Sirens
by XenaLives
Summary: Paily AU with a smattering of other characters. Set during the Golden Age of Piracy in the Caribbean. You'll figure out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to preface this story with a few important points. Firstly, many thanks to Go-Sullivan for sharing the idea for this and encouraging me to run with it. It was extremely satisfying and I hope you all feel the same.**

**Next, it is important to remember (as I'm sure you all understand) these are not the same Paige and Emily from Wildflowers. While they share some personality traits, of course, they are very different people with different life experiences, attitudes, flaws and strengths. I hope that comes across clearly in the story.**

**That said, however, you will see similar themes, situations and language. This will be true for a number of reasons. This story takes place 150 years or so before the time period of Wildflowers but there are similar thematic and cultural elements about the time. Also, these plotlines make good dramatic stories, fit with the characters and how I envision them and, most important, are fun to write.**

**Thanks to Sazar, Saii79, Pllpailyaddict and J for all your reviews. Special thanks to yulebrinner25 for your continued thoughts and support. I very much enjoy hearing what you all think.**

**Lastly, I can't promise nightly updates but I'll do my best.  
**

* * *

The ship rocked gently in the calm seas as the captain of the Rosewood stood hunched over her broad, wood, navigation table, studying the charts and absently running a finger down the thin, white, scar running from her right eye down her cheek and disappearing below her jaw.

They would have caught the Orca by now if they hadn't lost the wind. She gritted her teeth and swore under her breath. She couldn't lose him now. If the Orca held course they could be on her by morning next day.

She threw her compass and pencil onto the table with a clatter and turned from the charts which weren't providing any new useful information. She already knew where they were and where they were going. She turned and shoved open the shutters to the doors off the stern, opening her quarters to the afternoon light and the warm breeze.

She frowned at the beauty of it. The smell of the salty air and gentle lap of the three foot swells along the hull as her ship inched along through the crystal waters of the Caribbean sea. She sometimes wished the weather would darken to match her mood.

She pulled at the long braid of her hair as she stood and watched the open ocean at the stern of her magnificent ship. The ship she'd had built four years ago, the moment she turned eighteen and came into her trust left from the death of her parents. The brutal deaths at the hands of the, then, first mate Garrett Reynolds, of the pirate ship Orca.

She has been only twelve at the time. Huddling behind the stacked crates on the merchant ship her parents owned, clutching a small trembling hand to the blade slice down her face and watching the slaughter of the crew and of her parents. They were coming up on the ten year anniversary and she had vowed another year would not go by without retribution.

She was so close. Nothing would stand in her way. She felt her whole life had been leading to this moment and she could taste vengeance on her lips and see the blood of, now, Captain Reynolds, dripping through her hands. So lost she was in her own thoughts she didn't hear the knock at her door.

Caleb Rivers did not hear the familiar command to enter though he knew she was in there. He knocked again and pushed the door open. An impertinent move any of the other crew would be lashed and sent off for. He had known the captain since they were children as his father and her's were partners in the shipping company. They had taken her in when she had been orphaned, raised her, saw to her safety and training on the sea.

She offered him a place as her first mate, her right hand, her friend and closest confidant and he accepted. Her ship was a grand one and he took no small measure of pride in his contribution in that. The crew was well turned out and, with a few exceptions, honorable. It was near impossible to hire on crew that weren't some measure of criminal, thieves, swindlers, brawlers, mercenaries. She took pains to not bring on the worst of the worst. They were all killers but there were no murderers and no rapists. At least that they knew of and it would stay that way.

Caleb watched her staring out at the ocean. She was tall for a woman, lean and sinewy from years at sea with broad shoulders and a narrow waist with still the subtle curves that made her, undeniably a woman. He never thought of her as beautiful any more, though she was. She was too dark and hard for that description. She rarely smiled and the light that burned in her eyes was the smolder of a long simmering rage.

"Paige." He called using her first name. He was the only one who could get away with calling her that. Most of the crew didn't even know her first name and she intended to keep it like that. That was the name given to a little girl by her loving parents. Those parents were long dead and that little girl didn't exist anymore. Everyone else just called her Captain.

"Captain McCullers!" He called, formally when she still had not turned around to acknowledge him.

Captain Paige McCullers of the Rosewood cocked her head to the side to acknowledge she heard. "Speak." She replied without turning around.

"A ship has been sighted." He said. "Three leagues off port."

Paige turned with a frown. "The Orca?" She asked and moved to her charts.

"I don't think so." Caleb shook his head. "What's the name of that smaller ship Reynolds has been keeping company with? The one with the prissy name?"

"The Lady Louise." Paige answered, still studying the charts again as if they would have the answers. "We haven't seen her in months. I heard she sustained some pretty heavy damage in a storm outside Port Royal. I was hoping maybe she'd sunk."

"No such luck, I'm afraid." Caleb answered.

"Well, maybe we can put that to rights today." Paige replied as she moved around her quarters and gathered her weapons.

Caleb watched her as she buckled the belt of throwing knives around her hips and slipped the scabbard of her sword across her shoulder. Her father's sword. The one she had every intention of running Garrett Reynolds through with. She intended to fight. She always intended to fight. Garrett Reynolds and the Orca had eluded her for years, never leaving the area, always leaving his mark and staying one step ahead of her challenging and taunting her

Reynolds knew she was after him. He relished the game of cat and mouse and, while Captain McCullers and the Rosewood were the ones giving chase Caleb was never sure which one of them was the cat and which was the mouse.

The Lady Louise, despite it's flowery name, was a ship crewed by the bottom feeders of humanity. Men who should be in chains in a dungeon or whose heads should be rotting on a pike in the square having committed every manner of unspeakable atrocities both at land and sea. No one was surprised to learn Reynolds and the Orca had taken her under their wing and no one would be sad if the Rosewood sent her to the bottom of the ocean.

Ship's Bosun, Toby Cavanaugh, pulled the spyglass from his eye. "Captain on deck." He barked from the quarterdeck when the Captain and Caleb appeared. The crew kept about their business but their movements became sharper, their faces more focused at the announcement.

Toby handed over the spyglass. "Captain." He greeted her with a nod and pointed off the port bow. "Just below the horizon. We're closing on her fast. I think she might be adrift."

Paige held the instrument to her eyes, closing the other, as she sighted out the ship. It did look adrift. They should have seen the Rosewood by now and they weren't under way and there was no movement on deck.

She frowned, handing the spyglass back to Toby. "Ready all port guns. I want them trained and ready to fire at my command. We'll come along her starboard side." She turned to Caleb. "I want twelve armed men ready to board."

"Aye, Captain." Caleb and Toby nodded and moved off to see to her orders.

She turned to the wheel and jerked her head at Lucas, the Quartermaster, currently on duty at the helm. "I'll take us in." She moved to take his place at the wheel and adjusted their course to make way toward the smaller ship.

"Aye, Captain." Lucas, the small, wiry young man nodded. He moved off to the main deck.

The Rosewood cut smoothly, if slowly, through the water, closing in on her target. Paige only had to make minor adjustments to their course as the wind remained low with only the sails of the main mast up of the three masted ship.

She glanced up, squinting into the high sun to watch the crew across the yard arms furling the main sails as they approached. Her crew was so well trained she rarely had to give and order. Between Caleb, her first mate, who handled her and all manner of ship's operations, and Toby, the bosun in charge of equipment and crew, the Rosewood had a reputation for being a force to be reckoned within the open waters and her crew, while in port, stayed out of trouble and was welcome at all the ale houses, brothels and trading posts between Nassau and Port Royal.

The Rosewood made her first score on an unclaimed bounty of a sunken trading ship. It took them weeks to salvage what they could from the shallows, an endeavour the shipping company thought too costly to undertake. Their haul was considerable. Following that they moved fast, and hard against the ships trading and pillaging illegally in the shipping lanes. Merchant vessels, appropriately papered, had nothing to fear from the Rosewood and her Captain. The rest had come to steer clear of her. When provoked, Captain McCullers could be as ruthless as the most hardened of the men, more so at times if she felt she had to overcome the perception that Captain of a ship was no place for a woman or, that because she was a woman she would be merciful.

The Articles of the Rosewood were drafted carefully to ensure that everyone received their fair share of any bounty and adhered to the rules of her ship and the sea. There was no room for leniency or special considerations lest she be considered soft and lose respect of the men. She had earned her place and, for the most part, she was well regarded and trusted by all the crew. Though she knew she had the unwavering support of her most senior officers, Toby, Caleb and Lucas she could never let down her guard as there was always someone, or several someones, thinking that they could do a better job, and that they would look much better as Captain of the Rosewood. Mutiny was only ever one mistake away.

The men threw the boarding hooks across the gunwales of the Lady Louise as they came along side securing the ships together. Caleb called for boarding and the men swarmed the deck of the smaller ship, guns drawn and swords at the ready. The only sounds were the shouts of her own men as the they cleared the main deck. There was no one there.

Paige made her way down from the quarterdeck. She pulled herself to the gunwale of the Rosewood and stood, gripping a stay line, surveying her men and their sweep of the deck. She caught Caleb's eye. "Go below. Sweep the holds." She called to him.

He motioned for Toby and Lucas to follow and disappeared below decks. Paige waited, impatiently, for Caleb to return. She watched with a frown as he staggered back out onto the main deck and doubled over, gulping air and retching.

She hopped over to to the deck of the Lady Louise and approached. "What's this, now?" She asked with a quirk of her mouth. Caleb wasn't easily rattled.

He wiped his face with the back of his hand and straightened. "You're not going to thank me." He replied with a grimace. "But you need to come down to the hold."

She pursed her mouth and studied him. He wouldn't ask if it weren't important. Caleb was fiercely protective of her as was his job as first mate and her closest friend. She nodded once. "Show me."

She paused at the ladder leading to the hold to let her eyes adjust to the gloom. It was hot and the air motionless and fetid. She swallowed heavily as he led her down through the gun deck, the stores and crew quarters to the bowels of the hold.

The air grew thicker and the stench so vile you could almost see a greenish cast in the gloom. There was no mistaking the smell of rotting flesh and human waste. Her eyes watered and bile rose in her throat. She choked it back and pressed on through the narrow corridor that opened up into the forward hold.

A space typically used for ships stores had been fitted with iron cells, cages really, within which came the source of the rotting smell. Three bodies, in various states of decomposition, littered the floor. As the ship rocked gently, human juices of varying consistencies dribbled trails and stained the floorboards.

"You wanted me to see this?" Paige choked out, a hand covering her mouth and nose.

Caleb swallowed heavily and jerked his head. "Over here."

They picked their way to a corner of the cell. Paige peered into the gloom at what, at first, looked like a pile of rags. As she approached the dark pile jerked farther back into the corner with an inhuman shriek and she heard the rattle of chains against the wood. "Jesus Christ!" Paige exclaimed. "There's someone alive down here."

"We know." Toby joined her gripping his hand. "And she's got teeth." She showed her the crescent shaped bite mark on his palm.

Paige turned back to the corner. "It's all right." She said, her voice raspy from the air. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you."

The pile moved again and Paige caught sight of wide bright eyes as she stared at her from under filthy, matted dark hair. "What's your name?" She tried but was met with no response. "Where are you you from?"

Lucas joined them, an arm covering most of his face. "These crates are stamped with a company logo out of Charleston, South Carolina." He offered.

Paige winced. "She's a long way from home." She said mentally calling up the charts in her head. "She could have been down here for weeks or longer."

She looked back to the woman who was watching her warily. "We can't stay down here any longer. We need to get her and get out." She studied the woman carefully. There was a manacle around her ankle chained to a bolt in the floor. "Lucas, find me something to strike these chains."

Paige moved to the woman. She didn't have time to be gentle or the inclination. "We're going to get you out so don't fight me. Do you understand?" She wondered to the woman's state of mind. She'd probably been abused, starved and watched these people, who she may even have known, die and rot in front of her. No one would be surprised if she'd gone completely mad.

The woman nodded slightly. "I under...understand…" She rasped weakly.

Paige's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Good." Lucas had returned with a heavy iron mallet and iron spike. She took them and moved to the woman. "Hold out your leg and keep still." She ordered.

The woman did as she was told and Paige wedged the spike in the hinge of the manacle and brought the mallet down hard in the head of the spike. The clang of metal on metal rang out through the hold and the woman groaned in pain, bending her head to her chest, but, impressively didn't move.

Paige brought the mallet down half a dozen times before the iron around her ankle gave way and she could pry it from her leg. "Can you walk?" She asked.

The woman looked uncertainly at her. "Toby, Caleb, help her to the deck."

Paige blinked and shielded her eyes from the harsh sun, her eyes needed a few moments to readjust. She gulped at the fresh air and grimaced at the smell of death that followed her like a personal cloud. Her clothes would be burned and she would wash her hair and scrub her skin raw as soon as she was able.

She turned to the ladder as Caleb and Toby emerged with the woman, supporting her. She was weak and the sun, which she may not have seen for weeks blinded her. She cried out, hiding her face from the light.

The forms of all the men blurred in and out of her vision sending her into a panic and she snarled, swaying and lashing out at those nearest her.

"Easy. Easy." The Captain soothed and reached to grab her arms. The woman was disoriented and crazed from her captivity and flailed blindly at her raking her nails across her cheek. "Damn!" Paige growled, her had going to her face, her fingers coming away bright with blood. "Hold her!" She snapped at Caleb.

Caleb got his arms around her and pinned the woman's arms down to her sides in his strong grip. This only served to send her into a frenzy of motion as she kicked and struggled against him. She was stronger than she had any right to be after what she'd been through and Caleb struggled to hold her.

Paige sighed, her mouth twisting into a frown before striking the woman hard in the temple with her right fist, eliciting a grunt of pain from her before she sagged, unconscious in Caleb's arms. "Take her below. Lucas, get her cleaned up and check her out. Food, water and clean clothes."

"Me?" Lucas squeaked before he could stop himself.

The Captain eyed him sharply. "I trust you'll be the perfect gentlemen." She said coolly.

Lucas swallowed heavily. "Aye, Captain."

"The rest of you." Paige barked and turned to the men. "Do a thorough search. Strip anything you think we can use or sell then sink her." She ordered. "We're under sail again in three hours."

"Aye, Captain!" They chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige rebraided her damp her. She spent far more time than she usually allotted herself to clean up and she could still smell the rotting stink of human decay. It was in her nose where it would remain, she suspected, for some time.

A knock at the door had her rushing to button her shirt and tuck the tails into her leather pants. "Come." She answered.

Caleb pushed his way in. He, too was freshly scrubbed and in clean clothes. His mop of hair was still damp and he shook it out of his eyes and grinned at her. "That was unexpected."

"Was it?" Paige answered and dropped into the chair at her desk, pulling out her private bottle of rum and two tin cups. She poured for them both and motioned him into the chair across from her. "I can't say I'm surprised by anything Reynolds does anymore."

"Do you think that was a message for you?" He asked and downed his glass with a grimace.

Paige shrugged. "Maybe." She sipped her drink slowly. "Maybe our guest can enlighten us."

Caleb barked a laugh. "If she's not completely out of her mind. How long do you think she was down there?"

Paige shook her head, her face darkening. "Too long. They obviously kept her alive though and they hadn't abandoned ship so long ago that she died of dehydration."

"So we were supposed to find her?"

Paige considered this. "Perhaps."

"What now?" Caleb asked. "Go after him? He's probably close by."

"No." Paige shook her head. "We head to Nassau. We're in desperate need of a refit and restock. We can sell off some of the parts we salvaged and give the crew a break." They'd been at sea for weeks and Paige, feeling that they were close was reluctant to abandon the chase now but she needed the crew well rested and in good spirits for when they were to take on the Orca.

Caleb nodded his approval. "We're down a few hands since we tossed those three arseholes off the ship in Port Royal last month. We could hire on. And the damned cracked bowsprit is acting up again. We need to get it fixed properly or lose the whole spar into the sea and half the fore deck with it."

"I've charted our location." Paige informed him with a glance to her navigation table. "We'll come back and pick up his trail here. There are countless uninhabited islands a day's sail from here. He's probably hiding out seeing what we do." She rose. "I'm going to check in on our guest. Head us back to port."

Caleb gave a mock salute. "With pleasure."

* * *

"How is she?" The Captain asked as she stood over the woman sleeping in the narrow bunk of what passed for the ship's infirmary.

Lucas washed his hands and wiped them on a cloth. "In and out." He replied. "You gave her a pretty good shot."

Paige glared at him.

He cleared his throat. "She was pretty delirious to start with. Severely dehydrated, malnourished, beaten though not recently. Nothing's broken as far as I can tell though her ankle is pretty damaged from the chains." He paused and gestured at her. "I don't know if she was...I didn't want to…"

"It's fine." Paige cut off his awkward stammering, her jaw clenched with tension. It would be hard to believe that the woman had been held on that ship and hadn't been violated like that but maybe she was lucky.

Paige looked at her now, closely, for the first time covered only in a thin sheet and clean, oversized shirt. They seemed to to be similarly aged. Beneath the old bruises her skin was smooth and golden brown. Her hair was dark and damp from being washed and reached down past her shoulders. Her features were fine with long eyelashes, full lips and high cheekbones. She was, even unconscious, beautiful. "Can you wake her?"

"Are you sure? She's been through a lot." Lucas asked.

Paige stared at him. "You've got bad habit of questioning me today, Lucas." She said dangerously. "Is there something we need to discuss?" She wasn't in the mood to be friends.

"No...no...Captain." He stammered. He produced a packet of smelling salts and held them under the woman's nose.

She jerked and coughed, her eyes flying open and a hand going to her face to push Lucas away with a gasp.

"Easy." Paige said and stepped to the side of the bunk. "You're safe."

The woman blinked up at her and frowned, working her tongue around in her mouth. "Wa..ter…" She rasped weakly.

Paige took the cup Lucas offered and held it to the woman's lips, helping lift her head so she could swallow. "Just a bit." She said and moved the cup though the woman clearly wanted more. "You'll only be able to handle a little at a time."

The woman's head dropped back to the cot, exhausted at even the small motion. "Thank...you." She breathed.

"What's your name?" Paige asked without preamble.

The woman swallowed thickly. "Em...Emily...Fields." She managed finally.

"Miss Fields." Paige said with a nod. "I'm Captain McCullers and you're on my ship the Rosewood."

Emily frowned at her. "Captain?"

Paige bristled, reflexively. She shouldn't have to defend a woman's right to command a ship and a crew to a woman she had rescued from certain death.

"You're so...young." Emily finished.

Paige relaxed slightly. "Only in years." She answered, cryptically. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Emily's eyes drifted closed and she sighed deeply. Paige swore and snatched the smelling salts out of Lucas's hand and held them under her nose. Her eyes flew open again with a gasp.

"Captain, you shouldn't-" Lucas protested.

"Quiet!" She snapped. "Miss Fields, stay with me. I need to know what happened to you."

"Um…" Emily frowned hard in concentration, trying to clear the fog in her head. Her temple throbbed and her body ached miserably. She felt weak and exhausted. This Captain McCullers gazed at her thunderously. She wanted something from her, Emily knew. She wanted to help. "Pirates...we were boarded outside Port Royal." She blinked rapidly and her breath quickened at the horrors she remembered. "...they killed...the crew…took me."

Paige scowled. "Why were you left alive?" She asked completely insensitive to the other woman's pain.

Emily blinked at her in confusion. "What?"

Paige tried to control herself, to be more sympathetic, she knew what this woman was going through but she kept all that pain so carefully locked away no one could touch it and it had hardened her. "I need to know if you were taken by Captain Reynolds?"

Emily gasped, a small keening sound coming from deep in her throat at the memory. She closed her eyes tightly and turned away. "...my family…" She whispered. She seemed she would cry but her body was too dehydrated to spare the tears.

Paige's chest tightened. "Your family?" She asked, her walls cracking slightly.

"My...par...parents." She gasped. "It was their ship…Captain Reynolds, was that his name?" She turned back to Paige and her eyes were dark with grief. "He told me I was a gift for someone."

Blood roared in Paige's ears and she heard Lucas suck in a breath next to her. "A gift?"

The woman swallowed thickly and tried to work her mouth around the words. Paige helped her get more water down. "An anniversary gift. I don't know...what he meant. He said I was to remain unspoiled...the men…" Her breathing became labored at the memory. "...they tried to but...he wouldn't let them...touch me…"

Paige's jaw clenched and unclenched in anger. It was a message. A message for her on the ten year anniversary of her parents death. Reynolds had taken another merchant vessel, killed the crew, murdered this woman's family and left her for Paige to find as a gift. She felt sick to her stomach.

Emily's breathing slowed again and she began to drift out of consciousness. "No." Paige reached for the smelling salts again. "I need to know-"

Lucas's hand closed firmly around her arm stopping her from reviving the woman again. Paige jerked in surprise, her eyes going wide at his brazenness.

Lucas cleared his throat shakily and let go of her arm. "With all due respect, Captain." He began uncertainly. "You put this woman in my care. She's sick and injured and has suffered more than any one person should." He stared pointedly at the Captain. They all knew her past. "You need to let her rest. When she's stronger I'll let you know." He finished with more confidence than he felt at openly defying Captain McCullers.

Paige stared at him in shock. He had never shown such boldness and he had most certainly never stood against her. She didn't know whether to be furious or impressed. He was growing into himself and finding his voice and, for that, she was pleased. More importantly, he was right and she wouldn't punish him for that.

She nodded slowly and her mouth twitched in amusement. "Fair enough, Lucas." She said. "You know where to find me." She looked at the woman again, her amusement disappearing, knowing what it was like to suffer as she had and would.

* * *

The wind picked back up and they made good time on the way back to Nassau. What might have taken a week with the soft wind would now only take them four days. They were at full sail, cutting through the swells at 4 knots, the ocean spray blasting across the bow with every dip into a deep trough.

The crew was in fine fettle knowing they were heading back to port. The Rosewood considered Nassau home port. It was where she was built, christened and launched, where Paige had most of her contacts, did most of her trading and had friends besides her most senior officers. She, too, was looking forward to getting on land for a while. She would admit it to no one save, maybe, Caleb but she was tired and needed to recharge before they renewed their search for the Orca.

On the third day the ship pitched and rolled all afternoon. The wind was high as they sailed to port. Paige had heard from Lucas that Emily Fields had been able to take food for the last day and was regaining her strength. Paige had to stop herself several times from questioning her again. She had waited this long. She could wait little longer. She knew enough. Reynolds was waiting for her and he would have something planned.

She tensed her hands on the wheel imagining her hands around his throat squeezing the life out him. Her mouth curled into a snarl of anger as her thoughts never strayed too far from her sworn path of vengeance.

"I bet I know what you're thinking about." Caleb said by way of a greeting as he came up behind her. "Or, should I say, who?"

She jumped, slightly, startled at the interruption and let out a tense breath. "We're almost home." She said deflecting.

"Mmm hmm." He answered. His head turned to movement on the main deck. "There's something else for you to focus your attention on." He said with a nod.

She followed his gaze and watched Emily Fields climb out from the main hatch. She wore an oversized shirt and pants several sizes too large, belted tightly at her waist. Her ridiculous attire did nothing to detract from her beauty as she stood looking out at the sea, swaying comfortably with the motion of the deck, her hair, whipping wildly in the wind.

Paige was jolted by her unexpected, visceral physical reaction at the sight of her as her belly tightened and her breath caught. She could see Caleb watching her with interest out of the corner of her eye. "Take the wheel." She snapped. "I have more questions for Miss Fields."

"You have strong sea legs." Paige said and cringed, inwardly, at the absurdity of the comment.

Emily turned to her, tucking her wind swept hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. "I was raised at sea." She replied with a small smile which vanished immediately on the wind as she hugged her arms across her chest and thought of her family. Her slaughtered family.

Paige chewed her lip. She was terrible at this. Empathy, compassion, warmth, tenderness or even kindness were not words usually associated with Captain McCullers. More often than not she heard herself described as cold, ruthless, savage and heartless. While she didn't agree with that assessment, well, the cold part was correct, she let it all stand as it suited her reputation better and got her what she needed.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Paige offered.

Emily nodded slowly. "But…" She tucked her hair behind her ear again. "...you want to know what happened to me. What I know of this Captain Reynolds and what his plans are?" She turned and stared openly at the Captain.

Paige squirmed inwardly under her stare. There was no threat here yet somehow she felt she needed to protect herself from this woman. That she could see right through her, expose her secrets and shames and lay her bare for the whole world to see. Paige would rather Emily Fields hold a knife to her throat then turn those eyes on her again and she took an involuntary step back from her. "That's right." she answered, pulling herself together and putting her walls in place.

Emily continued to study the Captain. Tall, strong and dangerous looking outwardly but Emily didn't believe it. Not for a second. Oh, she was confident, formidable and, no doubt, an excellent leader but she wasn't brutal or cruel not as she'd have people believe of her. "The anniversary is yours isn't it?" She asked. "You're who I was meant to be found by? To be left…" She sneered. "...unspoiled for.?"

Paige thinned her lips in a hard line but didn't answer. She was sorry for what this woman had endured but she didn't owe her any explanations. It wasn't her concern. She was safe. Paige would see her to Nassau and see she was taken care of. After she got the information she needed.

"Ahhh." Emily smiled knowingly. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"It's none of your concern." Paige answered tightly.

"None of my concern?" Emily snapped back bitterly. "I spent weeks chained in the hold of that ship with the most vile men…" She trailed off and wrapped her arms tighter around her middle, taking a breath. "...while these people, these men died and rotted around me and I could only push them away as far…" She hiccuped a breath. "...as far as the shackle on my leg would allow."

"Miss Fields-" Paige had managed to lose control of the conversation quickly. This woman wasn't intimidated by her in the slightest.

Emily surged on. "My ship destroyed, my crew, my family…." She screamed into the wind turning the heads of some of the crew. "...all so I could be left as a prize for you!" She stopped, turning those eyes on Paige again. This time the heat of them was searing. "And it's none of my concern?"

Paige felt panic welling in her chest. She felt the eyes of the crew on them, now. She couldn't let this woman get the best of her. Not in front of the men. She had to work fast and diffuse this or risk losing respect in the eyes of her crew which could be the beginning of losing everything. "Miss Fields, I understand how you feel." She held out a calming hand.

Emily's eyes flashed her rage. "How could you possibly understand how I feel?" She said through gritted teeth.

Paige released a breath and before she had time to think about the ramifications of what she was doing she went to a place inside herself she never dared go. She called up the terrified child she was ten years ago who watched in horror and agony as her parents were brutalized and butchered in front of her before being thrown into the sea for shark chum. She let the pain, rage and fear wash over her and darken her eyes, the sky, the sun, for an instant before she slammed up her walls and shut it away again. "Because I know how you feel." She said emotionlessly.

It was Emily's turn to take a step back. For a breath, a heartbeat, the world seemed to have stopped to cower from the anguish and wrath of Captain McCullers. She sucked in a breath and opened her mouth as if to speak but she had no words.

Paige held out her hand. "Let's go to my quarters and speak privately." She suggested casually as if nothing had happened.

Emily could only nod and let the Captain guide her from the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stepped through the door to the Captain's cabin and stopped. It was spacious but not, by any stretch, ornate or frivolous. The large wood navigation table took up most of the space. It was covered with charts, some rolled and some laid open, instruments strewn across the top. Behind the navigation table there were double shuttered doors open to the ocean astern.

The walls were recessed with shelves filled with books, more charts, tools and curios from her travels. To the left of the table sat a battered desk, the Captain's chair behind and two chairs in front from which she would surely hold council with her most senior officers. Along the starboard wall was the bunk, neatly made and large enough for two. Emily, oddly, couldn't help wondering if anyone had ever shared that bed. She doubted it. Not here. Not in this woman's sanctuary.

The Captain moved in behind her and stepped toward the doors to close them.

"Please, leave them open." She said. "The fresh air...I can't stand to be below…" She tried to explain but her burst of anger had left her feeling weak, disoriented and filled with so much grief she thought it might consume her

The Captain simply nodded and came back around. She studied the woman briefly. She was shaken to the core and Paige knew she needed to be careful to keep control but not push her too hard. The woman was remarkably strong, clearly, but it had been mere days since her rescue and she was physically fragile and had not yet had time to grieve or even fully comprehend her loss.

Emily stood, wringing her hands, unsure what to do until Captain McCullers motioned her into a chair at her desk. She sat with a sigh and let her head drop into her hands. She heard the cork pop from a bottle and liquid being poured into cups.

"Drink this." The Captain said softly and held a cup of amber liquid before her.

Emily could smell the biting, sweet, tang of rum. She reached for the cup with trembling hands and her fingers brushed the Captain's. There was an instant of flashing tingle across her skin as they came into contact with each other. The Captain felt it, too, as Emily looked to see her eyes widen briefly before she pulled away.

Paige turned, heart racing at the touch. She had thought she would take the chair next to her to try and seem more approachable and open but she changed her mind and dropped into her chair on the opposite side of the desk from her. She didn't want to risk touching her again. She had no idea what that was but it had unsettled her.

Paige wasn't sure how to begin and stalled by taking a long drink and letting the rum burn liquid fire down into her chest, relaxing the tightness there.

"Let's just get this over with." Emily sighed bitterly. "What is it you want to know?"

Paige's eyes narrowed. The woman sounded angry with her and, somehow, she was bothered by this. She didn't want the woman to think ill of her. In any other situation she wouldn't care. It flustered her again and she pushed it down, smothering it with her own anger. "Tell me what happened. From the beginning." She replied shortly.

Emily licked her lips and drained her glass, coughing at the heat of it. "My parents" She began and took a breath. "Wayne and Pamela Fields had business in Port Royal. Finalizing some trade agreements and testing out the route from Charleston. They were going to be away for months. I don't normally come along but I had never been to the Caribbean and I thought…" She shrugged with a sad laugh. "...it would be an adventure."

Paige watched her stare for a long time into her empty cup without speaking, emotions flickering across her face. Finally, she rose from behind her desk with the bottle and held it out, silently, offering her more. The woman, thankfully, just held up her cup for Paige to refill and she could do so without touching her.

"What was the name of your ship?" Paige thought to distract her somewhat from her parents and getting thinking of something else.

"Fields' Glory." She replied, her face hard. "It was a three masted schooner, 120 feet sparred, 90 feet long on deck. There was a crew of 15 including me and my parents."

"Where were you boarded?" She asked.

"We were only two days out of Port Royal." Emily swirled the rum in her cup and gazed past Captain McCuller's shoulder out the doors to the crystalline waters. "They came up on us at dawn, our watch was light and...I don't know what happened...it was so fast."

Paige nodded for her to go on.

"We were boarded, rounded up on deck. There was some fighting, screaming...I don't even know who. There was a lot of blood…" She trailed off and tried to distance herself from the pain and fear with a deep shuddering breath. "The men took me away aboard their ship."

"The Orca?" Paige prodded.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know. I was struggling...fighting them...but there were so many of them. They hit me over and over. I blacked out and when I woke I was where you found me."

Paige considered her words. She was a fighter, a survivor and Paige was impressed but she needed more information. "So, you were never on the Orca?" She asked impatiently.

Emily's eyes flashed. "I said, I don't know." She focused on her cup and drained it again. "Maybe...I can't remember everything. There was only one ship at the time but I could have been moved. All I remember was being hurt and scared."

Paige was pushing her too hard and losing her. "It's okay." She said. "Tell me about Captain Reynolds."

Emily shrugged. "I never knew his name but there was a man. He came to me only once. He was shorter than the others but muscular, dark hair, dark skin. He spoke well, like he was educated. He told me I wouldn't be hurt." She gave a small laugh. "Anymore, I guess he meant. And that I was, like I said, I gift for someone to mark an occasion, an anniversary and that once I was found he expected he would be thanked appropriately."

Paige's eyes narrowed. "Where?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous.

Emily's head jerked up at the menace in her voice. "Where it all began." She answered, barely a whisper.

Paige's jaw clenched around her rage. The Orca had taken her parents ship south of Nassau, amidst a string of small uncharted and uninhabited islands. They had anchored in the protection of one of the cays for repairs to the main sail. She had never been back but she knew where. She could never forget.

Emily watched as the Captain's face hardened and the darkness filled her eyes again. Emily believed she knew a loss like her own though she wasn't going to ask her of it again. She had given all the information she had. She could do no more to help if, in fact, help was what she had done. "I'd like to go back and lie down now." She said softly.

Paige snapped out of her trance and looked hard at the woman. She looked pale and exhausted, worn out physically and emotionally. Her chest tightened at the sight and she thought, fleetingly, she wished she could provide some comfort to her.

She pushed the thought out of her head but did what she could. "We'll be in Nassau by morning." She told her. "I'll see you somewhere safe and help you make arrangements to get home."

Emily stood a little unsteadily and looked at her. "Thank you, Captain." She replied, more firmly than she thought she could manage. "I appreciate your efforts and I owe you my life." Her eyes flicked away for a brief moment before returning to her. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier on deck. I should never have been so disrespectful."

Paige's eyes widened in surprise. After everything she had been through and she thought to apologize to her for being angry. She was taken aback and more than a little intrigued. "That's not necessary." She replied. "I'm afraid it is I who should be apologizing to you, Miss Fields. You've been caught up in a battle that's not yours and I regret that very much."

The Captain moved from behind her desk and held open the door to her cabin. "Mikey!" She barked.

The ship's boy was never far away and he scampered to the door at her call.

"Please, escort Miss Fields back to the infirmary and see that she has everything she needs." The Captain commanded.

"Aye, Captain." He warbled, his voice just beginning to change.

Emily followed the boy without another glance at Captain McCullers.

* * *

"Weigh anchor!" Toby called as the sails were furled and lines tended as the Rosewood glided several hundred meters from port. They would moor far outside the port and take the boat in to land. "Drop the dory!" He commanded as the crew pulled the lines that would lower the boat to the water. Toby pushed the rolled rope ladder over the gunwale.

Captain McCullers dropped to the main deck next to him. "Is the watch schedule finished?" She asked though she knew the answer. Toby was thorough and an excellent Bosun. He took his duties seriously and kept the crew running smoothly.

"Aye, Captain." He replied. "Six man watch teams as long as we're in port. We'll bring a barge out to unload the cargo as soon as everyone is ashore that's going. Caleb and I will see to it's sale or trade."

"Excellent." She nodded and turned to Caleb. "And the repairs?"

"I'll have to head in to town and get some estimates. It's a big job and may take a few days." He replied.

"That's fine." She answered. "We'll be staying at least a week. I have some things to take care of in town and we need to restock the stores."

Caleb nodded. "I'll see to it."

"Toby." She addressed him again. "What are your thoughts on crew replacements?"

He nodded. "I may have some leads. I'll have to ask around."

Paige looked past his shoulder as Emily Fields emerged from below decks, escorted, per her request, by Lucas. She looked better than she had yesterday but still with lines of exhaustion and tension around her eyes.

Emily squinted, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun and couldn't help a small smile as her eyes came to rest on the Captain. She looked glorious in the sunshine and dressed for battle in loose fitting cotton shirt open at the neck, tucked into tight black leather pants. Heavy black leather boots reached to just below her knees and buckled around her waist was a wide black leather belt gleaming with the hilts of eight throwing knives, four across each hip.

She carried a sword, as well, but unusually. It was not at her waist but slung in a scabbard across her back like a quiver of arrows so the hilt rose up behind her right shoulder and the blade angled across her back ending at her left hip. The strap of the scabbard crossed her chest snugly and her hair was in its usual braid ending between her shoulders.

She stood with two men who Emily recognized from her rescue but hadn't formally met. "Good morning." She said politely as she approached them. Her eyes flicked over the Captain. "Are you expecting trouble?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

The Captain eyed her, unsure if she was being mocked. "Always." She answered and turned her attention to her men. "Miss Fields, these are my most senior officers, Caleb Rivers, First Mate and Toby Cavanaugh, Bosun." She nodded to them in turn. "Of course, you already know the Quartermaster, Lucas Gottesman."

Emily offered them a shy smile. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Caleb actually blushed. "No need, Miss Fields. We're just happy we were able to help."

Toby nodded his agreement.

"Ready to go ashore?" The Captain asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes."

Lucas helped Emily descend the ladder and settle in the boat. He would row her and the Captain ashore and return to begin the trips with the crew assigned first leave.

Paige turned to Toby and Caleb. "See to the pay of the crew and to your duties then come ashore and meet me for supper at the Company tonight. You'll both be off duty until tomorrow night so plan accordingly." She added with a wink.

"Aye, aye, Captain." They both replied enthusiastically.

Paige levered herself over the side and climbed, nimbly, down the ladder.

* * *

Nassau town swarmed with people and Emily was assaulted with sights, smells and noise. It was not unlike Port Royal but, because of what had happened since, she felt vulnerable and anxious. She was saved from complete madness by the wide berth people gave Captain McCullers when they saw her striding down the laneway.

Paige was careful not to touch her but made sure not to let her drift too far away from her as they wended their way through the docks and vendors. Paige kept a hand hovering near her back in case she needed to guide her or pull her out of the way in a hurry. Fortunately, it hadn't been necessary.

The crowd thinned a bit as they came to the entrance of their destination. They walked under an arch overhanging with palm trees and shaded from the sun that opened up into a large, stone courtyard dotted with more palms and tables scattered throughout.

Emily looked around at the open space and the men and women who occupied it. The men were, obviously, all some flavor of sailor by their dress and the woman, on the other hand, were dressed shockingly provocatively in loose flowing skirts, hiked up above their knees and tight corsets and bustiers leaving little to the imagination.

Above her, on three sides, the courtyard was lined by a balcony leading to rooms, some closed, some not. There were more couples and other single men and women drifting around and in and out of the private spaces.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lusty Captain McCullers." A throaty voice called as a woman approached them. She was small and thin. All sharp features and angles but put together in such as way as to make her striking to look at. She walked toward them with a confident grace, her intelligent eyes flashing amusedly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?." She finished and stopped in front of the Captain with a wry smile.

"Been a long time, Spencer." Captain McCullers greeted the woman.

"Too long or not long enough?" The woman teased before turning her gaze on Emily. "Who do we have here?" She asked curiously.

"Spencer Hastings meet Miss Emily Fields." The Captain introduced. "We picked Miss Fields up a few days ago. She needs some help."

Spencer's eyes flicked to the Captain with a question but knew better than to ask at present. "Of course." She turned back to Emily. "If you don't mind my saying, Honey, you look done in."

Emily forced a smile. She was fading fast from tension and overstimulation. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hastings." She greeted.

"Spencer, please." Spencer waved off her formality. "Welcome to the Hastings Company."

"Spencer runs the trading and shipping company. We do a great deal of business together." The Captain explained. "As you can see." She added with a gesture around the courtyard. "There are other services offered, as well." No need to pretend this wasn't also a brothel, although the finest in Nassau.

Emily nodded and smiled thinly. "I see." She said.

"Miss Fields needs a room for a while." The Captain explained and looked pointedly at Spencer. "A private one." She added.

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at her. "Follow me."

* * *

**Thank you for the early reviews. Happy to hear you're not all bored with me yet**.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer pushed open the doors to a spacious room, with double doors at the far side opening to a private balcony view of the harbor. There was a large clean bed draped with mosquito netting, a table and chairs with an ewer of fresh water and a bowl of fresh fruit sat atop. Along one wall was a divan and two other wicker chairs.

Emily looked around the room and sighed. She longed for that bed and some privacy to get some rest and collect herself. She needed some time to figure out what she was going to do.

"Make yourself comfortable, Honey." Spencer said. "The Captain and I have some things we need to discuss."

Emily blushed wondering as to the real nature of their relationship. "I have no way to pay you right now." She began. "But I can assure you-"

"Don't worry about that." Spencer cut her off.

"You'll be safe here." Captain McCullers said. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

Emily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was, all of the sudden, overcome with emotion at being left alone. She swallowed hard and steeled herself. "Thank you." She finally managed.

The Captain and Spencer stepped back out onto the balcony and closed the door behind them leaving Emily alone. She heard them move off a few steps and the murmur of low voices as they stopped only a few doors down. She cracked the door softly to listen.

"She's a catch." Spencer mocked. "Where'd you find her?"

"It's not like that." Captain McCullers rumbled. "We found her chained in the hold of the Lady Louise half mad and nearly dead."

"Jesus." Spencer breathed. "Reynolds?"

"She was a message to me." The Captain explained. "We're going to finish this once and for all. He wants to meet where he took down my parent's ship on the ten year anniversary."

Spencer was silent a moment. "That's in less than a month, Paige."

"I know." The Captain agreed. "I have a lot to do between now and then."

Emily heard the jingle of coins and strained to hear more as it sounded like money was changing hands.

"Keep the woman here and don't let her leave. It may not be safe. Look out for her. She's under my protection so get her whatever she needs. She'll need passage back to Charleston, South Carolina as soon as something comes up. Safe passage." The Captain directed.

"I'll see to it, personally." Spencer said. "How long are you staying?"

"We have to refit and restock. At least a week." The Captain answered.

"Hmmm. Hanna will be pleased." Spencer replied.

"You can let her know Caleb will be ashore tonight. She can have him all to herself for a bit." The Captain said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Don't worry, Spencer, Toby will be here, too. I've given them both the night off."

"Golly, Captain McCullers, that's very generous of you." Spencer teased.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." The Captain replied.

"What about you?" Spencer asked with a glint in her eye. "You've been a long time out there. What do you need?"

Emily strained to hear the Captain's answer. She heard nothing and from behind the closed door could not see the Captain's eyes flick to the door to her room.

Spencer laughed throatily. "I saw that, McCullers!" She teased. "She's way out of your league."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Captain growled as they finally moved off down the balcony.

Emily moved from the door to the bed. She flung the netting aside and dropped into the clean linen. It was luxurious. She replayed what she had head in her head. Captain McCullers was going after Captain Reynolds. From what she could tell he had taken her parents ship as well, ten years ago. She would only have been a child. How would a child have been able to handle that kind of loss.

She tried to hold on to her ragged thoughts but felt herself drifting away. The last thing she thought, ridiculously, before sleep claimed her was that her name was Paige.

* * *

Spencer and Paige walked back to the courtyard. The tables were filling with sailors on leave looking for food, drink and relaxation in the form of busty, willing women.

"So, sailor, can I buy you a drink?" Spencer asked.

"It's still morning." Paige answered, her mouth twitching with the beginnings of a smile.

"And that matters, because?" Spencer replied and waved at one of the serving wenches. "Bring the bottle." She called.

"So." Spencer began when they had settled at a table in the shade with a bottle of her finest rum. "Tell me about the alluring Miss Emily Fields."

Paige shrugged and sipped her drink. "Not much to tell." Unless she wanted to mention how the mere mention of the woman's name set her skin prickling and her heart racing. "She's suffering but she's strong. I think she'll get through this."

Spencer's eyes twinkled. "With your help?"

Paige decided to ignore what Spencer was probably implying. "As long as I'm in port if she needs anything I'll take care of it."

"That's not what I meant." Spencer corrected. "There's something there for you isn't there?"

Paige coughed into her drink. "She has information I need. That's all."

"Mmm hmmm." Spencer didn't believe it. "Whatever you say, Captain."

Paige let her mind drift to her conversation yesterday with Emily. There was no doubt about Reynolds' intentions and she was all too happy to meet him on his own terms. They were her terms too and her palms itched to feel the weight of her sword as she met his blade in battle.

Something tickled the back of her mind as she replayed the conversation in her head. Emily Fields had been taken aboard either the Lady Louise or Orca early in the assault. She may not actually know what happened to her parents or their ship. More than likely then were all dead and the ship at the bottom of the ocean but it was worth looking into. "I need a favor." Paige asked.

Spencer grinned. "At your service, Captain."

Paige leaned forward. "Reynolds took her ship two days outside Port Royal heading north. Think you can put some feelers out for me and find out what happened to it? A three masted Schooner called Fields' Glory. She had already been taken off the ship and, I think, assumes the worst but if there's a chance…" She trailed off.

"I understand." Spencer nodded. "I'll ask around. Discreetly, of course."

Paige finished her drink and rose from the table. "I have some things to take care of. We're meeting here later for supper. You'll be around?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Spencer smiled and leaned back in the chair to enjoy her drink.

* * *

Emily awoke with a start, her chest heaving and her face damp with tears. She had been dreaming of her parents and of the attack on the ship. She had no idea what time it was but the sun was low in the sky as looked out across the harbour.

She crossed the room and poured fresh water from the ewer into the matching porcelain bowl. She washed her face neck and chest and had three buttons unfastened on her shirt when there was a soft knock on the door.

She spun and hastily raked her hands through her hair trying to tame the mess of waves as someone pushed the door open slowly.

"May I come in?" An unfamiliar female voice called.

"Yes". Emily turned to see a petite blonde woman with wild hair and artfully displayed cleavage. She smiled curiously at her and felt a pang of disappointment that it wasn't the enigmatic Captain Paige McCullers. Emily paused at the emotion and filed it away to examine later.

"Hello." The woman said. She held a pile of clothes in her arms, a plate of food balanced atop. "Spencer sent me up with supper for you. You must be famished."

"Thank you, yes." Emily replied, her eyes lighting up as she took the plate and set it on the table.

The woman dropped the stack of garments onto the bed. "I'm Hanna Marin." She introduced herself with a hand over her chest.

"Emily." Emily replied. "Emily Fields."

Hanna made herself at home and dropped on the bed with a sigh, kicking off what looked to be a pair of very uncomfortable high heeled boots and massaging her feet. "You don't mind do you?" She said. "I've been going like mad all day?"

Since Hanna Marin felt comfortable she didn't think she would mind if she ate in front of her and started in on her food. "Do you work here?" She asked when she had cleared her mouth. She wasn't going to be a complete heathen.

Hanna nodded. "It's temporary." She claimed. "Course, I've been saying that for the last five years." She laughed. "Spencer's good to me. I get to meet some interesting people, you know, it has its perks."

Emily nodded though she really had no idea. "Hanna?" She mused. "I heard your name mentioned before. Are you a friend of Caleb Rivers?"

Hanna's eyes sparked with life and, Emily thought, lust. "I am, indeed." She beamed. "Do you know him?"

Emily wasn't sure how much to say. "We've met. I came on the Rosewood this morning."

Hanna nodded slowly in understanding. "I heard Captain Reynolds left someone alive." She breathed. "That's you?"

Emily blinked her face falling. "I, uh...yes, that's...me."

Hanna gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry. That was really rude of me. Are you okay? I mean, it must have been awful. Is there anything you need?" Hanna chattered on.

Emily couldn't help but be charmed by the woman and quickly forgot her discomfort. "I'm okay, thank you." She smiled. "Captain McCullers and her crew have been very kind."

Hanna giggled. "Kind and Captain McCullers are not words you often hear in the same sentence together."

Emily's eyebrows went up with interest. "You know her?"

"Everyone knows her." Hanna replied. "Or knows of her." She amended. "She cuts a wide swath in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed." Emily agreed. She considered for a moment. She wanted this woman's opinion of her but didn't want to be rude or come across as too nosy. "How would you describe her. In a word." She asked.

Hanna didn't miss a beat. "Indomitable!" She declared proudly.

Emily's eyes widened. "That's high praise."

"Is it?" Hanna frowned. "That's Caleb's word for her. I'm not even sure what it means. I thought maybe it meant cold blooded bitch."

Emily blinked at her in surprise before throwing her head back in laughter. Hanna laughed with her and Emily felt, if only for a moment, normal again. "Thank you, Hanna." She breathed wiping tears from her eyes.

Hanna jumped up. "I almost forgot." She began to unfold the clothes from the pile on the bed. "Spencer asked me to gather some clothes that might fit you. Something appropriate, she said. I said...Jesus Christ, Spencer, you run a fucking brothel. If you wanted something appropriate you should raid a convent."

Emily's eyes widened. "You said that?" She asked.

"Sure did." Hanna nodded, preoccupied with the clothes. "Except not as nice as that."

Emily laughed again and perused the clothes Hanna had procured for her. They were, in fact, far less modest than she was accustomed to but looked as though they would fit well enough. "These are great, Hanna, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hanna beamed and flopped back down on the bed.

Emily returned to her food and considered her plate for a moment as something occurred to her. "If you're bringing me my food does that mean I'm not allowed to leave?" Emily eyed her.

Hanna squirmed under her gaze. "I'm sorry. Spencer said you're to stay here. I didn't know why until you told me but I suspect its under the orders of Captain McCullers."

Emily frowned. "Will I be stopped if I try?"

Hanna chewed her lip. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She quickly pulled on her boots and backed out of the room. "It was really nice to talk with you, Emily. May I visit you again?"

Emily nodded, distractedly. She was a prisoner again and her temper flared this time directed at one Captain Paige McCullers.

Emily wasn't so angry that she couldn't eat and finished her plate as she sun set over the water. The noise from the courtyard had been steadily growing louder and as the night wore on she couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer.

She stepped out the door to her room and peered over the balcony to the floor below. Torches lit up the courtyard, and the air was filled with the music of guitar and drums, ribald laughter and conversation and the smell of rum, smoke and unwashed bodies.

Emily looked along the balcony. Rooms were filling up fast as women led men, taunting and teasing behind closed doors. She looked to her right and left down the balcony and saw, at each end, a stone faced man staring off at nothing. She suspected she knew why they were there and took a few steps down the walk to the man nearest her. When she got close he turned toward her, arms crossed and shook his head.

Emily seethed, silently, staring hard at him before turning back to her room. She was just about through the doors when a woman's voice caught her attention for no particular reason.

"Come on, Captain, let me help you relax." Her deep, lyrical voice floated up over the din.

Emily turned back to the rail and peered down into the courtyard. A tall, dark skinned exotic woman with raven black hair and sultry eyes was leading Captain McCullers through the crowd by her hand. Emily's eyes narrowed and her blood heated.

She sucked in a breath and searched to find the words to describe what she was feeling. She had no claim to this woman. Captain McCullers owed her nothing. They had barely spoken but for Emily to scold her and she to interrogate her in return. Why should she care whose bed she warmed? Why could she not look away?

Paige moved through the crowd with Shana. She had kept company with her many times before and with far more enthusiasm than she was showing right now. She had met with her crew and been satisfied with their reports. She had had her fill of food and drink before watching Caleb and Hanna sneak away and Toby steal time with Spencer.

It was her turn. She had every right to take her pleasure but somehow the thought of sharing Shana's bed held little attraction for her. She felt the skin at the back of her neck prickle with heat and stopped, turning to find the source of the unsettling sensation. She glanced up to see Emily Fields staring down at her from the balcony, face blank and eyes unreadable, before turning and walking back into her room.

Paige froze and jerked her hand out of Shana's grasp. "Not tonight." She said shortly when Shana turned to her with questioning eyes.

Paige grabbed a bottle of rum off the nearest table and stalked out of the courtyard, cursing under her breath. What was this woman doing to her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, who am I kidding. I already have this mostly written and I'm really excited about sharing it with you. Shhh...I kind of like it better than Wildflowers, too. So, I'm just going throw chapters at you. No one minds, right?**

* * *

Emily sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath as iron bands of grief tightened mercilessly across her chest. She groaned with the pain of her loss and struggled to breathe. She threw off the thin sheet covering her and staggered to the table, pouring herself a glass of water with a shaky hand.

There was a soft knock at the door and she frowned at it, eyes flicking out the window to the night. It was hours before dawn.

"Emily?" Spencer called softly from the other side. "Are you all right?"

Emily moved to the door. She wore nothing but the oversized shirt they gave her from the Rosewood and her hair was a tangled mess but it was Spencer and she deserved and answer. "I'm fine, thank you." She answered shakily as she opened the door.

"My room is right next door and I heard you cry out." Spencer said as she took in the room and saw the tangled bedclothes and Emily's face slick with sweat. "Bad dreams?"

Emily took a shuddering breath. "Yes." She breathed. She moved from the door and eased herself down into a chair at the table.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said and disappeared. She returned a moment later with a bottle and two glasses. She joined Emily at the table and poured her a generous amount of rum. "Care to talk about it?" She asked as she sat back with her own glass.

Emily ran her finger around the rim of the glass making it sing for a moment before tossing it back with a grimace. "I'd rather talk about something else." She answered.

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at her. "Something in particular?"

"Captain McCullers and Captain Reynolds." She said and met Spencer's eyes. "What happened between them?"

Spencer sipped her drink and stared out at the inky night. "It's not a secret, in fact, it's well know that they've been after each other for years."

"Ten years." Emily added.

Spencer nodded. "Ten years ago Reynolds, he wasn't Captain then, overran the merchant vessel Captain McCullers parents sailed. She was only twelve. Reynolds gave her that scar down her face and she watched as they slaughtered her parents and the crew. He left her alive, though. I guess the idea of it amused him."

Emily's heart ached for that little girl. "What happened to her?"

"Caleb's family took her in, helped her, managed her trust until she was of age and she set out on her own." Spencer explained.

Emily shuddered. "And she's sworn vengeance against him? She's going after him?"

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "Did she tell you that?"

Emily shook her head, guiltily. "I overheard your conversation earlier." She admitted.

Spencer nodded slowly. "The Captain has a lot of rage inside her that she doesn't feel will be quieted until Reynolds is dead."

"By her hand." Emily clarified.

"Yes." Spencer agreed.

Emily considered all this. She had figured all this out already. She wanted to know more. "And all that rage? Where does it go in the meantime?"

Spencer's mouth twisted into a partial smile. "Nowhere. It burns so hot in her sometimes I think she's on fire."

Emily felt so sad for her all of the sudden. "Does she have someone? I mean, to talk to?"

Spencer eyed her. "Are you offering?"

Emily sighed and shrugged. "It's not like we don't have anything in common."

"True." Spencer nodded. "Captain McCullers is a complicated woman, Emily. I'd be cautious if I were you. When people run that hot those around them have a tendency to get burned."

"Are you warning me off?" Emily asked.

Spencer shrugged. "No. I just want you to be aware what you're getting yourself into by being involved with the Captain."

"And the others Captain McCullers is involved with?" She knew Spencer would understand her meaning. "Do you counsel them as well?"

Spencer sipped her whiskey. "What others?" She replied with a wink.

* * *

Paige walked into the courtyard in the late afternoon, finally having completed her duties for the day. She had told Spencer she would be checking on her charge and Spencer was waiting for her with a sly grin. "What's that look for?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"I've spent some time with your Miss Emily Fields." She answered coyly.

"And?" Paige eyed her.

"And, if I'm not mistaken and I rarely am, you've met your match, Captain." She grinned.

Paige frowned at her. "In what way?" Paige challenged.

Spencer barked a laugh. "Well, I daresay she couldn't best you in a duel but in every other way that matters."

Paige scoffed and waved her off, heading up the stairs. The door to the balcony was open and Paige raised her hand to knock on the wall. She froze, her fist poised in the air, when she caught sight of her standing in the doorway at the far side of the room. Her back was to her, one arm raised above her gripping the molding as she rested her head against her arm and gazed out across the harbor.

The cross breeze through the room rippled through her hair as it cascaded past her bare shoulders. The thin skirt she wore fluttered, revealing a thigh high slit and the smooth tan leg beneath. Paige took a slow breath, her lips parting slightly and had to stop herself from licking her lips.

Emily sensed someone in the room and, from the way the air charged around her she knew who it was. "You're staring, Captain." She called lazily over her shoulder.

Paige straightened and recovered herself. "The view is breathtaking." And recovered badly.

Emily turned and cocked an eyebrow at her, mouth quirked in a half smile. Captain McCullers looked a little more worn than when she had seen her last. All her blades were in place but her shirt sleeves were rolled to the elbows, there were tendrils of brown hair coming loose from her braid and a fine sheen of sweat coated her neck and arms.

Paige cleared her throat. "The view of the harbor." She amended.

Emily nodded, slowly. "Of course."

Paige stepped farther into the room. "Are you finding you have everything you need?"

Emily didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know what she needed. "Spencer and Hanna have been very kind." She said vaguely.

Paige found she was at a loss and the first thing that popped into her head to tell her was that she hadn't stayed with Shana last night but she would sound like a complete ass if she blurted that out. Why did she even care what this woman thought? And, what made her think this woman cared whose company she kept? God, what the hell was wrong with her.

Paige took too long and Emily spoke first. "Is your business here being taken care of to your satisfaction, Captain?" Emily was fishing for information. She didn't want to come right out and admit she had overheard the conversation yesterday.

Paige nodded. "It is." She replied. "There's always much to do when we're in port." She answered.

Emily wasn't going to get any information out of her unless she just asked. "You're going after him aren't you?" She blurted.

Paige stared at her hard. "Who?" She pretended she didn't know to give the woman a chance to rethink her line of questioning.

"You know who." Emily answered shortly. "Captain Reynolds"

"What makes you ask me that?" Paige asked defensively.

Emily shrugged. "I overheard you speaking with Spencer yesterday after we arrived. I think-"

"I think you should be very careful, Miss Fields, whose conversations you overhear." The Captain cut her off. "And anyway it's-"

"None of my concern." Emily finished for her, tartly, her temper rising. "You know what is my concern?" Her voice raised as she swept a hand around the room. "This gilded cage you're keeping me in."

The Captain felt herself losing control of the conversation again. "If there's something you need, Miss Fields-"

"What I need, Captain McCullers," She snapped. "Is to get out of this room. I can't stand this feeling that I'm captive again. Surely, you can understand that?"

"I do understand." Paige held out her hand. "But it's not a good idea for you to go out-"

Emily cut her off again with a wave her hand. "Can't you just come with me and do that thing that you do?"

Paige frowned at her. "What thing is that?'

"You know." Emily gestured to her. "Swaggering about with your pointy knives and your fearsome scowl that serves to part the masses like the red sea."

Paige stiffened. Now she knew she was being mocked. "You insult me, Miss Fields." She said, tightly. "You're safe here." She turned to leave.

Emily sighed and dropped her head, cursing her temper. "Wait!" She crossed the room. "Don't go. I'm sorry. Captain, I didn't mean to offend you...I'm just frustrated."

Paige stopped, considering, but didn't turn back around.

"Please..." Emily felt panic rising up in her chest and tears burned behind her eyes at the thought of being left alone again and spending another night trapped in this room. "...what I meant was...I feel safe with _you_." She reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

"You shouldn't." The Captain warned and ignored the tingling warmth from the woman's fingers against her skin.

Emily removed her hand, startled and hurt at the Captain's tone. Why was she treating her like this? What had she done wrong? Emily didn't believe it. This was for show. She was deliberately trying to scare her and before Emily knew what she was doing she called her out. "You're lying." Emily whispered in challenge and the second the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back.

The Captain rounded on her, fists clenched. and took a step, forcing Emily back. She was furious. Not at being challenged but because she was right. Paige was lying. She wanted nothing more than to keep her safe for the rest of her life but she couldn't let her know. She ignored the look of hurt and flash of fear in her eyes. Fear that she caused. "Watch your tongue, Miss Fields." She said before striding out the door, leaving it open as she found it.

Emily let out a slow breath and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Damnit!" She yelled to no one. She had made a complete mess of that and she knew it. After everything Captain McCullers had done for her and she mocked her and called her a liar. How could she be so stupid? Frustration at her situation and anger at herself overwhelmed her and she couldn't help the tears as she dropped onto the bed, head in her hands.

Paige stalked a few yards down the balcony and grasped the iron railing in a white knuckled grip. "Fuck!" She hissed through gritted teeth. She had handled that completely wrong. Worse, she had scared her. The woman was suffering. She had been through so much and had opened herself up to her, allowed herself to be vulnerable and ask for what she needed and Paige had stomped all over her for it. She never meant for that to happen and was furious with herself. Paige took a steadying breath and glanced down to the courtyard. Spencer met her eyes with a wide grin and mimed her a slow clap.

"Fuck you." She mouthed over the side.

Spencer gestured to the door and raised her eyebrows. Her expression was unmistakable. Get back in there and make it right.

Paige stepped quietly back to the doorway and saw the woman sitting, head in her hands, shoulders trembling with quiet tears and her heart lurched. The horrors this woman had faced and Paige hadn't seen her shed a tear until now. Maybe she was as heartless as people thought. She didn't want to be that person. Not with her.

A shadow crossed over her from the doorway and Emily jumped to her feet, swiping at her eyes and looked, uncertainly to the Captain. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean-." She said softly.

Paige shook her head and swallowed around the tightness in her throat and held up her hand. "Don't apologize to me. I should never have treated you like that. I was out of line."

Emily smiled softly. "Do you think we can, maybe, start over?"

Paige crossed the room and stood in front of her meeting her eyes. "It's a beautiful afternoon, Miss Fields. Would you care to take a walk around town with me?"

Emily's smile widened. "Yes, Captain McCullers, I would."

Paige guided Emily toward the door, a hand brushing at the small of her back. Spencer saw them emerge together and laughed loudly. "Enjoy your afternoon, Ladies." She called.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood at the entrance to the laneway that would lead to the main square and watched people stream past on and about their business. Within moments of their arrival the path cleared as people, previously shoulder to shoulder and jostling to move past one another, stepped to the side, a clear path opening up down the middle of the walk.

Emily bit her lip to keep from smiling and risked a glance at the Captain. If Emily didn't know better she'd say she was blushing.

Paige felt her face heat. "Just say what you're thinking." She mumbled sourly.

Emily allowed herself a smile. "I'm not saying a word." She called over her shoulder as she stepped out onto the walk.

Paige caught up with her in three quick strides and this time she did keep a hand on her. Low, at the small of her back, to keep her close and out of harm. At least, that's what she told herself but the gentle warmth of her skin radiated to her hand even through the thin blouse she wore and Paige never wanted the feeling to go away.

Paige tried to move them quickly through the square but Emily slowed every few steps to admire the wares, smell the food or simply chat with the vendors. Paige, eventually, gave up and settled for keeping a wary eye out. It had been years since Garrett Reynolds had been allowed in Nassau but that didn't mean he couldn't have agents somewhere. He had let Emily live, intentionally, but she was also the only surviving witness to his latest brutality. She was concerned and wasn't going to let her guard down.

Paige's eyes skimmed the crowds and she couldn't help but notice the looks shooting their way. She was used to getting a fair amount of attention but this seemed different somehow. It took her but another moment to realize the people weren't looking at her but at Emily.

She turned back around to see Emily leaning against the stall, oblivious to the eyes on her, drinking something from a coconut. One leg peeked, daringly from her sheer white skirt and the blouse had slipped down over her shoulders, her breasts straining against the laces across her chest.

Her skin was smooth and droplets of sweat beaded on her chest in the evening's heat. She was magnificent and it was no wonder others didn't fail to notice. Emily glanced up to see the Captain staring at her and smiled, flashing white teeth, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Have you ever tried one of these?" Emily held the drink out to her. "It's wonderful!"

Paige cocked her head. "No, I haven't."

"Try it." Emily encouraged and thrust it into her hands. "It's called mango and what else?" She turned back to the vendor who mumbled something. "Right, papaya. They're fruit."

"Yes." Paige's mouth quirked. "I know what they are."

"Then how have you never had one?" Emily asked seriously.

"I, uh…" Paige eyed the pink juice in the shell. "...I guess I never took the time." She took a sip and sweet, tangy taste burst across her tongue. She licked her lips and tried some more.

Emily grinned. "Good, right?"

Paige cleared her throat. "It's fine." She said and handed the shell back to her.

"Oh, come on, Captain." Emily chided. "Do you enjoy nothing in this place you call home?"

"I enjoy many things in this town." She dug in her pocket and flipped a coin to the vendor, ushering Emily on down through the square.

"Like what?" Emily asked, interestedly.

Paige considered for a moment. "The harbor is expertly run and they are extremely efficient at getting the ship refitted and restocked. The Company is always able to find buyers for my cargo and there's no shortage of new crew when I need to take on men.

"And when you take on women?" Emily pried.

Paige paused. What was she really asking? "There's a market for that, as well."

Emily sighed. "So, I've seen." She replied, coolly. When it came down to it she really didn't want to know about the Captain's romantic conquests and quickly moved on. "That's not really what I was trying to say, though." She gestured around the market. "It's so vibrant here. There's so much energy, so much life, so many stories and things to explore. I can't believe you don't know more about it."

Paige frowned. "I know everything I need to know." She shot back feeling, for the first time, inexperienced at something. She really knew nothing of these people and their daily lives. Where they lived, their names, what they celebrated and why. Maybe, when this was over, she would change that.

"Captain McCullers." A voice called.

Paige turned to see Toby striding toward them.

"Miss Fields." He nodded as he approached.

"I'll just be a moment." The Captain said to Emily and turned to speak with her bosun.

"I have some men interested in joining the crew." He informed her. "Would you care to meet with them?"

Paige nodded. "I would." She considered her schedule for the next couple of days. "Tomorrow night. At the Company."

Toby nodded. "I'll let them know." He strode back the way he had come.

Paige turned back around and Emily was gone. Her stomach dropped as she looked around wildly. "No." She breathed as all she saw were vendors, customers and children playing in the square.

Her fists clenched and her throat tightened and she was about to move back to the juice vendor when she heard a rich, melodic laugh off to her right. She followed the sound and peered over the half wall of a booth to see Emily Fields sitting on the ground covered with squirming orange and white kittens.

Emily looked up at her and beamed, laughing as one of the little creatures batted at her hair. "Aren't they sweet?" She asked.

Paige sighed, her heart still pounding from adrenaline. "Adorable." She ground out.

Emily scowled at her. "Let me guess. You're a kitten hater, too?" She mocked.

Paige blinked, stung. "I don't hate kittens." She defended and moved around to the other side of the wall.

One kitten, the smallest, moved from Emily's lap and tottered over to the Captain, winding herself around her legs and mewling up at her.

"You have an admirer." Emily commented as she eased the others off her lap and stood, scooping up the tiny creature from between her feet. She held the little animal up to look at her and frowned. "What happened to her?." She asked the boy in the stall when she saw the scar, where it appeared no fur could grow, running down the side of her face from below her eye to her chin.

"She is the littlest." The boy replied. "The others tried to force her out but she fought back. She is small but she has a brave heart."

"Ah…" Emily's eyes flashed with mischief. "A kindred spirit." She said and dumped the little animal in the Captain's arms before she could refuse.

Emily laughed as the kitten purred and nuzzled against her, her eyes going wide in surprise. "I think she's yours." She declared with a nod.

The Captain scowled and adjusted the wriggling animal in her hands. "Why the hell would I want a cat?"

Emily crossed her arms and huffed a breath. "You know in many cultures cats are worshipped as deities. Have you never heard of Bastet? A fierce lioness and protector of Ancient Egypt. I think, perhaps, you'd like her."

The Captain's scowl softened but she still remained skeptical.

"Fine." Emily took the cat back from her. "But you can't tell me your ship doesn't have a rodent problem. I don't care how good a shape you keep it in. I've seen them. I know." She whispered the last conspiratorially.

Paige was utterly charmed by this woman and suspected, if she had suggested she take a camel, she would have happily led it back to the harbor to be loaded onto the ship. She couldn't help herself and she laughed.

Emily was caught off guard. The Captain's laugh was deep and smoky and accompanied by a genuine, teeth flashing smile. "Why, Captain McCullers, what a beautiful smile you have." She teased.

The Captain straightened and pressed her lips together though laughter still lit her eyes. She was enjoying herself and she couldn't remember the last time she could say that. "How much for the kitten?" She asked the boy.

"For you, Captain, a gift." He beamed. "I cannot sell this one anyway because she is damaged."

Paige stared at him for a moment, the irony of his statement not lost on her. She dug out another couple of coins and dropped them into the boy's hand before turning to Emily. "We should be getting back, Miss Fields." She said.

Emily clutched the kitten to her chest and hid her smile in it's fur. She wanted to argue. She was having so much fun but she knew she had just won a great victory this afternoon and didn't want to push her luck. She agreed with a nod.

* * *

Emily set the kitten down in her room and it immediately scampered off to bat at the drapes across the door billowing in the breeze. She turned to see the Captain lingering in the doorway.

"Thank you." Emily breathed and placed her hand over her heart. "Going out. Seeing the town was just what I needed."

The Captain jammed her hands in her pockets, uncomfortable with her gratitude for something so small. "You must be hungry." She said to change the subject. "Can I have something sent up for you?"

Emily looked away for a moment. She didn't want this evening to end. "Will you stay?" She asked shyly. "Have supper with me?"

Paige opened her mouth to speak and froze. Her head screamed this is a mistake and her heart screamed, out loud. "Yes."

Emily beamed at her. "Excellent!"

The Captain gulped. Now she'd done it. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as she was out the door Emily poured fresh water in the bowl and pulled the laces at her blouse. She washed sweat and dust from her face, neck, chest and arms and ran her fingers through her hair, unsnarling it from the breeze.

She heard footsteps on the balcony and rushed to pull herself back together. She paused, the laces of her blouse partially tied, and let them fall, her blouse dipping open at her chest, revealing the swell of her breasts.

Captain McCullers had returned, followed closely by a serving girl carrying a tray of food. The young woman set the tray on the table and scampered out of the room without a word. The Captain held two glasses of pink juice in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other.

"I have something for you to try." Paige said with a gleam in her eye. She set the juice on the table and popped the cork on the rum, pouring a generous amount of the amber liquid into the glasses. "This is how mango and papaya should be consumed." She handed a glass to Emily.

Emily tasted it and nodded her approval with a smile. "Very nice."

Paige studied her for a moment. She looked relaxed and, dare she say, happy. Paige wanted to help her hold on to that for as long as she could. "Do you mind if I wash up?" The Captain asked and eyed the bowl of water.

"Please."' Emily gestured to the table and watched as the Captain slipped her sword and scabbard over her head, leaning it against the end of the bed. She rolled her shoulders and neck and Emily imagined it did get heavy after full day.

The Captain rolled her sleeves up higher and Emily could see the powerful muscles in her forearms rolling under her skin, criss crossed with old scars, as she washed her hands, running her wet hands over her face and neck and, finally, smoothing them over her hair to pull the unruly, escaped tendrils off her face.

When she was through Emily gestured to the table by the window. "Sit, please." She said and they took chairs across from one another, the cat immediately leapt into the Captain's lap when she sat down. Emily smiled as she picked at the plate of fresh fish and fruit, popping a bite in her mouth and chewing, thoughtfully. "What are you going to name her?"

The Captain chewed her own mouthful and offered a piece of fish to the kitten who gratefully accepted. "Hammerhead." She said without a thought.

Emily coughed on her drink. "Why on earth would you name a sweet little girl like that Hammerhead?"

The Captain shrugged, unapologetically. "I don't need sweet. I need a name to strike fear into to the hearts of vermin everywhere."

Emily laughed and wondered if that was why the Captain rarely ever used her first name. She had not failed to notice that she had not yet offered it Emily and still refused to call her anything other than Miss Fields. Another way to keep her distance, she supposed. "Ah, I see." Emily nodded.

"And anyway." The Captain continued. "I've alway wanted to name something Hammerhead. I just like the sound of it. It's menacing without being obscene"

Emily considered this. "Is that how you see yourself?" She asked. "A shark trolling these waters? Cool and fluid until provoked?"

Paige's eyes narrowed. How did she do it? How did she always manage to see right through her. She shrugged, noncommittally. "I don't know, maybe."

Emily sipped her drink. "Why didn't you just name your ship Hammerhead?"

The Captain tensed, slightly, her good humor darkening. "Rosewood was the name of my parents ship. It seemed the right thing to name her when I had her built"

Emily's face fell to mirror the Captain's. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

The Captain shook her head. "It was a long time ago." She answered and took a deep breath meeting Emily's eyes. "It gets better, you know?"

Emily returned her gaze. "It doesn't seem like it's gotten better for you." She replied softly and watched as a shade crossed the Captain's features.

Paige felt the familiar rage burn hot in her again, all the more powerful for having been dampened while in the company of Emily Fields. "I should go." She said abruptly and stood, the kitten dropping to the floor with a mewl of protest.

Emily jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Miss Fields." The Captain cut her off. She wished, desperately, she'd stop apologizing to her when she had done nothing wrong. Maybe, she thought, she needed to be better about not making her feel like she must. "It's late and I need to get back to the ship."

Emily bit her lip to keep from protesting again. She wanted her to stay so badly and she watched, disappointed as the Captain slung her scabbard across her back. "When will I see you again?" Emily asked crossing the room to her.

The Captain turned to find Emily Fields standing, disarmingly, close to her and felt there were no amount of weapons in the world that could protect her from this woman. She had been right from the first moment they stood on her deck arguing against the wind. She could cut through her like the finest honed blade.

Paige was frozen and the woman so close to her she could feel her warm breath on her skin. Mere inches separated them and the tension between them crackled, making the hairs on her arms stand on end and tying her stomach in knots. She worked to control her breathing, certain the other woman could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and fought against the overwhelming urge to close the small distance and taste her lips and the soft skin of her throat. "Soon." She managed, finally.

Emily watched with hooded eyes as the Captain struggled internally. She radiated heat and something else. Desire? Emily wasn't going to make it easy for her and stepped even closer but didn't touch her. "Thank you, Captain, for a lovely evening." She said in a low voice.

Captain McCullers held her gaze and took a slow breath getting her emotions under control. "The pleasure was mine, Miss Fields." She replied and took a step back from her before she did something she'd regret.

Emily sighed and let her go. "Wait." She said and turned to scoop up the kitten, holding her out. "Don't forget Hammerhead."

The Captain tucked the kitten into the crook of her arm and shook her head. Jesus, she was in trouble.

"Do something else for me, too?" Emily asked the Captain turned to leave.

"Anything." Paige answered and realized she meant it.

"Stop calling me Miss Fields." She said firmly. "It's so formal and now that we have a kitten together you really should call me Emily." She smiled sweetly hoping with a joke the Captain would feel less uncomfortable.

The Captain swallowed heavily, practicing her name in her mind. She was afraid to speak it that it might give her even more power over her. She nodded. "Good night."

Emily sighed and raked her hands through her hair. She had hoped for more than that. She wanted to hear what her name sounded like in Captain McCuller's smoky voice. She wanted the Captain to ask her to call her Paige. She wanted the Captain to stay.

Paige strode down the balcony stairs toward the entrance to the courtyard. She slowed when she saw Caleb, Toby, Spencer and Hanna lounging at a table near the archway. "Oh, fuck." She muttered under her breath and readjusted the wriggling kitten.

She wondered if she should pretend she didn't see them but it was already too late. "Captain?" Spencer blurted, eyes widening in shock and humor as she took in Captain McCullers with a kitten under her arm.

"Ladies." She nodded to Spencer and Hanna. "Gentlemen." She greeted her officers who, she could tell, were struggling to keep their faces blank, as she strolled by without stopping.

"Holy Shit!" Hanna gasped, her eyes going wide not feeling the need to remain quite so polite.

The Captain stopped but didn't turn around. "Not. One. Word." She growled before continuing on her way.

She had barely made it through the arch when their gales of laughter reached her ears.

* * *

**This was a really fun chapter for me. I hope you enjoyed it. Much more to come as danger awaits.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily paced her room between the balcony overlooking the courtyard and the one overlooking the harbor. She didn't really expect the Captain back so soon but she didn't have much else to think about and it kept her mind off her grief which constantly hovered so near the surface.

She found thinking of the strong, lean form and mysterious persona of the woman kept all other thoughts at bay. She wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. She wanted to make her smile and laugh again. She wanted to make her heart race and her breath quicken under her hands. She wanted to trace her many scars and feel the curve of her hip in her hands.

She looked out to the harbor again and shielded her eyes from the glare off the water. She could see the Rosewood. Even from this distance she looked majestic and imposing. At least she knew she was still here. Somewhere.

* * *

Captain McCullers stood, sullenly, on the deck overseeing repairs to the bowsprit all morning. It was taking longer than anticipated and part of her was feeling anxious to be back under way. The other part, God, help her, longed to be with Emily Fields. She wanted to smell the salt air on her skin and watch as the ocean breeze ruffled through her hair. She wanted to feel the warm hum under hands that happened whenever she touched her. She wanted to hear her laugh. She wanted to hear her gasp in pleasure under her touch.

"Captain." Toby called to her again and got no response. He stepped closer though he was only a few feet away and they were only sitting in port. "Captain McCullers." He raised his voice.

She spun, hearing her name and snapping out of a delicious daydream, her cheeks reddening as if her thoughts were appearing in the air above her head. "Yes? What?" She snapped.

Toby fidgeted, uncomfortably. Her mind was obviously elsewhere and he didn't want to interrupt.

"Out with it, Cavanaugh!" She barked at him, her tension and confusion making her unnecessarily harsh.

"The meeting with the crew hopefuls tonight. I have four men lined up but I need to know if you want to replace the Purser? I don't know if any of them are qualified so I'll need more time to look around if you do."

The Captain considered his question. She had had the position filled for a year. As far as anyone was aware he was clever with the accounts and the crew was paid on time. Too, clever, as it turned out and it came to light, quite by accident, literally, that he had been cooking the books and going with the lowest bidders, recording funds spent for repairs that weren't made and keeping a tidy sum for himself.

His activities against the ship were discovered when the stay line of the foremast, which was supposed to have been repaired, snapped dropping Lucas nearly 100 feet into the sea. He suffered broken ribs and a concussion and was laid up for weeks.

Paige had, happily, keelhauled him before marooning him, bleeding and naked, on a deserted island. His saving grace was that it was in the path of a shipping lane and a frequent stop for layovers. She wasn't a total monster. She had heard he had been picked up within a week. They had never replaced him and between her, Toby and Caleb they kept the records and seemed to manage well enough. "No. We're fine. And we only need two crew. I don't want to worry about training too many right now." She answered.

"Aye, Captain." He nodded. "So, I'll see you later for the interviews?" He asked as she had already turned away, her eyes focusing on something he couldn't see.

"Yes." She replied absently.

* * *

The sun was low as Emily walked back out the the balcony and looked down on the courtyard. As usual, the space was filling fast and raucous laughter, music and suggestive conversation filled the air.

She saw Spencer working her way through the crowd greeting people and seeing that their needs were met, everyone had food, drink and company for the night that desired it. Spencer must have sensed her gaze and looked up at her, offering her a smile and an apologetic shrug as if to say she was sorry and she didn't know where the Captain was.

Emily sighed and returned to her room shutting the door to dampen the noise of the festivities and be alone with her thoughts.

Spencer watched Emily disappear back into her room for the dozenth time today. She understood she must be feeling cooped up but she had a pretty good idea that wasn't what was bothering her the most. She excused herself from the group she was conversing with and headed to her office.

Emily heard the soft knock on her door a few minutes after it closed. She skipped across the room and flung it open, her face falling dramatically at the sight of Spencer.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said with a soft smile. "I know you were hoping for someone else."

"What?" Emily said, forcing her face into a more pleasant expression. "No...I...just thought…" She stammered for a moment before giving up. "Ugh, I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm pleased to see you."

"Yeah, right." Spencer said with a grin. "The good news is I'm not staying." She pulled something from behind her back and held out a narrow wooden case about a foot long. "I thought you may appreciate borrowing this while you're here. Maybe help you feel more in touch with the world." She suggested.

Emily frowned in confusion and took the case from her, opening it. In it was a brass spyglass. "What's this for?" She asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I thought maybe you might like to get a better look at the comings and goings in the harbor. See what people are up to. That kind of thing." She was careful to keep her face neutral.

Emily's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded slowly, a small smile playing across her lips. "Thank you." She said.

Spencer nodded. "I better get back to work." She closed the door behind her.

Emily wasted no time. There was little light left. She removed the instrument and extended it its full length putting it up to her eye. It took her a moment to get her bearings and find the Rosewood. She could see her clearly now, rocking in the gentle waves of the protected harbor. She could see the skeleton crew moving around on deck and strained to see if she recognized anyone. They were all, clearly, men and she didn't know them.

She moved the field away from the ship and traced a slow path along the water looking for a dory bringing people to shore but saw none. She moved the glass farther to the shore and along the dock. She sucked in a breath, her heart quickening at the sight of Captain McCullers striding along the dock toward the Company. She looked determined and Emily wondered what she was about. She was coming close and Emily hoped she would come to her door when whatever business she was on was complete.

* * *

The Captain entered the bar off the main courtyard. It was quieter and usually reserved for more intimate meetings and business transactions. She had cleaned up and dressed to intimidate in all black, her weapons gleaming in the torchlight. When meeting prospective crew for the first time it was best they see her at her most severe lest they come on board thinking her an easy mark.

Toby was at a table with the four men and he rose when he saw her. Two of the other men followed his lead, standing as the Captain strode, purposefully to where they sat. The other two men seemed not even to notice her. One paying attention only to draining his mug and the other equally attentive to picking something out of his ear with a long, grubby fingernail.

Paige stared hard at them. They were slovenly and soft looking, unshaven and unkempt and looked like they would rather be anywhere else than here. She sighed and eyed Toby with a sharp shake of her head.

Toby smacked the nearest one on the back of his head to get his attention. "You're both dismissed." He said evenly and eyed them both.

The two men straightened at this and stared at him in confusion before noticing Captain McCullers standing before them. They both started to protest, almost unintelligibly, at once and the Captain cringed inwardly when she saw they had a dozen teeth between them. She shook her head again at Toby.

"The interview is over." He barked. "Be off!"

They sneered and swore at him before gesturing obscenely at the Captain and shuffling off. She pulled up at chair at the table and gestured for the other men to sit.

"Captain McCullers, these gentlemen." He gestured to the men. "Carleton Wicks and Barnard Monroe are interested in a position on the Rosewood."

The Captain nodded at the men and sipped the drink a serving wench had slid in front of her without even needing to be asked. She eyed the men. Monroe was the standard seafaring type. Large and hard looking with beady, furtive eyes and rough, calloused hands. Wicks, on the other hand, was clean shaven, good looking and dressed in fitted pants and crisp white shirt. He had sharp, intelligent eyes and a relaxed air about him.

The Captain decided to start with Monroe. "Mr. Monroe." She began. "How is it you come to be out of work?"

"I was on the Sea Sprite for 7 years." He said, his voice rough and unpleasant. "I don't suppose I need to explain further." He said.

She nodded. He didn't. The Sea Sprite sank in a storm two days out from Tortuga a few weeks ago. There weren't many survivors but, it appeared, she was seated across from one of them. "That was a loss." She replied. The Sea Sprite had been a good ship with a solid reputation. "Is there anyone left here who can recommend you?" She asked.

He was silent for a long time, his jaw clenched. "No, Captain."

She turned to the other man. "Mr. Wicks, is it?" She eyed him hard. "You don't look like a sailor." She stated.

He smiled. "What does a sailor look like, Captain?" He challenged.

She narrowed her eyes. "Someone who looks like they know what the hell they are doing." She fired back.

His smile faltered. "I assure you, Captain, I am experienced at sea. My uncles were merchants. Just smaller vessels, mostly. None that you would have heard of, I think. I was raised at sea and learned to walk on deck. I left the life for a time and tried my hand at the other end of the import/export business running the accounts…"

The Captain's eyes flicked to Toby. A Purser after all, perhaps? She held his gaze for a moment before a soft, familiar laugh drew her attention. She turned to the sound expecting to see Emily Fields and was disappointed when an unfamiliar serving girl appeared to be the source.

The interruption had caused the Captain to totally lose her focus and she found she was unable to drag her attention back to her task at hand. She vaguely heard Mr. Wicks droning on about his life at sea as her eyes drifted up, toward where she knew the woman would be. Was she sleeping? Gazing out into the harbor? Thinking of her?

"Captain?" Toby called to her.

She snapped back to the table and noticed it was just the two of them. The other two men were standing over by the bar. "What?" She asked somewhat confused,

"I asked them to excuse us so we could speak privately." He explained. "Are you interested in taking them on?"

She didn't want to spend too much time thinking about this. She was short handed and she didn't want to go into battle weak. At the same time, she didn't want to go into battle with crew unfamiliar with each other. Two men were as many as she was willing to take on and she didn't have the time to shop around. These two would have to do. "Yes, fine." She answered.

Toby pressed his lips together, He could tell her mind was elsewhere. "I can finish up the paperwork and go over the Articles with them if there's somewhere you'd rather…" He cleared his throat. "...if you have other business to attend to." He offered.

This got her attention. She was distracted. Thoughts of Emily Fields were creeping up on her when she least expected and now it was effecting her work. She gave her head a sharp shake as if to dislodge her from her mind. She couldn't afford any distractions right now and it angered her. "No." She said firmly. "I'll handle it." She waved the men back to the table to begin the long, tedious process of getting them signed on to the crew.

The Captain rose after hours of sitting reviewing the Articles, discussing the pay schedule, discipline, duties and answering their incessant questions. She was tired and disturbed at how easily, it seemed, she had been rattled. Before Emily Fields came into her life she had one purpose. To find and kill Garrett Reynolds and destroy the Orca. Now, she had daydreams, wet dreams and a cat. She was disgusted with herself and her fists clenched as her eyes drifted back toward the courtyard.

She growled a breath and stalked out of the Company without another glance determined to let nothing stand in her way.

* * *

Emily had washed and brushed her hair, changed her clothes and paced the room for hours. She wasn't coming. She picked up the spyglass and peered out into the night. It was too dark and she could see nothing but the scattered lights of lanterns and torches.

She replaced the spyglass back in its case on the table and flopped onto the bed on her back, her arms covering her face. What did she expect? She felt like such a fool.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! I always love to hear what you all think. I'm glad you're enjoying this new story. I am, too.**


	8. Chapter 8

Emily awoke late from a long night of tossing and turning from anxiety, self doubt, sadness and uncertainty. She lay in bed for a long while as the sun rose higher. The thought of spending another day alone in this room frustrated her beyond words.

She felt she had been selfish and irresponsible. The pain of the tragedy that befell her family was acute and she couldn't hide from it here. She wasn't on holiday. She had responsibilities to manage her family's affairs. She had to get her head on straight and get back to Charleston and let them know what had happened. The ship would have been due to return soon and they were going to be missed.

She rose, washed and dressed carefully, picking through the clothes to find the most modest. Unfortunately, the most modest was also the most ill-fitting and in the end she elected to dress in the skirt and blouse the had on the other day on her walk.

She had nearly died and had been given a second chance. It was time she start taking charge of her life. She walked to the window and gazed out at the harbor. The Rosewood was a familiar site and she felt the early stirrings of longing for the Captain's company. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and stopped herself from taking out the spyglass again.

Emily threw open the door to the courtyard balcony and stalked to her left, approaching her guard with purpose and determination. He turned to her with a look of surprise. "Please, inform Miss Hastings I would like to speak with her at her earliest possible convenience." She stated firmly. She didn't wait for a reply but turned and headed back to her room to wait.

* * *

The Captain stood on the deck appraising her crew, paying particular attention to Wicks and Monroe as Toby put them through their paces running rigging drills. She oversaw the repair of frayed lines, she ordered several men into the water to scrape barnacles off the hull, and reviewed expenses and the restocking of the ship's stores.

She had no intention of going on land. There was too much to do to prepare and she found it easier to keep thoughts of Emily Fields out of her head the farther away she stayed from her. The evening would be spent in her cabin with Toby and Caleb pouring over charts over supper, plotting their route and discussing plans for battle and boarding drills before they faced the Orca.

* * *

Emily was deep in thought, hunched over paper, pencil in hand, running through what she felt she needed to take care of upon her return when there was a knock on the door. Her head snapped up at the sound. "Come in." She called.

Hanna stood in the doorway and Emily smiled at seeing her. She had such a fiery energy about her always it was hard not to be energized by it. "Hanna." She exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

"I thought I might find you here." Hanna quipped deadpan.

Emily grinned. If it had been anyone else she would surely have been angered at their insensitivity to her situation. "You just caught me." She joked in return. "What brings you here?"

"Spencer sent me to escort you to lunch with us downstairs if you're feeling up to it." She replied.

Emily stood and stretched the kinks from her back and neck. "I can think of nothing I would enjoy more." She said and joined Hanna at the door.

"Oh, I bet you can." She said with a wink. "But, in the absence of any dark, disagreeable ship's captains we'll have to do."

Emily laughed. There didn't appear to be any love lost between her and Captain McCullers but, she suspected, it had more to do with the fact that The Captain was the other woman who stood between her and seeing more of Caleb. Emily was so delighted for the change of scenery she didn't even dwell on the mention of Captain McCullers.

Spencer was directing a serving girl to set up a table for them when they descended the stairs and the three of them sat as the young girl poured drinks and distributed platters of fish, fruit and bread.

"I have good news." Spencer said with a smile.

"Oh?" Emily eyed her.

"There's a ship leaving in a few weeks for Boston. Their reputable and have agreed to provide you passage to Charleston." She explained. "You could be home in a couple of months."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think it would happen so soon and was, for all her planning, nervous now about returning home. She had duties to attend to, of course, but after that, without her family, what was left for her there? She planned to sell the fleet and the contacts and turn to something else but she had no idea what that was.

Spencer studied her silence. "I thought you would be pleased." She commented.

"I'm sorry." Emily said. "I am. Thank you, so much for everything you've done. I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." She shook her head.

Spencer nodded. "That's understandable." She agreed. "You've been through a lot and you're facing an uncertain future."

"Yes." Emily mused, grateful for her understanding.

"You could always stay." Hanna suggested around a mouthful of fruit.

Emily looked at her curiously.

Hanna shrugged. "A woman of your talents would have no trouble finding work here." She went on.

Emily gasped at the implication and Spencer glared at Hanna.

"What?" Hanna said. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that." She insisted. "I mean this is a shipping port and you're experienced in the trade." She explained. "While I doubt you could find work at sea I'm sure many of the merchants would be happy to have you see to their affairs on land."

Emily relaxed and gave a small laugh. "This is truly a remarkable place." She commented. "And there are many things I find captivating about it…" She trailed off for a moment, losing herself in thoughts of one captivating thing in particular. "But I have responsibilities to my family's business and I need to return and see to them."

The three women sat, ate and drank well into the evening and Emily was grateful for their company, sharp minds and good humor. Her mind, rarely, during that time drifted to dark, disagreeable captains.

* * *

The Captain closed her door on Toby and Caleb. She had kept them with her, strategizing, far longer than was necessary as she was afraid of what would happen once she was left alone with her own thoughts.

She kicked off her boots and settled onto her bed with a battered copy of Robinson Crusoe. Anything to take her mind elsewhere. She intended to read until she fell asleep. Hammerhead appeared out of nowhere with a cry before curling up on her chest, purring loudly.

* * *

Emily paced her room again. She was tired but knew she wouldn't yet sleep. She looked out into the harbor as the last light of the day disappeared on the horizon. She ran her hand across the case that held the spyglass. She wondered what she was doing and if she would see her again.

* * *

The Captain slammed the book shut hours later unable to recall anything she had read and not feeling the least bit tired. She sat up at the edge of her bed, dislodging the kitten, and raked her hands through her hair. Without thinking too much about what she was doing she rose, rebraided her hair, stepped into her boots and slipped her sword across her back.

"Captain?" Lucas said softly as he watched her throw the rope ladder over the gunwale down the the dory. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." She said without looking at him. "I'm going ashore."

"I'll take you." He replied, as was his duty. He had just returned from delivering Toby and Caleb.

"No." She turned. "I'll row myself."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I could use the exercise."

"Aye, Captain." He agreed.

It was late by the time the Captain reached shore. The dock was quiet with few people about. Even the courtyard of the Company was all but deserted. She looked around and her eyes fell to Spencer behind the bar.

Spencer looked up when the Captain entered, pausing in cleaning the last of the glasses. She smiled to herself. She knew what she was up to and she approved. She offered a smile and a nod in the direction of the stairs to the second floor, not that she needed her permission.

The Captain paced back and forth outside her door for several minutes. A couple of times stopping, raising her hand to knock, before letting her arm fall and resuming her wearing of the wood floor. This was a mistake. She shouldn't be here.

She stopped outside the door again, resting her head against the wood, her heart pounding with nerves. Was it so wrong to want something good in her life? She was about to raise her hand to knock again when she heard a cry from inside.

Her head jerked up, her heart going to her throat as she shouldered open the door, her right hand reaching for the hilt of her sword. She looked wildly around the clearly moonlit room. There was no danger that she could see and she relaxed her grip before pulling her blade.

She moved to the bed and heard the woman cry out again, seeing her moving behind the bed netting. The Captain pulled it aside and saw her, the tangled sheets plastered to her sweat slicked body, her hair sticking damply to her face and neck as she thrashed, caught in the throes of terror and pain.

"Miss Fields!" She called as she sat at the edge of the bed and gripped her flailing hands. The woman pushed weakly at her arms and chest, crying in her sleep, unable to wake from her nightmare. "Miss Fields, you're safe." She said more urgently. She was all too familiar with her pain and her chest tightened in sympathy. She had to wake her. "Emily!" She called, her name growling from her chest.

Emily's eyes flew open with a strangled gasp, terror pounding in her heart and head as a shape loomed over her holding tightly to her wrists. "No!" She cried and struggled against the grip.

"It alright." The Captain released her hands. "It's alright. It's only a dream." She soothed.

Emily's eyes finally focused on Captain McCullers sitting close, a frown of concern on her face. "Oh, God…" She choked out and reached for her wrapping her arms around the Captain and sobbing into her neck.

The Captain hesitated for only a moment before enveloping the trembling woman in her arms, running a strong hand down the bare skin of her back in comfort. "It's okay." She murmurred. "You're safe."

They stayed like that for a long time before the Captain noticed a subtle change in her breathing. Emily's breaths, no longer halting and shuddering were deepening. The feel of hot tears on the skin of her neck changed to the feel of warm lips as she began to kiss along her throat and jaw.

"Miss Fields." The Captain gasped in surprise and tried to pull away.

"Please…" Emily whispered and met her eyes. "...I need to feel something...I need to feel you." She pleaded as she pulled at the Captain's shirt, trying to get at the skin of her shoulder.

The Captain's blood flamed and her skin sizzled under her hands as she realized, for the first time, Emily Fields was naked beneath the sheet and it had fallen away to her waist leaving her bare, chest heaving with desire.

Emily moved to her neck again and ran her tongue along the hollow of her throat. "Please, touch me, Paige." She begged, her voice husky with need.

Paige groaned at the sound of her name spoken with such passion and the feel of Emily's hands and mouth on her. All her sensibilities and her very sanity fled as she crushed her mouth to Emily's with a similar passion and need born of shared grief, overwhelming longing and loneliness.

"Take this off." Emily demanded, breathlessly, as the pulled at the strap of her scabbard across her chest.

Paige lifted it over her head, letting it fall to the floor as she moved over Emily pushing her back to the bed, their lips meeting again in a clash of tongue and teeth. Emily's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Paige's shirt, eventually giving up on the last few and ripping it open, her hands snaking across her taut belly and the strong muscles of her back as she worked her way down to encourage her out of her pants.

Paige groaned at the touch. Her nerve endings crackled and spots danced in front of her eyes as her hands stroked down Emily's breasts, belly and sides. Emily's back arched in pleasure at the Captain's strong hands on her, kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples.

Paige was wild with need as Emily responded to her with abandon sending her heart racing and her breath coming fast and quick. Heat coiled in her belly and fanned out through her core as Emily threw her head back, exposing her neck and chest to her touch.

They rolled, naked and sweating and struggled with each other for dominance, demanding, claiming everything the other had to offer long into the night. Paige, usually so controlled in her passions, gave up everything to this woman who was as generous in return and held nothing back as their hunger for each other consumed them time and time again.

Emily lay, exhausted and satisfied beyond measure nestled into the crook of Paige's arm as she traced lazy patterns across her belly and sides, the rhythmic pulse of her heart thrumming in her ear.

Paige traced the same patterns across the smooth skin of Emily's back with her fingertips, relishing the tickle of her hair fanning out across her chest. Paige took a soft breath. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" She whispered, huskily, into the night.

Emily smiled into her skin and kissed the side of her breast. "You sound disappointed."

"No. No...I'm not...it's just that most people are." Paige answered honestly.

"And you cultivate that?" Emily replied, placing the flat of her hand across Paige's abdomen to help lever herself up so she could see her face.

"I don't have to really." Paige smiled somewhat wistfully. "It kind of comes with the territory. You know, pointy blades and fearsome scowl"

Emily smiled shyly and ducked her head. "I said I was sorry for that."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. You were right, anyway." Paige said and kissed her lips.

"I don't know. Maybe because you made me a promise the first time you saw me." Emily answered softly.

I did?" Paige frowned.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me…" Emily replied with a soft smile. "...and I believed you. I still believe you."

"And then five minutes later I clubbed you in the side of the head." Paige answered with a sigh.

"Oh?" Emily asked in surprise.

"You don't remember that part?" Paige wished she hadn't mentioned it.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't mean it and, anyway, I forgive you." Emily sighed, sleepily, and settled back down on Paige's chest.

* * *

**Is it weird that I sometimes get jealous when I see you've reviewed another story? I mean, I'm reading it, too, and it's good so...I don't know...forget I said anything.**

**Much more to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

Paige woke with a start, the sun streaming in through the open door to the harbor as all her fears and anxieties returned. This was wrong. She couldn't do right by this woman. She could never be what she needed. Being with her was selfish in the extreme and would only end in heartache for her. For them both.

Paige sat up slowly, removing Emily's hand from across her chest, careful not to wake her. She lay, sleeping deeply still, on her stomach, her face turned toward the sun. Paige squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands tightly to keep from running them down her back, her heart aching to touch her one more time.

She slipped out of bed and dragged on her pants, buckling her knives around her hips and looking for her shirt. She was able to only button it part way but she didn't care. She needed to go before she woke up and Paige lost herself again in the fantasy that she could have something more. That's all it was, a fantasy.

She grabbed her boots and sword, slipping quietly out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. A shadow loomed over her as she bent to wrestle her feet into her boots. She straightened to see Toby standing there with a tray of food, presumably, heading back to Spencer's room.

"Good morning, Captain." He said straight faced, being careful not to let his eyes stray to her dishevelled dress or loose hair.

Paige glared at him. "We're leaving." She said in a low voice.

His eyes widened in confusion. "Captain?"

Her eyes flicked to the tray and she took pity on him. "Make your goodbyes, round up the men on shore and meet me at the dock." She slung her sword across her back. "I'll let Caleb know."

Paige braided her hair as she took the stairs two at a time. She looked right and left, trying to remember where Hanna's room was. There, on the other side of the courtyard, she stalked over to it feeling angry and impatient.

Hanna answered her sharp knock a little breathless and with a beaming smile that turned abruptly to a sneer when she saw who it was. "Oh." She said. "It's you."

"Is he here?" The Captain growled.

Hanna opened the door wide to the room and the Captain saw Caleb lounging in the bed covered only with a thin sheet across his lap. He gripped the sheet to cover himself more and sat up, a look of horror on his face. "Captain!" He blurted. "What-"

"We're getting under way with this evening's tide." She stated.

He looked at her in confusion. They were scheduled three more days here at least. By her command. "I don't understand." He said. "The repairs aren't-"

"The repairs will have to do." She said aware it was uncharacteristic of her to cut corners on the ship's maintenance. Especially, after Lucas's accident. She just needed to get out of here before she changed her mind. "Get yourself together and meet me at the dock. We're leaving shortly." She commanded.

Caleb couldn't hide his disappointment and confusion. "Aye, Captain."

She turned to leave and Hanna slammed the door with a huff when she had barely crossed the threshold. She headed for the archway that would lead her to the harbor and had almost escaped when Spencer came hurrying after her, tucking her blouse into her skirt as she weaved between the tables.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, breathlessly, when she caught up to her.

Paige turned to her. "Nothing." She said. "Change of plans and we're heading out today."

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "So, you're sneaking out like a thief in the night?"

Paige narrowed her eyes in return. "What makes you think I'm sneaking?" She fired back.

Spencer crossed her arms. "Because I know you."

Paige sighed, her eyes flicking to Emily's door. "I can't be what she needs."

"Shouldn't you let Emily decide that?" Spencer questioned. "How do you know what she needs?"

Paige gritted her teeth. She didn't want to have this conversation and she was wasting precious time. "She's been through a lot. She's not thinking clearly."

"Actually, I've spent some time with Emily and I think she's one of the most level headed women I've even met." Spencer stated matter of factly.

"Clearly, not." Paige shot back.

"Jesus, Paige." Spencer ground out. "Is it so hard for you to believe that someone could really care about you?" She stepped closer to her and waved her hand over her, gesturing to her knives and sword. "That she could see through all this to the real you?"

"This is the real me." Paige replied, stonily.

Spencer eyed her and stepped back again. "Right." She nodded. "Ruthless, immovable and uncaring." She bit off sarcastically.

The Captain's face darkened. "Careful." She growled.

Spencer sneered. "Or what?" She challenged. "You'll leave?"

Paige stared at her hard for a moment before she turned away.

"What do you want me to tell her?" Spencer called to stop her.

"Nothing." Paige answered. "She's a smart woman. She'll figure it out." She turned again to leave.

Spencer shook her head in disbelief. "There were survivors!" She called.

Paige stopped short and whirled around. "What?!"

"I got word from Port Royal late last night." Spencer explained. "Reynolds set fire to the Fields' Glory but there were survivors. They got picked up a few days later clinging to a piece of charred wreckage."

"Who?" The Captain asked.

Spencer shook her head. "I don't know. Four of them I think. They've been looked after in Port Royal. I took the liberty of sending my fastest ship to pick them up and bring them here."

The Captain nodded. "Good."

Spencer shrugged. "Do you want me to tell her?"

The Captain's face hardened again and she clamped down tight on the emotions that Emily's family may still be alive. That there was a chance for her. That she may not have suffered the incalculable loss that she had. "Do what you like." She answered, coolly. "It's not my concern."

Spencer looked at her sadly. The Captain was her friend and she wanted something good for her. She knew Emily could be that. "Why, Paige?" She asked quietly. "Why can't you let her in to your heart?"

Paige smiled, bitterly. "What heart?"

* * *

Emily woke slowly and smiled at the sun glinting off the water as she stared out the door to the harbor. She stretched languidly, her body deliciously relaxed and sore in all the right places. She stretched her arm out to the side of the bed and sat up, turning, as she came up empty.

The sheets and pillow were cool to the touch and her stomach dropped. She knew Paige had not just gone to get something for breakfast. Emily scrambled out of bed and wrapped the sheet tightly around her body before flinging the door open and stepping out onto the balcony.

Spencer was moving from table to table emptying ash buckets and collecting empty glasses. She looked up and saw Emily standing at the rail, barely dressed, a look of utter devastation and confusion on her face.

Spencer tried to force a smile but feared it looked more like a grimace. She couldn't hold the woman's eyes and turned away, unable to face her pain, going back to her work with a shake of her head.

The look on Spencer's face told Emily everything she had needed to know. The Captain had run as far and as fast as she could. Without a word of explanation. Emily dragged herself back into her room and closed the door.

The pain in her heart was acute. As fulfilled and as hopeful as she felt last night she now felt that much hurt and disappointment. "Goddamn you, Paige McCullers!" She said through gritted teeth.

She moved to the back doors and threw open the wooden case, dumping the spyglass on the table with a clatter. She stepped out onto the balcony and jammed it to her eye. It didn't take her long to spy the dory bobbing up and down alongside the ship. The men were waiting their turn to ascend and as Emily moved her view up she saw the Captain, standing tall on the gunwale, gripping the shroud, staring straight at her.

Emily jerked the spyglass from her face. She couldn't possibly see her. She put it back to her eye and studied the Captain. Her face looked thunderous and, even from here, Emily could see her vibrating with tension and what? Sadness? Regret? Emily felt a tightening in her belly, a longing to smooth the worry from her face and hold her again, followed, immediately, by the rage of being abandoned without so much as a goodbye. The Captain had her so twisted up she could barely breathe and her frustration boiled over. Before she knew what she was doing she slammed the spyglass onto the iron railing denting the brass and shattering the lenses.

She threw the ruined instrument onto the table and went back inside, closing the doors to the harbor. She didn't want to have to see the Rosewood leave.

Emily sat, slumped at the table, fiddling with the pieces of the shattered spyglass when a knock came at the door. She didn't move or bother to look up. She already knew who it wasn't. "Come in." She said listlessly. Her anger and hurt had flared out leaving her nothing but empty.

Spencer walked softly to the table and picked up a piece of broken glass. "Did that help?" She asked.

Emily looked at her. "I'm sorry...I'll have it replaced."

"No need." Spencer said wryly. "It was the Captain's."

Emily breathed a small laugh before her face fell again. "I don't understand." She confessed.

"And you shouldn't try." Spencer answered and placed a hand on her arm. "Captain McCullers is-".

"Complicated?" Emily finished for her.

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe that wasn't the right word." She considered a moment. "Maybe determined?"

"To what?" Emily answered bitterly. "Die alone?"

Spencer sighed. "She's had her life planned very carefully for a long time."

"Ten years." Emily sighed.

Spencer nodded. "And you've come into her life and blown her off course and I think it scared her. She doesn't know anything else. She's not made room in her heart for anything but rage and vengeance since she was a child and it frightens her. You frighten her."

"Me?" Emily was incredulous. "The mighty Captain McCullers frightened of me?"

"Of how you made her feel. Of what could be possible if she let someone in. Yes, more than frightened her." Spencer insisted. "Terrified her."

Emily pursed her lips in thought. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Who knows?" Spencer sighed. "They have to wait for the tide. Maybe she'll come to her senses."

Emily felt the seed of an impossible idea take root in the back of her mind at Spencer's words. Maybe not an impossible idea but, most certainly, a terrible one.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, actually." Emily said, determination of her own flashing in her eyes. "Could you, please, send Hanna to see me as soon as possible?"

Spencer eyed her warily but didn't ask any questions. She suspected she was up to something but she wasn't worried. The Rosewood would be away in a few hours.

* * *

Emily tucked her hair up under the large floppy cap and turned to face Hanna. "How do I look?" She asked and pasted a scowl to her face.

Hanna laughed. "Ridiculous!" She answered with a clap. "I don't understand why you wanted me to bring you men's clothes. Or, should I say, boy's clothes because in order to find something that would even remotely fit I had to go to the kitchen boys."

Emily had worked out a plausible explanation. "Because…" She began carefully as she slipped the rope strap of the waterskin across her chest. "...I can't sit in here all day. Not after what happened with the Captain." She felt badly about playing on Hanna's sympathies and betraying her trust but she couldn't let things end this way. She wouldn't. And it's not as if she, too, doesn't have a vested interest in seeing the Orca to the bottom of the sea. "I must get out of here. At least, for a little while, and in this disguise and with your help I can get past the guards and slip out. I'll be safe dressed as a man. No one will recognize me or harass me." Emily pleaded with her. "You'll help me won't you?"

Hanna chewed her lip. She certainly didn't have any problem defying the Captain's orders but Spencer, on the other hand, that was another matter. Emily looked so sad, though, and she knew heartache when she saw it. She couldn't say no. "Give me five minutes to clear the guards out." She said. "Then you'll have to hurry." Hanna moved to the door. "And make sure you're back before anyone misses you."

Emily could only nod. Not willing to make a promise out loud she knew she wasn't going to keep. She pulled Hanna into a quick embrace. "Thank you." She breathed.

Hanna slipped out and Emily moved to the table. She scrawled a quick note, leaving it on the table beneath the crooked spyglass and then stood by the door. She worked to slow her pounding heart and relax her breathing as she counted out five minutes.

She cracked the door and peered both left and right. The guards were nowhere to be seen. She slipped out the door and moved quickly down the stairs and through the archway, taking pains to walk hunched, head down and hands jammed in her pockets.

As she had hoped the dock was its usual frenzy of activity made even more chaotic by the Rosewood's early departure. Men and boys scrambled loading the crates of supplies on the barge that would make the last trip out to the ship before it left. There was much shouting and confusion and it was shockingly easy to grab a crate and heft it up the ramp to the flat, overladen boat.

She squeezed herself between two stacks of crates and waited, unseen, for the barge to make its laborious way out to the Rosewood.

At the other end the boat floated some ways off the starboard side and a ramp was lowered so the hands could carry the crates aboard instead of working to haul them all by hand using ropes. Emily chose the largest, lightest one she could find and carried it in front of her to better hide her body, her hat low over her eyes which served to keep her unrecognizable but nearly sent her toppling off the ramp when her inability to see caused her to misstep.

She recovered to jeers from the laborers and hands alike and moved to wrestle the crate into the hold with the others without another incident. Again she squeezed herself between the crates and settled as comfortably as possible in the confined space to wait.

* * *

Spencer looked up at Emily's door. She hadn't seen her all day and was growing concerned. "Hanna!" She called as she saw the other woman flitting by. "Have you seen Emily?" She asked.

"Not since this morning." She said with a wave of her hand. She had been keeping an eye out for her and hadn't seen her yet return. She was getting anxious as well and desperately hoped she hadn't gotten herself into trouble. "She's probably in her room crying over Captain Ghastly." She tried to deflect.

"Hmmm." Spencer eyed the balcony and moved to the stairs. "I should check on her."

"No!" Hanna yelled and crossed the courtyard. "You can't!"

Spencer eyed her. "Why not?"

Hanna was panicked. "I'm sure she wants to be alone." She tried.

"I don't think so." Spencer disagreed and headed up.

"Wait!" Hanna pleaded.

Spencer turned, her eyes narrowing. "Hanna, what's going on?" She said dangerously.

Hanna chewed her lip and cringed. "She's not there." She blurted finally.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Spencer growled.

Hanna sighed and came clean. "I mean, this morning she asked me for some boy's clothes so she could move about unrecognized and I helped her sneak out past the guards."

Spencer stared at her for a moment before tearing up the stairs and into Emily's room. She wasn't there. Spencer saw the note on the table and read it, her face draining of color. "Oh, dear, God…" She breathed before taking off back out of the room, letting the note fall to the floor.

Hanna picked it up, her hand covering her mouth and tears springing to her eyes and what she realized she had helped Emily do. _Thank you for everything you have done for me but the ship to Charleston is not the one where I belong._

* * *

**Uh oh! I should probably mention at this point this story is not kind to Emily. Just so you know. I totally feel the love and I'm thrilled you all are as into this as I am.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to be clear, you've all read my stories and you know, no matter what trials Paily face, as long as I'm in charge they will always be okay (eventually) and they will always find their way to each other (eventually). So, some chapters may be difficult but this is a hard world they live in. Trust me and enjoy.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews. You all are the best!**

* * *

Emily tried to relax and stretch her cramped muscles in the confined space. The ship had gotten underway an hour ago but she needed to remain hidden until they were far enough from port that the Captain wouldn't turn around and take her back to Nassau, that is, if she didn't just throw her overboard out of anger first.

Emily sucked quietly on the water skin. It was brutally hot this far below. She was glad she had thought to ask for it. She thought, for sure, Hanna would be suspicious but, in the end, she praised Emily for her cleverness in completing her look with the detail.

Between the heat and the gentle rocking and creaking of the wood crates Emily managed to doze. She didn't know how long she was asleep before she heard someone moving around in the hold. She held her breath, listening for the sounds of them having spied her and heard nothing. She exhaled slowly, in relief, as a giant meaty hand came down on her shoulder and dragged her out of her hiding place.

"Well, well, well." A rough voice said, as he shifted his grip to the back of her neck. "Ain't the Cap'n going to be surprised to see you." He barked with a gravelly laugh.

* * *

Paige danced back and parried another thrust from Caleb's sword, turning to meet Toby's in a clash of steel. She grinned, wickedly as sweat poured down her face and she could hear the labored breathing of the two men as she battled them both while the rest of the crew watched cheering them on. She had already taken out Lucas who lay, panting, clutching his middle where he had taken a solid kick from her boot.

The wind was light and they were far from their destination. She was taking them to a stretch of deserted islands a day's sail from where they were to meet the Orca. They had several days of sailing and she wanted to get in all the training she could. She needed herself and the crew sharp for the battle that was yet to come.

Caleb rushed her and again she knocked his strike past her and swung an elbow to his gut. He double over with a grunt and she lay her sword across the back of his neck. "You're dead." She snarled, gleefully.

She turned her attention to Toby when a string of shouts interrupted their game.

"Captain!" A gravelly voice shouted to her.

"Can't you see I'm busy!" She barked, not turning around, and circled Toby waiting for her opening.

"Captain, I've caught you a stowaway." The man growled.

This caught her attention and The Captain straightened as she felt the deck vibrate beneath her as a body landed behind her at her feet. She turned, missing the looks of horror on Caleb and Toby's faces. "Ahhh…" She said with a vicious grin. "I can't think of a better way to end the day than-" She froze as her eyes landed on the person struggling to push themselves up at her feet. "Emily…" She whispered in shock.

Emily's eyes were wide and afraid. She sensed she had made a dreadful mistake but did not yet know just how dreadful. "I'm sorry…" She mouthed to Paige.

Paige looked around wildly in panic, her heart thudding in her chest. This can't be happening. She can't be here. Her eyes fell to Caleb. He looked stricken. He, too, knew what this meant. He met her eyes and his lips thinned in determination, one hand by his side gestured her to calm.

The Captain took a deep breath and stalled by handing her sword off to Toby. "Miss Fields." She began coldly. "I would have thought you'd seen enough of this ship to last a lifetime." There was a small chuckle from the crew.

Emily pushed herself to her feet but, blessedly, remained silent.

The Captain continued. "We work hard on this ship, Miss Fields and we don't take kindly to those who think to steal from us. And make no mistake. Being here without my permission is stealing."

Emily was in trouble. This was the Captain McCullers that everyone feared and she was beginning to wonder if she should fear her, too. "Captain-"

"Hold your tongue!" She roared causing Emily to flinch. Paige's throat tightened at seeing her afraid of her. She could do nothing about it now. She had to treat Emily as she would any other stowaway or risk losing the respect of her crew. If they thought her weak they would never follow her into battle. They would not trust her and she would not be able to trust them.

Paige's head swam. She couldn't do this. She stalled more as she paced the deck in front of a trembling Emily and an anxious crew.

"Captain, if I may." The voice of the well spoken Mr. Wicks she had just hired on spoke up. "I have reviewed the Articles with regard to the punishment for stowaways and perhaps, considering the circumstances" He gestured to Emily. " We can come up with an alternative."

There were shouts from the crew some in agreement and some not.

"I have an alternative." Monroe, the other new hire, shouted. "Instead of two days on the mast how about two days in the hold with the crew?"

There was a ripple of laughter, lewd gestures and shouts of agreement from the men.

Paige's stomach lurched and bile rose in her throat at the thought. She had to regain control of the situation. "I think not." She called. "If we change the Articles for Miss Fields, however lovely she may be, we will need to change them for all." She glared around to the circle of men and grabbed the ugliest man she could find by his collar, jerking him forward. "And what happens when the next stowaway looks like this? Are you going to spend two days in the hold savaging him?" She mocked, her mouth twisting into a sneer.

The men roared with laughter. "No. The punishment stands." The Captain went on. She met Emily's terrified eyes and swallowed thickly. "Two days on the mast. If she survives she will be offered a place with our crew with all the rights and responsibilities that come with it."

The men quieted. "Are we in agreement?"

"Aye, Captain." The men chorused.

Paige nodded and stepped to the side, picking up a coil of rope. She jerked her head to Caleb who came to stand behind Emily, gripping her tightly by the arms. Paige, stood face to face with her and searched her eyes. Emily stood straight, her lips pressed into a thin line. In her eyes Paige could see fear, sorrow and regret, but for what the Captain couldn't be sure. She dropped the rope at Emily's feet. "Do it." She said.

Emily shook visibly as Caleb led her to the forecastle, the coil of rope over his shoulder. "I didn't know…" She murmurred. "...I didn't think…"

"Hush." He warned her and backed her up against the foremast. He tied a length of rope around one wrist and pulled her arm behind her around the mast. He gripped her other arm and tied them together.

Emily gasped at the strain in her shoulders. "What's happening?" She asked on a shaky breath.

Caleb uncoiled the rope and began to loop it around her body and around the mast, across her chest, her waist, her thighs, legs and ankles. "Your foolishness has put the Captain in an impossible position. If she helps you now she'll lose everything." He said bitterly.

Emily hung her head. "Oh, God, I didn't know…" She breathed. "I never meant for this…"

"I know." Caleb said more gently as he worked the ropes around her. He made them secure but not so tight as to injure her. Though there was nothing comfortable about the position she was in.

Emily's head snapped up. "Please, Caleb, don't let her do anything to put herself in danger. I don't want to come between her and her mission. I just wanted to help. If she loses her command over this I'll never forgive myself...she'll never forgive me…" Emily trailed off as Paige climbed up to the foremast and stood in front of her.

"The prisoner's punishment begins now." The Captain declared stone faced. She looked out to the horizon as the sun set. "There will be no food, no water and no contact with her until she is released in two days time. Is that understood?"

"Aye, Captain." The men shouted.

"Get back to work!" The Captain commanded.

Paige turned to face Emily, her eyes bright with unshed tears and her breathing labored. Her jaw clenched and unclenched savagely around words she couldn't say, her heart shattering. An anguished, inhuman growl came from deep within her chest before she turned and stalked away.

Emily couldn't stop the tears as they flowed freely down her face as Paige's pain knifed through her. What had she done?

Caleb finished tying off the rope and came to stand in front of her. He wiped the tears from her face with the back of his hand gently. "Save your tears, Emily. You can't afford to lose the water." He said and sounded as scared as she felt.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked and tried to relax.

"Just hold on." He answered under his breath. "You can survive this." He turned to walk away.

"Caleb." She called softly. "Tell her something for me…."

* * *

Paige crashed through the door to her cabin using the hilt if her sword. She looked wildly around the room, her chest heaving like she was running out of air. She gritted her teeth and howled in rage as she rushed into the room hacking and slashing her blade across any available surface.

Wood splintered, charts shredded and instruments were bent and scattered across the floor under her relentless barrage. Books were cleaved in two, and glasses shattered as she whirled around the room on a crazed path of destruction.

"Captain!" Caleb yelled over the din of wreckage and mindless screaming.

Paige was tiring and she swung her sword mightily, embedding it into the wall, before dropping to her knees and sobbing for air. "Oh, God, no…" She cried, her shoulders heaving.

"Jesus, Paige." Caleb said as he dropped to the ground next to her, a hand on her back. "Just breathe." He soothed. "It's going to be okay."

Paige wrapped her arms around her middle, her stomach roiling, and retched onto the floor of her cabin. How could this be happening?

"You did the right thing." He murmured.

"How can you say that?" She yelled, her head snapping up as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. " I just had an innocent woman lashed to the mast like the worst possible criminal because she dared to care about me."

"And you her?" He asked.

"Yes!" Paige pushed herself to her feet and shook off his hand. "Yes, Goddammit! And me her!" She pulled a knife from her belt and staggered toward the door.

Caleb gripped her arm to slow her and blocked her way. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm cutting her down!" She ground out and tried to push past him.

"You can't, Paige!" Caleb gripped her by the shoulders and pinned her with his gaze.

"The hell I can't! Get out of the way, Caleb!" She struggled in his grip and reached for the door handle.

"Paige, listen, she doesn't want you to do that." He implored her.

"What the fuck do you know about what she wants?" She spat.

"Because she just told me." He shouted back." Listen to me. She doesn't want you to do anything. She won't come between you and your mission and she couldn't live with herself if you lost your ship or your crew for her."

"Live with herself?" Paige stopped fighting him and stared, hysterical laughter bubbling up from her chest. " Well, in a couple of days that won't be a problem will it? Move, Caleb." She said, low and dangerous as she gripped the knife in her hand and held it threateningly.

Caleb held up his hands in a gesture of calm. He wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't gut him in the state she was in at present. "She asked me to tell you that she knows you don't mean it and she forgives you..."

Paige froze, staring at him, understanding the message. "I promised I wouldn't hurt her...and I've done nothing but..." She choked out. "She'll die out there"

"She won't. She's strong and she's a survivor." He argued.

"You know that won't matter. Even if she lives she could be permanently damaged." She pleaded with him.

"We'll help her." Caleb assured. He was getting through to her. She was calming and he didn't think she'd do anything stupid.

"How?" Paige asked thinking, for the first time, maybe there was chance.

"I've asked Toby to change the schedule and put me on the midnight watch tomorrow night. Just be patient and be calm." He explained. "We'll have a way."

Paige took a shuddering breath. It could work. It would have to.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily blinked and squinted to the eastern horizon as the first rays of sunrise broke across the water. She shivered uncontrollably and she was exhausted, her body aching terribly. She had made it through her first night.

She sighed and turned her face to the rising sun as she worked to relax and ease her trembling. She tried to slow her breathing, focusing on her muscles one at time, willing their tightness to ease. As the sun rose higher it warmed the air helping to settle her fear and lessen her pain. She knew it would be short lived.

The crew shift changed, men emerging sleepily from below and taking up their posts for the next four hours. They went about their duties paying her no mind, barely sparing her a glance even as they worked around her on the forecastle. A testament, she thought, to the order with which the Captain ran her ship. Emily sighed deeply, letting her head drop to her chest and relaxed against the ropes binding her tightly to the mast, exhaustion finally claiming her, and slept.

* * *

Paige paced her cabin. She woke at her desk with a start some hours ago. She didn't remember even sitting down. Her eyes were gritty with fatigue and unshed tears, her body tense with frustration and fear. She clutched a knife in her hand, her fingers tightening and untightening on the grip as she stalked from one end of the room to the other, kicking debris out of the way as she went.

She did this. Emily was suffering immeasurably by her hand and she wanted nothing more than to slice through the ropes, releasing her from any further torment. If she did she risked losing everything, Her command, her crew, her ship, her vengeance and possible her life. She went around and around in her head. Trapped in an endless spiral of uncertainty and self doubt.

Caleb said there was another way. He insisted Emily wanted her to do nothing and they would help her through this. Tonight. She held onto to that and bit down hard on her anger. She would wait. She would see this through. And she would do it on deck. She cursed her own cowardice and tried to draw on Emily's strength. If Emily could suffer this so could she. After all, she was not the one tied to the mast.

Paige pulled herself together and climbed on deck. She took the wheel from Toby and sent him off to see to his other duties. She stood finally and let her eyes fall to the foremast. Her heart lurched as she saw Emily, head on her chest and unmoving. She clenched her jaw so hard she tasted blood.

With a trembling hand she reached for her spyglass. She held it to her eyes, sweeping the horizon for a time, as one would expect, before settling her view across the bow and focusing on Emily. She held her breath until she could focus and see the slow rise and fall of her chest. Paige let out a shuddering breath and jerked the instrument from her eye. She was asleep.

* * *

Emily woke, disoriented, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. She sun was high and beating down on her mercilessly. She twisted her hands, damp with sweat, in the ropes to try and regain some feeling in her arms. She was so thirsty, her lips dry and cracking.

The wind had died and Emily craned her neck up to see the foresail luffing in the weak wind. They needed to be taken in and she wondered if the Captain or Toby was trying to leave them up as they were the only thing protecting her from the heat of the day.

It didn't matter. The crew was too well trained and within moments a couple of men were scaling the shrouds to the yardarm to pull in the sails. The unobstructed sun blinded her now and she squinted against the searing rays.

Emily looked to the quarterdeck and watched Paige, standing rigid at the wheel, her eyes fastened on her. Emily tried to offer her a smile but her lips cracked with the effort. She managed only a weak nod of her head.

Paige stood, her hands gripping the wheel as the afternoon wore on. Mikey, the ship's boy came around again with water offering her the ladle and she waved him off again. She would not move, she would not drink. She would suffer this with her. It wasn't enough but it was all she could do.

Caleb stopped Mikey as he headed down the stairs and grabbed the water from his hands. "Don't be a fool, Captain." He said sharply and held the water out to her.

"No." She replied firmly.

Caleb shook his head. "Jesus, you are the most bloody-minded, pigheaded…" He trailed off as she turned a steely gaze on him. "And what's going to happen when you collapse from dehydration?" He asked in a low voice. "How are you going to help her then?"

The Captain stared straight ahead again and sucked in a breath as she saw Emily's head loll to the side. The sun was brutal and with no wind to temper the heat she wouldn't stand a chance. Not without help. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She had to stay strong for her. She was Emily's only chance now. She reached for the water and drank.

Emily came around again as the sun set. She raised her head with tremendous effort. Her vision was blurry but she could still see well enough the see the Captain had not moved. Emily wondered if she had been relieved at all or was determined to stand watch over her. She thought the latter and was comforted.

Her skin felt tight and hot. The sensation was unpleasant and she couldn't help struggling weakly against the ropes in an effort to lessen the prickling that radiated throughout her limbs. She winced and groaned, hoarsely, as the ropes bit into the burned skin of her chest and arms. She was, fortunately, mostly covered but her face, neck and chest burned from exposure.

Paige watched, her heart hammering in her chest, as she saw Emily begin to struggle against the mast. She didn't need to have experienced this torture herself to know how horrific it was and she forced herself to watch and share her pain.

Night fell again and Emily sagged against the ropes. The pickling against her skin was incessant though the heat of the day was long past. Her body shook uncontrollably, now and she hung, limply, praying for relief she knew was still a day away.

* * *

The Captain paced her cabin again. She had to appear unconcerned, go about her normal routine or risk raising suspicion and she couldn't afford to have eyes on her. Not tonight. She watched the clock on the shelf, which miraculously, had been spared her wrath. The midnight shift would be taking over in a few minutes and Caleb would be on watch. She still had to wait until at least two to ensure the deck would be quiet. She forced herself to sit at her desk, her hands lay still in front of her, resting on the water skin, filled and ready.

Paige slipped out onto the deck. Not trying to hide but making as little noise as possible to not draw attention to herself. The moon was high and the sky clear, illuminating the deck easily. She walked the length of the deck twice, up the port side and down the starboard. She nodded to Toby, at the wheel.

She looked to Caleb at the fighting top on the main mast. She could see him clearly. His face was serious and determined. He gazed around the deck once and nodded to her. Paige move quickly to the forecastle, pulling the water skin from beneath her shirt.

Emily's head hung against her chest and her hands hung limp in her bonds. She was either asleep or unconscious. Paige lifted her head gently and winced. Her lips were cracked and bleeding, her eyes half open but unseeing. Her skin was dry and hot as Paige ran a hand down her face to try and rouse her.

She didn't move but groaned softly. "Shhhh." Paige said quietly and held the water skin to her lips. She poured and the water dribbled in and out of her mouth. Paige wiped it from her face and neck. "Emily, come on." She whispered desperately. "You have to drink."

Emily tried to swallow as she felt the cool water in her mouth. She coughed and tried to loosen her tongue to take it in. She felt a cool calloused hand against her overheated, sensitive skin. She blinked rapidly and tried to focus. Paige stood close to her, looking heartbreakingly worried. Emily didn't know why she was so sad. She wanted to hold her and tried to move but couldn't. Why couldn't she move?

Paige could feel her coming around and tried again. "Please, drink." She begged and held the water to her lips again. This time her mouth closed around the tip and her throat worked as she took in the water. Paige released a shuddering breath in relief. "That's it." She encouraged as she glanced back over her shoulder to Caleb. He nodded to her to indicate they were still okay.

The water worked to clear her muddled mind somewhat and Emily's eyes focused. She realized what was happening and pulled away. "No." She rasped. "You...can't…"

"Emily, please let me help you." Paige whispered and held the water for her again.

Emily swallowed painfully. "It's too..dangerous.."

Paige couldn't help a startled laugh. Too dangerous? For who? She was the one near death and still she was worried about her. "You're mad." She replied softly. "Drink this or you'll die." She said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Emily's weak protests flared out and she took more water. Paige didn't know how long she stood there but it wasn't nearly long enough when she heard Caleb cough from his post. Paige capped the water and wiped the drops from Emily's face. "I need you to hold on." She begged before dropping down from the forecastle and making her way back to the cabin.

She nodded to Monroe who had emerged from below decks to urinate over the side. "Captain." He grumbled in greeting as his unbuttoned his pants.

The Captain risked a glance back to the foremast. Emily's head hung again in complete stillness, as if she had never been there. She hoped it was enough. It had to be enough.

* * *

The Captain wasn't going to spend another day doing nothing but watching and waiting for Emily to either die or be released. She needed an outlet for her helpless rage and she dressed for battle. All in black with her sword across her back. She braided her hair tightly to keep it off her face and laced her boots.

It was another hot and still morning as she climbed to the quarterdeck. Toby offered her the wheel and she declined with a shake of her head. "You keep it." She said. "You'll be safer."

His eyes widened. "Aye, Captain."

She stood out at the edge of the deck. There were at least a dozen men on duty. That may be enough to slake her thirst for violence. She repeated her sweep of the horizon with the spyglass and checked on Emily. She was breathing and that would have to be enough. She replaced the instrument and drew her sword. The metal sang as it was released from its scabbard. "All hands!" She roared to the deck.

She watched as all the men on deck stopped what they were doing and looked to her, shielding their eyes from the sun. "Arm yourselves!" She commanded and watched in satisfaction as they looked, wide eyed, to one another for a beat before dropping whatever they were doing and scrambling for anything that could be used as a weapon against her, ropes and blocks, knives, gaff hooks or broom handles. She rarely included this much of the crew in her battle games but she was insatiably blood thirsty and could think of no better outlet for her grief and worry.

She gave them to the count of five before she leapt from the quarterdeck and unleashed her attack.

The sound of fighting penetrated Emily's delirium and she raised her head, her eyes opening to slits. Her vision swam as she saw madness and chaos on the deck. Were they battling the Orca already? How long had they left her here? Her sun addled brain could make no sense of what she was seeing until she saw Paige leap from the deck to the capstan, dodging a sweep of Caleb's arm with a gaff hook.

The Captain laughed, humorlessly, as she somersaulted off the capstan landing behind Caleb and driving the hilt of her sword into the small of his back. He dropped to his knees with a groan and was out of play. There were only three men still on their feet, the rest having crawled or limped away to nurse their wounds, and they circled her in the middle of the deck. Her eyes darted between them, anticipating which one was going to make the first move.

The three of them rushed her at the same time from different directions and while she held off the two in the front the third man got his strong arms around her pinning her sword to her side and lifting her off her feet with a shout of triumph. The other two came at her and she kicked out at one, catching him square in the groin, sending him to the ground with a wheeze, while snapping her head back into to the face of the man holding her.

He grunted in pain, as blood spurted from his nose, and released her, clutching his face. She dropped to the deck and swept her leg out, taking out the feet of the last man, sending him crashing to the deck on his back. It was Monroe and she snarled in triumph as she leapt to her feet and held the tip of her blade to his throat. "You're dead." She sneered, panting heavily.

Emily watched, her agony lifted for a moment, as the Captain moved with almost inhuman grace and speed. She was dazzling, unleashing violence so artfully it was breathtaking. Emily thought she could feel nothing but pain but watching her stirred the familiar longing and desire and heat, unrelated to the sun, filled her chest.

Paige sheathed her sword and glanced around as her crew were picking themselves and each other off the deck. She was momentarily satisfied but she knew it wouldn't last. It was barely midday and she could already feel her tension and anger building again. "You're going to have to do better than that if we hope to have any chance against the Orca." She snapped at them.

Some of the men glowered at her. She was being unnecessarily hard on them. They were a solid crew, good fighters and smart. It would not serve her well to push them too hard. "Thank you." She said. "I'm tired."

The same glowering men looked at her with surprise. She rarely ever admitted a weakness and they puffed up at having been the source of it.

Paige turned, for a moment, to the foremast. Emily was watching her, eyes bright and clear for but an instant before they glazed and her dropped again.

* * *

**You all have been fantastic! Thank you for all the reviews and messages. The amount of hits this story is getting is blowing my mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

Paige returned to the quarterdeck after having gotten cleaned up and took her position at the wheel. The deck had been cleared and the crew had returned to their posts though some appeared to still be hurting.

The afternoon wore on and Emily had not moved again. It was another blisteringly hot day and Paige grew increasingly afraid for her as time dragged on toward sunset.

The Captain's jaw clenched as the last rays of the sun disappeared. She motioned for Toby to take the wheel. He looked as concerned as she felt. She walked, careful not to appear hurried, to the forecastle and moved to stand in front Emily. Paige prayed she was only unconscious but, even this close, she couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"All hands!" The Captain bellowed. "The stowaway's punishment is fulfilled. She nodded to Caleb and Lucas. Caleb sliced through the ropes at the mast and Emily slumped forward into Lucas's arms. He eased her onto the deck and checked the pulse at her neck.

"She's alive." He breathed in relief and looked at the Captain.

Paige swallowed heavily several times before she felt she could speak without emotion to give her away. "As the Articles are written. If she survives she will be made an offer of a position of permanent crew aboard this ship with all the rights and responsibilities therein."

"Aye, Captain." The men said in unison. All except for Monroe whose eyes flashed maliciously. Paige eyed him hard until he turned back to his duties.

She looked to Caleb and Lucas. "Take her below." She said for everyone to hear. "My cabin." She added under her breath.

Her eyes never left them as Caleb lifted Emily's limp form and moved across the deck with Lucas not far behind. She ached to go with them but she knew she had to wait.

Emily drifted in and out of consciousness. Her skin burned and her body ached excruciatingly as she felt many hands on her. She groaned as they stripped her out of her clothes and laid her on a soft cool bed,covering her with a sheet. Her skin prickled and seared wherever they touched her and she pushed weakly at their hands. "No…" She groaned, her head rolling back and forth, her mind fevered.

"We've got to get her cooled down." Lucas said as he held her wrists to keep her still. She was incoherent and agitated.

"I'll send Mikey for seawater." Caleb answered and disappeared out the door.

"How is she?" Paige asked when she burst through the door to her cabin at last. She dropped to the side of the bed but was afraid to touch her. Emily lay covered in cold seawater soaked cloths across her forehead, neck, chest and arms to try and reduce her temperature.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "She is extremely sick. I haven't been able to get enough water into her." He said apologetically.

Paige moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Let me try." She said and reached for the cup. She stroked her hand down the side of Emily's face. "It's over." She whispered. "You're going to be okay, Emily."

Emily stirred at the sound of the Captain's voice and the touch of her hand. "Paige…" She breathed.

"Yes." Paige said with a soft relieved laugh. "Please, Emily, you need to take more water." She held the cup to her lips and lifted her head to help her drink. She was able to manage a few sips before coughing and pushing the cup away.

Paige frowned. "What do I do?" She asked, desperately.

Lucas shrugged. "Keep doing what you're doing. She's totally delirious and you'll have to make her drink. You've already had more success that I have." He admitted.

"Will she be alright?" Paige asked turning back to her and replacing the cloth that had dropped off her head.

Lucas shrugged again. "I can't say, for sure. If we can get her temperature back down and get her rehydrated then yes, I think so." He pointed to the table at a jar of thick, pungent greasy ointment. "This is a salve for her skin." He said.

Paige swallowed heavily. "I'll see to it." She looked to Caleb. "You have the wheel."

He nodded and jerked his head to Lucas indicating it was time for them to go.

* * *

Emily was first aware of the smell. Spicy and medicinal. She groaned and turned her head trying to get away from it but it was everywhere. She felt gentle hands on her chest and neck. The tightness and burning of her skin eased as the hands passed over her, slick and cool with something.

She dragged her eyes open and blinked a few times to clear the haze. Paige was sitting at the edge of the bed massaging the foul smelling ointment into her skin. She was focused and didn't yet know she was awake. Emily took the opportunity to study her up close.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration and there was tension around her eyes that made her look older than her years. Her skin was smooth and unblemished save for the scar down her face which made her all the more intriguing, at least to Emily.

Emily looked at her more closely. Her eyes were red rimmed and there were tear stains down her face. She had been crying. She had been crying for her. Emily raised her hand weakly and brushed a finger down her face as she leaned over her. "You're sad." She whispered.

Paige's head snapped to her, her eyes widening in surprise and then relief as she let out a slow breath. "You frightened me." Paige admitted her mouth pressing into a thin line. "How do you feel?"

Emily thought her words particularly poignant after what Spencer had said. That the Captain wanted to keep her distance because her feelings for her frightened her. Emily considered the question though there was only one honest answer. "Terrible." She breathed.

Paige reached for the cup of water and held it for her, supporting her head so she could drink. "You need to take more water."

"Mmmm." Emily agreed and dropped her head back onto the bed. She looked around her for the first time. She thought the room was familiar but somehow different. It was a wreck. "Where am I?" She asked.

Paige followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the carnage of her cabin. "My quarters." She said and shrugged. "We had our differences."

Emily looked down her length. She remembered now. The bed against the wall. "How many other women have you had in this bed?" She joked with a small smile before she could think better.

It was the wrong thing to say. Paige's eyes darkened and her face grew hard. All the fear came flooding back and anger bubbled up in her chest. "Do you think this is funny." She answered, her voice low.

"No." Emily frowned realizing Paige was in no mood for jokes. "No, Paige, I don't this think this is funny at all."

It was too late. Paige stood and raked her hands through her hair. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her blood heated. Seeing Emily tied to the mast had terrified her like she hadn't felt since the day ten years ago when she saw her parents killed. It was why she never got close. Why she never allowed herself to care. "Do you have any idea…" She began, her chest heaving. "...what could have happened to you?"

Emily swallowed heavily. "Paige, I-"

Paige ignored her. "Do you know what those men wanted to do to you?" She snarled. "These men on my crew. They're not the worst, by far, but some of them aspire to be." She shuddered and paced the room. "They would have hurt you, Emily." She shouted. "In ways that can't be fixed."

Emily could feel tears pricking behind her eyes. Paige was so angry with her and she was too weak, her emotions too raw to defend herself. "I'm sorry…" She whispered as the first tear slipped down her face.

"You're sorry?" Paige laughed humorlessly. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" She raged. "Why would you do this? Do you have any fucking idea at all the position you put me in?"

Emily began to tremble, her breath coming in short gasps as she raised a shaky hand to cover her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, stop swearing at me." She pleaded.

Paige stalked back and forth, completely out of control. Her fear and confusion for what she felt consuming her. "Did you think about me at all when you decided to do this?"

Paige's words sliced through Emily's distress and she pulled her hand from her face. Her voice steadying as her own hurt and anger came to the fore. "Probably as much as you thought of me when you crept from my room without a word." She snapped at her.

Paige stopped in her tracks and looked at her hard. "Is that what this is?" She ground out. "Revenge? Are you getting me back for leaving you?"

Emily's anger flamed out. She was too weak to maintain it. "No." she breathed, shakily. "No, that's not-"

Paige stepped close to the bed now, her face a mask of pain. "Is this a fucking game to you, Miss Fields?" She snarled.

Emily gasped. Is that where they were now? Her face crumpled and tears fell unbidden. "Paige, please…" She sobbed. "I just needed to see you again." She choked out. "This isn't what I wanted."

"What did you want?" Paige demanded. "What did you think was going to happen? We were going to sail off into the sunset together?"

Emily covered her face again and groaned. The pain in her heart was threatening to swallow her whole. "Stop, please…" She begged.

"Did you think I was going to give up everything I've worked my whole life for for you? Or, did you just want to be ship's whore?" Paige growled.

"Paige, please…" Emily sobbed from behind her hands. "...you're hurting me…"

The Captain jerked, her mouth opening without words. Emily was shattered, her words more savage and cruel than any physical assault she had endured. Emily's body shuddered as wracking sobs consumed her. What had she done?

Paige didn't know what to do. They only one hurting her in ways that couldn't be fixed was her. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was better that Emily hate her. Then why did Paige want to drop to her knees, pull her into her arms and beg her forgiveness?

Paige swallowed thickly, unable to look at her any longer. "You may stay in my cabin until you're feeling better." She said numbly. "There will be someone outside at all times to attend to whatever you need." She moved to leave.

"Captain McCullers." Emily choked out. She waited for Paige to turn around. Her face was carefully controlled but her eyes gave her away. She looked as devastated as Emily felt. "If you care so little...why didn't you just let me die out there?" Emily asked and studied the emotions that flickered across her face. Sorrow, desire, shame, hope, longing. They came and went so quickly Emily couldn't keep up.

In the end the Captain didn't answer, just slipped quietly out the door.

Paige slammed into Caleb just outside the door. The look of disappointment on his face told her he had been there a while. "Do you have something to say?" She snarled.

He looked at her hard. They had known each other their whole lives. He would do anything for Paige McCullers and he respected and loved her beyond measure. Except for right now. Her behavior disgusted him. "I'm ashamed of you." He said softly and pushed past her into the cabin.

Paige sucked in her breath, her eyes burning, her chest tight as she watched him disappear behind the door.

Caleb moved into the room. "Whoa, whoa whoa." He said as he saw Emily struggling to push herself up. "What do you think you're doing?" He said as he pressed her gently back to the bed.

"I can't stay here." She gasped and dropped back weakly. She wasn't in any condition to go anywhere.

He shook his head and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "You'll be more comfortable here." He argued.

"No." She said, her eyes on him. "I won't."

He pressed his lips to a thin line. He understood. "I'll tell you what." He offered. "Stay tonight and tomorrow when you're feeling a little stronger we'll find some quarters for you. I have an idea I just need to run it by Lucas, first."

"Not the Captain?" She asked.

Caleb smiled. "Lucas is the Quartermaster. I think, between the two of us, we can find appropriate quarters for our newest crew member without the Captain."

Emily frowned. "I'm fairly certain she'd just as soon set me adrift...or afire." She added.

Caleb grew serious. "I'm sorry." He said. "She should never had said those things-"

"Don't you dare apologize for her." Emily cut him off. "She's a grown woman. She knows what she's doing."

"Ahhh, see." Caleb replied. "That's where you're wrong."

Emily looked at him, confused. "How do you mean?"

Caleb sighed. "In many ways she's still the terrified little girl who's seen horrors that you can't even imagine."

"I can, actually." Emily said sadly.

Caleb nodded. "Then you know." He took in a breath. He never talked about Paige like this. It wasn't his place and he never wanted to disrespect her past and everything she had done to overcome it by discussing it out of turn. But this woman deserved an explanation. "The difference is she was a just a child and she couldn't deal with what happened. She couldn't process it and never has. The only thing she could do was wall herself off and protect herself from it ever happening again. She's hardened herself against ever caring about anyone again that she might feel the pain of losing them."

"That's a lonely way to live." Emily said softly.

"It's all she knows." He shrugged. "And then you came out of nowhere and, without even trying, you started tearing those walls down and she started to feel again and when you turned up here and she had to...put you through that…" He trailed off. "She just...I don't know...I've never seen her like that before. She was out of her mind with fear."

"It's okay." Emily looked away. "You don't have to tell me."

"No." Caleb said firmly. "You need to hear this." He took a breath. "What she said to you. It was wrong but you need to understand she was terrified for you, and what's worse she was the cause of it, and she felt so helpless, like that little girl all over again and all she knew to do was to get those walls back up in place as fast as she could and stronger than before to keep you out."

Emily couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall again. "I understand." She whispered. She was hurt and exhausted but she felt a little better for having Caleb's perspective.

"I've taken up enough of your time." He said before his face grew serious again. "We need to be clear on something, though, and then we won't speak of it again."

Emily nodded. She knew what was coming and she met his eyes.

"You are far from blameless in all of this." He began. "Your recklessness put a lot of people in danger. The Captain more so than anyone." He looked at her hard. "And it nearly cost you your life."

Emily nodded, tears falling softly. "How do I make this right?" She asked.

Caleb's face softened. "That, I can't tell you." He rose to leave. "Get some rest, Emily. Tomorrow, I'll get you settled somewhere you'll feel safe." He turned back to her from the door. "And be prepared to be put to work as soon as you're able. Everyone pulls their weight around here."

Emily smiled at him. She was grateful for his counsel. She settled back against the bed. She was overwhelmed physically and emotionally. She had made a mistake and she had paid dearly for it and, it seemed, Paige was going to see she continued to pay for it by keeping her away in order to protect herself.

* * *

**Oh, Paige...**


	13. Chapter 13

The Captain stayed away as long as she could busying herself on deck and with other tasks she had been putting off. She needed to get to her charts now, though, and couldn't wait. She wanted to check on Emily, too.

She had left things so badly between them and her heart ached for it. She needed to apologize but she wasn't sure she knew how. Part of her, though, thought perhaps it would be better to leave things as they were. Emily would be safer if she stayed away.

The door to her cabin was ajar and she could hear movement inside. She raised her hand to knock then frowned. It was her cabin and she had every right to enter at will. She pushed the door open and stepped in, her eyes widening as she saw Mikey on the floor, sweeping up broken glass and picking up the mess she left.

She looked around. Her cabin was otherwise empty. "What are you doing?" She asked in surprise.

Mikey jumped to his feet, startled. "Captain!" He blurted. "Mr. Rivers asked me to clean up. I thought now was a good time."

"Where is Miss Fields?" The Captain asked, confused.

"Oh." Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. "You just missed them. Mr. Rivers asked me to prepare the empty Pursers cabin for her. He's escorting her there now." The boy explained.

Paige frowned. "Carry on." She barked and hurried to the deck.

They weren't hard to find as they moved slowly across the deck. Emily looked frightfully weak as Caleb had his arm around her waist to help her to the main hatch. The Captain chewed her lip unsure what to do.

Despite their words last night she was still Captain of this ship and Emily Fields, against all sense, was now a member of this crew and she had a responsibility to the safety and well being of all her people.

She moved to catch up with them as they hovered around the steps leading to the officers quarters. "May I help?" She asked as Caleb reached a hand up from below to help Emily, still very shaky on her feet, to descend.

Emily looked up at her. The memory of Paige's hurtful words hitting her again like a punch in the gut. "No, thank you, Captain." She said coolly. "I think you've done enough." She reached for Caleb's hand and disappeared below.

The Captain stood, mouth agape at her abrupt dismissal. She got exactly what she asked for and Emily, it seemed, wanted nothing to do with her. Then why did it hurt so much to see the coldness in her eyes?

Emily looked around her new quarters. The space was small, maybe eight feet long and five wide with a narrow bunk bolted high on the wall. Beneath was a small desk built into the wall and a few recessed shelves. A small stool bolted to the floor in front of it. It wasn't much but there was a sliding pocket door that locked and a porthole that opened to let the sea air in.

Atop the desk was a small stack of pants and shirts, a pair of serviceable boots and a wide leather belt and dagger. "This should get you started." Caleb said and gestured to the items. "Lucas was able to round up some things that should fit you well enough."

Emily nodded. "Thank you." She was feeling shaky again, just from the effort it took to get from the Captain's cabin to here.

Caleb eyed her, concerned. "You don't look well, Emily." He said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay-"

Emily shook her head, sharply. "No." She said. "No, this is good. I just need to lie down for a while." She moved to the side of the room where a small wood ladder would help her to the bunk.

Caleb peered over the side of the bunk at her when she was settled, their heads level. "I'll send Mikey in with some food. You need to eat to regain your strength."

Emily nodded weakly. "I'll be fine in another day." Her eyes began to drift closed and she never heard Caleb leave, closing the door behind him.

The Captain pushed all thoughts of their newest crew member out of her mind as they continued their journey. Keeping her head clear was helped by the fact that she didn't see Emily again for several days. She wondered as to her health but was afraid to ask.

The wind had picked up again and they made up for lost time as they sailed toward the desolate shoals where she wanted to practice some maneuvers and simulate battles before they met with the Orca in a weeks time.

She called her officers to her cabin to review their progress and go over the charts again. Mikey had done an admirable job of repairing her charts and navigation equipment and they were able to get through their meeting with her dividers only falling apart twice.

The Captain straightened and stretched a kink out of her back. "Anything else?" She asked to close down their meeting.

Toby, and Lucas shook their heads and looked away and Caleb cleared his throat. "All the crew are fit and ready for duty." He blurted.

The Captain eyed him. "I should hope so." She replied. "We've been at sea for nearly a week."

Caleb shuffled his feet. Maybe he had been too subtle. "What I mean to say, Captain-"

"Oh." She finally caught on. Emily was well and she was relieved to hear it. " I, uh...by all means put her to work starting tomorrow. She's experienced. Let's see what she can do."

Caleb nodded pressing his lips together to keep from saying anything else.

* * *

The Captain was up on deck with the morning watch. The sun was bright and hot, even so early, and the swells high. A result of the high winds overnight. They were at full sail and moving well and the ship lifted and dropped, gut churningly, into the sea over and over again.

She stood next to Caleb at the wheel and frowned down at the deck. The crew was circled around the main mast, laughing and shoving each other in good humor. "What's with them?" She asked.

Caleb cleared his throat. "The lines are fouled at the main top gallant sail." He replied. "Someone has to go up to clear them." He explained.

The Captain looked to the top of the 80 foot mast and squinted in the sun. "So send someone up." She said shortly.

Caleb nodded toward the deck. "She's on her way."

Paige whipped her head back to the deck to see Emily swinging herself up around the shroud and beginning her climb. She wore pants, sturdy boots and an overlarge shirt, belted tightly with a dagger at her hip. Her hair was tied back with a leather cord. "Send someone else." Paige growled.

Caleb shrugged. "A couple of the men were up already. The lines are too crowded and they were too big to get in there." He offered.

"Bullshit!" She shot back and pulled out the spyglass, training it at the top of the mast. The clew and bunt lines were a knotted mess, winding and snarling around each other, the sail and the stay lines. "There's no fucking way that happened because of the weather."

"Come on, Captain." Caleb said. "You know how it is. The men are always tough on the new crew. She needs to earn her place if she's going to be safe here. You can't protect her from that."

Paige frowned. She did know but she didn't like it. She squinted back up and saw Emily, already at the fighting top of the mainsail and heading up again. She was fast and sure footed, climbing when the ship crested a wave and gripping the shrouds tight, leaning against the ropes, when it dropped.

"She shouldn't be up there." Paige continued to argue. "She's-"

"A woman?" Caleb finished for her and cocked an eyebrow at her.

The Captain felt her face heat. Is that what she was going to say? She had to battle against the prejudice of her gender her entire life. She knew how hard it was to earn the respect of seasoned male sailors. "I was going to say." She ground out. "Not ready."

Caleb grinned lopsidedly. "She looks ready enough to me." He said and nodded to the top of the mast. Emily was at the top and picking her way, skillfully through the matted lines, bracing herself against the stay lines and yardarm for balance. "If you interfere, Paige, you'll not be doing her any favors."

Paige swore under her breath. He was right. She had to give Emily a chance or she would never find her place here. The men, of course, had chosen the most difficult challenge for her. She, herself, had faced this particular test when she was seventeen. It had taken her all day and nearly sent her off the top a couple of times.

She trained the spyglass back up to the top. Emily had one leg wound through the ropes to secure herself, her knees bent to take her weight with the rolling of the ship, and leaned back against the mast as she used both hands to work at the knots, the blade in her teeth. Paige could see her clearly. She looked determined, focused and capable.

As much as Paige wanted to keep an eye on her she couldn't stand there all day. She was on her own now. The men had already drifted away, laughing and making bets on whether or not she would succeed. Paige gritted her teeth to keep herself from knocking their's out.

The sun rose high and many of the men were taking shelter in the shade of the sails on deck, passing around the water bucket. It was hot and Emily was totally exposed. Paige was worried about her so soon after two days on the mast. She pulled out the spyglass again and checked on her. She had one side of the sail free and it flapped wildly in the wind. She had moved around to the other side of the yardarm, found her footing and began working the next mess of snarled lines.

The Captain dragged her attention back to her duties and focused on the compass in front of her, holding course for their destination. They should be there in another couple of days.

The Captain jerked her attention to the deck when a cheer went up from the deck. The men were grinning and clapping, exchanging money as they looked to the top of the mast. She followed their gaze as Emily freed the last line and the sail snapped out, filling with the wind. She had done it. Hours faster than Paige had managed and Paige felt her heart swell with admiration. She was impressive to be sure and Paige, unexpectedly, felt her blood heat with desire.

Paige put the spyglass to her eye and watched her as she descended a little slower and a lot more shakily. She had been up there for five hours and she looked exhausted. When Emily jumped down to the deck, she staggered a little, her legs rubbery, her shirt plastered to her back and her face and neck dripping with sweat.

The men clapped her roughly on the back in congratulations before moving off and Wicks, the previous newest recruit, held out the water bucket and ladle. She drank greedily, water dripping down her chin onto her chest before she moved to a shaded area of the deck and dropped to sit, arms resting across her knees, flashing white teeth in a triumphant grin.

All the men had moved on but for Monroe, who continued to watch Emily with narrowed eyes. The Captain trained her eyes on him and saw him all but lick his lips as he stared at Emily. He was trouble, she knew, and she would be watching him very closely. He must have felt the heat of her stare as he turned, his eyes flicking to her for a moment before he moved off to get back to his duties.

Paige looked to Emily again to find Emily returning her gaze, her expression indecipherable. Paige held her stare for another moment but was the first to look away.

* * *

**Who is going to wear who down first?**


	14. Chapter 14

The crew worked tirelessly across the last few leagues out to the shoals, repairing sails and lines, cleaning and oiling rifles and cannons and running rigging and tacking drills until they were near to dropping. Emily held her own with the men. What she lacked in sheer strength, she more than made up for in speed, knowledge and instinct. Whenever she was on deck the Captain couldn't help but watch her. She moved with confidence and grace and, the Captain couldn't help but notice, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Paige took note, in her off hours, she spent much time with Carleton Wicks. She shouldn't have been surprised. They were of equal status in the crew and he was educated, good looking and well spoken in addition to coming from a similar merchant family background. She often saw them talking animatedly together, sometimes seriously and sometimes laughing. About what Paige had no idea.

Paige wondered if she talked about her family and about what happened. She wondered if she was taking comfort from him. She wanted to provide that comfort. Emily should have been talking to her, laughing, sharing her stories, her dreams and her pain. Paige had ruined it. Possibly beyond repair and her heart ached for the loss of what could have been.

* * *

The Captain moved below decks coming up from the hold. She needed to check the stores, assess their supplies and estimate how much more they would use before they went underway to meet the Orca. She wanted to readjust her speeds for the change in weight. She was leaving nothing to chance.

She worked her way down the passage through the officer's quarters as a door sprang open in front of her and Emily emerged, hands behind her head tying her hair back.

Emily looked at her, eyes widening for a moment. They really hadn't seen much of each other at all and certainly not alone though Emily was acutely aware of Paige's eyes on her wherever she went. At times it was unsettling and others it was comforting.

Emily hadn't given up on her or on them. She was still hurting from Paige's words and wanted to give them both some space. Maybe, she thought, they could come back together when the time was right. "Captain." She greeted with a nod and moved to edge past her in the corridor.

Paige's throat tightened at the sight of her, the nearness of her as she made to move by. She looked so strong and whole. Her skin had darkened in the sun and there were highlights in her hair. She smelled of salt, sweat and sea air and Paige wanted, so badly, to pull her into her arms and taste her skin, feel their bodies pressed together and tell her how sorry she was for everything she had put her through.

She wanted to tell Emily she gave her hope for something better. That maybe, when this was over, there was a chance for them. Paige wanted, desperately, to know if there was a chance for them.

Emily squeezed past her and Paige reached out, a hand on her arm to stop her. "Emily, wait." She said, her heart pounding and her mouth going dry.

Emily froze at Paige's touch, her skin tingled and her chest tightened. She wanted her, too, but she wasn't ready to put herself out there again and give Paige the chance to crush her. She couldn't take it. Not again.

Emily turned, her sadness and longing reflected in her eyes as she met Paige's gaze. "I'm sorry, Captain." She said softly. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

Paige jerked her hand back as if she been burned and sucked in a breath, her guts twisting at Emily's words as she watched her move off down the passage and out on deck.

* * *

The Rosewood lay still in the water, anchor down, though the wind was high. She had all the sails furled and the Captain wanted to run a full rig from nothing to see how fast they could get underway. She looked out on the deck at her crew, waiting anxiously for her command.

"All hands, heave round!" Paige commanded from the quarterdeck and watched, with pride, as the crew sprang into action. The capstan turned, bringing up the anchor as the booted feet of half a dozen men pushed against the dock.

The crew swarmed up the shrouds, picking their way across the yardarms to let loose the reef lines and drop the sails while the deck crew tended the lines from below. The ship moved through the sea in a matter of minutes and was soon knifing through the open water.

Paige grinned at Caleb who manned that wheel. "That was fast." He agreed.

She nodded, pleased. They were ready. In two days time they would sail for the islands and meet the Orca. She clenched her jaw and her fists as she thought of the coming battle. She would give the crew a couple of days off before. They had worked hard and deserved it.

She was torn from her thoughts by a commotion at the bow. She looked to Caleb who was frowning but, also, didn't know what was going on. The Captain jumped from the quarterdeck and made her way along the deck to the bow.

The men and Emily were circled around the bowsprit. She saw immediately the problem. The jib sail line had snapped and the sail dragged in the water as the ship crested the swells and dropped, sending spray across them all. It needed to be brought in which meant someone needed to go out on the bowsprit and get it. So, why were they just standing around?

She frowned at Toby who looked on a little helplessly. "The lines are weak." He cleared his throat. "The repairs were cut short."

The Captain scowled. That was her fault and everyone knew it.

"None of the men weigh less than 15 stone. It won't hold." Toby said with a grimace.

The Captain wanted to order someone out there but she knew she couldn't expect them to take that risk when she was the reason it was dangerous. She began to unbuckle her knives as she stepped up to the bow and eyed the snapped line.

Toby stood in her way. "Captain, you can't." He said firmly. "We need you here. If something were to happen…" He trailed off. It was not her place and they couldn't afford to have her get injured or worse.

"I'll go." Emily said and stepped forward.

Paige jerked her head toward her. It was the right thing to do but Paige wanted to keep her safe. She glanced at Toby who nodded. She needed to let her go. "Not without a line." Paige grabbed a coiled rope and stepped toward Emily who was leaning out across the bow to survey the damage. "Turn toward me." Paige directed.

Emily turned and raised her arms as Paige slipped the rope around her waist, looping it several times. "You don't have to do this." She said softly.

"You think I can't?" Emily asked, her eyes narrowing. They were close and Emily could see the tension and worry in her face.

"That's not what I said." Paige replied as she brought the free end around and knotted it at her waist.

"There's no one else." Emily said.

Paige looked at her. "There's me."

Emily shook her head. "You're the Captain. It's not your responsibility." She argued.

"I'm the Captain who left port before the repairs were complete." Paige sighed as she tugged the line to make sure it was secure. She had no one to blame but herself.

"Yes, well." Emily looked at her and quirked her mouth. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

Paige frowned. Emily wasn't going to make this easy for her. Nor should she. "Emily-."

"We're going to lose the sail!" One of the men shouted cutting off whatever Paige was going to say.

Emily pulled away from Paige and turned to the task at hand. She climbed up onto the bow and stepped out onto the stay line, working her way slowly to the end of the bowsprit.

Paige stepped back and to the side, playing the line out for her but keeping tension on it. She wasn't going to let go for anything. Emily made it out to the end in a matter of minutes and gripped the beam tightly as the ship plunged down into another trough soaking her.

Paige gritted her teeth, watching tensely as Emily leaned out and gathered in the sail. It was wet and heavy, the weight of it dragging at her. She pulled her knife, cutting the remaining line holding the sail and started to make her way back to the ship, pushing the crumpled sail along the spar.

The men leaned out and grabbed the end, gathering the soaked canvas and hauling it aboard. Paige exhaled loudly and Emily beamed at her, flashing teeth. A split second later the stay line snapped with a loud crack and Emily dropped into the sea off the bow.

The rope streaked through Paige's hands, burning the skin from her palms before she could slow it, jerking it tight. The men came around behind her and grabbed the line to take some of the weight.

Emily hit the water hard, plunging beneath the ship. She went down deep but the rope tightened, painfully, around her waist and she was pulled up fast. Right under the hull. She tried to twist around. If she came up under the hull she would be cut to ribbons on the barnacles, accidently keelhauled.

She kicked back down, fighting against the safety line as the ship partially passed over her, tearing through her pants and shredding the skin of her lower leg. She screamed in pain and took on water as the rope jerked against her and brought her around to the side of the ship.

It all happened in a matter of seconds but it seemed to have taken much longer. Emily was shaken and disoriented, coughing up water as Paige and the men hauled her up and over the side. Paige eased her down to the deck.

"Breathe, Emily." Paige commanded and laid a hand on her back.

Emily coughed and gasped, tugging weakly at the rope around her waist. "Get this...off…" She gasped.

Paige pulled a knife and sliced through the line in a quick stroke. She ran her hands down her back and sides checking for injury. She found none until she saw the blood pooling on the deck under her leg. Paige ripped her pant leg open and gasped. Her skin was torn from knee to ankle along the outside of her left leg and bleeding heavily. "Take her to my cabin." She barked. She no longer cared what anyone thought.

Toby picked Emily up and moved, hurriedly, across the deck, Paige following. As they passed under the quarterdeck Paige looked up to Caleb. "Take us back to the cove and anchor for the night." She ordered. "And send Lucas to my cabin."

"Aye, Captain." Caleb said and began issuing orders to turn the ship around.

Emily gritted her teeth against the pain and gasped as Toby laid her on the bed and ripped her left pant leg open all the way. Paige came in behind and grabbed up a cloth pressing it to her leg to try and stem the bleeding. Injuries from sea life were dangerous and often festered leading to fever and death.

"Try to relax." Paige soothed and brushed wet hair off her face, tight with pain.

Emily's breathing was ragged and she swallowed heavily. "Told you I could do it." She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut with a groan.

"I never doubted you." Paige said, frowning with worry.

Lucas burst into the room. "What happened?" He asked, out of breath.

"She went under the hull." Toby said. "Barnacles."

"Let me see." He said and gestured for the Captain to move out of the way. He took her place at the edge of the bed and removed the blood soaked cloth. He winced at the sight. Her skin was shredded with a deep laceration that bled profusely. "There are shell fragments embedded in the wound." He said as he examined her leg. "It needs to be scrubbed."

Emily's breath quickened. She knew what that meant. Pain. And lots of it. She nodded in understanding. "Do it." She breathed.

Lucas turned to Toby. "I need a clean brush, clean water, cloths, bandages, a clean needle and line and the ointment." He said.

"I'll get it." Toby hustled out.

Paige moved to her desk and pulled the cork on the bottle of rum, pouring a generous amount into a cup. She crouched next to Emily's head. "Drink this."

Emily nodded and pushed herself up, taking the cup with a shaky hand. She downed the contents with a cringe before dropping back to the bed.

Toby returned, arms laden with everything Lucas had asked for. Lucas set the bowl of water on the floor. "You're going to need to hold her down." He said to Toby.

Toby moved over to the bed and reached for Emily's arms. She extended them over her head and he gripped her forearms tightly, pinning them to the bed.

Lucas picked up the heavy brush with thick, stiff bristles and hesitated, breathing heavily. He knew what needed to be done but the thought of hurting her stopped him.

"It's okay, Lucas." Paige said taking the brush from him and pulling him gently away. "I'll do it." She sat in his place and met Emily's eyes. She looked nervous but determined.

Emily returned her gaze, her eyes shining. "It's okay to be scared." Emily whispered. "I am, too."

Paige swallowed. She knew Emily wasn't talking about right now. Her eyes burned and her chest tightened. She could only nod in reply.

Lucas produced a tough, thick piece of leather and offered it to Emily. "Bite down on this." He said and she took it into her mouth. He moved around to the end of the bed and gripped her ankles to keep her still.

Paige looked to Emily again. Emily nodded she was ready. Paige brought the brush down against her leg and Emily arched with an agonized scream, struggling against their restraining hands as Paige roughly scrubbed the debris from the wound.

Emily thrashed madly against the pain and Paige tried to block out her cries as she worked to clean the wound, willing her to pass out with every stroke. She tried to work quickly but there were fragments everywhere as the blood flowed anew helping to flush them out.

Paige could feel Emily weakening and looked to her. Her face was slack, the leather strap having fallen from her mouth. Her eyes were glazed and closed to slits and her breathing ragged. Paige made a few more passes with the brush to ensure she got it all before sluicing her leg with clean water.

She pressed a clean cloth to her leg to slow the bleeding. "It's all over." She said gently and nodded to Toby and Lucas to let her go. Toby released her arms but Emily didn't move her arms from above her head. "Emily?" Paige called to her. "Can you hear me?"

Emily nodded weakly before her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost consciousness with a sigh.

Paige dropped her head to her chest and took a shuddering a breath. She was going to be okay. "Jesus." She breathed. She didn't understand how anyone ever had the strength to care about another. It was torture to see them in pain.

Paige straightened and stretched her back to ease the tension. Now that the worst had passed she felt the searing burn in her hands that hadn't before registered. She held up her hands and flexed her fingers. There was an angry, raw abrasion across each palm, several layers of skin had been torn through, that burned and kept her from opening her hands all the way.

Toby frowned at her. "Captain, let me see your hands."

She closed her fists and shook her head. "I'm fine." She said.

Toby reached and pried one of her hands open. "Please." He said. "Let me help."

Paige made way for Lucas who took her place on the bed and bent to the task of stitching up the long gash in Emily's leg

* * *

Emily awoke some time later. Paige was in a chair at next to the bed, head bowed and hands clasped in front of her face. Emily frowned when she saw the bandages around both her palms. "Your hands." She whispered.

Paige looked up and offered her a small smile. "Welcome back."

Emily continued to frown. "What happened to your hands?" She insisted.

"What?" Paige looked at the bandages as if seeing them for the first time. "It's nothing. Rope burn." She answered.

"From saving me?" Emily asked.

"Form endangering you." Paige answered. "Again."

Emily sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "So, here we are again."

Paige fidgeted, looking anywhere but Emily and taking a long time to say what was on her mind. "There's never been another woman in this bed." She said softly.

Emily smiled and reached up to stroke her fingers down her face. "Until now…"


	15. Chapter 15

Paige left Emily asleep in her bed and returned to deck in the afternoon. The anchor had been dropped again just off a pristine sandy beach. The land dropped off precipitously and so the ship could anchor a mere thirty yards off shore. They were protected from the wind and the water lapped gently at the hull.

"All hands!" The Captain called and waited until she had the crew's undivided attention. "You all know why we came out here and where we're going." She said as she looked down at their eager faces. Most of the men on her crew had an unpleasant history with the Orca, her crew or Captain Reynolds himself. It's one of the biggest reasons she never had trouble replacing her crew. They all wanted a piece of revenge. That and the Orca was rumored to be laden with riches. "We sail for the Orca in two days. We're ready and…" She trailed off momentarily, unprepared for the swell of emotion she felt as she addressed her crew. She swallowed hard. "...I'm proud to call myself your Captain."

Her words were met with utter silence. She had never praised them like that as a group and the looks on the men's faces ranged from stunned to total disbelief. "We'll anchor here until we're ready to set sail. You all have permission to leave the ship."

A riotous cheer went up amongst the men. The Captain's mouth quirked into a half smile. "We still need to reduce some weight so I'll be lifting the rum rations for tonight only. I expect you all to do your part in lightening our load."

If possible the cheer was louder than before. "Lower the boat!" She called. The men scrambled to her command and some, not currently on duty, simply leapt over the side and started the short swim to the beach.

Paige returned to her cabin to find Emily sitting up, propped against the bulkhead, Hammerhead curled comfortably in her lap as she stroked her soft kitten fur. Paige sat down in the chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Emily shrugged. "It hurts, but I'm okay."

Paige chewed her lip. "You know, I'm glad you weren't more seriously hurt but there is an upside to this."

"Oh?" Emily asked, curiously.

Paige nodded. "I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to keep you out of the fight and now I don't have to."

Emily stared at her. "What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Paige gestured to her heavily bandaged left leg. "You're staying here, in my cabin where you'll be safe."

Emily stiffened and her eyes turned hard. "You can't do that."

"Emily, don't be ridiculous. You can't even walk." She argued. "And anyway, however skilled a sailor you may be you're not a fighter and, most certainly, not a killer."

Emily's temper flared. "You were wrong before, Paige, when you said this battle wasn't mine. It is. Every bit as much as it is yours and your crew. Of which I am now a member might I remind you." She said hotly.

Paige shook her head. "Emily-"

"You can't deny me this!" Emily yelled. "You don't have the right!"

Paige shot out of her chair tipping it backwards, raking her fingers through her hair as she paced her quarters. "Jesus, how did we get here again?" She swore under her breath. She stopped and turned to Emily who was watching her with fire in her eyes. "Alright." She said. "Get up."

Emily frowned. "What?"

"I said on your feet, Sailor!" Paige ordered.

Emily's blood heated with anger. She wasn't going to let Paige win and she dropped Hammerhead, unceremoniously, to the deck. Emily swung her legs out of the bed and stood, biting down on a groan of pain as her injured leg took some of her weight.

Paige watched her, heart pounding. It was the only way to make Emily see reason. Emily wobbled slightly before finding her footing, most of her weight on her right leg. Paige slid a knife from her belt and pressed it into Emily's hand before stepping back a few paces. "Attack me." She said stonily.

Emily looked at her uncertainly, gripping the knife in her hand.

"Did you hear me?" Paige growled at her. "I said, attack me!" She barked.

Emily still hesitated and Paige stepped closer to her. "How about now?" She mocked. "Think you can handle it?"

Emily's blood heated and she lunged with a snarl. White hot streaks of pain in her leg blinded her and she dropped to her hands and knees with a cry, the knife clattering out of her hand. "Goddamn you, Paige." She panted, her head hung down. She could feel warm blood trickling down her leg through the bandages.

"Don't you get it, Emily!" Paige yelled. "I can't have you out there! I can't have you in danger again because of me!" Her throat tightened, painfully and she felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes.

Emily pushed herself up to look at her. Paige's face was a mask of anguish and fear as tears streamed down her face and her body trembled. "Paige..."

Paige dropped to her knees to face her, breathing heavily as she searched her eyes. "I can't do this if I'm thinking about you!" She said through gritted teeth. Her face softened as she tucked a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear. "And don't you know…" She breathed. "...all I do is think about you?"

Emily swallowed hard and tipped her head so their foreheads were pressed together, their lips so close they were sharing the same air. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she laced her fingers around the back of Paige's neck.

Paige breathed a laugh. "Why do you keep apologizing to me?"

"It's either that or tell you to go to hell." Emily whispered back.

Paige laughed. "Come on." She shifted and got an arm around Emily's waist to help her up. "Back to bed."

Emily nodded in agreement and let Paige settle her back on the bed. Her bandages had soaked through and Paige spent time carefully redressing her leg. Paige sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Emily for what felt like the first time and she began to hope again.

"What?" Emily asked, squirming slightly under Paige's gaze.

"Nothing." Paige shook her head not ready to share her thoughts lest Emily think her foolish. "I've given the crew leave for the next two days. There's chaos on the beach and I should make an appearance. Will you be alright here for a while?"

Emily nodded. "I'll be fine." She smiled.

Paige scooped up Hammerhead who was hiding under the bed and deposited her in Emily's lap. "I won't be late."

Emily chewed her lip, afraid to ask her next question. "Are you coming back here tonight?"

Paige nodded slowly. "Is that okay?"

Emily smiled. "Yes."

Paige called the boat for herself and Lucas came out and picked her up. There was a bonfire on the beach and a separate fire and spit appeared to be roasting an enormous leatherback sea turtle. The men were well into the first crate of rum and a shout rose up when the Captain hit the beach and joined the party.

Caleb pressed a cup of rum into her hand and stood over her until she finished it before filling her up again. Someone had managed to produce a sad leather ball and an obscene game, without any apparent rules, of kill the ball carrier had broken out on the beach in the waning light.

She was surprised to see there was music, too, and her jaw nearly dropped as Mikey, the ship's boy, tore up the fiddle like a young man possessed. She didn't plan to stay long as she wanted to get back to the ship and get back to Emily but, before she knew it she had been challenged to a knife throwing contest by some of the men.

She tried to decline but they stayed after her, mocking and jeering until she knew the only way to shut them up was to put them in their place. When next she checked hours had passed and her head was swimming from woodsmoke and rum.

The Captain extricated herself from the conversation she had been paying little attention to. She searched the beach for Lucas and found him by the fire eating a large slab of turtle meat off a stick.

"Lucas." She called.

He jumped and spun around, a chunk of meat hanging out of his mouth. "Captain." He replied around an overfull mouth. "Did you want some?" He held out the grayish meat to her.

"No, thank you." She said with a grimace. "I need to get back to the ship."

He frowned. "Why?" He asked. "Everyone is here."

The Captain looked toward the ship, rocking in the cove. "Not everyone." She said softly.

Paige eased the door open quietly. The doors to the stern were open letting in the breeze and filling her cabin with moonlight. Emily was asleep, her copy of Robinson Crusoe open across her chest and Hammerhead snuggled around her neck.

Paige lifted the book and the kitten from Emily, inadvertently waking her.

"You're back." Emily said sleepily and frowned, propping herself up on her elbows. "What is that smell?" She wrinkled her nose.

Paige grimaced. "Rum, smoke and roasted sea turtle." She replied. "I'm sorry to wake you. I'm just going to wash up. Go back to sleep."

Emily dropped back onto the bed but didn't close her eyes. Paige stood by the light of the open doors and stripped off her shirt, the muscles of her back and arms rippling as she moved. She poured fresh water into the basin and scrubbed at the grime a life at sea leaves behind.

Emily licked her lips as Paige unbraided her hair, dampening it to clear out some of the smoke and brushed it out. Paige pulled on a clean shirt, buttoning it part way before kicking out of her boots and pants.

Emily felt heat building in her belly as she watched Paige ready herself for bed. She was beautiful and Emily longed to touch her and feel her hands on her body again.

Paige turned, feeling the heat of her stare, to see Emily watching her with hungry eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"No." Emily breathed and shook her head. "Not until you touch me."

"Emily." Paige was unsure. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"I don't care." Emily answered. "Please, come here." She held out her hand.

Paige approached the bed and, hesitantly, laced her fingers with Emily's, the bandages around her hand preventing their palms from touching. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She whispered.

Emily had thought to be cautious this time but seeing Paige now, hearing her confessions of earlier and she couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted it too much. "I've never been more sure of anything." She replied.

Emily scooted over in the bed and Paige eased in next to her being mindful of her injured leg. She lay down along her length, her head propped up on her hand, and brushed the hair from Emily's face.

Emily watched Paige studying her and saw a frown darken her face. "What's wrong?" Emily asked gently.

Paige took a breath. "I'm so sorry." She began. "For how treated you. The things I said and for everything that's happened."

Emily smiled softly. "Thank you." She whispered. She knew how hard that was for Paige to say and she wanted to respect Paige's efforts at sharing her feelings but she didn't want to talk anymore. Desire swirled in her belly and quickened her heart. Emily traced her finger slowly down Paige's throat and down between her breast as far as her shirt would allow.

Paige's breath caught at the teasing caress and her gaze dropped from her eyes to Emily's lips, slightly parted and wanting. Paige closed the distance between them, her hand around the back of Emily's neck to pull her close. Their lips met, shyly, at first and then more urgently as Emily's tongue slipped past her lips deepening their kiss as she teased along her mouth.

Paige groaned softly at the taste of her and she moved her hand across Emily's shoulder and down beneath her shirt to cup her breast, eliciting a delicious groan from her.

Emily's response to her touch inflamed Paige's need and she growled deep in her throat, trying, desperately, to hold back because of her injury. Paige pulled away from her slightly. "I don't want to hurt you." She said huskily.

Emily's eyes darkened with arousal as she unbuttoned Paige's shirt and slid her hand down her sides to her hip, pulling her closer. "Then don't." She answered, barely a whisper, as she stopped any further conversation with her mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Paige stood out on main deck in the late morning and stretched slowly, a smile playing across her face, her body remembering the feel of Emily's hands on her, her warm breath on her skin and the feel of Emily's body arching and trembling under her hands as she cried out her pleasure time and again.

Paige held Emily as she slept, long into the night, stroking a hand along her back and marveling in a feeling of completeness she had never before known. Emily, it seemed, had begun the impossible and worked her way into her heart with her fierce spirit, passion and courage.

The Captain squinted into the morning sun and laughed to herself as she saw the bodies of her crew littered along the beach. The ashes from the fires still smoldered and a few of the men were stirring some of them crawling along the beach, retching into the sand.

They would stay today as well, though the rum rationing would be back in effect. She needed the men well rested but sharp and alert. Food, rest and recreation were in order. She saw Lucas emerge from the treeline, holding his stomach and looking a little green. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled to get his attention. When he looked up at her she waved an arm and motioned for him to come and get her.

Paige turned when she heard a thump on the deck behind her and saw Emily struggling on one leg to get up the two steps to the main deck. "What do you think you're doing?" Paige asked as she hurried to her to get an arm around her waist.

"I want to come with you." She replied a little breathlessly and let Paige lead her to the starboard gunwale and leaned her against it. Emily grimaced and bent, massaging her leg when she could get off it completely.

"Absolutely not, Emily." Paige said sharply. "You're staying here and you're staying off your leg unless necessary."

Emily eyed her hard. "Is that an order, Captain?" She said angrily.

Paige pursed her mouth. "Yes. It is."

Emily straightened. This woman could get under her skin, in all ways, unbelievably fast. "I'm crew and I should be allowed-"

"That's right!" Paige cut her off. "You're crew and expected to follow my command without comment, question or complaint."

Emily shook her head slowly and thinned her lips. "You're enjoying this aren't you." She said darkly.

"No, Emily, I'm not." Paige replied, her face softening as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Look, I'm not treating you with kid gloves here and this doesn't have anything to do with you and me. You are injured and cannot move around on your own. I can't worry about you or anyone else who may run into trouble trying to help you. I have a responsibility to keep you and everyone on this ship safe. So, if that means you stay here then you stay here." She eyed her hard. "Is that understood?"

Emily dropped her head, disappointed and chastised. "Aye, Captain." She said softly.

Paige ran her hand down the side of her face and picked her chin up so she could look at her. "I'm sorry." She said gently. "If you like I can send someone back to keep you company."

Emily's eyes brightened slightly. "I would like that." She answered.

"Okay, who?" Paige asked.

"Carleton, If you don't mind." Emily said.

Paige's eyes widened. "Carleton, is it?" She asked surprised. "I think I may mind."

Emily scowled at her. "Don't be absurd." She said. "I enjoy his company. He's good natured, funny and easy to get along with."

It was not lost on Paige that Emily had just described everything she wasn't and her mood quickly soured. She glanced out to see Lucas come alongside the ship with the boat. "One more thing." She said, curtly. "As long as we're on the subject. While you're on this crew you can't be my…." She hesitated. Her what? "...my…"

"On the subject of what?" Emily shot back. "You lording your power over me?" She crossed her arms over her chest with a sneer. "Don't worry, Captain. Your reputation of being a miserable, insufferable, brute will remain intact.

Paige looked at her, oddly. "If there is a power imbalance here, Miss Fields, it is, most certainly, not in my favor." She said as she swung over the gunwale and onto the ladder.

Emily scowled, confused. What had just happened? They ran so hot and cold. Or, maybe, hot and hotter. She had no interest in being below decks so she hobbled to a spot in the shade, easing herself to the deck to wait for Carleton Wicks. If, that is, the Captain still consented to send him.

The Captain discussed with Mr. Wicks spending the day on the ship with Miss Fields and he was all too happy to comply which inflamed her ire further as she watched Lucas row him out to the ship.

She spent the afternoon in counsel again with her senior officers. As supper time neared another turtle was caught and a spit fire started again. The mood was far more subdued as the men began to turn their attention to the coming battle.

Paige adjourned her meeting with the officers and called all hands, save for Mr. Wicks, to her to discuss her plans with them. She smoothed over a swatch of beach with a branch and then proceeded to map out, with a stick, their various routes, attacks and defenses.

The men crowded around her in a circle as she went over and over their plan. She did not see, nor did anyone else, when Mr. Monroe ducked out from the group and slipped into the water swimming out to the ship.

Paige stood and tossed the stick she had been using down into the sand. "That's it." She said. "Is everyone clear on what we're about?"

"Aye, Captain." They replied.

She eyed them each in turn. They looked ready, intent and focused. Her gaze swept over them again, tensing as she sensed something was wrong. She looked around her. She was flanked by Toby and Caleb and Lucas stood off to her left. She scanned the men a third time. "Where's Monroe?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Captain?" Caleb asked, confused.

The Captain turned to him. "Where the fuck is Monroe?" She snarled. She looked wildly around and all the men wore similar expressions of ignorance and confusion. She looked out to the ship in time to see him hauling himself over the gunwale and onto the deck.

"Monroe!" She roared and ran to the edge of the water. He turned, his eyes going wide, before grinning wickedly and moving off along the deck.

"Get me out there!" Paige ran to the boat. "Now!"

Monroe was insane. Either in believing he could get away with whatever he was planning or because he didn't care that he was a dead man. It didn't matter. Paige was filled with rage and worry at what he could do before they got to him. Paige pushed the boat into the water, jumping in as it floated out from shore, with Caleb and Toby splashing through the shallows to catch up.

Emily pushed open the door to Paige's cabin. She didn't think she would mind if she borrowed the book. She and Carleton had been discussing it earlier and she wanted to read him a passage. Emily scooped up Hammerhead and stroked her head as she gazed around the cabin looking for it.

Emily tucked the book under her arm and gritted her teeth as she hopped down the steps to the crew quarters. Carleton had offered to retrieve the book for her but she couldn't very well tell him it was in the Captain's quarters. He would be punished, severely, for going in and, instead, she had insisted he wait for her in the galley.

She limped down the passageway. "Found it." She called as she poked her head in the galley. She frowned when she saw it empty. "Carleton?" She called and looked around.

She wondered if perhaps he thought she was heading to her quarters to get the book and made her way farther down the passageway to the officer's quarters. She turned a bulkhead and stumbled, her bad leg catching on something on the floor. She crashed down with a shriek as she realized she was laying atop the unmoving form of Carleton Wicks.

"Carleton!" She cried and tried to turn him over. He was too heavy and the passage too narrow for her to get any leverage. She ran her hands over his head and neck, her fingers coming away sticky with blood.

He had a gash across his temple and right eye that was oozing blood. She checked his pulse. It was strong and she breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until she realized that he had been struck and that she was, most likely, alone with whoever had done this.

Emily pushed herself up, looking down the dim passageway to see Barnabas Monroe stepping out the door of her quarters.

"There you are." He smiled, menacingly. "Looks like it's just me and you now, girlie." He snarled and charged her.

"No!" She screamed as she scrambled to her feet and ran, as well as she could, back the way she had come. If she could get to the deck and call for help or jump. Surely, someone would see her.

He was a big man and couldn't move well down below. If it weren't for her leg she would have had the advantage of speed but, with her injury, he caught her easily as she was halfway up the stairs.

He gripped her bandaged leg viciously and she felt the wound tear as he dragged her back down the steps. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breath coming in short gasps. She could smell his stink of sweat and filth as he turned her, slamming her back against the steps and backhanding her, hard, across the mouth.

Emily grunted in pain as her mouth filled with blood. "No!" She screamed again and fought against him as he pressed himself to her. "Get off!" She screamed as he squeezed her breasts painfully, ripping her shirt as he leaned in and ran his rough, slimy tongue across her cheek.

Emily groaned and turned her head. His breath was hot and foul smelling. She raised her hands from where they were wedged between them and clawed at his face, gouging at his eyes in her fury and fear.

Monroe howled in pain, his hands covering his face and Emily shoved him back hard. He staggered back far enough that she could slip out from under him and pull herself up the steps.

She burst out of the hatch, landing on her hands and knees on the deck, with a strangled cry. "Help me!" She screamed, her voice hoarse, as she tried to push herself up and away from the hatch.

She reached her feet as Monroe emerged from below, his face purple with rage and bleeding from the eyes. His hand lashed out, gripping her ankle and pulling her feet out from under her, sending her crashing back to the deck.

The pain in her leg left her dizzy and sick as he flipped her on to her back, striking her across the jaw with his fist. Her vision grayed at the edges and she fought to stay conscious.

"Stupid Cunt!" He snarled as he fumbled with his belt.

Emily reached out blindly for anything to use as a weapon, her fist closing around a gaff hook left near the hatch. She gripped it hard, swinging up toward him as he descended on her again.

Paige was frantic. They were close but too much time had passed. She leapt from the boat to the ladder while they were still several feet away as she heard Emily scream for help from the deck. Paige's heart was in her throat, afraid she was too late.

She vaulted the gunwale just as Emily, from her back, swung a gaff hook, embedding the iron hook into Monroe's chest. He straightened, looking surprised for a moment, before tilting to the side and falling to the deck face first.

"Emily!" Paige cried and skidded to a stop next to her. Emily had rolled to her side, covering her hands with her face, as she cried and gulped for air.

"Is he dead?" Emily sobbed.

"Don't worry about him." Paige growled as she pulled at Emily's hands trying to get a look at her. "Let me see." She encouraged.

Emily shrank away from her and hid her face. "Is he dead?" She screamed.

Paige sat back, looking to Monroe's still form. She pushed herself to her feet as Toby and Caleb piled over the side and, seeing there was no immediate threat, thought to let the Captain handle it.

Paige crouched over Monroe's body and checked his pulse. There was none. She looked to Emily who was watching her with wide, fearful eyes. She didn't need the burden of this, too. She wasn't a killer. Paige pulled a knife, gripping Monroe by the hair to lift his head, and slit his throat. "He is now."

Paige turned to Toby and Caleb, her eyes dark and dangerous. "Find Wicks." She commanded. "Get the crew back here now and send Lucas to me."

Caleb motioned to Monroe. "What about the body?" He asked.

Paige's eyes flicked to him, blood pooling under his head and chest. "Leave him." She said darkly. "I want everyone to see."

* * *

**Sorry to say the ladies still have some work to do for their 'happily ever after'. Thank you for the reviews. More surprises to come.**


	17. Chapter 17

Paige tried to clamp down on her rage as she moved back to Emily's side. She looked shockingly frightened and fragile and she didn't want to traumatize her further. "Can you walk?" Paige asked gently, frowning with concern at the alarming amount of blood seeping through her pant leg.

Emily nodded, weakly and pushed herself up.

Paige's jaw clenched in anger as she saw Emily's battered face. Her bloody mouth and bruised jaw. "Let me help." Paige offered gently and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her to her feet. Emily sagged against her with a groan, her legs buckling beneath her.

Before she could think about what she was doing Paige swept her up in her arms, cradling her against her chest. They only had to make it as far as her cabin. She could carry her. Adrenaline and fear gave her strength as she moved fast across the deck and kicked open the door to her cabin, laying Emily down in the bed.

Emily groaned in pain, turning away from her again and curling tightly in on herself as she began to tremble violently in shock. Paige grabbed the bottle of rum and a cup and sat on the edge of the bed. "No one is going to hurt you." She tried to get Emily to move back toward her. "Emily, look at me." She tugged gently at her arm to get her to turn. "I need to see if you're alright."

Emily tried to relax and loosen her muscles which were painfully contracted, her mind still thinking she needed to protect herself. She concentrated on stretching back out and rolled onto her back, tears spilling down her face.

"That's it." Paige soothed brushed the hair off her face. She poured a cup of rum. "This will help." She said and held it to Emily's lips. Emily winced as the alcohol burned at the cut on her lip but swallowed. "A little more." Paige encouraged and tipped the mug getting her to drain it.

Emily fell back against the bed, letting her eyes drift closed, her body aching. Paige ripped open her pant leg again to see the bandages soaked through. She sliced through them to find the wound reopened and bleeding steadily. She grabbed a clean cloth and tied it around her leg to slow the bleeding. Lucas would need to stitch it again.

Paige rose again and came back with the basin of water, setting it down by the bed. She soaked a cloth in cool water. "I'm going to clean your face." She said softly so Emily wouldn't be startled.

Emily opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm sor...sorry.." She breathed raggedly.

"What?" Paige froze, the cloth poised in her hand. "What for?"

Emily took a shuddering breath. "I should...shouldn't be here…" She stammered as tears continued to fall. "I'm only distracting you." She said stronger.

Paige sighed and shook her head. She stalled by beginning to wipe gently at the blood on Emily's face giving her time to get her emotions under control. "No." She said simply. "You're being here isn't a distraction." She said as she gently wiped at her split lip. "Well, okay, maybe a little." She agreed with a smile. "But a welcome one."

Emily swallowed hard. "This was a mistake." She breathed. "This was all a terrible mistake."

Paige knew Emily was hurting, scared and in shock right now but she couldn't help being stung by her words. "I don't think so." She said softly.

"You're lying." Emily challenged, her eyes glittering.

Paige didn't take offense this time. This time Emily was wrong. She dropped the cloth back in the water and cupped Emily's face gently in her hands so she couldn't look away. "I'm not." She said with conviction. "Emily, my entire life since my parents were killed I've always had something to fight for, a path I knew could kill me but…" She trailed off swallowing around the tightness in her throat. "...until I met you I've never had something to live for." She finished and pinned her with her gaze.

Emily just stared, her mouth moving like she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words,

Paige smiled. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" She whispered.

Before Emily could answer there was a quick knock at the door and Lucas let himself in, his arms laden with supplies. He looked at Emily's ripped pants and bleeding leg. "This is what?" He said. "The third pair of pants you've gone through since you've been here?" He joked and motioned for the Captain to move so he could sit down. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were high maintenance."

Emily managed a small smile at his attempt to put her at ease.

"More rum, Captain." Lucas said. "The last time we did this she was unconscious." He peeled the bloody cloth from her leg to survey the damage.

Paige poured another cup and offered it to him. "The men are waiting for you on deck." He said, looking pointedly at her as he took the cup. "I'll take care of her."

The Captain nodded. She had business to attend to. She gripped Emily's hand briefly before stalking out onto the deck.

"Captain on deck!" Toby bellowed when she emerged and the crew snapped to attention.

The Captain stepped out to stand before them, her expression stony. She had lectured Emily on not going ashore because she was injured and it was the Captain's job to protect her crew. She had failed. In so many ways she had failed and her anger knew no bounds.

She would make this right. Starting now. Her eyes flicked over her crew, looking anxious and uneasy as they fidgeted where they stood. Carleton Wicks leaned against the gunwale, a bloody rag to his head. The body of Monroe lay, face down, where she had left him

"Mr. Monroe's contract with this ship and her crew has been terminated." She began icily. "He assaulted…" She ground her teeth and swallowed her rage. "...he assaulted two members of this crew. An offense to me, this ship and her crew for which I wish there were a punishment more severe than death."

The Captain scanned their faces, some were hard and blank most wore similar expressions of rage and betrayal. Monroe's actions were a black mark on them all. "Pick him up." She commanded.

Toby and Caleb, with considerable effort, hoisted the body of the big man and propped it between them, the gaff hook protruding sickeningly from his chest. "Take a good look." She barked and lifted his head, the wound in his neck gaping open when his head dropped back, pouring more blood and flashing innards beneath. "This is what crossing me looks like."

She pulled the hook from his chest with wet, crunchy sound and threw it to the deck. "I want you all to remember this the next time someone may feel like taking advantage of my…" Her lip curled threateningly. "...good nature." She nodded to Toby and Caleb. "Get this filth off my ship."

Toby and Caleb dragged him to the side and hoisted him over the gunwale. A second later his body splashed into the sea. The Captain turned back to the crew. "We sail for the Orca with the morning's tide." She said. "Someone clean this mess up. Dismissed."

The men wandered off silently, only Carleton Wicks remained. The Captain eyed him as he straightened. "Captain, a word, please?"

Paige was in no mood. She wanted to blame him for what happened but he was as much a victim as Emily. She had sent him to keep her company not to protect her. She had failed to anticipate the danger and she had no one to blame but herself. She hired Monroe and she thought she could handle him and she had been wrong.

Paige approached him. "How bad is it?" She asked nodding to his wound.

He pulled the rag away to reveal a jagged gash over his eyes and and temple, still oozing blood. "It's fine." He replied.

She frowned. "I'll send the Quartermaster to find you when he's through with Miss Fields."

Mr. Wicks frowned in concern. "Emily...um, Miss Fields? Is she alright?" He asked.

Paige thinned her lips and nodded. "She'll recover." She said simply.

Mr. Wicks nodded slowly. "Thank God." He replied. The Captain began to turn away. "Captain, if I may?" He asked uncertainly. "Miss Fields told me you had ordered her out of the conflict with the Orca. With your permission, I would like to offer to stand with her on the ship. See that no harm comes to her tomorrow."

Paige narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. "For what reason?" She asked. She did need someone to stay with Emily. Mikey couldn't do it, though he wouldn't be fighting either. With Wicks injured also he was the obvious choice.

Wicks looked away briefly. "I owe her." He answered simple.

Paige sighed. "You and me both." She muttered before she could stop herself.

Wicks eyes widened in surprise. "You can't blame yourself, Captain, for the actions of a deranged man."

Paige stared at him. "You are aware of what will happen to you if any harm were to befall her?"

"Aye, Captain." He nodded

"Very well." Paige left him on the deck.

Emily drifted in and out in a haze of alcohol and pain. She wanted to sleep but her muscles spasmed relentlessly and involuntarily, a result of adrenaline and shock, keeping her awake. She heard Paige come in and turned.

She was tense, vibrating with pent up energy, her face a mask of frustration and fury. "Paige." She called drowsily. "What happened out there?"

Paige sat at the edge of the bed and picked up her hand, lacing her fingers together. "I needed to reiterate a few finer points about the expectations of being a member of this crew." She explained. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Emily's mouth quirked into the beginnings of a smile. "I bet you said it just like that, too."

Paige breathed a laugh. "Not in those words, exactly." Paige's face grew serious. "How are you?"

Emily nodded. "Better than I look, I think."

Paige turned to Lucas and raised her eyebrows in question.

"She'll be alright." He answered. "The leg wasn't as bad as it first appeared. Only needed a few new stitches and there's no sign of infection."

Paige nodded her thanks. "Will you attend to Mr. Wicks, please, Lucas?"

"Of course." He nodded and collected his things before slipping quietly out of the cabin.

Emily squeezed Paige's hand. "How is Carleton?"

Paige shrugged. "His head is probably pounding and he may be a little less pretty from now on but, otherwise, he's fine."

Emily pursed her lips. "You didn't...um…punish him?"

Paige frowned. "Why would you think that?"

Emily sighed. "I thought, maybe, you held him responsible for what happened."

Paige nodded. "No." She looked away, dropping Emily's hand. "I should have been here. I could have stopped him"

"Don't." Emily pulled at her to get her to turn back around. "You couldn't have known."

"Yes, I could have. I did." Paige snapped. "I saw the way he watched you. Like you were on display for him. Jesus, and I just served you up to him on a platter." She raked her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, Emily. This is all my fault."

"I'm alright, Paige." Emily said and was immediately seized with a brutal muscle spasm, twisting her face with a grunt of pain.

Paige's eyes went wide and she put her hands on Emily's waist. "What the hell was that?"

Emily breathed out slowly and relaxed. "It's been happening all night." She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. "It's just overexertion and tension."

"What can I do?" Paige asked concerned.

"Just...can you just...hold me?" Emily asked.

Paige glanced to the door. No one would dare disturb her tonight. It didn't matter anyway. Once this was over, if they survived, the crew could go their own way if they had an issue with her, her decisions or the way she ran her ship.

She rose and locked the door before kicking off her boots and stripping out of her pants. Emily had moved over in the bed to allow room for her. Paige settled herself and pulled Emily into her arms, Emily's head resting on her chest.

Another spasm gripped her and Emily gasped, twisting Paige's shirt in her hand until it passed. Paige winced in sympathy and held her tight, running her hand gently over her back.

Emily exhaled a long breath and relaxed, finally. "Jesus, that's uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry." Paige said again. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Just talk to me and help me take my mind off it, please." Emily mumbled into her chest.

"Okay." Paige settled back more comfortably. "What would you like to know?"

Emily considered for a moment, enjoying the feel of Paige's hand caressing her neck and running through her hair. "What are your plans after this?"

"My plans?" Paige questioned.

"You know? For the future?" Emily clarified.

Paige gave a wry laugh. "Christ, with the life we lead out here, the work we do, we're lucky to live past…" She trailed off when Emily tensed in her arms and mentally kicked herself. "That was a stupid thing to say. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Emily said. "I'm not naive to this lifestyle. Just hearing you say it out loud startled me." She took a breath. "Have you never thought about what your life could be like without the Orca?"

Paige paused. "Not until recently."

Emily raised her head to look at her, expectantly. "And?"

"What if you don't care for me after all this is over?" Paige asked and bit down on a small smile. "I mean, you've only ever seen me at my most charming. I would hate for you to discover I could be...off-putting."

Emily laughed. "You forget, Captain, you don't scare me." Emily laughed for another moment, her eyes flashing, before growing serious again. "Would you like to find out if I still care for you when this is over?"

"I would like that very much, Miss Fields." Paige sighed and kissed her very gently.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily watched Paige move around the cabin in the early dawn light. She dressed slowly and with precision. Black on black as she carefully tucked her shirt tails into her pants and buttoned the waist. She stepped into her boots and buckled her belt of knives around her hips, ensuring the blades were secure. In addition, she pulled on a black leather gauntlet over each forearm, lacing them tightly before sliding another knife in a sheath, hidden on the inside of each arm.

Emily could feel her anxiety build as she watched Paige dress for battle. She may not be scared of her but she was, certainly, scared for her. She bit her tongue to keep from saying as much. It would only serve to distract her.

Emily swung her her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Paige's hair was still loose, the breeze through the doors rippling through it. "Come here." Emily called softly.

Paige turned to her, her eyebrows raised in question, but did as she instructed. Emily pulled her down to sit on the bed, raking her fingers through her hair to untangle it. Emily, without a word, braided her hair tightly, tying the end with a leather cord.

She sat back when she was finished and turned Paige toward her, studying her face. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Paige didn't answer for a long time. "I was thinking, maybe, when we get back to Nassau we could visit that juice vendor again?"

Emily smiled and brushed her fingers down her face, her throat tightening with emotion. "I'd like that very much." Emily took a breath. "I'd like to be on deck with the crew." She began and hurried on as soon as Paige opened her mouth to protest. "At least for a little while. We have a full day's sail and I'd like to help."

Paige shook her head. "Emily-"

"Please." Emily continued. "I want to be a part of this. I know these men, some of them better, probably, than you and I care what happens to them."

Paige looked at her for a long time. "Okay." She said and rose to find her something appropriate to wear. While Emily got dressed she slipped out of the cabin for a moment, returning with a long thin length of wood. A broom handle, maybe.

Paige sized up Emily for a moment then snapped the wood over her leg. And again, breaking it into three lengths. "Stand up." She said and pushed Emily's pant leg up to her knee.

Emily stood and Paige crouched in front of her, placing two of the lengths on either side of her injured leg, jamming one end of each into her boot. She tied the splints at her ankle and higher up, around her calf with strips of cloth. She pulled her pant leg back down. "How does that feel?" She asked, looking up at her.

Emily took a few tentative steps, easing her weight onto her leg. "A little awkward but it helps."

Paige nodded and stood, gripping Emily by the shoulders and pinning her with her eyes. "Stay on the deck. Don't do anything to risk yourself or anyone else-"

"I won't" Emily cut her off. "I won't get in your way."

"And when I say, as soon as I say, you're to return back here and stay here." Paige continued.

Emily nodded. "Aye, Captain." She said, sincerely.

Paige sighed, her face softening, "I wish you weren't here, right now." She said.

"I don't." Emily answered and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, pulling her into a fierce embrace. "Come back to me." She breathed into her hair.

Paige could only nod, holding Emily hard in return.

The intensity with which the crew worked was palpable. Caleb stood, stoically at the wheel, the Captain next to him while Toby called commands, from the main deck, to the crew. They were at full sail as the Rosewood crashed her way through the sea to meet the Orca.

The men, showed no signs of fatigue, even as encumbered as they were with weaponry. The blades of short swords, cutlasses, boarding axes and pikes glinted in the sun. Everyone was dressed for battle and the Captain could taste revenge on her lips.

Paige kept an eye on Emily, working along side the crew, moving slowly but determined to pull her weight as she limped around the deck, tending the lines and adjusting the sails as needed to stay on course.

The afternoon wore on and Toby called for the crew to reef the fore and mizzen sails. From now on they would move under the mainsail only, slowing the ship as they approached the islands. The Captain pulled the spyglass and scanned the horizon. There was no sign of the Orca but she knew the ship was close by. She could feel it.

There were two ways in to the island cluster. From the open sea or through the thread, a deep narrow channel between two of the outer islands. It was more protected and far more treacherous. It was the route they would take in. The Captain knew Reynolds would be expecting her through there and she would be ready for him. She could see the entrance to the thread through her lense. It was time.

The Captain replaced the spyglass and nodded to Caleb. "Cannon crew, report below!" He called. "Load all guns!" Half a dozen men dropped what they were doing and scrambled to get below decks to the gun deck.

Toby looked to the quarterdeck at the command and the Captain gave him a sharp nod. Toby crossed the deck and and laid a hand on Emily's shoulder. "It's time." He said.

Emily straightened and looked at him, eyes wide, before turning her gaze to Paige. Paige nodded to her, her mouth grimly set. There was nothing more to discuss. Emily, felt tears burning behind her eyes. Before now, the possibilities of what could happen seemed so far away.

In an instant, the reality slammed down on her sucking the breath from her lungs as she let Toby lead her back to the Captain's quarters. Carleton was already there, standing sentinel at the door. He offered her a small smile as she walked by.

Toby returned, meeting the Captain's eyes, and nodded. Paige breathed out slowly. Emily would be safe, or, as safe as she could be. She turned to Caleb. "Arm the men." She said.

Caleb leapt from the quarterdeck to distribute the firearms and Paige took his place at the wheel. Eight men returned to the deck armed with flintlock pistols and muskatoons, usually kept in the armory.

The sun was lowering and the entrance to the thread was in sight. They sailed on and Toby called for the men to take up battle stations. The Captain watched as the men scattered to their assigned posts, only a handful remaining on deck to tend the sail.

The Captain was careful to keep her eyes forward as they entered the thread. She ship slowed again as they were protected from the wind and their crawling pace made it possible to feel the, almost imperceptible, tug on the ship as they crossed the line she knew would be there.

The men felt it, too, and she could see them, gripping their weapons, their eyes shining with violence as they crouched beneath the gunwales waiting for the first attack.

It was a daring trick and one she knew Reynolds would risk to try and get the early upper hand by wearing down her crew. She had been a part of it herself, once, as one of her early positions. It had failed miserably, costing the lives of several men. A line was laid in the water across the thread attached to a boat, hiding out of sight in the island foliage, on either side. As the keel snagged the line and moved past it would tighten, pulling the two boats in alongside the ship silently, allowing the men to board fast and unexpectedly.

She was ready as were her men. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the first sign of the boarding party.

A shout rang out and pistols fired as her men along the gunwales leapt to their feet, howling, cursing, firing, and hacking at the boarding party as they attempted to clamber over the side. The ship rocked with the motion of the added weight and the Captain watched stonily, as the snarling, filthy faces of the first attackers appeared. Blood sprayed as the sound of battle filled the deck as her crew cleaved the heads and arms of the Orca's men as soon as they appeared over the side sending them screaming and splashing back into the sea, darkening with the blood of two dozen bodies.

She tried to keep her focus on the channel to keep from running them aground but was, inevitably, drawn back to the fight as she saw Caleb fire in the face of one attacker while severing the hands of another. The man screamed, looking wild eyed at his bloody stumps as he peeled off the side and fell away.

It was over in a matter of minutes as all the invaders were dispatched swiftly and brutally. The men knew better than to celebrate. This was only the beginning. They had killed efficiently but there would be many more where they came from.

The men moved about, reloading pistols, wiping blades clean and tossing loose, severed body parts back over the side. They had suffered only one injury, a young man who received a knife through his hand when he got caught leaning over the side for too long. They had acquitted themselves well and the Captain had no complaints.

She pulled the Spyglass out again. Still no sign of the Ocra. It was just as well, it would give them time for their next cover. The Captain nodded at Toby

Emily sat at the edge of the bed, clutching Hammerhead to her and concentrating on evening out her breathing. She could hear, clearly, the sounds of the fight, the pistols firing, the screams, the splashing of bodies and thundering of booted feet on the deck followed by an eerie silence. She wondered what what was happening, wanted nothing more than to run out on deck and make sure everything was okay but she had promised Paige.

As if reading her mind Carleton knocked once then pushed the door open a crack. "Emily?" He called softly.

She hobbled to the door. "What's happening?"

"One for the good guys." He said with a smile. "Reynolds set up an ambush through the thread but the Captain anticipated it and made short work of them."

"How many?" Emily asked.

"Hard to say, exactly, but they were the crew from the Lady Louise. Certainly no great loss." He added.

Emily frowned at him. "You knew them?"

"No." He cleared his throat. "No, of course not. Just guessing." He replied.

She nodded. "What now?" She asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. "Now we meet the Orca." He said with a gleam in his eye.

The sails caught the wind again and filled as soon as they were through the thread and in full view of the islands. The ship rose and dropped into a swell, water crashing across the bow. The tattered sails were raised, blood smeared, for effect, flapped uselessly against the foremast and frayed lines dragged in the water. All carefully designed to look as if they had sustained damage in the initial assault.

Reynolds sent those men to a sure death but, at least at first glance, he may believe they had take a blow. The armed crew remained out of sight again. She wanted Reynolds to think their numbers had been thinned.

The Captain pulled the spyglass again. There she was. The Orca. She was at full sail coming around the point of the large island fast heading just to port of them to them. Paige could see the cannon ports open on the side ready to fire as the Rosewood past alongside of her. She didn't intend to give them the chance.

Caleb came to take the wheel from her. "Stay the course." She commanded and hopped down to the main deck. The Orca was closing the distance fast and Paige's heart thudded in her chest with the thrill of the oncoming battle. She had waited ten long years for this. She didn't want it drawn out. She wanted to hit them hard and fast, cripple the ship, board and take out the crew.

Toby crouched at the port bow, his eyes never leaving her, waiting for her signal. Everyone knew what to do and she trusted them to carry out their duties efficiently and effectively. A cloud passed over the sun, darkening the sky as the two ships moved toward their inevitable confrontation.

They were close, now, and Paige, eye to the spyglass, could see the crew working along the deck, tending their sails and positioning themselves for the fight. She trained the view on the quarterdeck. Reynolds was there, grinning wildly and shouting orders.

"Hold." She raised her hand to Toby. They needed to be close. "Hold." She repeated as she no longer needed the spyglass to see the men moving about on the Orca. "Hold." The ship was nearly on them and she could hear the shouts of their crew as they prepared to fire.

"Now!" She commanded.

Toby hit the winch that released the kedge anchor off the port bow and the heavy iron chain rattled and rocked the ship as it slid into the sea. The Rosewoood sailed on as the anchor plummeted to the sea floor.

Paige gripped the gunwale to steady herself. "Prepare to fire all starboard guns!" She shouted. She could see Reynolds well enough to know he wasn't smiling any longer as the anchor chain pulled taught with a grinding squeal.

The ship creaked and groaned loudly at the strain and the men were nearly jerked off their feet as the bow snapped around bringing the starboard side into firing sight of the Orca at only fifty yards away. "Fire all guns!" The Captain yelled.

The report of six cannons, loaded with both round and bundle shot, was deafening as five of the six rounds hit their mark, two of the rounds smashing through the hull and the other three causing maximum damage across the deck, shredding sails, fouling lines and partially splintering the foremast. The screams of men told her there was, at least, some human damage as well.

"Reload!" She screamed as the Orca, still holding course, sailed into their own firing range. They let fly with their own barrage and the deck near where she stood exploded as a round hit home nearly knocking her off her feet and sending sword size pieces of the deck raining down on them. Only three of their cannons fired the others were either disabled or the men manning them were but the air filled with the acrid smell of gunpowder and smoke. "Cut loose the kedge."

Toby released the the chain on the anchor, letting it drop into the sea, freeing them to maneuver as the Orca sailed past. "Get after her!" Paige commanded.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily paced the cabin, dragging her injured leg behind. She peered out the doors astern but all she saw was open ocean and some floating debris. It told her nothing. The sound of the cannons firing sent her into a near panic as the ship shuddered and cracked under the assault. She hated not knowing what was going on.

She could hear running on the deck and the shouts of the men as they raised the sails. She felt the ship surge through the water as the sails caught the wind. She knew Paige would never be running so they must be giving chase. She dropped back down onto the bed, hugging her arms tightly across her middle and tried to remain calm, trusting that Paige and the crew of the Rosewood would come out the other side of this safely.

The men scrambled, dodging around the damaged deck, shouting and pushing at each other to bring in the tattered sails and hoist the sound ones. Caleb spun the wheel and the ship lurched forward as the sails filled. The Orca was smaller and faster but with damaged sails and hull she was slowing. Paige eyed them through the spyglass. It looked as if the Orca listed to starboard. With any luck she was taking on water.

The Rosewood closed on her her port side. "Prepare to fire starboard guns!" Paige shouted as they came up on her. They were keeping close and coming within range. It also meant the Rosewood would be in the Orca's firing range as well. She was counting on their guns not being at full force.

Paige waited until the first two fore cannons were in range. "Fire one and two!" She shouted. The blast at close range was devastating as the rounds smashed through the Orca's quarterdeck. The Rosewood surged ahead and came alongside the Orca. "Fire all guns!" She yelled and three through six unloaded with a deafening explosion along the Orca's port side followed immediately by the booming of a return volley.

This time, she did go down as the deck buckled under her. She hit the deck hard, her head banging off a cleet and felt a sharp pain over her right eye and the trickle of blood down her face. She wiped blood from her eye, shaking her head to clear it, peering through the smoke, and saw the bodies of two of her crew nearby, bloody, eyes staring unseeing to the sky.

The Captain pushed herself to her feet her ears ringing. The two ships sailed within yards of each other and the frantic shouting of both crews could be heard over the crashing waves. The metal on metal grinding from the gun decks told her both crews were fighting to reload. "Throw the boarding hooks!" She roared over the din.

Her crew organized along the starboard gunwale and let loose the lines with heavy three pronged hooks attached. The hooks thunked into the wood of the Orca, effectively securing the ships together. "Board! Board!" She screamed.

Her crew swarmed over the side, screaming and snarling, teeth bared and blades flashing as they engaged the Orca's crew hand to hand. The fighting was fierce but the Orca had already taken heavy casualties from their cannon fire and were far outnumbered.

Toby vaulted the gunwale, slashing the throat of a man struggling to his feet, nearly severing his head. His blade didn't stop there but swung around, two handed to spit the face of another as he came to engage him. The smell of blood and smoke was overpowering and gore slickened the deck.

Lucas held his ground on the foredeck of the Orca, swinging a cutlass in each hand, piercing the heart of one man before kicking another from the steps into Caleb's waiting axe. The man's head exploded under the blow, showering Caleb in blood and tissue.

Paige pulled herself atop the gunwale and looked for Reynolds. She saw him, tucked into the shadow of the ruined quarterdeck, sword in hand but not defending his ship or his men. "Reynolds!" She roared and leapt from the gunwale onto the ragged deck of the Orca.

He looked to her with fear and hate filled eyes before straightening. "Kill her!" He bellowed at the remaining crew between him and the Captain. Three men, bloody and crazed, one of them with an arm hanging grotesquely, turned and charged her.

She dropped to one knee, reaching for her knives, her arms a blur as she threw her blades. One man dropped instantly, a blade through his eye. Another staggered as the blade hit home deep into his gut before dropping to his knees. The third man rushed on and she drew her sword with a shriek of metal.

He was big and inhumanly strong as he struck at her furiously. She blocked each blow but quickly tired, her arms trembling. The next blow came down like a hammer and she ducked under it, sending him staggering forward, his sword cracking into the deck. She came up under him, swinging her blade up and severing his arm at the shoulder.

He screamed and frothed, staring stupidly at the ragged, bloody stump before she ran him through the middle and kicked his body back off the end of her blade. She turned to face Reynolds, her snarl of rage turning to a menacing smile. He was afraid. Of her.

The battle among the crews lessened. There were fewer sword clashes and more screaming as the Orca's numbers continued to diminish. She didn't hear it anymore as she stalked slowly toward him. He shifted uneasily, gripping his sword, eyes flicking across the deck for help. There was none.

Emily's heart pounded so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. Her shirt clung damply to her and her breath came raggedly as she listened to the horrors of the fight. Without anyway to know what was going on she feared the worst and screamed as the door crashed open and Carleton, breathlessly, burst into the cabin.

"Emily!" He shouted. "You have to come!"

She jumped, a hand to her chest. "What's happened?"

His face grew serious. "It's the Captain." He replied.

Emily leapt up and pushed past him, limping to the main deck, her throat painfully tight and ringing in her ears. She ran out onto the deck, blinking, furiously, against the sunshine and looked around uncertainly.

The ships were locked together, their hulls creaking and crashing together as they sailed out into the open sea. The battle on the Orca had waned to a few one on one skirmishes which were over quickly with either Reynolds' man surrendering or being run though.

Emily looked toward the quarterdeck to see Paige fighting the man she knew as Captain Reynolds. Paige's head was bloody and sweat poured down her face and neck. She was ferocious as she smashed her blade down on him relentlessly, howling in rage.

Reynolds' eyes were wild with fright as he tried to parry her blows. He was forced farther and farther back as she rained her fury, ten years in the making, down on him. He hit the capstan and stumbled as she drove her sword down onto his, knocking it from his hands.

Emily leaned against the gunwale, watching wide eyed. Paige had done it. It was over. Her eyes flicked to the deck to see the Rosewood's crew standing over the few survivors of the Orca, holding them on their knees at sword point.

Carleton must have been mistaken and her eyes turned back to Paige just as a strong arm went around her neck and the point of a cutlass pricked into her side. Emily gasped and jerked, freezing as the blade pierced shallowly into her skin and she felt blood flow beneath her shirt.

"Stay still, Emily." Carleton breathed into her ear. "And you might yet live through this."

Paige straightened, panting heavily, and smiled, bringing the point of her blade to his throat. "You're dead." She growled.

"Stay your sword, Captain!" A cool voice rang out from the deck of the Rosewood.

Paige turned her head, her blade never wavering, to see Carleton Wicks on the deck, his arm tight around Emily's throat and a blade pressed to her side. She gasped in horror. "No!" She breathed. Her vision narrowed to a pinpoint and the deck seemed to sway beneath her.

Captain Reynolds tore his eyes from Paige to follow her gaze. He frowned in confusion for a moment before breaking into a face splitting grin. "Well." He growled as he pushed Paige's blade from his neck. "This is a surprise."

He stood and looked from the Captain, trembling with helpless rage, in front of him to Wicks on the deck of her ship. "Why, if it isn't the captivating Miss Fields." He said laughingly. "I must admit, Wicks, I was thinking you'd been discovered and your body was feeding the fishes long before now. I'm pleased to see you are more clever than I believed." He greeted in a gravelly voice.

Emily stood very still, trying to steady her breath. "Carleton." She said, her voice far steadier than she felt. "What is this?"

"This, my dear, is my duty." He answered.

Emily let her eyes drift closed for a beat. "You're Reynolds' man." She breathed.

"He is." Reynolds agreed. "And a fine man at that." He picked up his sword and turned to Paige, pointing it at her chest. "Drop it!" He snarled.

Paige couldn't take her eyes off Emily as her heart pounded and blood roared in her ears. How could she have let this happen? How could she have failed her so completely?

Emily met her eyes, shaking her head almost imperceptibly, her eyes pleading with her not to comply. Paige let her sword drop to the deck with a clatter as Reynolds moved close, his hot breath on her face as he slid the remaining blades from the belt at her waist, tossing them to the deck.

Emily felt the air go out of her lungs, her legs shaking as she watched Captain Reynolds disarm her. Her eyes flicked to the rest of the Rosewood crew. They looked on with hate filled eyes as the few living Orca crew struggled to their feet and armed themselves again. No one else moved beyond that.

"On your knees, Captain." Reynolds laughed, forcing Paige down at sword point. "Hands on your head."

Paige dropped to the deck, lacing her fingers on top of her head, her chest heaving with fatigue and frustration. Her mind spun. Where had she gone so wrong? How did she not see Wicks was a spy for Reynolds?

"Don't worry, Captain." Reynolds began. "I didn't see this coming either. Wicks was placed on your ship to…" He shrugged. "...I don't even know. Cause havoc, sabotage, foment unrest...whatever he could really, short of putting a knife in your gut, to cause problems, slow you down or exploit a weakness." He laughed as if he'd just told the funniest joke. "Exploit a weakness indeed, Captain. Jesus Christ, I can't believe it. I see my invitation was better received than I had ever intended." He continued to laugh.

Paige didn't look at him, didn't listen to him. She tuned him out and focused on Emily. She stood, unmoving, pinned tightly against Carleton Wicks and watching Reynolds with a horrified expression. Paige moved her fingers, unlacing them and shifting a hand under each opposite forearm, feeling for the hilt of the blades hidden there. She needed Emily to see her. Needed her to understand.

"Were you helping her deal with her grief, Captain?" Reynolds went on nastily. "Because I understand you both have had similar family tragedies in you past."

"Fuck you!" Paige growled.

Reynolds leered at her. "I'll just bet you did, too, McCullers. Take advantage of her? Tell her you understood her pain so you could get up her skirt?" He laughed and nodded his head, impressed. "You're every bit as ruthless as they say, aren't you?"

Paige gritted her teeth to keep herself from lunging at him, tearing out his throat with her bare hands and showing him how ruthless the could be. She gazed past him, searching for Caleb and met his eyes, imploring him, silently, to be ready when she made her move. He stood, rigid and expressionless though his eyes flashed with understanding.

"So, now." Reynolds went on, high on his perceived victory. "I'm going to slaughter your officers and take your crew and your ship." He turned to look at Emily. "The only question that remains is do I gut Miss Fields so you can hear her screams as her blood spills all over your deck or do I take her with me and send you to your grave with the vision of her chained in your own hold, ravaged by me and my men at a whim?"

Paige's eyes flicked to Emily. Her eyes were wild and her breathing fast and shallow in fear at his words. Paige tried to let her know it would be alright. She wouldn't let this happen. She would protect her but Emily was too far gone.

Paige let her eyes drift closed, focusing her mind and slowing her breathing, praying she had the strength to finish this and keep them both alive. When she opened them again Reynolds was looking at her curiously. "Nothing to say, Captain?" He mocked.

Paige moved lightning fast, gripping the knives, and jumping to her feet to send the first, hurtling across the deck to plunge through the throat of Carleton Wicks. She heard Emily scream and saw her fall back with him to the deck but couldn't yet spare her attention.

Reynolds mouth dropped open in shock and he spun toward her as the second blade flew and sunk deep into his chest. He had the oddest look of surprise as he stared at it before staggering back a few steps and falling to the deck on his side.

As soon as the Captain moved Caleb, and Toby made short work of the rest of the Orca's crew. Paige didn't bother checking Reynolds but jumped to the gunwale. "Emily!" She called, frantically.

Emily never saw the knife. It all happened so fast. She felt the breeze of it and heard it whistle past her ear before piercing Carleton's neck. He toppled back, dragging her with him as blood fountained out of his mouth and his last few breaths came out as wheezing, gurgles, bubbles of blood forming at his lips.

Emily scrambled away from him and pushed herself to her knees, gasping for breath as she watched him die. She turned back to the Orca as Paige called her name and stood on the gunwale. Emily's eyes closed, releasing a slow breath as she let a small smile come to her lips, opening them to see Paige standing there stunning and magnificent.

The pistol shot startled them all and Paige spun, her legs buckling, as she toppled over the side and splashed into the water between the ships.


	20. Chapter 20

"Paige!" Emily screamed and ran to the side.

Caleb leapt across the deck and skewered Reynolds through the eye, the pistol he had taken off one of the bodies falling from his hand.

"I can't see her!" Emily screamed. "Oh, my God! Where is she?"

Caleb dropped his weapons and struggled out of his boots before vaulting the gunwale, his hands tight against him as he dropped like a spear into the sea. The rest of the crew ran to the side and peered over to watch, all with expressions of varying levels of distress.

Caleb surfaced for a breath, peering around through the water, before diving down again, his legs kicking up behind him. Again he came up, this time yelling angrily. "Come on, Captain, come on!' He gasped breathlessly as he dove again.

He was down for a long time. Emily hobbled back and forth along the gunwale. She didn't remember when she had started crying but she swiped at her eyes with her hands, her vision blurry with tears.

Caleb broke the surface his mouth open to gulp air loudly and he wasn't alone. He had Paige, an arm across her chest, her face pale. He rattled her hard, as best as he could from the water and smacked her face. After a moment she coughed and gasped with a groan and Emily let out a long slow breath and a bark of hysterical laughter.

Caleb grinned up at her. "Let down the ladder!" He called.

Emily ran to it and pushed it over the gunwale. The rest of the crew tugged the boarding lines to pull the ships nearer each other so the could get back across. Toby ordered a few men to stay aboard and begin the sweep of the Orca.

Between Caleb, Toby and Lucas they were able to get Paige back on the Rosewood, sitting her up on the deck. Blood stained the sleeve of her sodden clothes from the pistol round through her arm. Emily dropped to the deck and pulled her into her arms, laying kisses across her face and neck.

"You're okay." She whispered. "Oh, thank you God, you're okay."

Paige coughed and returned her embrace weakly. "I'm okay." She agreed with a smile.

* * *

"Gah! For chrissakes, Emily, stop fussing!" Paige snapped and batted at her hand with her good arm. "I'm fine!"

Emily continued to dab at the gash on her head with an alcohol soaked cloth. "You're not fine." She replied calmly. "You have an iron ball in your arm."

Paige took another pull from the rum bottle. "It went all the way through." She corrected with a grimace.

Lucas had left the Captain's cabin a few minutes ago. He had cleaned and stitched the wound and bound her arm tightly across her body. She had resisted getting treatment until the men were attended to. There were some in far worse shape than her and seven men had been killed. Two from cannon fire and five others from the fight on the deck.

The sails of both ships had been reefed bringing both ships to a standstill and the bodies of the dead Orca crew, including Reynolds, stacked on the foredeck out of the way. The search and stripping of the Orca was still underway but they were almost through. There were a few other items to attend to before they could get underway back to Nassau.

A knock heralded Caleb's entrance. He poked his head in the cabin. "We're ready, Captain."

Paige nodded and pushed herself to her feet. "I'll be right there." She turned to Emily and held out her hand. "This is your victory has much as it is mine." She said. "Stand with me."

Emily dropped her eyes and swallowed heavily. Part of her struggled with seeing the death of so many as a victory for anyone but the Orca and her crew were, undoubtedly, a blight on humanity and the lack of them in this world would make if a safer place. She took Paige's hand and let her pull her to her feet.

"Captain on deck!" Toby called and the men straightened. Those, at least, who weren't too seriously injured.

They had mustered on the main deck surrounding the shrouded bodies of their seven dead crew. Paige stood in amongst them. "All hands!" She called. "Bury the dead!"

Caleb handed her a battered book of Common Prayer and Paige opened it to the marked passage. The only one she used with any regularly while Toby called out the names of their fallen crew.

"We brought nothing into the this world, and it is certain we carry nothing out." The Captain read in a clear strong voice. "The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away, blessed be the name of the Lord." Paige continued, closing the book and speaking from memory. "We therefore commit these bodies to the deep, looking for the general Resurrection in the last day, and the life of the world to come, through our Lord Jesus Christ."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before the burial detail moved to hoist the first body, throwing it over the side to the sea. Seven times the bodies splashed down Emily found herself welling with emotion at each one.

The sun had set hours ago but the moon was high and the sky clear as Caleb cut the lines to the Orca and shoved the ship away with a pike. It drifted off their starboard bow as the crew raised the mainsail and set a course for home.

The Captain would normally take the shot herself but, wounded, she couldn't shoulder the musket. "Can you see well enough?" She asked Caleb as she handed them the weapon.

"Aye." He replied. Several barrels of gunpowder had been brought up from the Orca's hold and stacked on the deck. Caleb waited a few more moments, letting the ships separate further, before dropping to brace himself along the gunwale.

He fired once, the report shattering the still night air, and an instant later the gunpowder exploded in a ball of fire and smoke, rocking the Rosewood with a blast of heat and noise. The Orca caught aflame fast and the crew watched as the ship burned, the sails flaming and dropping into the sea with hiss.

The Captain watched for a moment, searching herself to try and name her emotions. She was satisfied, for sure, but she thought she would feel differently. She expected joy where she only felt loss. This fight was all she'd known for so long and it's end brought a certain amount of emptiness.

Emily studied Paige as she stood watching the Orca burn to the water along with it her vengeance and wondered what was in store for them now. Emily was, at once, uncertain and excited and, for perhaps the first time, her grief didn't feel so close. It seemed their possibilities were endless and she searched for Paige's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Paige felt the warmth and comfort of Emily's hand in hers and the emptiness of a moment before began to ease. Emily awakened in her feelings long ago abandoned and she believed, with all her heart, that she would be whole again in time. "There's one more matter to attend to." She said softly as she let go of Emily's hand.

All the men stood with the Captain watching the Orca burn so she didn't need to call them together again. Paige backed up a few steps so she could see them all, the flames of the Orca still burning high behind them as they sailed for Nassau. She nodded to Toby and Caleb who hefted a large, battered wooden chest between them and dropped it on the deck. "It seems the rumors were true." The Captain said and moved to the chest, kicking open the lid to reveal it filled with gold coins. "The late Captain Reynolds was a cold blooded savage and a coward. He was also a very wealthy man."

She looked around the deck to see the eyes of her men widen in disbelief at the riches before them. "This money will be divided among you as the terms of the Articles dictate upon our return to port, less an amount I will be setting aside for a fund with the Hastings Company to aid those legitimate merchants sailing these waters who have fallen prey to the violence of ships like the Orca." Paige searched the faces of the men and watched for any sign of anger or resentment at her decision. "The Rosewood will be in port for several months for repairs. If you wish to be relieved of your appointment with this ship now is the time. You may take your final payment and be on your way with my gratitude and respect at your loyal service to me and this ship."

Emily's eyes went wide at Paige's announcement. She shouldn't be surprised but somehow she was. There was no way to return that money to the victims of the Orca but Paige's actions may help, in the future, other innocent people.

Paige suddenly felt exhausted and and arm throbbed in time with her pulse. "Mr. Rivers." She called. "Take us home."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Caleb called the crew to stations and they scattered, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Paige's shoulders slumped and she breathed out a heavy sigh. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and she looked up to see Emily watching her with pride and pleasure. "Miss Fields." She said softly. "Would you accompany me to my cabin?"

Paige sat at the edge of her bed and let Emily pull off her boots and unbuckle her knife belt. She pushed Paige gently back onto the bed, encouraging her to move to the side so she could slide down next to her. "How do you feel?" Emily asked softly and brushed the hair out of her face.

Paige sighed deeply. "Tired." Paige answered. "And...I don't know...content?" She tried to put a name on it.

Emily's eyes widened. "Content?" She repeated with surprise

Paige shrugged, immediately wincing at the pain it caused in her arm. "Maybe that's not the right word." She frowned. "I don't know…what's the feeling when you have everything you want?"

Emily considered this. "There's nothing else you want?" She asked.

Paige eyed her with a small smile and reached her good arm around Emily's neck, pulling her down until their lips barely touched. "Maybe one thing." She whispered.

Emily let their lips meet slowly and tenderly, her heart filling with desire as she stroked her hand down Paige's face. She pulled away so she could meet her eyes. "I love you, Captain McCullers." She breathed.

Paige's heart stopped at her words, her throat tightening, and eyes burning. She opened her mouth to speak but could not form the words.

"It's okay." Emily smiled. "You don't have to say anything." Emily kissed her again softly. She didn't want to overwhelm Paige or pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Paige was grateful for Emily's understanding and her face relaxed, eyes shining brightly with need. She worked the buttons on Emily's shirt with one hand, pulling it down, exposing her shoulders and chest and pressing her lips to her bare skin.

Emily groaned at the feel of Paige's mouth on her. She wanted her so badly. She dropped her head back to give her better access and Paige shifted to reach her, grunting in pain.

Emily's eyes flew open and she pushed herself up to hover over her. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Paige laughed with a wince. "Yes, it's fine." She tugged on Emily to get her to come closer. "Come back."

Emily frowned. "I don't want to hurt you." She said.

Paige grinned. "Then don't."

* * *

It took them a week to return to Nassau at full sail or, as full a sail as they could managed. The Rosewood had taken considerable damage to the foremast and the spar of the bowsprit had finally given way completely and was lashed to the bow to keep if from dropping into the sea.

Despite the crippled ship and injured crew spirits were as high as ever as the Rosewood sailed into sight of their home port. The Captain emerged from her cabin, her arm out of the bindings, and stretched, grinning from ear to ear.

There would be a bed waiting for her, for them, and, if she could talk Spencer into setting it up, perhaps a bath large enough for two. She spied Emily on the deck, hair billowing in the wind as she gazed out to the port, face turned up to the sun. Just the sight of her sent Paige's heart racing and she couldn't stop herself from closing the distance to her quietly and reaching her arms around her waist from behind.

Emily jumped, startled, then leaned back into Paige's embrace. "What about the men?" She asked with a smile. They had done a pretty good job of being discrete on the trip home but the ship wasn't that big and they were sure it hadn't gone unnoticed that the Pursers quarters were vacant once again.

"I don't care." Paige breathed into her hair. "I've made them all very rich men and if they have a problem with it they can swim the rest of the way."

Emily laughed. "Fair enough." Emily laughed and turned around to face her lacing her fingers around Paige's neck. "What's the first thing you're going to do after we go ashore?" She asked.

"I was thinking a bath, followed by a proper meal and a drink and then…" Paige pretended to think. "...and then, I suppose, I'll see what company I can find."

Emily's mouth quirked. "Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow at her. "And who do you think is going to be interested in a broken down, sulky, old ship's Captain like you?"

Paige feigned hurt. "Broken down? I'll take that as a challenge Miss Fields." She added with a flash of heat in her eyes.

Emily grinned wantonly in return. "I meant it as such."


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm chiming in up top here because I don't want my comments to get in the way of the end of this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and, as ever, I love hearing from you all. **

**Please, take note. This story will not be in installments but at this time I will be taking a break from the story for two reasons. The first being for dramatic tension. I want you to feel what the characters feel. The second being that real life has, at this time, gotten in the way of my fantasy life (as real life is want to do) and I am finding little time to devote to writing. This will not be the case for ever or even for very long. I will never leave a story unfinished.**

**That said, if you have yet to follow Sirens now would be the time as I don't know when the next chapters will be going up and, sadly, you won't be seeing one tomorrow or the next day. You get the idea.**

**In the meantime I can offer you this. If you have not yet checked out Serendipity by first time author OB1Kenobi I encourage you, with my whole heart, to do so. You won't be disappointed.**

* * *

The Rosewood moored in her usual spot off shore from the port of Nassau. She wouldn't stay long however. As soon as the men were paid and ashore and the cargo from the Orca off loaded she would be towed to the repair docks where she would be taken out of the water and the extensive repairs begun.

Paige left Lucas aboard to see to the payment of the crew and the unloading of the ship. Toby rowed her, Caleb and Emily to shore. They all sat quietly, their thoughts accompanied by the sound of the the rhythmic lapping of the oars as they glided toward to the dock.

Paige climbed the ladder to the dock and reached her hand down for Emily. Her leg was healing well but she still had pain and favored it quite a lot. Emily took her hand, smiling gratefully, as she climbed the ladder and stood with Paige on the dock. She stretched, cracking her back, and let out a long sigh. "It's good to be home."

Paige looked at her, curiously. "Home?"

Emily felt her cheeks flush. "Well, you know what I mean." She amended. "On land."

"Sure." Paige agreed, fighting a grin. She held out her hand to Emily. "Ready? I'm starving."

Emily laced their fingers together and, for a moment, laid her head on Paige's shoulder as they walked the long dock to shore.

"Hey, there's Spencer." Toby announced from behind them.

Paige looked to the shore, near the entrance to the Company and saw Spencer waving to them. Paige waved back with a smile. She watched as Spencer turned to speak with someone behind her and saw two people emerge from beneath the arch. An older man and woman. Paige's heart leapt to her throat and her breath caught. She knew who they were immediately. Emily got her height and grace from her father and her beauty and figure from her mother.

Emily saw them an instant after Paige and stopped dead on the dock. She blinked, not sure she was seeing correctly. "What?" She whispered. "Mom…" She dropped Paige's hand and covered her mouth with trembling hands as her breath came in short gasps. "Dad…"

Paige looked to Spencer who was chewing her fingers nervously. The Fields standing next to her looking as distraught and uncertain as Emily. Paige slipped an arm around Emily's waist. She had paled, alarmingly, and was still unmoving. "It's okay." Paige whispered. "It's them." She applied gentle pressure against Emily's back to get her moving again.

Emily didn't know when she had started crying, losing sight of her parents through her tears. She could feel a hand on her, guiding her, moving her toward them. She began to cry in earnest as she neared, her heart so full she thought for sure it would burst. As she neared them she quickened her pace and broke into a limping jog. "Oh, my god….Oh, my god…" She cried over and over again.

Paige watched, stunned, as Emily flung herself into her parent's arms and they enveloped her, their tears and cries mingling with each other as they embraced desperately. The scene was heart wrenching and their naked emotion at their family being reunited was overwhelming.

"Oh, my god, I thought you were dead…" Emily sobbed.

"Baby, we thought we lost you." Her father growled, his voice thick with emotion. "Are you alright?"

"What happened to you?" Her mother cried as she clutched hard to them both their voices breaking over each other as they all wept and talked at once for several minutes never letting each other go.

Mr. Fields was the first to break from their embrace and straightened, wiping at his eyes. He looked to Paige. "Captain McCullers, I presume?"

Paige cleared her throat. "Yes sir."

He extended his hand to her, his eyes bright with fresh tears. "Thank you for my daughter's life."

Paige swallowed heavily, fighting her own emotion as she shook his hand. She could only nod in response, her lips pressed together tightly. There was so much she wanted to say but she didn't know how. Emily and her mother were still holding each other, crying and whispering to each other.

Mr. Fields took a deep breath and turned to his wife and daughter. "We should go back to the house." He said. "We can talk there and Emily can get some rest."

Emily's mother finally pulled away from her daughter, her face tear stained. "Miss Hastings has been very kind and put us up in one of her vacant properties, Honey." She explained when Emily looked a question at her. "There's enough room for you, too, and we won't be here much longer anyway."

Emily wiped at her face and took a deep shuddering breath. "What do you mean?"

Paige felt her heart stop. She knew what was coming next. Her eyes flicked to Spencer whose sympathetic expression told her she was right.

"There's a ship to Boston that Miss Hastings had arranged us passage on to get home." Her father explained. "It leaves the day after tomorrow."

Emily turned, her eyes meeting Paige's, in an unnameable expression of disbelief. Paige wondered if Emily could hear her heart breaking as she felt a pain in her chest so acute she thought, for sure, a knife had just been plunged into her chest.

"So soon?" Emily whispered, her eyes never leaving Paige.

Paige clamped down on her grief, unwilling to let Emily see, and forced a smile. "You must be anxious to get home." She offered in a voice much steadier than she thought possible.

Spencer looked between them. "I'll see you back to the house." She said and gestured for Emily's parents to head back up the pathway.

Emily felt her mother's hand slide into hers and let herself be pulled along away from Paige. She was overwhelmed. Her parents were alive and she had never been happier. And she was leaving Nassau and Paige to return to her old life. A life that seemed so far away she could barely remember it and she had never been more devastated.

She looked back over her shoulder. Paige stood on the dock, Caleb and Toby had moved beside her, close but not touching, lending her strength with their nearness as she watched Emily go, her body rigid and face a blank mask.

* * *

Paige sat at a table in the courtyard. Spencer, Toby and Caleb all having tried unsuccessfully to get her to eat or drink. Even Hanna had come by, laying a hand on her arm and whispering words of encouragement and support.

"Paige, please, say something." Spencer begged.

Paige shook her head. "What's there to say?" She answered, numbly.

"Tell me how you feel?" Spencer implored. "Swear, scream, cry, fight me...anything.."

Paige let her eyes drift closed. "I'm tired." She sighed and rose to leave.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She answered before walking away.

* * *

Emily had supper with her parents at the house, the doors open to let in the warm harbor breeze, fluttering the drapes and bringing in the smell of the sea. Her head had calmed somewhat and she could see her parents clearly for the first time.

Her father was thinner. His broad shoulders and ramrod posture was stooped slightly and he walked as if in constant pain. Her mother had bandages still on her legs that Emily hadn't seen before. She had been burned badly and days in the sea before they had been rescued had further damaged her skin. She would have severe scars and pain.

They told her what they remembered about the attack. It was awful to hear and all three began to cry again as they spoke of all the people they lost and how hurt and terrified they had been for each other. Two other crewmen had survived and were healthy. They were already on board the ship taking them home lending a hand to prepare for the journey.

Emily, briefly, spoke of what had happened to her, her rescue and her eventual time aboard the Rosewood. She left out a lot, her stowing away, her part in the battle with the Orca, and her relationship with Captain McCullers. She couldn't even speak Paige's name without her throat closing with so much sadness at the thought of leaving her.

It didn't matter. None of them were too keen to dwell on the details of the horrors they had all faced. It was over and they were all together again. They were going home. Emily sat, legs curled under her on a bench, and watched the ships coming and going in the harbor. She couldn't see the Rosewood but the knew she was there and she knew Paige was nearby.

* * *

Emily found Spencer in the morning going through her usual cleanup. Emptying ash cans and collecting cups from the night before. As soon as Spencer saw her she dropped what she was doing and pulled Emily into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Emily." She said and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you." She breathed.

"I'm okay." Emily returned her embrace. "I'm happy to be back."

Spencer pulled away from her but continued to grip her by the arms and looked at her sharply. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She barked at her. "You could have been killed!"

"I know." Emily sighed. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. I never wanted to betray your trust or seem ungrateful for everything you did for me. I just…I wanted…." She trailed off.

Spencer's face softened. "It's alright." She said. "I was scared for you and I'm so happy to see you safe. Both of you." She added.

Emily nodded. "Where is she?" She asked tightly.

Spencer released Emily's arms and steepled her hands in front of her mouth. "I don't know."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean? What did she say?"

Spencer shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Emily. She wouldn't talk to me. She didn't say anything and then she left. I don't know where she is and neither does anyone else."

Emily's breath quickened in distress. "I don't understand." She looked around as if Paige would somehow mysteriously appear. "She knows I'm leaving tomorrow morning?"

Spencer nodded. "She knows."

Emily swallowed her hurt and disappointment. "I see." She said coolly and nodded. "I should get back to my parents."

"Emily." Spencer called and waited for her to turn back around. "I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say.

* * *

The wind was high and the sky clear as they stood on the dock ready to be rowed out to the ship that would take them home. Emily turned as she heard booted feet thundering across the wooden dock.

Toby, Caleb, Spencer and Hanna were racing their way, grinning from ear to ear. "You didn't think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Caleb growled as he swept Emily up into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Emily laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for coming." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Caleb set her down and Toby moved in, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Stay safe." He whispered to her.

Emily nodded, her throat tightening with emotion. Hanna looked at her, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. "We're going to miss you around here." She said and pulled Emily to her.

"I'm going to miss you all, too." Emily replied and struggled not to cry as she released her.

Spencer stepped forward. "There's always a place for you here." She said seriously before wrapping her in her arms.

"Thank you." Emily breathed. "For everything."

Emily looked at the four of them and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as her gaze was drawn to movement behind them. The the dock workers split down the middle, leaping to the sides, to get out of the way of Captain McCullers as she strode down the dock toward them.

Emily's heart lurched. She didn't think she was coming. She couldn't take her eyes off her as she walked, straight and proud, stopping a few feet from Emily, the others moving out of the way. "You're here." Emily breathed.

Paige cleared her throat and wouldn't meet her eyes. "I wanted to give you this." She held out a leather purse, heavy and bulging and it clinked slightly as Paige shifted her grip on it. "It's your share of the money from the Orca plus enough to cover the loss of your ship and cargo and see that the families of the crew are taken care of."

Emily stared at the money and then back at Paige. "I don't want your money." She said confused and made no move to take it.

Her father stepped over. "Don't be foolish, Emily." He said and took the purse from Paige. "Thank you, Captain. Your honor and generosity are very much appreciated. I'll see that this gets distributed to the families of the men we lost." He turned to Emily. "We have to go now, Emily." He said as he stepped down into the boat waiting to take them to the ship and joined her mother in the bow.

Emily looked at Paige. "Look at me." She demanded. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

Paige swallowed and pulled a book from behind her, tucked into her waist. "I have this for you, too." Paige handed her the battered copy of Robinson Crusoe. "I thought you might like to finish it."

Emily took the book with a trembling hand and clutched it to her chest. "Paige, I love you." She whispered staring hard at Paige. "Did this mean nothing to you?" She could barely speak.

Paige met her eyes only for the stabbing pain in her heart to return in force, nearly doubling her over. She wanted to say it meant everything, she loved her, too, desperately and completely, and please don't leave. "Fair winds, Miss Fields." She said softly instead before turning away, her heart ache so profound she feared she might die of it.

Emily choked back a sob. "Paige…" She called, tears streaming down her face. Paige slowed, for a moment, but didn't turn around, continuing down the dock. "Fair winds, Captain." She whispered.

"We have to go, Miss Fields." The man called from the boat.

Emily nodded and wiped at her eyes. She gave a long last look to her friends who had stood quietly by watching with increasing sadness as Paige walked away. Spencer offered her a sad smile and Hanna cried, gripping Caleb's hand. Emily accepted the man's extended hand and stepped down into the boat waiting to take her on the first leg of her long journey home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh, no! Not Mona! Say it isn't so PLL writers...**

**Welp, it's time I get back to it, I think. I've got some new chapters complete but, sadly, gone are the days of a chapter a night, so you'll have to savor.**

* * *

Paige felt Emily's warm gentle arm slip around her hip, her fingers fanning out to caress her belly, sliding up to cup her breast from behind. Paige shifted in the bed, pressing herself back against her, feeling the curves of Emily's body as they molded against her back and sighed with the first stirrings or arousal.

She loved waking up to Emily's hands on her, teasing and stroking her desire until she could barely breathe with the wanting of her. Emily was so beautiful and she bit down on her lip as a soft groan of pleasure escaped her. She turned in Emily's arms, smiling lazily, searching for her lips.

Paige's eyes slid open with a gasp and deep shuddering breath. She sat up, alone in the bed, and choked back a sob, hugging her knees to her chest to fight down her deep aching need. Emily was gone. It had been nearly a month and everyday Paige waited to wake up praying the whole in her heart would close over.

Emily would be home by now. Safe and with her family. She could return to her life and soon, her time in the Caribbean would be a distant memory, a healed over wound or an exciting story to tell her friends.

Paige had been staying at the Company while the Rosewood was getting repaired. It would be another month yet. She hadn't sustained that much damage but she had the money and was having her refitted and upgraded as well. Soon it would be time to round up the crew, see who wanted to sign back on and get back to work.

In the meantime, somehow, she thought it would be a good idea to stay in the room Emily had been in. The linens had been laundered but Paige still imagined she could smell Emily on the pillow. She regretted it now. All it did was bring back the memories, once so deliciously sweet now excruciatingly painful.

She wouldn't tell Spencer, though. During the day she put on a brave face, spent time with her officers and friends, oversaw the repairs and upgrades, stayed abreast of what was going on out on the water by conversing with the other captains and made plans for when she would return to her life at sea.

The atmosphere at the Company, the docks and everywhere in town was, noticeably, lighter with the knowledge that Captain Reynolds and the Orca were no longer out there. When before, crowds parted when she came by it may have been out of fear now it was out of reverence, gratitude and respect. She had rid the world of a singular evil and, it seemed, the sun even shone brighter. She wished Emily could see what they had accomplished.

Hammerhead leapt up onto the bed, narrowly missing landing on her face, and let out a screech for attention that snapped her out of her reverie. She scratched the cat behind her ear. "You miss her, too, don't you?" She said softly and the cat purred and nuzzled her hand.

* * *

Emily sat on the veranda of their house overlooking the port. They had been home over a week. The weather had been good and the winds high. Her leg had healed well and she had even been able to help crew on the journey. Anything to keep her mind off Paige and everything she had left behind.

Her parents continued to recover through she knew they'd never quite be the same. Her father had turned over operational control of their shipping company to his brother. He no longer had the heart for it after he saw that the families of their lost crew had received the money Paige had offered them. It wasn't enough. Could never be enough to cover the loss of their husbands, fathers, sons and brothers but Paige had been more than generous and those left behind would want for nothing that money could buy.

Emily's eyes swept across the water, the sun low and glinting off the waves before coming to rest on the book Paige had given her. She carried it everywhere, never opening it, never reading it. It was the only thing she had of hers besides the memory of her still raw and sweet in her heart.

Her mother set a cup of tea in front of her. "May I join you?" She asked softly.

Emily looked up at her and smiled. "Of course." She watched, frowning, as her mother, gingerly, lowered herself into a chair with a grimace.

"Oh, Emily, I'm fine." She waved away her daughter's look of concern. "Don't be so worried about me." She studied Emily closely. "You, on the other hand, look a million miles away. Tell me what you're thinking about."

Emily shrugged and let out a long sigh. "It's nothing." She said finally.

Her mother pressed her lips together. She knew what was going on. Mothers always knew what was going on with their children but she had resisted saying anything hoping Emily would open up to her in time. "Emily." She said softly. "I know heartache when I see it."

Emily's head snapped up to her mother and her mouth opened, wordlessly, in surprise. She had wanted to talk to her mother about it so badly but she didn't want her to think she wasn't happy to be home or to have them back. "Oh." She finally breathed.

"Your father and I love you so very much, Emily." Her mother began, eyes bright with emotion. "We thought we lost you and we…" Her voice cracked as she took a breath. "...we were so...broken..I don't even have the words."

"Mom, I'm right here." Emily said, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't have to-"

"No." Her mother held up a hand and swallowed heavily. "Let me finish." She took a steadying breath. "It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life." She continued. "But we had each other and we would live. We would go on."

Emily nodded. "I'm so happy you and Dad are okay."

"When you have children someday, Emily, you'll understand that their happiness means everything. You keep them safe and teach them, watch them grow and make mistakes and succeed. And as much as you wish you could keep them safe and little and around forever you know that one day you have to let them go to follow their own path."

Emily frowned in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Her mother reached across the table and gripped Emily's hands in her own and met her eyes with the love, understanding and encouragement only a mother can provide. "I'm saying, Emily, you need to follow your heart. If there is someone out there for you that can be what your father and I are to each other then you need to hold on to that."

Emily took a shuddering breath. "Oh, God, I love her so much, Mom." She breathed as tears spilled down her face.

"And does she feel the same?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know." Emily admitted, exhaling loudly. "I thought so but then she just…" She trailed off and shrugged. "...I just don't know."

Her mother sat back considering this. "Just to be clear, we're talking about Captain McCullers, right?"

Emily frowned. "Why do you say it like that?" She asked.

Her mother shrugged. "I know we only met briefly but I got the impression she's not particularly demonstrative."

Emily couldn't help a small laugh. "That's fair." Emily smiled and looked out at the ocean lost again in thoughts of Paige. "There's so much more to her, though. She's smart and funny. Fiercely protective and loyal and has so much courage and strength. She can be so gentle and no one has ever infuriated me as much as she does." Emily finished with a shake of her head.

Her mother nodded with a knowing smile. "She struck me as quite a remarkable woman."

"She is." Emily agreed, sadly.

Her mother rose, her fingers tapping on the book, before she slid it over in front of her daughter. "Your father and I want nothing but for you to be happy, Emily." She said and kissed the top of her head. "We're home now. Safe and together. Don't you dare let us stand in your way. Do you understand?"

Emily swallowed around the tightness in her throat and managed a nod before her mother disappeared back into the house.

* * *

Paige strolled through the town in the afternoon. In no particular hurry and with no agenda. She stopped to browse the crafts and tools. She ate grilled chicken off a stick and kicked a ball back to some children whose game got away from them.

She could feel the eyes on her, wary and disbelieving. Perhaps they thought she had lost her mind as she stopped at the juice vendor and asked for a drink. The taste reminded her of Emily and pain squeezed her chest and tightened her throat as she continued through the square.

She didn't want to be the Captain McCullers everyone feared anymore. She wanted to be the woman Emily saw in her. She tried to school her expression into one more pleasant and even tried smiling at people as they walked by. Folks still kept their distance though. She supposed it would take some time.

She was surprised then, when she was jostled from behind causing her to drop her drink. She spun, opening her mouth to apologize when the man's fist shot out, punching her in the stomach. She doubled over with a grunt, the air pushed from her lungs, and clutched her abdomen. She looked curiously at her hands as dark red blood seeped through her fingers.

"Nothing to say now, McCullers?" The man's words came out a hiss on fetid breath.

Paige blinked stupidly at him as he walked away before blinding pain sent her to her knees in the middle of the square. She tried to call out but made only a strangled sound as her body failed and dropped her onto her back. She could feel blood pouring out around her and tickling down her sides as she lay staring up at the clear blue sky.

People screamed and she could hear the sounds of booted feet along the stone ground. She felt hands on her. Someone pressing against her middle. She couldn't feel anymore pain. "Emily." She whispered before her eyes slid closed.

* * *

Emily bolted up in her bed, her hands grasping frantically at her stomach, as she looked around wildly. She was overwhelmed with panic and her breath came out hard and fast, her heart pounding and a flash pain knifing through her.

"What the hell…" She breathed as she realized she was in her room at home. She must have fallen asleep reading. Paige's book lay next to her on the bed. She slowed her breathing but the sense of dread remained. What was happening?

She rose and paced her room, throwing open the windows to let in the fresh air and try and dispel her unease. Something was wrong. She raced down the stairs and found her parents at the table having supper.

"Emily?" Her father said seeing her panic. "Is everything alright?"

"Um.." She breathed and shook her head. "I don't know. I must have been dreaming." She turned to look at her parents. They were fine but for looking a bit confused and concerned for her. "You're both okay?" She asked.

Her parents shared a worried glance. "We're fine, Honey." Her mother answered.

"Come and sit down, Emily." Her father said. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Emily took a steadying breath and tried to ignore her anxiety as she pulled up a chair at the table. "What is it?" She asked.

"Your uncle is going to be honoring our trade agreements with the company in Port Royal." His eyes flicked to her mother and Emily saw her give him a small nod of encouragement. "The ship is leaving for the Caribbean at the end of the week."

Emily stared at him, unable to wrap her head around whatever he was trying to say.

Emily's mother chewed her lip, frowning at her daughter's silence. "Emily." She gripped her hand. "Do you want to go back?" She asked pointedly.

Emily's head whipped to her mother, her eyes going wide. Go back? That was absurd. She just got here. Fear tightened around her heart again and she struggled to focus on her parents. "Yes...yes...I need to go back…" She mumbled unsure, even, that she was speaking aloud.

"Emily?" Her mother asked concerned as she saw sweat start to bead on her daughter's skin. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Emily shook her head. "No...I don't know…" She breathed and put a hand to her head. "I just have this sickening feeling something terrible has happened."


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm taking pity because I left you with such a shitty cliffhanger.**

* * *

Spencer sat hunched over her glass at the table, the bottle of rum in easy reach. Her head pounded from exhaustion and worry and her stomach turned over from lack of proper food. She tossed back another drink and tried not to think of Paige.

When they had brought her in she had lost so much blood from the gaping knife wound in her abdomen. She was unconscious, a blessing she supposed, and had not been coherent in the weeks since the attack in the square.

Spencer had called the best doctor, Wren Kingston, and he had attended to her as well as he could but there was little he could do. She was alive and that was all they could really say but infection was a real concern now and all they could do was wait and try and manage her pain.

Spencer's head jerked up as Caleb dropped into the chair across from her and reached for the bottle, taking a long pull and wiping the his mouth on the back of his hand. "Jesus Christ." He grimaced. "If I have to listen to that fool say one more time how lucky she is the blade was so dull it didn't shred her guts I'm going to punch him in the throat."

Spencer ran her fingers through her lank hair. She spent most of her time sitting with Paige, , changing her dressings, cleaning her up and getting water and broth into her. "He's the best there is." She said tiredly.

"Well, he's fucking cracked if he thinks putting those things in her is a treatment." Caleb snarled, drinking again from the bottle. "Fucking disgusting little maggots."

Spencer shook her head. "It's the only way, Caleb." She argued. "They debride the infected tissue, keep the wound clean and keep the infection from getting into her blood."

It's insane!" Caleb shot back, eyes flashing with fear and helpless rage.

"She'll die, otherwise!" Spencer argued her own emotion mirroring his.

Caleb was quiet for a long time. "Maybe…" He faltered. "...maybe that's for the best…" He whispered.

His words were so quiet Spencer wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "What did you say?"

Caleb frowned, his chest tightening painfully. "She wouldn't want this, Spencer." He took a deep shuddering breath. "Look at her-"

"I have!" Spencer cut him off. "I do! Every goddamn day and night!"

"You know I'm right!" Caleb persisted. "You know she would hate this. Being so sick and weak and the pain-"

"We're managing it." She argued.

"Yeah." Caleb laughed bitterly. "By having your girls breathe that fucking poison into her."

"Opium is the only thing that works!" Spencer slammed her hands down on the table. "Goddamnit, Caleb, I'm doing the best I can." She looked away, tears burning behind her eyes. "I love her, too."

Caleb's anger flared out as he saw the hurt in Spencer's eyes. "I know." He said and reached across the table for her hand. "I know. I just wish there was something more we could do."

"Who's with her now?" Spencer asked softly.

"Shana." Caleb said through gritted teeth and reached for the bottle again. "Managing her pain."

* * *

Emily stood on the deck of the ship as Nassau came into view. She could see land and her heart thudded in her chest at how close she was. The journey had been fast, barely more than two weeks. After the attack on her family her father and uncle decided the best defense against pirates would be speed.

The ship was small and light, at least without cargo, and the winds had been in their favor the entire way. Emily worked alongside the crew. It was the only thing she could do to keep her anxiety and fear from overwhelming her. She didn't know what this feeling was but she knew she had to come back as fast as she could.

"Tacking!" The first mate bellowed, snapping her out of her head.

She jumped to tend the lines as the ship turned into the wind and the boom swung across the deck and she focused on her work. She would be there soon and she would find Paige and, hopefully, ease her troubled heart.

Emily changed quickly in her quarters from the pants and shirt she crewed in to a simple skirt and blouse she packed. She slung her satchel across her chest and hurried back out to the deck to get a spot on the first boat to shore. She had brought little with her. Only some clothes, money and a few personal items. She didn't need much.

The ship would be staying in port for only a few days before heading on to Port Royal and, from there, making the journey home. She didn't intend to be on it but she was still confused with the way Paige had treated her when she left, nearly two months ago. She supposed Paige and the Rosewood may not even be here.

She chewed her lip and bit at her fingers as the boat made it's way to shore, the men talking excitedly around her. For most it was there first trip to the Caribbean. The boat had barely pulled alongside the dock when she jumped to the ladder, scrambling up, and hurried her way to the Company. She could hear her Uncle calling to her as she rushed off but didn't bother with what he was saying.

* * *

Caleb and Spencer stood in the doorway of Paige's room and watched as smoke from Shana's pipe billowed up to the ceiling before gradually being sucked out the door to dissipate in the air. Shana leaned over Paige, covering her mouth with her own, and exhaled into Paige, her chest rising with the forced breath, before smoke drifted from her mouth and nose as she sighed deeply.

Caleb looked away, sickened. He understood why it was necessary. Paige had been nearly mad with pain and the drugs were the only thing that settled her and allowed her to rest, however unnatural that rest was. She had been so far gone since the attack he wasn't sure she knew what had happened, where she was or if he and Spencer were even there. He felt the helpless anger well up in him again as Shana packed up her things and slipped quietly out of the room.

"Hello?" Emily stood in the doorway a few minutes later, eyes wide and trembling slightly.

Caleb and Spencer whirled at the sound of her voice both with similar gaping expressions of shock at the sight of Emily Fields. Spencer recovered first. "Emily!" She exclaimed and rushed to her, pulling her into her arms. "What are you...how did you get here?" She stammered as she pulled away from her.

Emily looked frantically from Spencer to Caleb. "What's happened?" She said, her voice panicked as she took in the hazy air and her mind registered the smell of infection and sweet, pungent smoke. Emily could see the outline of someone in the bed through the filmy netting and moved toward it.

"Emily." Spencer gripped her arm to stop her. "You can't be in here right now."

Emily turned to her with frightened eyes. "Is that Paige?" She asked shakily before pulling out of Spencer's grip and moving to the side of the bed.

Her hands shook and her heart beat madly in her chest as she pulled the netting aside. Paige lay unmoving, her head turned toward the open doors to the sea, her heavy lidded eyes unseeing and glassy. "Oh, God, Paige." She breathed and dropped to her knees at the side of the bed.

Spencer came to stand behind her. "Emily…" She began unsure where to start.

Tears sprang to Emily's eyes, flowing steadily down her face as she took in the sight of her. She was thin, her skin clammy and flushed, hair lank and her face slack, showing no hint of recognition that anyone was there. Emily looked down the length of her. She wore only a thin shirt, buttoned across her chest. Her middle was exposed but wrapped heavily in gauze bandages stained with pink and yellow fluid seeping from an unseen wound in her abdomen, the rest of her covered with a thin sheet.

"Oh, God.." She cried again and picked up Paige's limp hand. "How did this happen?"

"We have to go right now, Emily." Spencer was feeling light headed from the drugged smoke. "Let's talk outside and we'll explain everything." She said gently but pulled Emily to her feet, firmly. It wasn't safe for them to be exposed to the drugs. "We'll come back later." She promised.

Emily sobbed a breath and let Spencer pull her from the room. Caleb closed the door and the three of them headed back to the courtyard.

Emily dropped her head into her hands. The source of all her anxiety and fear was obvious. Paige was near death and somehow Emily had felt it. "How did this happen?" She asked desperately as she gratefully accepted the glass of rum from Caleb as the three of them sat at a table in the courtyard.

Caleb shrugged. "Paige was attacked in the square and stabbed once. It happened fast from what I understand though there were plenty of witnesses. We know who it was. Toby and Lucas are running him to ground. It shouldn't be long."

"I don't understand. She was just stabbed?" Emily looked between them, incredulously. "Paige would never let that happen. I mean she was so vigilant. Was she armed?"

Spencer and Caleb shared a look. "No." Spencer answered.

Emily frowned, shaking her head. This wasn't the Captain McCullers she knew. Wary, distrustful and prepared for anything. "I don't understand…" She repeated again and trailed off.

Spencer and Caleb shared the look again. "She was just out for a walk, Emily." Spencer said. "She'd been doing that a lot since you left."

"A walk?" Emily was confused.

Caleb sipped his drink. "To get to know the town better, she told me."

Emily stared at them understanding creeping up on her slowly. She steepled her hands in front of her face to cover her pained expression. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Oh, Paige." She whispered.

Spencer poured herself more rum and topped off Emily's glass. "Emily, not that we're not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here? Did you even get home?"

"Yes." Emily sipped her drink. "We got home safely. My parents are doing really well and-"

"Do they know you're here?" Spencer asked wide eyed.

Emily couldn't help a small laugh. It was an obvious question given her track record. "Yes." She smiled. "It was almost their idea."

"I had to ask." Spencer said relieved. "Jesus, I'm so fucking glad you're here." She blurted and tossed back her drink. "Sorry." She added.

Emily's face grew serious. "When did this happen? How long has she been like this?"

Spencer frowned and looked to Caleb. "Maybe three weeks ago?"

Emily covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, tears springing to her eyes. It was true. She had felt it. Perhaps, even the moment it happened.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked, concerned.

Emily nodded and swallowed heavily. "Yes." She didn't want to try and explain. It didn't matter anyway. She was here now. "Tell me what I can do?"

Spencer and Caleb were silent for a long time. "Give her something to live for." He said finally.

Emily carried the basin of cool water and cloths up the Paige's room. She entered quietly not wanting to disturb her though Caleb and Spencer had insisted Paige wasn't aware of anything. She set the water on the floor and pulled back the netting. Paige lay as she had before, her eyes closed to slits, her body still and breathing shallow.

Emily sat gently on the edge of the bed and placed a hand across her forehead. Her skin was damp and hot with fever. Her temperature was high fighting infection but not, she thought, dangerously so.

Emily unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her chest and ran the cool cloth across her face, neck and chest wiping away the sick sweat on her skin. She had offered to change Paige's dressings but Spencer had said no. The doctor was taking care of that and would be there in the morning. She told her about the gruesome treatment he was trying to keep blood poisoning at bay and Emily had not pushed too hard. She knew Spencer was right and she didn't want to see that. Just the knowledge that the wound was infested with maggots, however helpful they were being, was enough to set her hand to shaking.

She soaked the cloth again running it along her arms. She laced their fingers together and took a shuddering breath as Paige's hand lay limply in her own. "Paige." She whispered. "I'm here." She waited for any sign of recognition from her but got nothing. Paige was deeply unconscious and totally unaware.

It didn't matter and Emily was determined to stay by her side. To either help her get well or see her through to the end. She was not in denial about the fact that Paige may not recover from this. She would be here for her whatever happened.

Emily turned when Spencer came in with bedding setting it down on the divan. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have your own room?" She asked. "I can put you-"

"No." Emily stopped her. "Thank you, but I need to be here."

Spencer nodded in understanding and, truthfully, she was grateful for the help. She had been, almost exclusively, caring for Paige since the attack and she was worn out and her business was suffering. "I have some things to take care of but I'll never be far. You know where to find me and Caleb is staying with Hanna. You know where her room is, right?"

Emily nodded. "Thank you." She had already turned back to Paige.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came quickly and Emily sat up, rubbing grainy eyes. She levered herself off the divan, far from the most uncomfortable place she had ever slept, which she had pushed to the side of the bed nearest Paige.

Her eyes were partially open again and staring toward the sea. Emily couldn't help believing that some part of her deep down was completely aware and drawn to the view of the clear sky and rolling waves. She knew it would be soothing for her.

Her breathing was slow and even and her skin looked a little less flushed and felt a little less hot this morning. It could only be a good thing. There was a soft knock before Spencer opened the door and entered followed by a slightly built, good looking man maybe a few years older than her.

"Emily, this is Wren Kingston." She introduced him. "He's been treating Paige and his here to change her dressing and check the wound." She gestured to Emily. "This is Emily Fields. She's...a close friend of the Captains."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Fields." Wren said as she came around to the side of the bed, arms laden with supplies.

Emily moved out of the way to let him sit next to Paige. She watched, nervously, as he placed his hand across her head, lifted her lids to peer into her eyes, and placed his ear to her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

"She seems to be doing well today." He said. "How was her night?" He asked.

Emily shrugged. "Quiet, I guess." She didn't know what other information he wanted to hear.

He seemed satisfied with that. "Okay." He replied as he started to peel away the soiled bandages. "Let's see what we have here."

Emily bit down on her lip, grimacing as the bandages peeled away wetly to reveal the open wound, roiling with wriggling, white larva, spilling out of the wound now uncovered. "Oh, God…" She breathed, swallowing heavily and turning away, her hand covering her mouth.

"Hmmm." Wren mused as he began to clear out the maggots with tweezers and place them in a cup. "This looks good. Well done, fellas." He inspected the edges of the wound, prodding gently and nodding to himself. He turned to them finally with a small smile. "I think she has a real chance."

Emily found his cheerfulness unsettling and could feel herself tensing until Spencer came to stand beside her, a hand on her arm in support.

"What happens now?" Spencer asked.

Wren bobbed his head back and forth as if undecided. "I'm going to close this wound and, God willing, it will start to heal and we won't have to open it again." He began to unpack his bag and set his instruments up next to Paige on the bed.

"Do you need anything from us, right now?" Spencer asked.

"No, thank you." He chirped, humming to himself as he threaded suture through a sharp hooked needle. "I'll come find you when I'm through."

Spencer slipped an arm around Emily's waist. "She's in good hands." She offered. "Let's get something to eat."

Emily let Spencer guide her out of the room. She wanted to stay but there was nothing she could do and, she would be the first to admit, she was shaky and needed some fresh air.

Caleb and Hanna were at a table in the courtyard when they came down. Caleb stood when he saw them pulling out a chair each for Spencer and Emily. Hanna jumped to her feet and pulled Emily into a fierce embrace.

"When Caleb told me you were here I didn't believe him." She shrieked and squeezed Emily tightly. "How did you know to come back?"

Emily's eyes widened at the question, wondering if Hanna would believe she had a feeling she was needed and that something had been gravely wrong. "Um...I didn't...I just…" Emily stammered.

"It doesn't matter." Hanna waved her off. "We're so glad you're here though. We've missed you and the Captain has been wandering around like a little lost puppy pining away since you left and, I mean, if this hadn't happened she probably would have died of a broken heart-."

"Hanna!" Spencer and Caleb cut her off simultaneously.

Emily stared at her. "I don't know what to say." She began. "When I left she didn't say anything. I didn't know what to think." Emily admitted.

Whatever they were going to say next was interrupted when Wren Kingston came down the stairs. They all stood, looking at him expectantly.

"The wound closed nicely, all things considered." He informed them. "Her fever should break now that the infection is under control."

The four breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thank you, Wren." Spencer breathed.

"Closing the wound was hard on the Captain." He added. "She's experiencing a considerable amount of discomfort. Whatever you've been doing for her…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. He knew of their methods but they didn't speak openly about it. "...you may want to-"

"I'll get Shana." Hanna said and moved off across the courtyard.

Emily frowned. She had seen the woman leaving Paige's room when she arrived but was unsure why and hadn't thought to ask. She headed upstairs with Spencer and Caleb.

Paige was agitated, her eyes rolling wildly as she thrashed weakly and tried to pluck at the bandages across her middle with a low groan of pain. Beads of sweat dotted her brow and her breathing was labored.

Emily sucked in a breath as she watched her struggle. She couldn't stand to see her like this and stroked a hand down her face. "Shhhh." She whispered. "Just breathe, Paige."

Paige couldn't hear her and was wracked with pain, her mouth open in wordless agony.

Tears sprang to Emily's eyes. "What can we do?" She asked desperately.

"Shana's coming." Spencer offered by way of explanation. "She can help."

Emily frowned in confusion as the tall, exotic woman swept into the room and gestured for Emily to move.

"Let me." Shana said and took Emily's place at the edge of the bed and smoothed her hand across Paige's brow much as Emily had done moments before. "Breathe easy, honey, you'll feel better soon." She purred.

Spencer pulled Emily away to stand in the doorway with them. Emily watched, twisting her hands together as Shana lit her pipe, drawing deeply on it to suck the smoke into her lungs. She placed her hands on either side of Paige's head to still her and covered her mouth with her own, exhaling into her.

Paige stilled as the smoke filled her for a moment before trickling up out of her nose and mouth as she exhaled raggedly.

Emily swallowed thickly, her hands going to her chest to try and calm her heart as she watched Shana repeat the procedure several times. The room filled again with the sickly sweet stench and she could see, even from the door, as Paige's body relaxed and her eyes glazed with the stupor of drugs.

Shana let her eyes drift closed, dreamily, for a few moments feeling the effects before collecting her things and rising from the bed. She moved slowly toward the door, her eyes glassy and a languid smile on her face. "She'll be okay now for a while."

"Thank you, Shana." Spencer said tightly. She hated that this is what they needed to do to Paige but it had been the only way. She hoped she would begin to heal now and they wouldn't need Shana's help for much longer.

Spencer pulled Emily from the room again. "You can return later." She said to her by way of comfort. She jerked her head to Caleb and Hanna to follow as she headed back downstairs to the courtyard.

* * *

"_I learned to look more upon the bright side of my condition, and less upon the dark side, and to consider what I enjoyed, rather than what I wanted : and this gave me sometimes such secret comforts, that I cannot express them ; and which I take notice of here, to put those discontented people in mind of it, who cannot enjoy comfortably what God has given them, because they see and covet something that he has not given them. All our discontents about what we want appeared to me to spring from the want of thankfulness for what we have." _

Emily read to Paige from Robinson Crusoe, her left hand turning the pages of the book resting in her lap, the fingers of her right laced with Paige's hand, still unresponsive. She turned the page, her head snapping up as she felt a twitch in her hand so slight she wondered if it had been real.

She looked to Paige, her eyes still closed and saw single tear slide down her face. She moved the book from her lap and leaned closer to her, lifting her hand and pressing it to her lips. "Paige?" She whispered. "Can you hear me?"

There it was again. A twitch of Paige's finger and this time Emily felt it against her lips. She was in there and she knew she was here, or she knew someone was. Emily sucked in a breath. "Paige, I love you." She breathed as her own tears dampened Paige's hand against her face. "Please, fight for me."

Paige felt heavy beyond measure. Her body leaden and unmoving. She heard a voice around her and saw lights flickering against her closed eyes. She felt the gentle touch against her skin and cool, damp cloths across her face and neck. She fought against the darkness threatening to drag her to oblivion and lost.

* * *

Emily refused to leave Paige again lest she miss some sign of her waking. It had been two days since her wound had been closed and her fever had broken. She had beaten the infection that raged in her.

She remained unconscious but, seemingly, comfortable and Shana had not needed to be called again. A blessing for which Emily was tremendously grateful. Spencer had warned her to look for signs of withdrawal from the drugs but Emily had seen none thus far.

The room was so quiet Paige could hear the sound of someone breathing softly near her. Her head pounded in time with her heart and her body ached ferociously. She struggled to open her eyes and turned her head toward the open balcony door, cracking her eyelids as the first rays of dawn streaked across the harbor.

She blinked slowly, her vision unfocused as her gaze traveled down to the source of the breathing. A woman lay on the divan next to the bed, dark hair covering her face but she could see clearly the smooth caramel colored skin of her arms and shoulders as she slept on. Skin she had dreamt of touching again and feared she never would. She worked her tongue around her mouth trying to speak but could make no sound. She tried to move and willed her body to respond as tears of frustration sprang to her eyes at her failure and her breath hitched.

It was enough. Emily heard the change in Paige's breathing and sat up with a start, heart pounding. She pushed the hair out of her face and looked to see Paige staring at her, her brow furrowed and her mouth moving soundlessly around Emily's name.

"Paige." Emily breathed and clutched her hand desperately. "Oh, my, God, Paige." She said, tears falling anew. "Can you hear me?"

Paige swallowed, her eyes drifting closed again until she could drag them back open. "Em.." She croaked.

"Yes." Emily laughed through her tears. "Yes, I'm here." She brought Paige hands to her lips and kissed her palm. "I'm here."

Paige drifted away again to the feel of Emily's lips against the skin of her hand and the soft caress of her hand on her face.

* * *

Paige blinked slowly up at the ceiling as she came to consciousness again. The room was hazy but bright and movement by the doors to the balcony pulled her gaze down. She could see the blurred form of someone moving around the room, hear the soft splash of water in a basin and soft humming.

She tried to speak but her mouth was parched, her tongue and lips chapped and sticky. She rolled her eyes to the table near the bed and could see a glass of water. She tried to reach for it, send a message to her hand to grasp it but she could only feel her hand twitch weakly in response where it lay next to her.

Her brow furrowed in frustration and she gritted her teeth and tried to shift her position in the bed. Pain burst through her body radiating out from her middle and sending white hot flashes of light across her vision. A strangled cry tore from her throat and sweat immediately broke out across her face and neck as she panted against the pain.

Emily whirled at the sound and crossed the room in three quick strides, jerking the netting from the bed. Paige's eyes were open, her face tight with pain, her hands clenched into the bedding by her sides as it seemed she struggled to breathe.

"Easy. Easy." Emily soothed as she sank down on the edge of the bed and smoothed a hand across Paige's brow. Paige's eyes were bright and wild looking, her breathing ragged and Emily wondered if she should get help. "Paige, breathe." She placed a hand gently over her chest and could feel her heart racing against her palm. She fixed Paige with her eyes and took a slow deep breath. "Breathe. Come on, breathe with me." She encouraged.

Paige's eyes widened at the sight of Emily, confused and disoriented. How was she here? She could feel her vision graying as she continued to struggle against the pain. She fought against the darkness and focused on Emily's face and the sound of her voice. She let out a slow shuddering breath along with Emily.

"That's it." Emily murmured as Paige's breathing evened out and her face began to relax. "You're okay. Just breathe." She continued to chant, her hand on her chest feeling the rapid beat of her heart begin to slow.

Paige's eyes drifted closed and she swallowed with difficulty before dragging them open again. "Emily…" She whispered raggedly, her throat burning with the effort.

Emily reached of the water on the table and moved her hand around the the back of Paige's head to lift her gently. "Small sips." She instructed.

Paige rolled the water around in her mouth, loosening her tongue before swallowing. She tried to raise her hand to touch her. She needed to know if she was real. Her hand trembled and jerked as she attempted to raise it.

Emily saw and picked up her hand gripping it tightly between her two. "I'm here." She breathed with a smile and brushed a kiss across the back of Paige's hand. "You're going to be okay." She added brushing a strand of hair off her face.

Paige swallowed a couple times before she felt able to speak. "What...are you...doing…" She managed weakly.

Emily guessed at the last word and smiled, tears filling her eyes. "I left something here I had to come back for." She said.

Paige frowned at her in confusion. "Wha…" She could barely manage and felt the darkness creeping in on her again as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Emily let out a slow breath as she watched Paige drifting away again. She didn't know if she could still hear her. "My heart." She breathed and the tears finally fell when she saw Paige's lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile before she sighed deeply, her body claimed by sleep once again.


	25. Chapter 25

Emily ran the cool damp cloth across Paige's chest once more before dropping it back into the bowl. Paige hadn't awakened again but her breathing was deep and even and her face free of the tension of pain. She picked up the brush and ran it gently through Paige's hair as best she could without moving her.

Paige came to awareness slowly as she felt the gentle tug on her scalp of someone brushing her hair. Her head felt clearer though the ache behind her eyes was still present. She turned into the hands on her head and struggled to open her eyes.

"Hi." Emily said softly with a heartbreaking smile.

Paige swallowed, frustrated anew at how even the simple act of speaking took so much out of her. "What...happened?" She managed to croak out.

Emily was quick with the water glass again and encouraged Paige to drink. "You were attacked in the square." She answered and wiped water from Paige's neck as it spilled from her mouth. "Do you remember?"

Paige's head sank back into the pillow, her eyes sliding closed in concentration as she gave a small shake of her head. "Who?"

Emily's lips thinned. "I'm not sure." She answered. "I heard Caleb say it was a man you refused work to right before the Rosewood sailed last." Emily studied Paige's reaction and could see she was getting agitated with the inability to remember. She laid a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter now. Toby and Lucas took care of it."

Paige frowned in frustration. "I don't remember." She said weakly and shifted in the bed to try and sit up.

"Don't!" Emily warned too late.

Pain flared through Paige's body at the motion, stealing her breath and causing sweat to break out along her face and neck. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and brought her arm across her middle as she gasped for breath.

"Jesus, don't try to move." Emily begged as she watched helplessly as Paige paled and worked through the pain. "Just breathe, sweetheart." She whispered. "Just breathe."

The term of endearment Emily whispered to her cut through Paige's agony like a knife. Emily was here. She had come back for her and Paige searched for her hand. She felt the warmth and strength of Emily's grasp as she laced their fingers together. "Missed you." Paige breathed and opened her eyes again to find Emily watching her with concern.

Emily let out a shaky breath with a small smile. "Oh, God, I missed you, too."

Paige frowned again as she seemed to considered her situation. "When did this happen?" She asked.

Emily had to think for a minute. "The better part of a month ago." She answered, finally.

Whatever Paige was going to say next was stopped with a soft knock as Spencer pushed the door open with her foot, her arms laden with a tray of food. Her eyes widened as she saw Paige was awake and she hurriedly set the tray on the table and moved to the bed.

Emily, graciously, moved from Paige's side so Spencer could take her place. Spencer looked hard at her friend her expression altering between elated relief, concern and anger. "What the fuck, McCullers!" She finally growled, her voice thick with emotion as she picked up Paige's hand.

Paige breathed a small laugh followed immediately by a grunt of pain. "Shit." She gasped.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get when you let some bottom feeder skewer you in the marketplace." She barked as she picked up the cloth from the water basin and smoothed it across Paige's brow.

Paige smiled more carefully this time. "I appreciate your sympathy, Hastings."

Spencer eyed her carefully. "How do you feel?" She asked seriously.

"How do I look?" Paige quirked her mouth.

"Like shit." Spencer frowned. "But a hell of a lot better than a few days ago."

Paige's smile faltered. "I have you to thank for that?"

Spencer shrugged. "It was a group effort." She would never let Paige know how close to death she was for so long and how hard she had fought for her. It would embarrass her and anyway, Spencer secretly believed that she was just meant to keep her alive long enough for Emily to get here and bring her the rest of the way. And she was okay with that. More than okay.

Paige knew how much Spencer wasn't saying but let it drop. They weren't the sentimental kind. "Thank you." Was all she said.

Spencer grunted. "You owe me."

Paige's eyes drifted toward the tray Spencer had brought in. "Food?" She asked and realized how hungry she was.

"Don't get too excited." Spencer smirked. "It's just chicken broth." She rose from the bed. "I'll let Emily deal with your pathetic inability to feed yourself and go let the others know how you're doing."

Paige nodded, her throat tightening with emotion.

"They'll want to see you." Spencer added. "Are you up for it."

Paige nodded. "In a little while." She could already feel exhaustion creeping up on her. She needed to stay awake long enough to eat but she didn't think she could hold on much beyond that.

Spencer understood. "Later then." She smiled and headed for the door.

Emily watched her go and turned away quickly as she saw Spencer's shoulders begin the shake with silent tears and her hands go to her face to hide her emotion as she swept out the door. She hadn't wanted them to see and Emily didn't want to intrude.

She turned back to Paige who was paling before her eyes. "Do you think you can manage some broth?" She asked.

"I think so." Paige nodded and tensed readying herself to sit up.

Emily moved quickly, placing a firm hand on her chest to still her. "Stay still." She admonished. "Let me help you."

Paige sighed in frustration but nodded.

Emily moved and gathered a few pillows from the bed next to Paige. She slipped her hand behind her shoulders and could feel Paige's breath hitch in anticipation of the pain she was expecting. "Relax and let me do the work." Emily said soothingly before taking Paige's weight and lifting her up to place the pillows behind her back and shoulders to prop her up.

Paige grunted in pain but it wasn't nearly as bad as she expected though she was still left panting from the motion.

"Better?" Emily asked and studied her face.

Paige worked to relax her features and breathe easy. "Thank you."

Emily moved to the table and gathered the bowl of broth, a spoon and a cloth to drape over Paige's chest. She sat at the edge of the bed, the spoon poised in her hand.

Paige looked at the spoon in Emily's hand angrily before turning her head, weariness and weakness overwhelming her and leaving her unable to meet Emily's eyes.

Emily could read the desperation all over her face and set the bowl down. "Paige, please, look at me."

Paige was exhausted, hurting and confused and she couldn't rein in her emotions, lacking the strength to even wipe at the tears that began to slip down her face.

Emily smoothed her hand across her brow and cupped her cheek, turning her head. "Look at me." She repeated and waited for Paige's eyes to meet hers. "It's okay. Being injured makes you no less strong. Not to me. Not to anyone. That you're even alive proves that." She pinned Paige with her gaze and hoped that all love she felt for her was reflected in her eyes. "Let me help you."

Paige let her eyes drift closed, Emily's words washed over her knowing she understood her fears and frustrations at being physically and emotionally weak. She had already let Emily into her heart. The hard part was over. She needed to focus on getting well and with Emily by her side she felt she could do anything. She opened her eyes and offered Emily a small smile. "Smells good." She said.

Emily smiled back and reclaimed the bowl. She fed Paige carefully, making every effort not spill on her or do anything to draw attention to how weak she still was. Emily knew Paige must be horrified at needing this kind of help when her whole life had been built around her strength, determination and resolve. She needed Paige to hang on to all that in order to get well and not feel defeated by this.

As hungry as she felt she was Paige only managed to get half the bowl of broth down before what little strength she had left failed her and her eyes started to drift closed. Emily held the spoon to her lips and Paige shook her head wearily. "No more." She said weakly.

Emily studied her. Some color had returned with the food but she still looked frightfully weak. "Do you want to lay back down?"

"No." Paige shook her head slowly. "This is better." Being able to see the room, the door and out the window allowed her to feel she had a sliver of control. From what Emily had said she had been at death's door for the past month and she would do whatever she could to feel less helpless, even if it meant simply sitting.

Paige watched Emily move around the room, replacing dishes on the tray to return to Spencer. She was as stunning as ever but it was impossible not to notice the dark circles under eyes and the lines or worry etched into her face. "How long have you been here?" Paige asked.

Emily stopped what she was doing and moved back to sit at the edge of the bed. "Not long." She answered with a shrug. "A week maybe?"

Paige frowned. "Why are you here?" She was still reeling from Emily having left and, in her current condition, was unable to wrap her mind around her presence now.

Emily frowned. She thought of a thousand ways to answer that question. She wondered if she should guard herself or hedge her answer or just put herself out there. In the short seconds she allowed herself to consider she knew there was only one right answer. "Because I love you beyond measure and I want to be with you." She said simply and held Paige's gaze.

Paige's heart lurched and her throat tightened painfully. "Oh." She breathed.

"But you knew that already." Emily eyed her hard. Paige was silent for so long Emily began to doubt herself and everything she felt. Had she been wrong about what they shared? She knew she hadn't but maybe something had changed since she'd been away. She sucked in a breath. "Do you want me to go?" She finally asked softly.

Paige swallowed thickly at the pain and uncertainty in Emily's question. She tried to move her hand, fumbling against Emily's fingers and inwardly cursing her weakness as tears sprang to her eyes. "Never." She whispered on a shuddering breath and felt Emily's fingers lace with hers. She felt the darkness encroaching on her vision and fought against it as her body felt impossibly heavy again. "Never." She breathed again as sleep swallowed her with her next breath.

* * *

**Yeah. yeah, yeah I know what I said about taking it slow but I'm farther ahead than I thought I'd be. The muse is strong within me...**

**Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. To be honest, I didn't know for a long time where I was going to go with this. I got distracted and out of touch with my characters. I wanted to get back to it and did a reread and then just spent some time with it back in my head. From there sprang a few ideas and then I was off and running again. Happy to see all the stalwart Sirens fans and some new readers as well. Happy to be back.**


	26. Chapter 26

Paige scratched her scalp and made a face at how greasy and lank her hair felt. She was disgusted with herself and her inability to take care of herself in even the simplest ways. She was getting stronger every day and the doctor, Wren, she thought his name was, seemed genuinely impressed with how her recovery was going.

He had changed her bandages again that morning and she had finally gotten a look at her abdomen and the damage that had been done. The wound was healing well, he said but, to her, it looked like a horror show. Nearly six inches of ragged stitches just to the right of her navel. The skin was puckered and surrounded by the most colorful bruising she had ever seen.

He had explained, in graphic detail, all he had done to treat her and, though she couldn't complain about the results, she still felt queasy and her skin crawled at the idea of insect larva chewing their way through infected tissue in her gut.

She was alone for the first time in several days. Emily had rarely left her side and when not her, Spencer had been around to attend to her. Spencer had come up a while ago to let Emily know her Uncle's ship was back in Nassau from Port Royal and she and Emily had gone down to meet him at the docks.

Paige pressed her head back against the pillow, bored and frustrated as her eyes scanned the room desperate for something to take her mind off the monotony of bed ridden healing. Her gaze flicked to the water basin and her eyes flashed with desire. If she could get clean she knew she would feel tremendously better.

Paige worked her arms back and behind her and levered herself up slowly. A sharp pain in her middle wrenched a low groan from her throat but the pain was not nearly as paralyzing as it had been. She gripped her arm across her belly for support and swung her legs over to dangle over the side of the bed and eyed the floor only a few inches from where her bare toes swung.

She panted with the effort and was gathering her strength to push herself off the edge of the bed when there was a sharp knock at the door before it swung in. Paige groaned again, not in pain but at the sight of Hanna Marin. She didn't have the energy to spar with her right now and couldn't take Hanna's particular brand of humor.

"Hmmm." Hanna said as she crossed the room. "Spencer said you might try something stupid if left alone too long so she asked me to check on you while they were down on the docks." Hanna cocked an eye at her and crossed her arms. "Looks like your stupidity knows no bounds."

"Fuck off, Hanna." Paige snarled and inched her way closer to the edge of the bed so her toes were touching the floor. She hadn't yet planned her next move but she was determined not to let Hanna get to her.

Hanna watched her nervously but wasn't yet ready to interfere. Whatever the Captain was going for it was obviously important enough to her to risk the pain she knew she must be feeling with the movement. Hanna was well aware how proud she was and knew that her injury and weakness must be a tremendous blow for her and was willing to at least let her try before she stepped in.

Paige shifted, getting her feet flat on the floor and pushed herself off the bed with the arm currently not holding her gut together. She stood for an instant, swayed and finally sagged back against the bed as her legs, to weak to support her gave out.

Hanna moved fast and got an arm around her before she hit the floor and eased her back so she was sitting against the bed. Her breath was ragged with the effort and pain of standing and Hanna's throat tightened with emotion at seeing her like this. "Okay." She said. "Take it easy."

Paige now had both arms wrapped tightly across her middle and she raged against the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Fuck!" She growled. "That motherfucking, cocksucking bastard!" If Toby and Lucas hadn't already dispatched the coward who had done this to her, by surprise and while she was unarmed, she would greatly relish the chance to run him through.

Hanna couldn't help a laugh. "There's the Captain McCullers I know." She joked.

Paige's eyes flashed at her and she felt herself losing control. "I just want to wash my fucking hair!" She roared then winced and sucked in a breath at the pain her outburst caused.

Hanna's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you just say so?" She mentally ran through some items she would need and her face broke into a grin. "Fear not, dear Captain. You've come to right place." She moved toward the door then turned around quickly. "Don't move. I'll be back in a minute."

Paige sighed and concentrated on her breathing making no effort to move again. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to get back into bed without help. She couldn't help a small smile as she thought, at least, Hanna had provided the much needed distraction she sought.

True to her word Hanna was back fast with a serving girl on her heals, both of them laden with towels, bottles and pitchers of fresh water. Hanna directed the girl to set everything down on the table. "Ready to try again?" She asked Paige who hadn't moved from where she left her.

Paige swallowed heavily and shook her head. "I can't." She said, barely a whisper.

Hanna frowned at the admission. "Yes, you can." She moved to stand next to her. "I'm going to help you."

Paige looked at her and saw there was no hint of mockery or pity in her eyes but their was the unmistakable flash of a challenge. Paige took as deep a breath as she could manage and gave her a sharp nod.

Hanna gripped Paige's left wrist and swung her arm across her shoulder and she slid her right arm around her waist. "Ready?" She asked.

Paige nodded again and tensed, willing her body to cooperate. "Okay." She breathed and stood again with Hanna taking most of her weight. She gasped and gritted her teeth.

Hanna didn't move for a moment making sure Paige had her legs under her. "We're just going to go as far as that chair." She nodded to the one only a few feet away by the balcony.

Paige couldn't speak but indicated she was in agreement by taking her first, tentative step in that direction. Three steps later and Paige broke out into a sweat, beads dotting her forehead and her shirt sticking to her back. Three steps after that and the pain started to take her breath away and hers legs trembled with the strain.

"Almost there." Hanna encouraged and kicked a foot out to drag the chair the last foot toward them. She shifted Paige in her grip and eased her down into the chair. Hands on her shoulders to keep her upright. Paige's eyes were tightly closed and her face flushed and damp with sweat. Hanna was beginning to regret her decision to help her with this. Emily and Spencer would have her head if they caught them and saw Paige in this condition. Too late to go back now.

Hanna crouched in front of her and and brushed hair off her face, gently. "How are you doing?" She asked gently.

Paige gulped a breath and opened her eyes. "Great." She said through gritted teeth and then smiled. Being out of bed was worth the pain.

Hanna returned her grin. "Right." She agreed with a nod. "Let's do this." She laid towels down around the chair to keep the floor dry and placed an empty basin on the table. She scooted Paige's chair around so she could drop her head back over the basin.

"Tip your head back." Hanna encouraged and poured water across Paige's head to wet her hair, the basin catching it. She used her best lavender scented shampoo and lathered into into her hair, massaging her scalp.

Paige sighed as Hanna's fingers worked into her hair and across her head. It was heaven. Perhaps a moment only made better if it had been Emily's hands on her and not Hanna's. She breathed deeply and relaxed.

"Jesus." Hanna couldn't help herself. "How long has it been? I'd not be surprised to see bugs in your hair, too."

Paige's eyes flew open at Hanna's crass humor. "Jesus, Marin." She snapped and then sighed. She didn't have the energy. "Maybe, you could take a break from breaking my balls for a little while?" She felt Hanna's hands stop in her hair and heard her take a deep breath.

"Yeah." Hanna said softly. "I guess I could do that." She continued with the wash.

Hanna sluiced water over her head again and rinsed the last of the soap out. "How does that feel?" She asked as she picked up a brush and began to work the knots out.

Paige sighed. "Wonderful."

Hanna quickly braided Paige's hair loosely and tied the end. She moved to the balcony and tossed the soapy water over the rail before filling the basin back up with fresh water. She set it on the table and turned Paige's chair back around to face the table. "Clean water, cloth and soap." She pointed to everything on the table and made sure it was within arms reach of her. She chewed her lip. "You, um...you don't need...you'll be able to…" She stammered uncomfortably.

Paige grinned wickedly. "Actually if you could help me with these buttons." She made a show of fumbling with her shirt.

Hanna's mouth twisted, uncertainly. "Um, sure...I guess." She reached for Paige.

Paige batted her hand away. "Holy shit, Marin, I'm kidding!" She laughed, gripping her belly as pain lanced through her. "Oh, fuck…" She gasped.

Hanna scowled at her. "Serves you right, asshole." She shot back though her smile hadn't gone far.

Paige managed to pull herself together and reached for the cloth. "I can manage fine." She said still grinning.

"Thank, Christ." Hanna said. "I realize we've shared a moment here and everything but I'm not quite ready to go there with you." She moved toward the door. "I'll go find you a clean shirt."

"Hanna." Paige called to her and waited for her to turn back around. "Thank you."

Hanna smiled and gave her a nod before heading out the door to leave Paige to finish getting cleaned up.

Hanna hurried across the courtyard, a clean shirt of Caleb's clutched in her hand and two more serving girls trailing behind. Spencer and Emily would be back any minute and she needed to get Paige back into bed.

Hanna cleaned up the towels and water while the girls stripped and remade the bed with fresh linens and Paige struggled into the soft, blue button down shirt Hanna had brought for her. As the girls scooted out the door, the room now immaculate, Hanna eyed her charge. "Had enough?"

Paige nodded. "I'm ready." She said and realized that was true. She was completely worn out just from the few steps and keeping herself upright in the chair.

Hanna wasn't going to waste time walking Paige back to the bed. She dragged Paige's chair around again and then tipped it back on two legs. She heard Paige gasp softly. "Okay?" She checked in.

Paige nodded. "Go."

Hanna dragged the chair back the few feet and settled it back down next to the bed. She repeated the steps of getting her arms around Paige to help her to her feet and over into the bed. Paige sat, gritting her teeth and let Hanna swing her legs up and settle her back, propped up against the pillows once more.

Paige sighed, heavily and dropped her head back against the pillow letting her eyes close, exhausted but feeling remarkably better.

Hanna looked her over, her mouth quirking into a smile. "You look good in blue." She said. Caleb's shirt was much too large and hung off Paige's much too thin frame and came down above her knees. "I do good work. Emily may actually be pleased to look on you, now." She said. "If I were you I'd take advantage of that."

Paige cracked an eye at her to see Hanna waggling her eyebrows at her. "I'm not even wearing pants." She replied.

"So much the better." Hanna laughed.

"Christ, Marin." Paige said with a laugh. "Is that all you think about?" Though the idea of touching Emily and feeling Emily's hands on her again, in ways that didn't involve feeding her or tending to her injury, set Paige's heart fluttering. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be taking advantage of anybody for a while yet." She sighed, resigned.

Hanna studied her biting her bottom lip to hide her smile, her eyes flashing with mischief. "What, did I miss the part where you got stabbed in the brain?" She said with a grin. "Let her take advantage of you."

* * *

**I really love this chapter. I hope you do, too.**


	27. Chapter 27

Emily heard the laughter from Paige's room as she reached for the door handle. She paused and looked a question to Spencer. Spencer cocked an eyebrow and shrugged in answer. Emily pushed open the door to more laughter and Hanna jumping around at the foot of Paige's bed, shouting and gesticulating wildly in the throes of some story.

"You're so full of shit, Marin." Paige laughed and gripped her middle with a wince. "Oh, Christ that hurts."

"Honest to God." Hanna grinned and held up her hand solemnly. 'That's how it happened I swear on my mother's grave."

"Your mother's not even dead!" Paige grimaced around another bark of laughter.

Emily watched them wide eyed and took in the room. It had been freshly scrubbed, the linens changed and Paige was sitting up looking like she, too, had been freshly scrubbed. And laughing. It was so good to hear her laughing. "Looks like you two are having a good time." Emily observed with a smile as she came into the room. "What have you been up to?" She looked between the two of them.

Hanna flicked a glance at Paige and smiled innocently. "Just some minor housekeeping." She answered. "You know, dusting the cobwebs off."

"Hanna was keeping me company while you two were away." Paige added glaring at Hanna for what she knew she was implying.

Spencer crossed her arms and eyed them skeptically. "I'll bet."

"Welp." Hanna clapped her hands together. "My work here is done. I'll see you ladies later." She gave Paige a quick wink and headed for the door. "Spencer, come with me." She trilled and grabbed Spencer's hand as she skipped past.

Spencer had to follow her to avoid being jerked off her feet leaving Emily and Paige alone.

Emily neared the bed and took in Paige's washed hair, clean shirt and healthier complexion. Whatever Hanna had done it had cheered Paige tremendously. "You look better." She observed and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just you." Paige smiled. "Come lie down with me?"

Emily's brows shot up at that. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Paige reached for her hand and tried to pull her close. "I think it's a fabulous idea." Her eyes flashed.

Emily resisted and Paige didn't have the strength to do more. "Paige, you need to rest." She insisted.

Paige frowned. "Emily, all I've been doing for the last month is resting." She argued. "Please just come lie down with me and be close to me."

Emily nodded. She couldn't lie and say she hadn't longed to be near Paige again. She was so close to her now but her injury had kept them still so far. If Paige was feeling well enough who was she to say no?

She stretched out next to Paige and propped her head on her hand so she could look at her. Paige turned her head and met Emily's eyes. "Thank you." She said softly as she let her eyes roam over Emily's face.

"For what?" Emily asked as she brushed a stray hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"For my life." Paige moved her arm, somewhat awkwardly and slowly, to the back of Emily's head to pull her down. Their lips met for the first time since Emily had left and Paige sighed raggedly at the heat and desire building between her legs.

Emily's lips were as soft and sweet as she remembered as they moved slowly against hers, gently tasting and teasing her lips and tongue. Paige slid her hand around to the side of her neck, tracing the skin over her collarbone and down between her breasts.

She felt and heard Emily's breath hitch at the touch and knew she wasn't the only one of them wanting this. She wished more than anything she had the strength and freedom to move, to rip Emily's clothes off and rake her hands up and down her curves. She had missed her so much and needed to feel her beyond reason.

"Emily." She breathed. "I want to feel you."

Emily groaned at her words and any protest or worry about Paige's fitness flew out the window. Emily brought their lips together again and moved her hand to unbutton Paige's shirt. Slowly revealing the pale skin of her chest and breasts. She left her shirt buttoned in the middle to protect her dressings and slipped her hand inside, cupping and kneading Pagie's breasts, teasing her nipples to points.

Fire bloomed through Paige's core at Emily's touch and she dropped her head back against the pillows, unable to keep her head turned any longer as her body began to tremble with the effort.

Emily understood immediately Paige needed the release but was unable to move with her. She ran her fingertips down between Paige's breasts and back up again watching how Pagie's skin twitched in response to her touch. "Just relax." Emily whispered in her ear as she kissed along her neck. "I'll take care of you."

Paige groaned at Emily's words and the featherlight touch of her fingertips across her breasts as her breath quickened and her heart raced in anticipation. Her body felt heavy and light simultaneously as Emily slid her hand down to run her fingers up and down Paige's inner thigh.

Paige's hips twitched in response but the threat of more pain kept her from moving beyond that. She felt the damp heat between her legs as her need increased, the sensations of Emily's hands on her heightened all the more for not being able to move in response, effectively restrained by her injury and weakness.

"Stay still." Emily murmured as she felt Paige's muscles tense and bunch under her hands. "Just feel me."

Paige groaned, her eyes sliding closed, as her fingers dug into the bedding at her sides. Emily's hands moved to cup her center and her fingers dipped in and out of the searing wet heat between her legs. Paige's breath was ragged as Emily slipped inside her, parting her and caressing her walls. Paige's belly tightened in response, ripping a groan, part pleasure, part pain from her.

Emily froze and began to withdraw her hand slowly, afraid it was too much and she was hurting her . "I think that's enough." She began.

"No. No." Paige gasped, her head rolling from side to side. "Oh, God, Emily, don't stop."

Emily breathed deeply but stopped her movement, holding still inside of her, making sure Paige was okay before she moved again.

Paige opened her eyes to slits to see Emily watching her intently. Paige swallowed heavily and nodded her wish. "Please, Emily." She whispered. "I want you. I want this. Please, don't stop."

Emily's heart swelled with love and her belly lit with arousal at Paige's desperate need for release. She couldn't deny her and moved again within her slowly and deliberately. It was rare for Paige to show such emotion and vulnerability and Emily would see her rewarded for it.

Emily shifted on the bed, sliding her right arm beneath Paige's shoulders to pull her close and hover over her, careful to not lower her body too close as she continued to stroke her need. "Hold on to me." Emily whispered as she bent her head to capture Paige's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

Paige groaned into Emily's mouth and moved to hold her. One hand lacing into the hair at the back of her neck and the other twisting into her blouse over her heart as her climax built slowly within her.

Emily knew Paige was close as she panted raggedly, a moan of pleasure from her lips with each plunge of Emily's hand inside her while she forced herself to remain still but for her hands which opened and closed around her desperately.

The sensations were overwhelming and light danced behind Paige's eyes as her orgasm built to an unbearable level before peaking, sending streaks of molten heat through her veins and ripping a guttural cry from her lips as Emily continued to move within her, coaxing out every last drop of desire from her.

Paige pressed her head against the pillows and with a shuddering breath her hands dropped. limply, from Emily as the last of the tremors died away leaving her sated, breathless and beyond spent.

Emily eased out of her and pulled the sheet to cover her. She brushed damp hair out of Paige's face and studied her trying to determine her condition. "Paige, sweetheart, look at me." Emily encouraged as she caressed her face as Paige slid her eyes open and met Emily's gaze. "Was that okay?" Emily was worried she may have hurt her.

Paige stared at her for another beat before a lazy smile formed on her lips. "That was…" She began and twitched suddenly, sucking in a sharp breath as an aftershock took her. "...yes, that was…yes…" She finished slowly and reached for Emily, curling her fingers into Emily's blouse to pull her back down for a slow, deep kiss.

Emily could feel Paige's breaths deepening and knew she was beginning to drift off. She pulled away so she could speak. "Sleep now." She said softly.

Paige hummed in reply, her eyes already closed as her hand dropped back to the bed as sleep claimed her.

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Paige." Emily frowned as Paige struggled into her pants and stood on shaky legs.

"You're opposition is noted." Paige said not without humor as she fumbled with the button at her waist. She had wondered, briefly, if the waistband would aggravate her wound but she had lost so much weight her pants dipped low on her hips. "Will you bring me my boots, please?"

Emily stood, hands on her hips, watching Paige get dressed. Caleb had announced the Rosewood had been put back in the water a few days ago and Paige was determined to go check out her ship.

Emily had tried to convince Paige she wasn't ready but Paige was having none of it. She had been eating solid food for a week. Her wound, at least, superficially, had healed well and, for the past couple of days had been moving around the room on her own quite well and even down to the courtyard a few times though Emily knew, from the tension in her face, she still had a lot of pain and tired quickly.

She had tried to enlist Caleb and Spencer's help in convincing her not to go but Caleb had been no help, even encouraging her by saying she needed to get out and Spencer was simply resigned. Emily sighed and brought Paige's boots over to her.

Paige swayed unsteadily as she bent to pull them on and Emily shot a hand out to steady her. "Sit down." She said gently and pushed her back to the bed. "I'll do it." She crouched in front of her and slipped Paige's boots on to her feet.

"Thank you." Paige said with a guilty smile. She knew Emily was worried and, though she wouldn't admit it out loud, wasn't so sure this was a good idea herself but she was determined to get out and down to the repair dock.

The door crashed open and Caleb stood there excitedly bouncing up and down on his toes. "Ready, Captain?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes." Paige pushed herself to her feet and set her mouth determinedly.

It wasn't far. A ten minute walk at most if she had been healthy but Paige was still weak and unsteady. She concentrated on the ground in front of her, slightly hunched with an arm across her middle, and focused on her breathing. Caleb and Emily walked closely on either side ready to help and Spencer followed along behind.

The day was typical for Nassau. Bright and breezy with the sun high and hot in the afternoon. Swarms of people filed along the docks and the walkway and, as usual, parted in front of Captain McCullers.

Emily noted, immediately, instead of the usual tense stares or averting of eyes as Paige walked by people smiled, called her name and shouted her greetings. Children approached warily, tugging gently at her free hand and shirt and smiling up at her with bright faces.

Paige's eyes widened at them and the smiling faces of the people that stopped to watch their slow procession to the dock. She offered a smile and small wave in return, stunned at their reaction to seeing her out.

Emily shook her head, bewildered at the change in attitude toward Paige though she knew it was a result of having rid the world of Captain Reynolds and the Orca she had yet to see it firsthand.

She kept a wary eye on Paige as they made their way along the path. Sweat glistened on her skin and her shirt clung damply to her back. She was struggling and Emily could clearly hear her labored breathing. She moved in closer and slipped her hand around Paige's waist, uncertain how she would react.

Paige picked up her head and gave her a weak smile grateful for the support and Emily tightened her grip at her waist and took some of her weight. "Almost there." She encouraged.

Emily focused on the dock and sucked in a breath as it came into view. The Rosewood bobbed majestically against the dock, the water dredged deep enough here that the ship could rest in the water this close to land.

Paige heard Emily's breath hitch and picked her head up to look. Toby and Lucas stood at the end of the dock and behind them, lined up was Paige's crew. Though they were all the familiar faces she almost didn't recognize them. They were clean, trimmed, and turned out in well fitting leather, shined boots and gleaming blades.

Her mouth dropped open as she moved closer and took them all in. She had made the offer for them to be released from their contracts after the Orca and she expected, at least some of them, now rich men, would have taken her up on it. They were all here, every one of them along with some faces she didn't recognize.

Paige straightened with effort, moving away from Emily, and dropped her hands to her sides as she approached her men.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mr. Cavanaugh." Paige greeted as Emily's hand slipped from around her waist understanding she had to go the rest of the way on her own. "Mr. Gottesman." She extended her hand and they both shook her hand firmly, their faces breaking out into enormous grins. "It's really nice to see you."

Toby enveloped her hand in both of his, eyes bright with emotion. "Happy to have you back, Captain."

Paige turned her eyes to the line of crew. "What's all this then?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

Toby grinned. "The men are ready to sail, Captain."

Paige took a deep breath, overcome with emotion at the sight of her crew waiting to greet her. She moved down the dock slowly, mindful of every step, and stood in front of them. "I'm pleased to see you all." She began and let her eyes scan the line of men. They looked back at her some with anticipation, come with concern, some with awe but all, she thought, with pride. Her emotions overwhelmed her. She had missed her crew, her ship and the sea. That all of them chose to remain with her, despite her injury spoke volumes of the trust and belief they had in her and her command. "Thank you…" The tried and stopped, her voice cracking.

Emily watched Paige struggle to address her men. She could tell she was in pain and exhausted and working hard to stand tall in front of them, fighting to keep her voice steady against an onslaught of emotion. Emily, too, was overwhelmed at the support shown Paige. She smiled with pride through her concern.

Paige swallowed hard and tried again. "I'm sure you are all anxious to get back to sea. I am, too." Her mouth quirked. "More than than I can say." A few of the men chuckled knowingly. She schooled her expression again. "We have been through much together and I believe…" She trailed off her voice shaking again forcing her to look away in frustration. She hadn't expected them to see her like this and she was angry that she hadn't the energy for one of her rousing speeches. She took a step and swayed slightly.

Emily sucked in a breath. She wanted to go to her but knew it would embarrass her greatly if she tried to help. She didn't have to and watch as Mikey, the ships boy, stepped forward to her and gripped her arm to steady her. He extended his other hand smoothly as if he was only wanting to shake her hand.

"It's awfully good to have you back, Captain." He said, his voice finally having broken into a smooth deep timbre.

Paige's eyes went wide as she took his hand, grateful for his support. She looked him over noticing he must have shot up three inches and gained two stone since she saw him last. "Thank you, Mikey." She answered simply.

"Just Mike now, Captain." He corrected her with a lopsided grin.

Paige blinked at him before laughing, wincing and throwing her arm up against her wound. "Mike." She said with a smile.

Their good natured exchange broke the awkwardness and Emily breathed a sigh of relief as more of the men stepped forward to shake her hand and exchange words of greeting with her.

Paige moved down the line of men, greeting each man by name, asking after them, hearing their stories of how they'd spent the last two months and their money and thanking them for their well wishes for her recovery.

As she moved to the end Toby, Caleb and Lucas stepped alongside her and introduced her to the 7 new, young, fresh and eager faces hired to replace the men she'd lost against the Orca. Paige spent some time with them, learning their names and hearing the backgrounds as the other crew mingled along the dock speaking excitedly with each other about getting back to sea and the repairs to the ship.

Paige felt her mind clouding as the young men continued to chatter at her. She was done in and needed to get back to her room before she collapsed in front of them. She stopped the man speaking with raise of her hand and turned to the rest of the men, gathering what little strength she had left. "All hands!" She called.

The men turned and snapped to attention at her call. "The Rosewood will sail again in a fortnight!"

A cheer went up among the men that sent a shiver of excitement and pride down her spine. She nodded to Caleb for him to follow and turned to head back down to the dock.

"Paige, are you sure?" Caleb asked quietly. "You know the crew will wait as long as you need-"

"I'm sure." She cut him off. "I'll be ready." She eyed him from the side and saw him press his lips together unconvinced and moved to change the subject. "Is the crew complete?" She asked.

Caleb's mouth quirked into the beginnings of a smile. "We still don't have a purser." His eyes flicked to her then to the head of the dock where Emily and Spencer waited for them. "I thought, perhaps, you'd have someone in mind and like to make the offer yourself."

Paige was quiet for a long time as they moved along the dock. "I may be able to come up with someone." She said without expression. She stopped suddenly on the dock and Caleb had to come back to meet her. Her eyes flashed, mischievously. "Is there time for a few more upgrades to the ship before we sail?" She asked.

Caleb eyed her. "What did you have in mind?"

Emily watched as Caleb and Paige spoke to each other and the crew began to drift away. Her eyes were so fixated on Paige she didn't see or hear the animal as it streaked between two crates and launched itself at her with a yowled greeting.

Emily thrust her hands out in front of her and caught the furry beast, her eyes going wide in surprise has Hammerhead yowled at her and nuzzled her hand and face. "Hammerhead!" She shrieked and clutched the cat to her. She had grown but was sleek and light and Emily had no trouble holding her. "I've missed you." She murmured to the cat and planted a kiss on her nose.

"They tell me she's been keeping watch over the ship and bossing around the workers." Paige said with a smile as she made her way over to them and gave the cat a scratch behind the ears. "I think, in fact, she'd grown so fond of the place she'll be staying here. We'll see her when in port though."

Emily smiled into her fur and stroked her one more time before releasing the cat back to her duties. She straightened and eyed Paige up and down. She was noticeably favoring her side and sweat glistened on her face and chest. Despite her smile her face was tight with pain and exhaustion. "Are you ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Paige sighed wearily and moved next to Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder looking for support.

Emily knew she must be hurting a great deal if she was asking for help. Emily slipped an arm around her waist again. "We'll take it slow." She said.

By the time they made it back to the courtyard Paige was leaning heavily on Emily and breathing hard. She wasn't sure she was going to make it up the stairs to their room at all. Her abdomen burned and throbbed, her legs felt like rubber and she wasn't at all sure she wouldn't vomit any second.

"How did it go?" Hanna bounced out from behind the bar and skipped over to them.

Paige was uncharacteristically grateful for Hanna's interruption as it gave her a moment to rest before taking on the stairs.

"It was great." Emily answered. "The ship looks beautiful."

Caleb joined them and slipped an arm around Hanna. "The Captain has said we'll be sailing again in two weeks." He added excitedly.

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at Caleb and then Paige taking in how ragged she looked in a quick glance. "Has she now?" She questioned. Though the circumstances had been less than ideal she had loved having Caleb around the last two months and was loathe to see him leave again. Though she and Paige had grown closer she felt the flare of resentment again that the Captain would be taking him away from her. "Is that before of after she keels over and hurls all over our feet." She blurted before she could stop herself.

Paige stiffened, her eyes going hard as she pushed off from the railing toward Hanna.

"Hanna!" Caleb snapped at her.

Hanna's eyes flashed at Paige. "What are you going to do, McCullers?" She challenged. She hadn't intended to start trouble but when it came to Caleb she pulled no punches. "You going to lead your crew from your knees? Maybe get Mikey to carry your sword for you?" She taunted.

"Fuck you!" Paige growled, anger and frustration welling up inside her. She balled her hands and took a step before a bolt of pain across her middle sent her staggering to her knees with a gasp, her hands clutching her side.

"Paige!" Emily dropped to the ground next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her before glaring up at Hanna.

"Hanna, that's enough!" Caleb roared.

Hanna blanched, knowing she had gone too far. "I'm sorry….Caleb...I'm sorry…" She stammered.

Caleb ignored her and reached for Paige to help her stand.

"I'm fine." Paige snarled and smacked his hand away. Hanna was right. She was in no condition to take responsibility of the ship and the crew and the knowledge cut her more deeply than any blade in the gut. She wasn't going to go back on her word. They would leave in two weeks and she would make sure she was ready. She pushed herself to her feet and eyed Hanna hard.

"Paige, I'm sorry." Hanna blurted. "I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did." Paige interrupted and took a step toward Hanna, her arm outstretched.

Hanna flinched but held her ground as Paige gripped the back of her neck and brought her mouth to Hanna's ear. Hanna listened as Paige spoke for her ears alone her eyes going wide, then narrowing, then a laugh erupting from her lips as she nodded.

Paige pulled away from her. "Are we in accord?" She asked.

"We are, Captain." Hanna grinned as Emily and Caleb looked on confused.

Paige turned to Emily and smiled weakly. "Help me to bed?" She asked.

Emily slipped her arm around Paige again and together they ascended the stairs.

Emily lay awake in bed for a long time listening to Paige's slow even breaths. She had wanted to talk to Paige about what had happened. Though Hanna's words had been harsh and out of line Emily understood the sentiment behind them. Paige wasn't ready and Emily was worried she would push herself too hard and do something to endanger herself and her crew.

She had expected to speak with Paige about it when they returned to their room but Paige was exhausted and dropped into bed without so much as removing her boots. Emily had helped her undress before pulling the sheet over her. She let her sleep undisturbed for hours before waking her to eat something.

She had wanted again to bring up her concerns as they sat at the table but the set of Paige's jaw and the steel in her eyes as she spoke of what still needed to be arranged before they set sail let Emily know her worry would be, at best, unwelcome.

Emily comforted herself with the thought that there was still time. The Rosewood didn't sail for two weeks. Paige would be stronger and there would be plenty of other opportunities to address her concerns between now and then.

In the meantime Emily began to worry about her position in Paige's life when she returned to sea. Emily knew Paige loved her deeply but she feared she could never compete with the siren song of the sea. Would she be welcome on the Rosewood or would she be keeping counsel with Spencer and Hanna as she stayed back and the Company and waited for the ship to return to port?

She turned over again with a sigh and pressed herself into Paige's back breathing in the scent of her and feeling her warmth as she willed her body to relax and made to banish the worry from her mind.


	29. Chapter 29

The click of the door closing invaded Emily's dreams but failed to wake her as Paige slipped from the room quietly. Emily turned, burying her head beneath the pillow to block out the early morning sun and drifted into dreamless sleep.

She awoke a short time later and dragged her eyes open, raking a hand through her hair and reaching a hand to Paige. She came up empty and pushed herself up in the bed her grainy eyes scanning the room. "Paige?" She called sleepily. The room was clearly empty and Emily's heart thudded in her chest with the memory of the last time she woke to find Paige gone from their bed.

She knew in her head that wasn't what happened but she tensed just the same and swung out onto the floor to dress and look for her. As she neared the door she heard Hanna's mocking laugh. "Is that all you've got McCullers?" Hanna's voice was loud enough to drift through the door.

Emily flung the door open and stepped out onto the balcony to be greeted by a steaming cup of hot coffee thrust in her face.

"Was wondering when you were going to make and appearance." Spencer said dryly.

Emily took the mug from her gratefully and looked around. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw Hanna sitting at the top of the stairs staring down to the bottom with a grin. Emily followed her gaze to see Paige, red faced, sweating and panting as she stepped down to the bottom and turned to start her way back up.

"Paige asked Hanna to help her regain her strength." Spencer answered, a half smile playing at her lips.

"Really? Hanna?" Emily asked shocked. "Why in heaven's name would she do that?"

Hanna could just make out the conversation over Paige's labored breathing as she huffed up the stairs. "Come on McCullers!" She barked and flicked her eyes to the two of them. "Emily's watching." She trilled in a sing song voice. "How do you expect your pale, weak, sickly ass to keep a woman like that satisfied?"

Emily's mouth dropped open in horror and Spencer choked on her coffee. "You're…. such a...fucking...bitch...Marin…" Paige panted as she crested the top of the stairs. She bent, her hands rested on her knees and gulped for air. She could feel her stomach twisting with the exertion and swallowed thickly.

Hanna watched as Paige paled, swallowed several times and licked her lips. "No, fucking way, Captain!" She jumped up and spun Paige away from her. "I do not want that shit near me!"

Paige lunged for the railing and vomited over the side. Emily and Spencer cringed as they heard the contents of her stomach splatter onto the stones below.

"Jesus Christ." Spencer sighed. "I gotta find someone to clean that up." She eased past Paige and Hanna and down the stairs.

"Paige!" Emily closed the distance and placed a hand on her back. "Please, stop." She gathered the loose strands of hair and pulled them off her face as Paige hung over the rail spitting to clear her mouth and trying to catch her breath.

"I've got three more to do then I'm done for the morning." Paige breathed and turned to Emily with a half smile.

Emily frowned at her. She knew what Paige was doing and why it was important and she understood why she asked Hanna to help her. "And then what?"

Paige's smile widened. "Massage?" She suggested.

Emily shook her head in disbelief but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Paige's strength of will and her resolve were so much of what made Paige the person she was. Emily would never stand in the way of that.

"Come on, Captain." Hanna snapped. "I haven't got all day."

Paige glared at her. "When I asked you to help me I thought you'd be doing this with me." She accused.

"What for?" Hanna laughed. "I can get up and down the stairs without puking my guts out." Her eyes turned hard again. "Now move!"

Paige sucked in a deep breath and headed back down the stairs on shaky legs.

Emily frowned in worry as Paige staggered and caught herself on the railing halfway down.

"Don't worry." Hanna said softly. "I won't let anything happen to her."

Emily chewed her lip. "Thanks."

"I think she was serious about the massage." Hanna said with a grin as Emily turned to head back to the room.

Emily flashed her a look over her shoulder. "Only if you get her cleaned up first." She shot back with a wink. She closed the door to the room to the sound of Hanna's laugh.

* * *

The first week of Paige's timeline sped by and Emily felt like they never saw each other. The morning Paige spent with Hanna exercising, the afternoons she spent with Toby and swords and the evenings she met with all her officers to discuss plans, new sea routes, current threats and prevailing weather conditions.

By the time Paige returned to their room she was exhausted and frequently fell into bed without a word. Emily was proud of her and wanted to be nothing but supportive but she was feeling shut out, anxious and uncertain.

She had yet to broach the subject of her place in Paige's life when she returned to sea. She didn't want to seem needy or put any pressure on her. Paige had enough to worry about with her physical fitness and mental preparations. She didn't need to be worrying about Emily's hurt feelings.

As Captain McCullers strength and spirit returned so too did the liveliness of the Company. Emily barely noticed as the courtyard began filling up with revelers as she sat, elbows on the table, and rolled her empty glass around in her hand, Toby and Paige's swords clashing as they danced around the tables, sailors and evening ladies in an easy spar.

Spencer dropped into a chair across from her and filled Emily's empty glass. "She looks good." She offered watching Toby and Paige as they thrust and parried at one another.

Emily's head drifted up slowly and she stared at her now full glass in confusion. "Hmmm?"

Spencer frowned. "Paige." She repeated. "She's come a long way."

Emily nodded and sipped her rum. "Yes." She offered.

Spencer eyed her. "You don't sound excited."

"What?" Emily focused on her. "Of course, I am." She insisted.

Spencer nodded, unconvinced. "What about you?"

Emily frowned. "What about me?"

Spencer shrugged and sipped her own drink. "You came a long way. You gave up a great deal to be here. You've supported Paige unfailingly. Are you having regrets?"

Emily's eyes widened, her mouth opening in surprise. "No." She breathed. "Why would you even ask me that?"

"I know a woman who is not getting what she needs when I see one." Spencer said matter of factly.

Emily opened her mouth to argue and then snapped it shut and looked away. Spencer's intuition was unparalleled and she knew it was no use to deny the truth of what she said. She stalled by taking another sip of rum and letting her eyes drift closed as the liquid burned her throat and warmed her chest. "I know Paige needs this." She began. "It's who she is. I'm so proud of her and I want her to be well and strong and happy…" She trailed off.

"But?" Spencer encouraged.

It was Emily's turn to shrug. "I don't know where I fit in her life." She turned and watched as Paige rolled across a table with a bark of laughter, scattering drinks and patrons, to dodge a swing of Toby's sword and landed on her feet their swords striking again. Emily smiled at the fire in Paige's eyes and the determination on her face. She was amazing and Emily never tired of watching her.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Spencer asked.

"No." Emily admitted. "She's been so busy and I don't want t distract her with my silly-"

"Stop." Spencer held up her hand to cut her off with a shake of her head. "Nothing about what's happened here is silly, Emily. Paige nearly died and I, for one, believe if not for you she would have."

"That's ridiculous." Emily muttered.

"Trust me." Spencer insisted. "It's not. You're the reason she's where she is now and Paige knows it. You know how single minded she can be. She's caught up in preparing to sail again and maybe has lost sight of what got her here." Spencer pinned Emily with a look. "She loves you Emily. More than anything. Talk to her." Spencer drained her glass. "Or, better yet, show her."

"Show her what?" Emily asked curiously.

Spencer flashed a wicked grin. "What she's been missing."

"You're as bad as Hanna." Emily accused through she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought.

Emily headed to their room shortly after their conversation, Spencer's words ringing in her head. She was right. She needed to talk to Paige. Tonight, though, she didn't want to talk. Tonight she wanted Paige to see her. Tonight she wanted Paige to want her.

* * *

Paige dropped into the chair across from Spencer and ran her hands through sweat damp hair and reached for a beer Spencer had poured for her. "Where's Emily?" She asked after she drained her glass.

"She turned in already." Spencer answered evenly.

"Oh." Paige looked around as if wondering if she might still show. "I thought we would get something to eat together." She shrugged. "She must have been tired."

"Must have been." Spencer repeated.

Paige frowned at Spencer's odd expression. "Do you mind if I get cleaned up in your room?" She asked. "I don't want to wake Emily."

"Pretty sure she's not sleeping." Spencer fought a grin. "But, no I don't mind, help yourself to whatever."

Paige stared at Spencer. "What's with you?"

"Get going." Spencer shooed her away. "You've got places to be."

"Whatever." Paige quirked her mouth and headed upstairs.

Paige pushed the door open as quietly as she could setting her sword and sweaty clothes inside the door. She was dressed in only a shirt of Spencer's as she only had to get from her room next door. She looked up and her breath caught.

Emily wasn't sleeping. She stood across the dark room in the open door to the balcony looking out over the sea. The moonlight filtered in around her, highlighting the long, sheer, curve hugging slip she wore.

Paige felt an immediate rush of heat and a tightening in her belly at the sight of her bare shoulders, the line of her neck, the curve of her hip and the way the sea air floated through her loose hair. "Emily." She said quietly.

Emily had heard her enter but didn't turn around. She wanted Paige to see her. To look at her as she knew she would. She counted four slow breaths as her heart thudded in her chest before Paige spoke her name. She turned then and couldn't help smiling at the stunned look on Paige's face.

Paige's mouth gaped open at the sight of the light skimming across her bronze skin, the hollow of her throat, the swell of her breasts. Emily's eyes glittered with humor and Paige knew she could see well enough. She snapped her mouth closed with a click of her teeth and swallowed heavily. Why, all of the sudden, did she feel so nervous?

Emily entertained the idea of toying with her for a while but decided she'd only be denying herself. She wanted this. Now. She crossed the room, her smooth quiet steps belying the fire raging in her blood, and stopped a breath from Paige. She ran a slow finger down Paige's neck and between her breasts. "I've missed you." Emily offered, her voice husky with intent.

Paige sucked in a breath at Emily's teasing caress and felt liquid heat pool between her legs. How had she done without this for so long? Her heart hammered in her chest as she raised trembling hands to run lightly up and down Emily's arms. "You are so fucking beautiful." She choked out.

Emily laughed throatily. "I was hoping you would notice."

Paige was quickly losing control. If Emily set out to light her on fire she had succeeded. She gripped the back of Emily's head, winding her fingers through her hair and drew Emily to her in a crushingly deep kiss.

Emily moaned into Paige's mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck and holding them close as Paige's mouth devoured her. Emily's head dropped back with a gasp as Paige moved along behind her ear and down her neck raking her teeth across her collarbone.

Paige moved her free hand around the small of Emily's back for support as she pressed her backward toward the bed never removing her lips from her skin. Paige guided Emily onto the bed on her back and settled her weight on her, feeling their breasts press together through the thin material of their clothes.

Paige didn't wait for discussion or direction but slipped the straps of the slip down Emily's shoulders with one hand and slid the other hand up beneath the silky material to get at the silky skin of her leg beneath all the while raining kissed and nips of her teeth along Emily's neck and chest.

Emily arched under her as Paige trailed her fingers along the inside of her thighs, teasing across her center and the dampness of Emily's desire. Emily moaned deeply and Paige nearly came apart as Emily's body tensed beneath her. "I don't know if I can be gentle." Paige growled as she began to slide Emily's slip up around her hips and over her head.

Emily ripped open Paige's shirt in response and licked her lips at the sight of her breasts, the nipples hard as she circled her thumbs over them bringing them to painfully sensitive points. "Please, don't try." She rasped and kneaded Paige's breasts hard.

Paige was mindless with need for this woman and removed her hands from her body only long enough to rip the rest of their clothes away and fling them from the bed. She descended on Emily, gripping her hands and pressing them into the bed over her head as she bruised her mouth with her desire, sliding down to suck a hard nipple between her teeth.

Emily moaned her name and writhed beneath Paige's weight as their skin slickened and the smell of their arousal mingled together in the room. Paige shifted and pressed her thigh between Emily's legs and could feel how ready she was.

"Please, Paige." Emily groaned. "Don't wait." Her hips thrust against Paige's leg desperate for release.

She didn't need to be told twice and Paige released Emily's hands, moving to knead one breast as she slid her right hand down, parting her, and plunging inside.

"Oh, God!" Emily cried as her hips bucked wildly against Paige's hand and her walls clenched around her. "Paige!"

Paige slid an arm around Emily's waist to tilt her hips as she thrust in and out of her in a smooth, determined rhythm. She moved her thumb to alternately circle and press against Emily's swollen center sending her into a frenzy of spasms, one hand clutching at the sheets and the other covering her face as her mouth dropped open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

"Look at me, Emily." Paige demanded as she continued stroking her. Emily was almost over the edge and Paige wanted to see her face when she came.

Emily groaned, her breath ragged as she let her arm drop to the bed and dragged her eyes open. "Oh, my God, Paige." She breathed. "Don't stop...don't ever...stop."

Emily's eyes were dark with arousal and Paige doubted if she could actually see her. She doubted she could see anything as Paige increased her pace and her pressure and sent her spiraling out of control.

Emily cried out insensibly as torrents of sensation pulled her apart and molten fire seared her from the inside out as Paige coaxed from her body every drop of desire.

Emily's breath shuddered as Paige slid out of her and dropped into a sweaty heap next to her, her arm flung carelessly across Emily's chest. "Holy fuck, Emily." She breathed into her neck.

Emily's laugh came out a raspy breath. "Just...give me...a minute…"

Paige laughed, pleased with herself. "Take your time."

It took longer than Emily wanted for her breath to return and control of her body to seem possible. Emily rolled, somewhat ungracefully, on top of Paige and rested her chin on her hands on Paige's chest.

Emily grinned wantonly as Paige traced lazy patterns over her back with her fingertips. "Your turn." Emily purred and kissed her way down Paige's body.

"Oh, shit…" Paige groaned and grabbed for the headboard.

* * *

**Thank you all for the continued reviews. I'm happy to see and hear from so many new readers. Welcome to my Paily fics. You make this all so much more fun knowing there are so many out there following and enjoying the story.**

**Just to put it out there now...I don't really have plans for what I'm going to do after Sirens so, if there's something you want to see or if you have an idea I'm open to suggestions. I can't make any promises but, for example, the pirate genre was an idea from another reader that just struck a chord so I had to go with it. Throw something out there and help me get inspired for my next fic.  
**

**Don't worry, lot's more Sirens to come.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Emily woke hours before dawn, her body aching deliciously but her mind still troubled. For a few hours she had felt so connected with Paige she thought everything was going to be alright. Now, in the stillness of the night with only the sound of Paige's deep, even breathing she felt her unease return.

Emily eased her arm from beneath Paige and moved to roll over to put some space between them and try and clear her head. Paige woke at the motion and turned with her. "Hey." Paige rumbled and ran her fingertips over Emily's hip lightly. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Emily didn't mean to give herself away but she must have waited too long to answer or sighed or tensed. Paige pushed herself up on her elbow and turned Emily's face toward her. "Emily?"

Emily reached to cup Paige's cheek. "I love you." She whispered. She meant for it to be calming but, even to her own ears, it sounded sad.

Paige frowned. "What's wrong?"

Emily let her eyes slide closed and swallowed heavily. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do now." She said softly.

"I don't understand." Paige searched her eyes.

"The Rosewood sails in a week." Emily offered by way of explanation.

"And?" Paige was getting more confused not less. "I thought you were excited for that."

Emily laughed humorlessly. "We haven't talked about what that means for me, Paige." Emily shook her head and pushed herself up to sit against the headboard. "Should I be looking for work or do I just, you know, drift around aimlessly and check the harbor once a day to see when you've returned?"

Paige sat straight up and blinked stupidly at her. "What?" She blurted.

Emily sighed and raked her hands through her hair. "I'm not really the wringing my hands waiting for my sailor to return from sea kind of woman, Paige. I need more than that."

Paige stared at her. Emily's hurt, worry and disappointment written clearly on her face. "Emily, I have no idea-"

"I don't either!" Emily cut her off with a wave of her hands. "I'm at a loss here, Paige and I don't know what to do." She finished desperately.

Paige gripped Emily's hands to still them. "Let me finish." She insisted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

It was Emily's turn to stare blankly. Before she could speak again Paige jumped off the bed and began scrabbling around the floor for their clothes. "Get dressed." She said in her command voice.

"Paige, what-" Emily tried.

"There's something you need to see." Paige said and didn't offer anything more.

Paige watched, impatiently, as Emily struggled into her clothes in the dark then gripped her by the hand and led her from the room. She hit the top stair hard with her foot and a jolt of pain through her middle had her grunting softly and clutching the rail. The days training followed by their enthusiastic lovemaking left her sore but she was determined.

"Paige." Emily said softly when she heard.

Paige gritted her teeth. "It's okay." She moved on, pulling Emily behind. The courtyard was silent as she slipped a lantern off a hook by the archway and continued down the path toward the repair docks.

Emily was tired and confused as she let Paige lead her on. "Where are we going?" She asked and pulled against Paige's hand.

"To the ship." She answered without slowing as she increased her grip on Emily.

Emily tensed. "You're angry."

Paige's hand tightened again as they made their way down the path, the lantern light guiding them. "Yes."

Emily stopped and jerked her hand from Paige's grasp. She had had enough and if they were going to have it out here was as good a place as any. "Stop." She said harshly.

Paige turned and looked at Emily. She was tense, her mouth set in a hard line. Paige realized she was just compounding her mistake and her face softened. "No, Emily." She closed the distance between them and reached to smooth the lines of worry across her brow. "Not with you. WIth myself." She sighed. "Please, just come with me and I'll explain everything."

Emily looked hard at her for another moment before she relaxed slightly and let Paige take her hand again and lead her on.

Paige kicked at the legs of the chair of the man sleeping at the head of the dock. He grunted awake and lurched, blearily to his feet when he saw who it was. "Captain McCullers!" He choked out. "What-"

"I'm taking the boat out to the Rosewood." She said sternly letting him know she was unimpressed. Earlier in the week the ship had been towed a little ways into the harbor to make room for another in need of repair.

"Do you want me to row you out, Captain?" The man asked in an attempt to make up for sleeping at his post.

"No." Paige snapped. "I'll do it. See to it we aren't disturbed."

"Yes, Captain." He bobbed his head.

Paige stepped off the dock into a small row boat and reached a hand to help Emily in. She had remained quiet and Paige was getting nervous. She had really made a mess of things again and she hoped she could fix it.

Emily settled into the bow and Paige gathered the oars to her. One powerful stroke sent the boat shooting away from the dock as Paige double over, hissing in pain as her injury flared from the effort.

"Jesus, Paige." Emily moved carefully to sit beside her and take the oars from her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Paige said her voice tight as she sat hunched and working to control her breathing. She had come a long way in her recovery but she was far from healthy. "We don't have far to go." She reached for the oars again.

"I'll do it." Emily said and pinned Paige with a look that brooked no argument.

They switched places and Emily guided the boat alongside the Rosewood and Paige tied it off. She eyed the rope ladder hesitantly, concerned she may not be able to make it.

Emily watched her, aware of the concern. "Paige, we can go back."

"No." Paige insisted. "This is important. I'll be fine." To prove her point she swung herself onto the ladder and started the climb.

She made it without embarrassing herself but she was really feeling it now and was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get back down without help. At least not right away.

Emily carried the lantern and handed it up to Paige who extended her hand to help her over the gunwale. It was difficult to see much in the dark but Emily could tell that the deck was new, she could feel the smooth wood under her feet and smell the fresh cut boards, and new pitch. She looked forward and could just make out the replaced bowsprit.

"This way." Paige reached for her hand again but waited for Emily to take it on her own. She did and they moved across the deck to the Captain's quarters.

Paige hadn't yet see it herself and her heart sped up at the excitement of seeing the changes. Her cabin was very dark and their weak lantern did little to illuminate the space. Paige found her way to her navigation table and lit the larger lantern the workers had been using.

Emily blinked as the room became clear. It, too, smelled of sawdust, new wood and tar. She looked around and, at first, didn't see much change. Paige's desk, chair, table and built in shelves were all as they should be.

She looked to the bed and frowned. It in itself hadn't changed but something wasn't right. She looked from the bed to the navigation table. Was the room smaller?

Emily walked around, judging the distance and glanced to Paige who stood, watching her and chewing on her fingernails. Paige met her eyes and shrugged, a smile tugging at her mouth.

Emily turned back to the wall the bed was against and studied it again. Paige's cabin was definitely smaller. By nearly a third. She felt along the new wall and noticed the narrow, sliding door at the foot of the bed. There wasn't a door handle but a cut out where she could slide in her hand. She glanced back at Paige.

"Open it." Paige nodded.

Emily slid the door open and stepped into the room. Tools and wood scraps still littered the floor. It was obviously still being worked on but the design of it was clear. There was a desk at one end with a chair. There were built in shelves much like the Captain's cabin, there was a small built in closet and chest of drawers and a single bunk along one wall with more storage underneath.

Emily walked toward the stern. Much like Paige's cabin there were two windows that could be opened to the sea air. She turned to see Paige standing in the doorway looking around herself, consideringly.

"It turned out well, I think." Paige nodded to herself.

"What is this?" Emily asked.

Paige turned to her, eyes flashing. "The new Purser's office."

Emily's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know you'd hired a Purser." She replied.

Paige's heart raced with nerves. "I haven't made the offer to them yet."

Emily stared at her. "Who?"

Paige blinked. "To you, Emily." She blurted, finally. "I did this for you. For us."

Emily looked around again as if seeing it for the first time. "I don't understand."

Paige closed the distance between them and grasped Emily's hands in her own. "I want you to sail with me. Work with me. Be my partner in all ways. I hope we spend most of our time together in my cabin but I knew you would need your own space and a place to work." Her excited words spilled out of her mouth in a rush. "And I'll need privacy sometimes, too. I wish it could be bigger but this was the only way it worked. I tried to think of everything you may need but there's still time and if there's something else you want just tell me and I'll have them-"

"Paige, stop." Emily put a hand on her lips to quiet her.

Paige's face fell. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that." She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh." Paige shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She looked at Emily, sheepishly. "Surprise."

Emily dropped Paige's hands and scrubbed her face. "Oh, God, I feel so foolish." She looked around the room again. Her room. "I thought you were leaving me behind."

"God, no, Emily." Paige stepped close and gripped her arms turning Emily to face her. "I'm so sorry you thought that. I had no idea that's what you were afraid of. I should have been paying attention but I was too caught up in everything else."

"It's not your fault." Emily said softly.

"It is my fault." Paige insisted. "You've given up so much for me. You've saved my life, Emily." Paige moved a hand from her arm and tucked a stray hair behind Emily's ear. " I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry."

Emily smiled gently. In her heart all was forgiven. Her anxiety eased and in its place excitement began to build. "I love you." She whispered.

Paige held her gaze. "I love you, too." She punctuated her words with a soft brush of her lips across Emily's mouth. "I let you go once. I'm never letting you go again." She vowed and pulled her into her arms, burying her face in Emily's neck. "Do you believe me?"

Emily swallowed around the thick knot of emotion in her throat as she wrapped her hands around Paige's back and clung to her tightly. "Yes."

"And." Paige added. "If I ever lose sight of you again. Of what's important just kick me. No wait!" She thought a moment and smiled wickedly. "Do what you did last night to me." She amended.

Emily laughed. "Agreed."

Paige held her for a moment before pulling away slightly so she could see her face. "So, what do you say, Miss Fields? Would you like to sail with me?" She asked grinning lopsidedly.

Emily beamed. "Yes, I would." Before the last word was past her lips she crushed her mouth to Paige's pouring all her love into that one kiss. Her enthusiasm forced Paige back against the wall as Emily worked her hands up under Paige's shirt and her mouth around her lips and neck.

"In the other room." Paige mumbled around Emily's lips and worked them both back through the narrow door, their hands ripping at each others clothes. They stumbled their way to the bed and Emily pushed Paige down onto the bed and stripped off her blouse in one smooth motion laughing at the shocked look on Paige's face as she climbed in after her and straddled her hips.

Paige's eyes went wide as her hands came up to cup Emily's breasts, her thumbs rolling across her nipples reverently. She would never get tired of seeing her body and how she responded to her touch as Emily's head dropped back and her back arched into her hands

"Wait!" Emily's head snapped forward and her eyes came open.

Paige froze, a breast filling each hand. "What's wrong?" She blurted.

Emily placed her hands on Paige's chest and leaned forward. "What about the crew?"

"What about them?" Paige shrugged Emily's breasts.

"Aren't you worried they'll find out about us?" Emily asked with genuine concern.

Paige's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She began to laugh. "Emily, how can you possibly think that they all don't already know?" She laughed harder. "We've been together on this ship and you're not exactly, how shall I say, discreet." She finished with a grin and a wag of eyebrows.

Emily frowned. "Oh, really?" She removed Paige's hands from her chest. "And you, Captain McCullers, are the picture of decency and restraint, I presume?"

Paige laughed again. "All I'm saying, Emily, is that they are all well aware as to the nature of our relationship and you saw them. They can't wait to go back to sea with me. With us." Paige added for emphasis.

"Hmmph." Emily frowned harder and considered Paige beneath her for a long moment, her mouth turning up into a mischievous grin. "I think the crew should hear from you as to the nature of our relationship." She reached down to lace her fingers with Paige's and move her hands above her head, pinning them to the bed, before descending on her mouth with teasing kisses.

Paige smiled into the kisses and shifted her hips, heat coiling in her core at Emily's touch. "I doubt anyone is going to hear us from here." She said laughingly.

Emily trailed kisses down Paige's neck, pulling the neck of her shirt open with her teeth to get at the skin of her chest. "I'll take that bet." Emily said as she moved a hand to slip beneath Paige's shirt and pinched a nipple hard.

Paige hissed a breath and arched into her hand. "Do your worst, Miss Fields." She gasped.


	31. Chapter 31

Hanna and Spencer were at a table in the courtyard having breakfast when Emily and Paige slunk back in looking bed tousled and exhausted, their hands laced together and speaking softly to each other. They pulled up short when they saw them at the table with a matching expressions of giddy embarrassment.

"Well, you two look…" Spencer eyed them both with a raised brow. "...refreshed."

"Um…" Paige began with a glance at Emily who was working hard to cover a laugh. "...we were just….we had to just…." She stammered.

"I'm pretty sure we all know what you were _just._" Hanna snarked and popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

Emily lost her battle and started to laugh. "We had some things to work out." She offered and beamed at Paige before looking at their friends.

"Mmm hmmm." Hanna mumbled around her food. "Speaking of working out, McCullers, are we training today?"

"No." Paige straightened and turned all business. "Emily and I have some things we need to take care of, still." She cleared her throat. "Ship's business."

"I see." Spencer grinned. "So, she's accepted your offer?"

"You knew?" Emily asked.

"Honey." Hanna laughed. "Everyone knew."

"Hanna, if you know where Caleb is would you, please send him up to our room in an hour with a copy of the ship's Articles and ask him to bring the item he's been holding onto for me?" Paige changed the subject quickly as she didn't want to dwell on the fact she had kept her plans from Emily, however good her intentions.

Hanna nodded. "Sure."

"We'll be taking breakfast upstairs." Paige looked a question at Spencer. "Can you have something sent up for us?"

Spencer quirked her mouth. "That can be arranged."

"Thank you." Paige gave a soft tug on Emily's hand to lead her to the stairs. "Come on. I have some more to tell you about."

Emily followed, eyebrows raised in curiosity but didn't ask any questions.

"Remember, ladies, you only have an hour." Hanna called to them as they headed up the stairs.

Paige turned and scowled at her and Emily laughed.

Paige entered the room and immediately stripped out of her clothes and washed up, her mind already on all the things they had to go over. Ticking off the points in her head that she needed to make. She wondered if Emily had agreed to this too hastily. Her face must have registered her unease when she felt Emily's hands slip around her waist from behind.

"What's wrong?" Emily breathed into her neck.

Paige didn't answer but let herself relax into the embrace for a moment before straightening and turning out of Emily's grip. "Get dressed." She said softly as she heard a knock at the door. "We'll talk over breakfast." She moved to let the serving girls in who swiftly set a table for them by the open window.

Emily didn't speak again as the girls moved around the room while she quickly washed up and changed. She could feel the shift in Paige's mood and wondered as to the cause. "Are you having second thoughts?" She finally asked when they were alone again.

"No." Paige eyes widened in surprise. "But you may be. Sit and eat something." She gestured to the table and waited for Emily to sit before she began again. "I know you've already agreed but I want you to know that if at any time you change your mind, for any reason, it won't change anything between us."

"Paige." Emily blurted. "No. I want to come with you-"

"Just wait and hear me out." She raised her head to interrupt. "Then I'll ask you again after you have all the information. Know that, I've already spoken with Spencer and there's a place for you here at the Company. You'll be challenged and useful and I think you'd really enjoy it."

Emily was beginning to get angry. "Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No." Paige shook her head. "I just want you to know what your options are."

"I'll keep it in mind." Emily snapped.

Paige sighed. "Look, Emily, I'm not trying to make this difficult. There's just a lot I need for you to know. I don't want you to feel mislead and, in turn, resentful if we do this."

Emily could see Paige was trying. She made an effort to relax and soften her expression. "I'm listening."

Paige took a breath. "What you saw and experienced with the Orca." She began. "I wish I could say that's as bad as it ever gets but I can't promise that. What we do is dangerous. and uncertain all the time. It's also exciting and rewarding and, at times, mind numbingly boring."

Emily nodded. "I understand."

"Okay." Paige went on and grimaced slightly thinking about how to say what she wanted next. "When we return to sea I am the Captain of the ship first and your lover second." She finally blurted and watched as Emily's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak. "What I mean to say is I have to make decisions every day to ensure we do we good work and the crew and ship stay safe as much as can be helped. You may not always like what I have to say or the orders I give but I expect you will respect and follow them as do the other crew."

Emily felt offended. "Why would you think I would do otherwise?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Paige's mouth. "Because I know you. You have a sharp mind and a sharp temper and are not afraid to use it. Especially when it comes to me. It's part of what I love so much about you. You challenge me constantly." Paige eyed Emily hard. "But out there you cannot question me. At least, not where others can hear. In private if you want to lay into me about something, offer a suggestion or you have an idea I want to hear about it. I also love your intuition, thoughtfulness and creativity. It will be invaluable to me and the rest of the crew and I value your counsel like no other."

Emily nodded, mollified at Paige's words. "I won't do anything to threaten or undermine your authority, Paige."

Paige did smile then. "Yes, you will but I know it won't be intentional." She reached across the table to take Emily's hand. "This is uncharted water for me, too, and I'm not such a fool in love to think that this isn't going to take a lot of work and we aren't going to make mistakes."

Emily frowned and gripped Paige's hand. "Except if I make a mistake someone could get hurt."

Paige nodded. "I live with that fear everyday. We all do. We just do the best we can and do better next time."

Before Emily could speak again there was a knock at the door. "That will be Caleb." Paige rose to answer it.

"I brought what you asked." Caleb handed her a rolled copy of the Articles. "She hasn't changed her mind yet, has she?"

Paige lips thinned. "Not yet but I'm doing my best." She turned back to see Emily finally picking at some food on her plate. "If she still wants to come after several hours of going over this drivel then I'll know she's serious." She gave a laugh. "Or crazy."

"Then she'll fit right in." He joked and handed her the long leather case he had in his hand. "It's really nice, Paige. I think I might be a little jealous." He said with a grin.

Paige's eyes brightened. "Is it?" She asked. "I haven't seen it, yet."

"She'll love it." Caleb added. "Well, if she's into that kind of thing."

"Alright, I have to get back. I want senior officers at supper tonight. Hanna and Spencer too. Also, ask Mikey...er...Mike to join us for a drink." She added.

"I'll see to it, Captain." He turned as Paige closed the door.

Paige leaned the case against the wall by the door and rejoined Emily at the table. "How are you doing?"

Emily smiled. "I'm still with you."

"Okay." Paige set the Articles on the table. "Before we get to that there's something else."

"You're making me nervous." Emily replied.

"You should be, I think." Paige held her eyes. "Your sailing skills and experience are expert, no one is questioning that and I have no doubt that you are equally skilled in record keeping and accounts."

"But?" Emily asked.

Paige sucked in a breath. "As a member if my crew you will be expected, like everyone else, to defend your ship and crew mates in battle."

Emily blew out a slow breath. "I need to learn how to fight." She said not quite a question.

"Yes." Paige nodded slowly.

Emily looked away, for the first time feeling like she was in over her head. "I don't know-"

"I don't want this to scare you." Paige stopped her. "And I'm not talking about turning you into a killer. As if that could ever happen. But I need to know you can protect yourself and others. Do you understand?"

Emily nodded slowly. "You'll teach me?"

"No. I have too much practice of my own to do right now to get back into shape. I've asked Lucas to teach you with a cutlass and basic hand to hand fighting skills."

"Why Lucas?" Emily asked interested. He seemed, to her, far from their best fighter. Though, at her level she hardly needed the best.

"Because you and he share weaknesses and strengths." She explained. "He's not big and by extension not as strong as many men we encounter. His advantage comes from his quickness, agility and being underestimated and he is great at close quarters fighting. He's the best for what you need to learn and he can teach you fast."

Emily was quiet for a long time and turned to stare out the window. She replayed much of what Paige had told her in her head. Paige was right about everything. She would have to be careful to hold her tongue in front of the men. She may have been offered a position of authority with the crew but Paige was the Captain and Emily needed to honor that at all costs lest she damage Paige's relationship with her crew or their own relationship.

She could do that though, she thought. She was certainly willing to try. Learning to fight, though, made her stomach clench. She had fought for her life before but she had never killed. She knew that's not what Paige expected of her and she knew she would fight to protect Paige. She would kill to protect Paige or any of her friends or family if necessary. The crew would be no different.

Finally she turned back to Paige and met her expectant gaze. "When do I start?"

Paige studied her closely. "Are you sure, Emily?"

"Yes." Emily said firmly. "My place is with you. I'm not letting you go either."

Paige grinned foolishly. "I was hoping you'd say that." She got up from the table and retrieved the case by the door. "I had something made for you." She set it in front of Emily on the table.

Emily arched a brow in interest and opened the case. Her eyes went wide as she took in the gleaming iron blade of the cutlass. It shimmered as sunlight bounced off the metal of a slightly curved blade just two feet long, and two inches wide. The grip was tightly braided leather around a smooth brass hilt with an elegantly bowed handguard.

Emily sucked in a breath and reached out her hand, her fingertips just brushing the weapon. It's beauty in stark contrast to the damage she knew, had seen, something like it inflict. Next to it in the case was a polished black leather scabbard and belt she assumed to wear around her waist.

"Do you want to try it on?" Paige asked softly.

"No." Emily's eyes jerked to her and she snatched her hand away. "I mean, it's beautiful. I just...it's a lot to take in. I just need a moment." She didn't want to hurt Paige's feelings but this was all happening so fast. She was afraid she was losing herself already.

"It's alright, Emily." Paige said as if reading her mind. "I don't want you to change and I'm not trying to make you into something you're not. You're gentleness and kind heart, your love, kindness and compassion are what makes you the stunning woman I love and I don't want you to ever lose sight of that. No matter what." She moved toward her and closed the case, pulling Emily close to slip her hands around her waist. "I just need to know you can keep yourself safe. I won't always be able to and I didn't think you would want that, besides." She pulled away to search Emily's eyes. "Was I wrong?"

"No" Emily agreed with a small smile. "You're not wrong."

Paige tucked a loose lock of hair behind Emily's ear. "I know this is a lot. Do you want to take a break?"

Emily shook her head. "No. Let's finish."

Paige moved the case to the floor and they returned to their places at the table. She unrolled the Articles and scanned the pages. "I usually have to read these to the new crew but, I think, in your case, you're capable of going through them at your own pace." She handed them across the table. "Let me know if you have questions.

Emily read through the pages carefully, pausing now and again to ask for clarity, point out a vague or easily misinterpreted area and offer suggestions for change. It was well past lunchtime when she restacked the pages and signed her name to the list of crew. She was exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Are you hungry?" Paige asked. "Do you want me to have something brought up?"

"No, thank you." Emily moved to the bed, stretched out and flung an arm across her face to block out the light to stave off the headache she could feel threatening behind her eyes. "I think I just want to rest for a while."

Paige chewed her lip, uncertainly. "Do you want to be alone?"

"No." Emily answered, her smile hidden behind her arm. "Please, stay."

Paige crawled into bed next to her and slipped her arm around Emily's shoulders encouraging her to roll over. Emily happily complied and tucked her head into the crook of Paige's arm and shoulder and draped a hand across her chest.

Paige held her, gently kneading loose the tension in Emily's neck and shoulders with one hand while the other skimmed softly along her bare arm. Her heart gave a little lurch when Emily sighed and relaxed farther into her embrace. While she was anxious to get back to sea a part of her wanted to stay like this forever. She knew, once the Rosewood sailed again, moments like this would be few and far between. Paige felt the moment Emily drifted into sleep in her arms and smiled to herself.


	32. Chapter 32

Emily sat at the table, lost in her own thoughts, as the conversation and laughter of her friends filled the air around her. She wondered how she came to be here. A year ago she was working for her parents company, keeping records and, occasionally, going out on a sail with them. She had had a few relationships though none of them lasting or serious. She had a few friends but she had never felt as connected to them as she did this group and in such a short time.

They had been through so much together and she couldn't imagine her life without them. She could barely remember her life before though she missed her parents at times. She knew they would be alright. They were alive and safe and had each other.

She felt Paige's eyes on her again. Paige was giving her space but she knew she was checking in on her from time to time. Emily met her eyes and smiled reassuringly. She hadn't changed her mind. She was excited about their life together and the adventures and challenges it would bring. She just needed time to think and process how everything had changed so drastically for her in such a short amount of time.

Emily saw someone approach over Paige's shoulder and smiled. Mike walked, hesitantly, up to them and moved so Paige could see him. "You asked for me, Captain McCullers?" His voice was deep, that of a man's and his height had seemed to grow daily but he was still all awkward arms and legs in ill fitting clothes.

Paige stood and extended her hand in greeting to that of a shipmate, not a cabin boy. "Mr. Montgomery, thank you for joining us." Paige pulled up a chair and gestured for him to take a seat.

He seemed completely bewildered at being treated as an equal and wasn't quite sure how to behave. He fidgeted with his hands and his knee jiggled up and down giving away his nervousness. "Thank you." he croaked and took a seat.

"Montgomery?" Emily questioned,her eyes flicking around the table.

"Yes." Paige explained. "The only people who know who Mike is are at this table. He is the son of Byron and Ella Montgomery of the Montgomery Company in Port Royal. We try to keep his family ties quiet so as not to make him a target. He will be taking over the family business one day but, until then, his parents have entrusted him to my care."

"I understand." Emily smiled at Mike. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mike Montgomery. I spent some time in Port Royal with your family. Your parents were very generous and your sister, Aria, was delightful. I very much enjoyed my time with them."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Mike smiled, proudly.

"Now that you're here Mike I can let you know when we take the Rosewood out at the end of the week we'll be heading to Port Royal first." Paige watched his reaction and saw his eyes flash with excitement though he worked to hide it and remain stoic. He was still just a kid and excited to visit his family. "It's time for us to reconnect with folks and find out what's going on out there. What news have you had from your family?"

Mike frowned. "I actually haven't heard from them in a little while. I usually get letters from my sister every few days. There are so many ships coming back and forth between Nassau and Port Royal it's easy to stay in touch. Not lately, though. I don't know why."

Spencer straightened in her chair. "That's odd."

"What?" Paige eyed her hard.

"I haven't heard much from them either. There's never a shortage of talk coming out of Port Royal but, lately, everyone has been pretty tight lipped. When I've asked I get these vague non answers. I have a shipment of goods for the Montgomerys. They should have sent a ship for them a week ago but I haven't heard anything. I didn't really think much of it but now I wonder if something is wrong." Spencer explained.

Paige considered this. "I guess it's a good thing we're headed that way. What's the cargo?"

Spencer shrugged. "Rum, textiles, lumber and some other odds and ends."

Paige nodded. "We'll take it with us." She turned back to Mike. "Was there anything in the last letter from your sister that may be of some help?"

Mike thought hard. "News of the family, my parents and cousins that live with us." His eyes flashed. "Oh, speaking of cousins she did mention about a new ship in the area out of Tortuga. The Devil's Cousin. Captain James, I think. He's had some people on edge with his crew causing problems in town and in the bar. She really didn't go into too much detail."

Paige frowned. "Sounds like we need to introduce ourselves to Captain James."

"Sounds like." Caleb agreed with a wry smile.

Conversation quieted for a moment until Mike piped up again. "My cousin, Samara, will be pleased to see you, Captain. She's been worried about you and wanted to come to Nassau but my father wouldn't allow it."

Toby coughed into his drink and Spencer kicked him under the table. Hanna grinned at Paige who stared, wide eyed, at the boy, her mouth agape.

Emily could feel the tension in the air. "Who's Samara?"

No one answered and when she looked around everyone found something to busy themselves with.

"Lucas!" Paige blurted. "Will you be ready to start working with Emily tomorrow morning?"

"Um, yes, Captain." He replied. "Looking forward to it." He turned and offered Emily a weak smile.

Paige turned back to Mike. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Montgomery. If you hear from your sister before we sail, please, let me know."

Mike knew he had been dismissed and rose to leave. "Yes, Captain, I will."

"I think we're done here." Paige addressed the rest of the group. It was still early but she was exhausted and ready to call it a night. I quick glance at Emily told her there was something on her mind and, after Mike's comment, she had a feeling she knew what it was. She sighed to herself. "Does anyone have anything else?"

Everyone remained silent except for Hanna who was still quietly laughing to herself. "Spencer, keep an ear out for news from Port Royal. I don't know what's going on out there but I don't feel good about it and I don't want to go in blind."

"I will." She agreed and rose to leave the table gripping Toby by the hand.

Caleb and Hanna disappeared to Hanna's room and Lucas moved to join some of the crew at the bar. Paige looked to Emily who was watching her carefully. "Are you ready to go up?" Paige asked quietly.

Emily nodded and helped herself to the mostly finished bottle of rum on the table. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

Paige stood in front of the open balcony doors watching the starlight glinting off the rippling water as Emily moved around the room making herself ready for bed. She could feel Emily's questions hanging in the air but, it seemed, she wasn't going to ask.

"You can ask me about her." Paige said quietly.

Emily sat down on the bed watching Paige's back. "I don't need to, Paige." She answered. "We've had this conversation before. It's not my business. I don't need to hear about all your meaningless relationships."

Paige turned. "She wasn't meaningless." She corrected gently.

"Oh." Emily looked away, briefly, before turning back to meet her eyes.

"Samara Cook and her three younger siblings, a boy and two girls, came to live with the Montgomerys after their parents were killed. I spent a lot of time in Port Royal chasing down Reynolds and the Orca and we became close." Paige explained.

"Did you love her?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but not the way you mean." Paige answered, her eyes far away remembering another time. "You saw what I was like and four years ago, right after the Rosewood launched I was even more angry, obsessed and single minded. Samara was a comfort. She's sweet and safe and I cared about her very much." Paige sighed. "As much as I could care about anything but my own vengeance, I suppose."

"What happened?" Emily prodded. "Why didn't it work?"

Paige shrugged. "It wasn't right and we both knew it. She wanted me to change. She needed me to give up the sea and be, I don't know, safe for her and that was something I couldn't be. I don't think I could ever be."

"You never wanted to try again?" Emily needed to know. She wasn't the jealous type and she trusted Paige and what they had but if Paige had unresolved feelings for someone else Emily wanted to be prepared.

"No." Paige answered and crossed the room to kneel in front of her, her hands on Emily's knees. "Never." She pinned Emily with her eyes. "It's only you, Emily. What we have, the way you make me feel I can't even explain. If you asked me to I would give up the Rosewood in a heartbeat."

"I would never ask that of you, Paige." Emily breathed. "It's who you are."

"I know." Paige replied with a slow smile. "And that makes all the difference. You've given up so much for me. Tell me what I can give you in return."

Emily reached out to cup her cheek and her heart swelled with love beyond measure. "You've already given me everything I need." She whispered and pressed her lips to Paige's tenderly. "A sword and scabbard to hang it in." She added, her eyes twinkling, merrily.

Paige blinked at her for a moment before throwing her head back in laughter and pushing Emily back onto the bed, straddling her and pinning her arms to the bed. "It's a cutlass you ninny!" She laughed.

Emily cracked up and wriggled under Paige knowing it would set her off. "A cutlass then." She agreed through her laughter. "What more could a woman want?" She challenged, her eyes darkening with arousal.

Paige leaned over her, her lips brushing along her jaw, her breath quickening with desire as she watched the rapid rise and fall of Emily's chest, her breasts straining against the thin material of her night shift. "I can think of something you might enjoy." Paige whispered in her ear.

Emily was having a hard time catching her breath at the warm sweet breath against her skin. "I think." She said breathlessly. "That might be a purely selfish gift on your part."

Paige released Emily's hands which immediately tangled into her hair. "You don't even know what it is yet." Paige teased as she trailed kisses down Emily's neck and across the swell of her breasts.

Emily was still half off the bed which made what Paige intended all the easier. She moved her hands over Emily's body through the thin material, her belly tightening at Emily's moan of pleasure as she slid back to her knees and slowly smoothed her hands up Emily's legs, lifting her shift.

She kissed up along the inside of one thigh while tracing slow patterns across the skin of the other. Emily's breath came out fast and harsh and the scent of Emily's now powerful arousal had Paige's head spinning with desire.

Paige worked her way back up to Emily's center, pushing her legs apart before closing her mouth around her and parting her heat with her tongue.

"Oh, shit." Emily gasped and flung an arm across her face with a groan of pleasure as Paige worked her mouth over her expertly.

Emily's profanity sent a flash of heat between Paige's legs and drove her to suck and nip at Emily with wild abandon.

Emily thrashed, her legs clenching against Paige's head so tightly Paige had to pry them apart for fear her neck might snap. She teased Emily with sharp quick flicks of her tongue before sucking her fully into her mouth again.

"Oh, my God, Paige!" Emily cried out as white hot heat rippled from her center outward. "Please...don't tease…" She panted.

Paige wasn't ready to let Emily go yet and slowed her pace again with long, plunging strokes of her tongue. She gripped Emily's hips tightly to hold her while she continued to torment her, mercilessly.

"Oh God…" Emily groaned, insensibly as her head rolled from side to side, the sensations overwhelming her on every level.

Paige worked to hold onto Emily and maintain her pace as her hips bucked wildly against her mouth. She had never been so turned on her life and was not surprised to feel the beginnings of her own climax stir deep within her. She had never come solely from pleasuring someone else and was trembling, her belly clenched tight with the feeling. She knew when she sent Emily over the edge she was bound to go, too.

"Paige, please…" Emily sobbed, her need so great she felt she would break apart in another moment.

Paige quickened her pace again, sucking Emily into her mouth, laving her with her tongue. Emily jerked and went still for a moment before her body shuddered violently and erupted in an orgasm that had her screaming Paige's name.

Paige slipped a hand from Emily's hip, sliding it between her own legs and pressing hard against her center as she, too, tipped over the edge as she panted and struggled to maintain contact with Emily as she wrung from her every ounce of pleasure.

Emily groaned out a ragged breath, finally, and collapsed back onto the bed, her eyes hooded and glassy. Paige moved from her and sat back on her heels gulping a breath and wiping the dampness from her face with her hand.

After another moment she pushed herself to her feet and crawled up Emily's body and gathered her into her arms helping to pull her more fully onto the bed. Paige kissed Emily deeply and Emily could taste herself on Paige's mouth.

"You came, too, didn't you?" Emily mumbled against Paige's mouth.

"I did." Paige said with a smile as she nipped at Emily's lower lip.

"See?" Emily breathed a laugh. "Totally selfish."

Paige laughed, totally sated and in love, and buried her face in Emily's hair.


	33. Chapter 33

"How does that feel?" Paige asked and tightened the belt another notch.

"It feels a little awkward." Emily admitted.

Paige stood back to and considered how the belt and scabbard hung at Emily's left hip so she could draw the cutlass with her right hand. "You'll get use to it." Paige commented and made another adjustment so the hilt rested more comfortably against her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Emily mumbled.

Paige's head snapped up. "Emily, if you're having second thoughts-"

"No." Emily held up a hand to stop her. "No, I'm sorry. It's just going to take me some time." She looked down at herself in the pants, shirt and boots she had worn on her uncle's ship on the way in now with a wide leather belt around her waist and the scabbard and cutlass swinging at her side. "I feel like I look ridiculous." She said with a grimace. She made a mental note to ask Hanna to help her outfit herself appropriately before they left.

"You don't." Paige gave her an appraising glance. "Trust me."

Emily raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?" She draped her left hand over the hilt of the weapon and affected an exaggerated imitation of Paige's walk as she swaggered across the room, her hair swinging in its braid. She spun and came back the other way laughing at Paige's aghast expression. "Because it's occurred to be that this all may be some way to act out some twisted fantasy on your part."

Paige was oblivious to Emily's flirting. "Tell me that's not how you think I walk?" She frowned at her.

Emily stopped, her hands on her hips. "Just kiss me." She demanded.

Paige moved to her instantly and slipped her hands around Emily's waist, pressing their bodies together and brushing her lips across Emily's in a teasing kiss.

"More." Emily murmured and snaked her hands around the back of Paige's neck.

Paige obliged and deepened their kiss until she heard Emily sigh deeply.

"Are staying to watch?" Emily asked.

Paige pulled away and slung her own scabbard with sword across her back. "I can't. I'm going out to the ship to go over it with Caleb and Toby. I don't even know about all the upgrades yet. We're running some stationary rigging drills and I need to go aloft and loosen up. It won't go well for me if my body gives out a hundred feet in the air." She walk to the door and held it for Emily. "In the afternoon we'll be sparring on deck so I probably won't see you until supper or after."

Emily sighed. "I understand." She pulled Paige in for another quick kiss before they headed downstairs to meet Lucas. Paige gave him a wave before heading on to the repair yard.

* * *

It was well past supper by the time Paige got back to the courtyard and found Lucas and Spencer chatting over a bottle of rum. She dropped into a chair at the table and reached for a glass and the bottle. "How did it go?" She took a long drink and wiped a dribble of rum from her chin.

"Much better than I had hoped, actually." Lucas admitted. "She's good. Quick and instinctive. She's strong and flexible-"

Spencer snorted a laugh into her drink and Paige silenced her with a glare.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Her endurance needs work but this is only day one and she's never moved like this before. She works hard, has good focus and a good attitude. I think she's going to be quite skilled in time."

Paige nodded, unsurprised by Lucas' assessment. She couldn't imagine Emily not being good at whatever she turned her mind to. "How far can you get her in the time we have?"

Lucas considered for a moment. "If we can devote the time we have left here, push hard and get some time in on deck before we hit Port Royal I'd say she'll have a decent command of the basics."

Paige frowned. "Will I have to worry about her?"

"Under what circumstances will you not worry about that woman, Captain?" Spencer asked dryly.

Paige glared at her again but she had a point. "You know what I mean." She snapped.

"She'll be able to handle herself." Lucas assured. "I'll see to it."

Paige thinned her lips. It would have to be enough. "Where is she?" She asked with a glance around.

"We worked hard today." Lucas replied. "I believe she's gone up already."

Paige eyed Spencer. "Did she eat?"

"I saw to it." Spencer cocked an eyebrow at her. "Worried already?"

"Enough out of you." Paige admonished lightly and rose from the table. "I'll see you both in the morning?"

Spencer raised her glass in salute and Lucas nodded. "We'll be here." She said.

Paige pushed open the door quietly and had to shove hard against an obstruction on the floor. She slipped in through the narrow space and saw Emily's clothes and boots in a pile in front of the door. She looked around and saw the cutlass in its scabbard leaning carefully against the wall and smiled to herself.

The moonlight through the room was enough to see Emily by. She was naked and slept on her stomach but for the sheet carelessly draped across her waist and legs. Her skin shone in the half light and Paige's heart did a little flip at the sight of her.

Paige stripped out of her clothes and washed as quickly and quietly as she could manage but Emily didn't stir at all. She must be exhausted. Paige slipped into bed next to her, leaning over her to pull the hair from her face so she could kiss her cheek softly.

Emily stirred but didn't fully wake. "Hi." She murmurred.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked softly as she smoothed a hand over the skin of Emily's bare back.

"Sore." Emily sighed at Paige's touch.

Paige shifted so she could get both her hands on Emily and began to gently knead the muscles of her neck, shoulders and back eliciting a groan from her. "Too much?" Paige stilled her hands.

Emily shook her head slightly. "Don't stop." She breathed.

Paige moved again, working out the knots she found one at a time, smoothing the muscles back into place. After only a few minutes she could tell Emily had fallen back asleep. She didn't stop the massage as she knew Emily would feel better for it in the morning.

* * *

Emily stood on the deck of the Rosewood as Nassau grew smaller and smaller. Her new leather boots creaked as she shifted her weight to rest her hand casually across the hilt of the her cutlass slung low on her hip, a stance so natural now she wasn't even aware of it.

Her hair was loose and whipped around her head as the Rosewood came up to full sail and surged away from port. She gave a jerk of her head to clear her hair and watched, content, as the sun sunk low in the sky. She felt light and giddy, excitement building within her at the thought of the start of her new life as crew of the Rosewood and partner to her Captain.

Paige stood on the quarterdeck next to her First Mate as he guided the ship from port. The familiar and comforting sounds of the crew working around her provided the background noise for what was the most beautiful thing she thought she would ever see. Emily was a vision. Tall and strong, swaying easily with the movement of the ship. Paige didn't know what she had done to deserve the love of a woman like her but she considered herself blessed beyond words.

Emily felt her blood heat and turned, her hand tangling in her hair to push it out of her face, to see Paige watching her with sharp, glittering eyes. Emily smiled crookedly at her and could see Paige visibly struggle to keep from grinning back at her like a fool.

Emily wasn't on duty at the moment and knew she had much to do before Port Royal. Paige had set up a strict schedule for her and she wanted to make her proud. Training with Lucas in the morning, crewing the noon to four watch and the evenings spent working on the accounts. She had peeked into her office and seen the ragged, unkempt stack of ledgers and receipts she had to go through. She sighed inwardly at the thought and, as much as she'd love to stay and watch the sunset she knew she had to get to work.

* * *

Four days into their sail to Port Royal and Paige couldn't be more pleased. The refitted ship was a dream and the crew, running rigging drills on each shift, day and night, was working together nearly seamlessly. The seven new crewman were inexperienced yet but Paige had taken a risk and put the least experienced of them on watch with Emily. She was an excellent sailor and had a way about her that let her instruct them without embarrassing them or damaging their confidence. Only a couple of times did Emily have to put one or two in their place for a getting a little too handsy with her and, if it hadn't been so much fun to see Paige might have been furious.

As she suspected, though, she and Emily had little time to spend together because of their respective duties. They managed to steal a few moments of intimacy as they passed through her cabin and they held each other close on the nights they were able to share the bed but, beyond that, they hadn't been together since they left port. They were only a day out of Port Royal now and Paige had every intention of putting their lack of togetherness to rights.

Paige stretched, her back cracking and her gut pulling with an ache that she feared would never heal completely as she turned the wheel over to Caleb at the change of watch. The night sky was brilliant as the ship cut through the inky waters toward Port Royal. With a nod to Caleb she ducked down into the galley to retrieve the tray of food she had asked be prepared for them and headed off to her quarters and to find Emily. She hadn't seen her since her watch ended and she hoped she wouldn't have to wake her. But if she did she knew just how she was going to do it.

Paige frowned when she pushed open the door to her cabin. The lantern was lit low but the room was empty. She set the tray on her desk and moved quietly across the floor and eased her way through the narrow doorway to Emily's room. She stilled as she saw Emily hunched over her desk, her hair piled messily atop her head and pinned in place with a pencil. There were piles of paper scattered everywhere and she flipped a page of the ledger she was currently going through as she twirled an errant lock of hair around her fingers.

"Hi." Paige said softly.

Emily's head jerked up with a start and her hand flew to her chest as she sucked in a breath. "You startled me." She gasped.

"I'm sorry." Paige frowned at the lines around Emily's eyes. "You're working too hard." She said as she stepped farther into the room.

Emily sighed and gestured to the mess on her desk. "Have you seen this disaster?" She exclaimed. "It's a wonder you all have any money to do anything at all."

Paige feigned hurt. "I thought we were doing a pretty good job."

Emily frowned. "Well, it looks like everything is accounted for but between you, Caleb, Lucas and Toby and whoever else you had scribbling transactions you've managed to make all this virtually impossible to decipher."

Paige offered her best flirty grin. "That's why I hired the best."

Emily didn't even notice and frowned as she searched for something on her desk, lifting up the book and shuffling pages, scattering some onto the floor. "Damnit!" She breathed. "Can you see my pencil?"

Paige's mouth quirked as she crossed the room and plucked the pencil free letting Emily's hair fall loosely around her shoulders. "Emily." She held the pencil out. "You don't have to get through all this at once. There's plenty of time."

Emily blinked at her before scrubbing her hands over her face. "What time is it?" She asked with a sigh.

"The watch just changed." Paige answered and bent to pick up the fallen pages.

"It's 8:00 already?" Emily exclaimed. "God, did I miss supper?

Paige straightened and eyed her. "Emily, it's midnight."

Emily stared at her. "Jesus." She sighed.

"Come on." Paige held out her hand.

Emily shook her head. "I just need to finish one thing."

Paige frowned as Emily opened the ledger again. She retreated out the door and slipped out of her shirt. "Come to bed, Emily." She called and stuck her arm back through the doorway where she knew Emily could see it and waved her shirt in the air before dropping it on the floor.

Emily looked up at Paige's call and saw her shirt waving. She laughed softly and closed the book again rubbing her tired eyes. It was long past time to call it quits and and it looked like Paige had something on her mind.

Emily slid out from behind her desk. "I need something to eat." She called through the doorway.

"Music to my ears." Paige called back without missing a beat.

"Food, Captain." Emily laughed. "I need food." She crossed through the door to find Paige standing there topless, a tray of food held in front of her to cover her naked chest but nothing hiding her wanton gaze.

"Ask and you shall receive." Paige said huskily. "And then maybe you can tell me what you'd like for dessert?"

Emily grinned and took the tray from her, letting her eyes rake shamelessly over Paige's body. She had gained her weight back, her muscles long and well defined. Emily never tired of looking at her.

Paige could plainly see Emily's look of hunger wasn't just for the supper tray. "I'll just be over here." She said and moved to the bed, stretching out with her hands tucked behind head, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "When you're ready." She added and closed her eyes.

Emily eyed the tray of food and then looked back to Paige. "Maybe I'll just save this for later?" She suggested and set it back on the desk before slipping into bed next to Paige and running a hand across her chest.

Paige's arms wrapped around her tightly. "Why Miss Fields." Paige rumbled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	34. Chapter 34

Paige's eyes snapped open instinctively a split second before there was a sharp rap on the cabin door.

"Speak." She called, her voice gravelly with sleep.

"You're needed on deck, Captain." Caleb's voice spoke through from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Paige asked, beginning to untangle herself from Emily as she spoke.

"A ship sighted ahead. It may be adrift or in distress." Caleb answered.

"How far?" Paige made it to the edge of the bed and sat, scrubbing at her face as Emily began to stir next to her. A quick glance at the gray sky out the window told her it was just before dawn. They had only been asleep for a few hours.

"A few hours at this speed." Caleb answered.

Paige nodded though he couldn't see her. "I'll be there shortly."

"Aye, Captain." Caleb replied and moved away.

Paige washed quickly and pulled on clean clothes, being as quiet as possible.

"What is it?" Emily asked sleepily from the bed.

Paige moved to sit down on the edge of the bed and look at her. Her face was creased from the bedding and there were dark circles under her eyes. "I don't know yet. A ship in distress maybe."

"Okay." Emily threw the sheet off and made to rise.

"No." Paige put a hand on her shoulder to still her. "Stay here. There'll be nothing to see for a while."

Emily frowned. "But I should-"

"Emily." Paige cut her off. "You're not on duty. Get some rest and for the love of God eat something." Paige gestured to the tray of food that had gone untouched.

Emily sighed. "Is that an order, Captain?"

Paige tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Please." She said and brushed her lips across Emily's mouth.

Emily gave a small smile and dropped back onto the bed. "Your wish is my command, Captain."

Paige kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Mr. Rivers, report." Paige commanded as she strode across the deck and climbed to the foredeck to join Caleb and Toby.

Caleb handed her the spyglass. "We saw a light a couple of hours ago. A fire. We thought a ship was aflame but it never changed in size."

"We think it was a controlled signal fire on deck." Toby finished.

Paige held the instrument to her eyes and sighted the ship. It was a small two masted schooner. Less than half the size of the Rosewood. She bobbed gently in the water but was still too far away to make out much more than that. She could see no fire and no movement on deck. "What do you think?" She asked as she handed back the spyglass.

Caleb shrugged. "Could be an ambush. It's a pretty old tactic. Feign distress and take over the ship that comes to your aid."

Toby grunted. "If they try that on us that would make them the stupidest men at sea. We're more than twice their size."

"Indeed." Paige considered. "They could be in trouble, too. Hold course and let's find out."

"Aye, Captain." Caleb moved off to return to the wheel.

Paige turned to Toby. "Assemble a boarding party and have them stand by." Paige turned to head back to the quarterdeck.

They were close now and Paige could clearly see the ship without aid. She could also see a cluster of men on deck waving their arms as if for help. Perhaps they were what they seemed. "Reef the sails." She called and the men scrambled to take in the sails and slow the ship. "Come along the starboard side and throw the hooks." Her command voice rang out across the deck.

Paige caught movement below as Emily emerged from the cabin. She was armed and Paige raised an eyebrow in question. "Expecting trouble, Miss Fields?" She teased.

Emily turned to look up at her, mouth quirked in half a smile. "Always, Captain."

Paige dropped down from the quarterdeck and came to stand at the gunwale with Emily and watch as her crew skillfully maneuvered the Rosewood alongside the smaller vessel. She got her first look at the Captain and his crew. "Good Morning, Captain." She called across the few remaining yards as her crew threw lines across and the other men caught them and tied them off. "What seems to be the trouble?"

The man smiled widely showing a mouth full of rotten teeth. "Ran over a loose net, I think, and it's fouled our rudder."

Paige flinched inwardly at his unkempt appearance but kept her face blank. "Why not send someone down to cut it loose?" She asked.

The man's smile faltered briefly and he looked embarrassed as he shrugged. "I'm afraid we don't have any swimmers here." He scowled at his men. "If I could just speak with your Captain a moment perhaps we can work out a trade for your services

Paige bristled but maintained her composure though she was unable to hide her disbelief at their predicament. It appeared they were the stupidest men at sea. Only a fool goes out with no one who can swim. "I see." She said, blandly.

"Can you help us out, Ma'am?" The man gestured ingratiatingly. "I would be very grateful."

Though they were all armed with some form of blade they didn't seem a threat and she was inclined to lend a hand. "Mr. Cavanaugh." She called. "Please see if the twins are available and willing to assist Captain…" She trailed off and eyed the man.

"Wilden, Ma'am." He replied with a grin. "Captain Wilden."

The men, brothers, Eli and Isaac, but not actually twins, had come to the crew from the repair docks. Their sailing skills still needed polish but they could fix anything and had already proved themselves invaluable. Toby didn't have to go far to find them as most of the crew was hovering on deck to watch the events unfold.

Paige turned back to Captain Wilden. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" She called.

His face darkened briefly before the smile returned. "Is that necessary Ma'am. Can you not just send the men down from your ship?"

Paige's eyes narrowed and she felt Emily stiffen beside her. She was willing to believe they were harmless until that very moment. They had something to hide and now Paige was determined to find out what.

Paige returned his smile. "It will be safer for my men to go in the water from your ship if they get a better idea of what kind of damage has been done first." She watched him shuffle his feet, uncertainly. "If that doesn't suit you, Captain, we can take note of your position and send someone back for you when we reach Port Royal?"

He frowned and looked at his men who waited tensely to see what he would do. "Fine. Fine. Come over." He snapped finally. "And thank you." He said almost as an after thought and forced a smile.

Paige turned and nodded to Toby. He had eight men standing by. She would go too and as she made ready to climb the gunwale Emily gripped her arm.

"I'd like to come." She said quietly.

Paige's first instinct was to say no but she stopped herself. She considered for a moment. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was confident if trouble broke out they could easily overpower this crew. She didn't want to start out this sail by holding Emily back. "Very well." She nodded and was about to reach her hand down to help her when Emily jumped up on the gunwale and swung across with the rest of the men. Paige gave a small shake of her head and followed her across.

Paige dropped onto the deck of the smaller ship, her crew a little behind her and Toby and Emily to her right. "Captain Wilden." She extended her hand. "I'm Captain McCullers of the Rosewood."

The man's eyes widened in recognition and surprise. He knew who she was and he wasn't expecting her. If this was a trap it hadn't been for her and she hoped, now knowing who she was, he thought better of it. She didn't bother introducing anyone else. They weren't going to be here long.

Captain Wilden finally collected himself and shook her hand. "Thank you for your help, Captain McCullers."

Paige smiled. "Well, let's see if we can provide that help." She jerked her head at the crew. "Let's take a look." She called.

The Rosewood crew along with Wilden's crew moved back toward stern to check the damage. Emily stayed where she was and surveyed the deck. It was in ill repair. The lines snarled and sails frayed at the ends. The deck was buckling in places and crates were stacked haphazardly along the gunwales. Smugglers, maybe. She eyed the crates and saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. It was probably rats.

Emily turned back to the line of men bent over the stern gesturing and talking about the best way to free the rudder. Paige stood, arms crossed, a little back from them and kept them all in sight. To someone who didn't know her she appeared relaxed but Emily could tell she was hypervigilant and would remain so until they were off this ship. The Rosewood, powerful and intimidating bobbed a few yards away, Caleb on the quarterdeck watching everything with a careful eye.

Despite the relative safety of the situation Emily felt her unease build. Something was very wrong here. She saw the movement again between the crates and this time she pinned the creature with her eyes. She saw, down near the deck between two rotten crates, two wide, frightened eyes staring back at her from a filthy, dirt streaked face.

Emily's mouth parted in a small gasp. It was a child. A girl and she looked terrified. Emily took a step closer and the girl flinched and shook her head sharply, lank, greasy hair tumbling into her eyes. Emily's heart thudded in her chest but she understood. The girl didn't want Emily to give her away. Emily strained to see through the shadows and could see bruises on the girls face and a split lip still seeping blood. She had been mistreated and recently.

Anger welled up in her. She knew that kind of fear. She gestured with her hand to try and indicate to the girl to stay there and stay quiet. The girl nodded in understanding and Emily offered her a small smile.

She moved toward the stern and Paige keeping her voice low. "There's a child here." She said quietly. "I believe she's captive."

Paige tensed at Emily's words but otherwise didn't acknowledge. She turned to Caleb on the Rosewood and gave him a sharp nod of her head. A signal he would understand. "Mr. Cavanaugh?" She called conversationally and waited for him to turn to her, the rest of the men still engrossed in the conversation and the twins just beginning to strip to go in the water. He met her eyes and they exchanged the same unspoken signal.

Paige reached to draw her sword. "Secure the ship!" She roared and the deck exploded into chaos.

The Rosewood crew drew on Wilden and his men who were not going to go without a fight. Metal blades clashed as the men, all clustered together, fought and cursed for space to attack and defend.

"I want them alive!" Paige commanded.

Emily stepped forward, a hand to the hilt of her cutlass and Paige jerked her back.

"No!" Paige barked. "Stay here!"

Emily opened her mouth to protest.

"That's an order!" Paige added before stepping into the fray and slashing at the nearest man.

Emily gritted her teeth and stepped back. There fighting was ugly, furious and loud and would be over soon. Wilden's men were wild and untrained. One of them was already dead, his blood pooling onto the deck.

Emily watched as Paige took on two men, one of them Wilden when a shriek of terror behind her whipped her head around. There was another man coming up from below decks dragging a girl who cried and kicked and bit at his hand. It wasn't the same girl she had already seen. That girl was jumping around the man's feet screaming at him to stop and hitting him with a broken crate slat as he moved toward the port gunwale.

Emily chanced a quick glance back at the fight. It was waning but the men were all still engaged. She turned back to the man just as he backhanded the girl with the crate shard, sending her flying across the deck. Emily watched in horror as he picked up the smaller girl and made to throw her over the side.

"No!" Emily screamed and drew her cutlass as she charged him.

The man threw the crying girl over and whirled at Emily's charge. He wasn't expecting her and was just reaching for his weapon when she slammed into him hard driving her blade up under his ribs, piercing his heart.

Emily didn't think about what she was doing, only reacted and didn't flinch as warm, thick blood fountained over her hands and arms. She released the hilt as he dropped to the deck. She knew he was dead.

She looked over the side and could barely see the girl floundering in the swells. She'd already drifted away a good distance. Emily never took her eyes off her as she kicked out of her boots, unbuckled her scabbard and climbed the gunwale.

She dropped in feet first, making an effort to keep her head above water to not lose sight of her her. She could see a small mop of blonde hair floating on the surface and stroked powerfully toward her. The water was not cold but she didn't want to be in it for long. She surged through the swells, stopping every few strokes to make sure she still knew where the girl was. She could see her but it was taking forever to get to her. Distances were so disorienting in the open ocean.

Paige turned when she heard Emily scream and she watched her charge after the man with the struggling girl. "Emily, no!" Paige yelled but couldn't turn her attention from Wilden for too long. He wasn't the complete idiot his men were.

It didn't matter as she battered him back for a few minutes longer until the rest of her crew descended on Captain Wilden disarming him and forcing him to his knees. His remaining crew were dead or surrendered.

Paige sheathed her sword and ran for the side sparing a quick glance at the dead man, Emily's cutlass jutting gruesomely from his chest. She spotted Emily easily, the girl tucked under her arm as she side stroked back to the ship. She was still a way out but by the time she lowered the boat Emily would be back at the hull. She needed to find another way to get them back up.

She searched the deck wildly finding nothing but frayed lines and trash.

"Here!" Toby called and hoisted a rolled rope ladder, running with it to the gunwale. He tied off the end to the ship and threw it over the side, the ladder unrolling to the water line.

Emily had reached the ship, panting and gasping with effort. As she tired she took on more and more water and was having trouble keeping her own head above water let alone the girl's. She reached for a rung of the ladder and held on tightly with one hand and the girl with the other but it was all she could do.

Paige could see she was struggling and her chest tightened. "Toby!" She cried. Paige wanted to be the one to help but she knew she wouldn't be able to bring Emily and the girl up on her own.

"I'll get her." He stated and swung down the ladder.

Emily's vision blurred as she clung to the ladder for what seemed like an eternity before she felt a strong hand close around her wrist. "Emily." Toby said soothingly. "I've got you."

Emily shook her head weakly. "Take the girl."

Toby frowned but nodded as he stepped down another wrung and reached past Emily to drag the girl from her arms. She hung limply from Toby's arms as he slung her over his shoulder and climbed up as far as the waiting arms of the crew and Paige.

"Your turn." Toby encouraged as he climbed back down. "Reach your other hand up to the ladder."

Emily gripped the ladder with both hands and let Toby pull on her arms to help her move up another rung until she could get her feet under her. Toby swung out around her and reached a hand around her waist to help her up the rest of the way.

Paige's heart was in her throat as Toby helped Emily over the side. Paige reached for her and eased her to the deck when it was clear she was too shaky to stand on her own. "You're okay." Paige said more for her own benefit then Emily's. "You're okay."

Emily smiled weakly at Paige. She opened her mouth to reassure her but was assaulted by two small bodies as the girls flung their arms around her neck and sobbed, unintelligibly. Emily's eyes went wide as she made an effort to return their embrace from where she was seated and whisper soothing words to them. Her eyes drifted beyond them to the body of the man she had just killed. Her throat tightened. She couldn't think on that now.

Paige frowned. She wanted to get Emily back to the Rosewood, get her dry and make sure she was alright. Her own words came back to haunt her. Captain first, Emily's lover second. She gritted her teeth and turned to her crew. "Mr. Cavanaugh. Secure this ship. Go through it top to bottom. If there is a brig or a hold here lock these men up. If not, lock them on the Rosewood."

"Aye, Captain." He replied and started issuing orders to the crew.

Paige turned to the Rosewood. The rest of the crew watching. "Mr. Gottesman." She called. "Please, help Miss Fields and the girls back to the ship and see to their health."

"Aye, Captain." He replied and swung over to the ship.

Paige watched as Emily, the girls clinging tightly to her, made her way, with Lucas' help, back to the ship. She longed to follow. Captain first she repeated to herself.


	35. Chapter 35

It was hours again before Paige felt like the ship and their charges were under control. Toby and a crew of six men would sail Wilden's vessel back to Port Royal, Wilden and the crew secured in the hold for the trip. It had taken some time to get the net from the rudder and the ship ready to make the trip. She wasn't in good shape and Paige was looking forward to turning them over to Byron Montgomery.

They would be slower going now so the ships could stay together. If they pushed through the night they could be in Port Royal tomorrow evening. Throughout the afternoon Paige's emotions vacillated between anger at Emily for behaving so recklessly, anger at herself for not protecting her and immense admiration at her courage at what she had done.

"Captain?" Lucas called from behind.

"Mr. Gottesman." Paige turned. "How are the girls?"

Lucas signed and raked a hand through his hair. "Frightened, malnourished and dehydrated. They've been beaten though nothing that won't heal. They've had a rough time of it but they should be alright. They're sleeping now."

"Good." Paige nodded. "And Emily?"

"Exhausted and shaken, mostly." He replied. "Nothing that food and rest can't fix."

"Where is she?" Paige asked.

"Back in your cabin." Lucas replied.

"Thank you, Lucas." Paige said kindly before turning away.

"Captain." Lucas called her again. "She did really well today. I saw the whole thing and if not for her those little girls would surely have been killed."

Paige nodded, her mouth pressed together tightly. "I know." She agreed. "Did you tell her that?"

"I did." Lucas nodded. "But I think she may need to hear it a few more times. She's having a hard time with what happened. With what she had to do."

Paige nodded again and looked toward her cabin. "I understand." She hoped she hadn't made a mistake bringing Emily here. Maybe this wasn't the place for her. She had wanted to come but nothing Paige could tell her would really prepare he for what it was really like to fight, to kill. Emily had killed before but Paige had protected her from that because she didn't want her to have to live with that knowledge. Paige couldn't protect her any more and she had just thrust her in a dangerous situation she acted the only way she could.

Paige's guilt must have shown all over her face as she hesitated, kicking at the boards of the deck.

"She doesn't blame you, Captain." Lucas offered.

Paige's head snapped up. "What?"

"It's not your fault what happened." He added.

Paige grimaced unconvinced. "Let me know when the girls wake up. We'll need to speak with them when they're ready."

"Aye, Captain." Lucas replied.

Paige pushed open the door to her quarters quietly. She thought, perhaps, Emily would be resting. She should have been anyway. She wasn't in the cabin and Paige moved to her office. Emily sat behind her desk flipping through the ledger again. There was a bottle of rum nearby and a glass in her hand from which she sipped.

"Emily?" Paige said. "What are you doing?"

Emily looked up. "I never got a chance to finish going through the entries from the repairs." She explained. "I need to get back to it before I lose my concentration." She drained her glass and moved to refill it, her hand shaking so much the bottle clinked against the glass rim.

Paige frowned and studied her. Emily's eyes were wild and bright and her hands trembled as she moved to turn a page or lift the glass. "Emily, you shouldn't be doing this now." Paige crossed the room to stand next to her.

"Why?" Emily snapped and drank down her glass again, grimacing as the liquor burned her throat. "I'm fine." She reached of the bottle again.

Paige stopped her with a hand on her wrist and dropped to her knees in front of her. "No, you're not." She said softly. "You're shaking." She said with concern.

Emily swallowed heavily and looked at her hands as they trembled in front of her. "It's nothing." She argued, her voice wavering. "It's nothing." She repeated as the image of her hands coated in that man's blood flashed in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to try and dispel the image.

"Emily." Paige breathed and gripped her trembling hands in her own. "It's okay. You're okay." She soothed.

Emily sucked in a deep breath but couldn't meet Paige's eyes. The tremors moved from her hands up her arms until her entire body shuddered. Her stomach twisted and roiled sickeningly and she lurched to her feet, pushing past Paige to race for the door and to the balcony astern. She lunged for the rail as her stomach turned over and she vomited rum and stomach acid over the side.

Paige was right behind her, gathering her hair from her face and rubbing soothing circles across her back. "Breathe, Honey." She soothed. "It's okay."

Emily retched for another moment before dropping to her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Oh, God." She sobbed as she clutched her middle and rocked to comfort herself. "Oh, God…."

Paige's heart broke for her. She didn't want this for her. This was so selfish. Killing someone, no matter how justified, stole a piece of your soul every time and she had just expected Emily to give that up for her. And Emily had without a second thought. She had done everything Paige had asked of her and more and Paige, in turn, had taken her hand and everything she offered so freely and walked her right into this.

Paige gathered her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Emily." She breathed into her hair as she held her and rocked with her. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Emily buried her face in Paige's chest and clutched, fiercely at her shirt as gut wrenching sobs wracked her body.

Paige held her until she quieted, smoothing a hand across her back. "Emily, what you did was incredibly brave." She said softly and paused. When Emily didn't respond or pull away she thought it safe to go on. "You did what you had to do to save the lives of those little girls. Everyone knows that."

Emily pulled away, finally, and met Paige's eyes. "I know." She whispered. "In my head, I know." She took a deep breath. "But my heart hurts for what happened."

"I understand." Paige said. "It will take some time and the pain of it never goes away completely but it will get better." She brushed tears from Emily's face with her thumb. "I promise." She whispered.

There was a soft knock at the door. Paige helped Emily to her feet and waited a moment for Emily to straighten her clothes and finger comb her hair before she acknowledged. "Come" She called.

Lucas entered. "I'm sorry to bother you, Captain." He looked to Emily. "The girls are awake, Emily. They're pretty upset and I think you should come."

Emily swallowed heavily. "Thank you, Lucas." She nodded. "I'll be right there."

Lucas back out of the room and Paige turned to her. "Emily, you don't have to-"

"I do." Emily cut her off. "I want to." She added.

Paige eyed her hard. She had pulled herself back together but the tension around her eyes gave away her grief. Paige extended her hand. "We'll go together."

The girls were still in the infirmary. It had been redone with two bunks and storage beneath. The girls sat huddled together on one of them. Clean, now, they looked even younger than before and the bruises stood out starkly against their pale skin and frightened eyes. Emily guessed their ages and maybe twelve and eight."

Emily moved to sit on the bunk with them and they both clutched at her desperately. She hugged them tightly to her. "You're safe now." She soothed. "No one is going to hurt you." She held them for a moment until she felt them relax. "Can you tell me your names?" She asked gently.

The older girl straightened. "I'm Elizabeth and this is my sister Lillian." She said clearly.

Paige's eyes widened in recognition, surprise and renewed anger and what had been done to them. "Cook?" She blurted. "Beth and Lilly Cook?"

The girls looked at her wide eyed at their names. The older one nodded hesitantly.

Paige hadn't recognized them. She hadn't seen them is some time. She moved toward the bunk and crouched down to their level. "Do you remember me?" She asked gently. "I'm Paige, your sister Samara's friend."

Emily gasped and Lucas's eyes widened in surprise.

Beth nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Paige." She whispered.

"That's right." She smiled. "You know your cousin Mike is here." She said.

Lilly's eyes brightened. "Mikey?" She asked in a small voice.

Paige turned to Lucas and nodded.

"I'll get him." Lucas acknowledged and left returning a few minutes later.

Mike burst into the room. "Oh, Jesus!" He cried. "I didn't recognize them when they came aboard." He crossed the room and Emily moved out of the way as the girls hurled themselves at him, wrapping their small arms around her neck and crying and talking at once.

Their words were a jumble through their tears but Emily kept hearing Beth cry "He's dead, Mikey, he's dead."

Mike stiffened and pulled away to look at them both. "Who Beth?" He asked with a shaky voice. "Who's dead?"

Tears spilled down both their cheeks. "Uncle Byron." Lilly wailed identifying him the way she knew him and not as Mike's father.

Mike made a strangled sound. "What?"

Paige and Lucas shared a look of horror and Emily's hand flew to her mouth.

Beth tried to explain in an hysterical little girl way. "They said it was an accident at the docks but no one believes it." She cried. "He killed him! He killed Uncle Byron!"

Paige placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. His face was red with disbelief, grief and anger but he managed to hold onto his composure. "Who killed him, Beth?" He asked.

"Captain James." She said, her voice suddenly low and eerily menacing for such a young girl.

"Beth." Paige interjected. "Where's your Aunt Ella and cousin Aria? Are they alright?"

Beth nodded. "Aunt Ella took sick with grief. She was at the house and Aria was seeing to her. Jeremy, too" She added referring to her older brother.

"How long ago did this happen?" Paige asked.

Beth looked at her sister. "I don't know." She admitted. "I don't know how long we were…" Her voice got small and trailed off.

"It's okay." Emily said. "Don't worry about that. You're safe now." She repeated.

Paige looked at the two girls. She can't believe she hadn't recognized them. They looked so much like Samara. "And your sister?" She asked. "Is she alright?"

Beth's face darkened. "I don't know." She admitted. "She had been working at the bar. Captain James asked her to sit with him a lot. She was scared all the time."

Paige's jaw clenched in anger at the description. The girls maybe didn't understand what they were saying but Paige did. Her eyes flicked to Emily whose face was a similar expression of anger and concern.

"We were on our way to see her." Beth continued. "But we never got there. Those men…" She trailed off and began to cry again.

Mike stood up suddenly, his face a mask of rage and pain. "Captain!" He shouted.

"Stand easy, Mr. Montgomery." Paige said firmly. "I understand how you feel." She assured him. "We will take care of this."

He swallowed heavily and nodded, working to control his emotions. His father was dead and his young cousins terrified and hurt. He didn't yet know about his mother and sister and he could barely contain his fear for them.

Paige knew all too well what he was feeling. He was not too much older than she when her parents had been murdered at the hands of Captain Reynolds. The would avenge his father. She would see to it.

* * *

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews. My inbox is blowing up with reviews and PMs. It totally makes my day. I really had no idea this story was going to get such a positive response. Special shout out to Thulas, freedom4trace, Saii79 and yulebrinner25. You all are always there for me. May you never think my stories suck. To all you folks reviewing as a guest. If you sign in I can reply personally. I love hearing from you.**

**Thanks to those of you offering ideas for my next stories. They've all been really good and have given me a lot to think on. I may have come up with something...**


	36. Chapter 36

The Rosewood, with Wilden's ship behind, sailed into Port Royal at dusk the next evening. Paige stood on the quarterdeck with Caleb at the wheel, the spyglass scanning the port. Two ships, not much bigger than Wilden's, stood sentinel on either side of the harbor but made no move or act of aggression.

As they sailed farther in she saw a magnificent ship that rivaled the Rosewood in size. She looked well outfitted and from the way she sat low in the water Paige knew she was heavy with guns. She was well taken care of and Paige knew in her gut that this was the Devil's Cousin and her chest tightened with apprehension. She didn't want to have to face this ship in battle.

Paige remained vigilant. The canon ports weren't open but the gun deck was manned and ready if there was trouble. Her crew stood on the deck, armed and tense as they drifted to a stop and dropped anchor. "Lower the boat!" Paige called and motioned for Caleb to join her in her cabin. "Mr. Gottesman, you're with me." She yelled across the deck and Lucas scrambled to join her.

Emily was there finishing getting dressed. She looked better rested but there was still a haunted look to her that had Paige worried. She just needed to give her time. The girls had begun to recover their spirit and acted more like the children they were. She hoped there would be no long term lasting damage from what they had endured.

Paige turned to Caleb. "We're going ashore. I need to find out what's going on." She looked to Lucas. "I want you to take Mike and the twins. Escort the girls home to the Montgomery house and stay there. Make sure everyone is okay and find out as much as you can about what is going on here and what happened to Byron Montgomery. We will come to the house tomorrow."

"Aye, Captain." Lucas replied and stepped out to carry out his orders and round up the men.

"Caleb." Paige looked to him. "Retrieve Captain Wilden only. He's coming with us. Make sure he is secure. I want him seen when we head to the Montgomery Company. Tell Toby to keep his crew on board the ship and keep watch. The rest of the men are to stay on the Rosewood."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to the bar." She said. "I have a feeling that's where I'll find this Captain James and I would like to introduce myself." She sneered.

"What about-" Emily started.

Paige held up her hand. "You're coming with me." She said simply. Paige wasn't sure what the safest course of action was where Emily was concerned but she didn't want to let her out of her sight. Emily was uncannily perceptive and Paige wanted to use that. She would see things from a perspective Paige couldn't.

Caleb nodded. "Aye, Captain." And disappeared out the door to collect his charge and pass along the orders to Toby.

Paige glanced at Emily. She was in pants, shirt and boots and Paige stopped her as she moved to buckle on her scabbard and cutlass which Toby had cleaned and returned to her.

"No." Paige said softly and Emily looked up confused. "I want you to change. Wear something feminine. No weapons." She added.

"What?" Emily frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want them to see you as a threat. I want them to underestimate you." Paige explained.

Emily scowled. "You want to use me to distract them, you mean."

Paige thinned her lips. "Call it whatever you like." She said shortly. "If you go in there armed they'll be wary of you and if trouble starts you'll be a target."

"If trouble starts I won't be able to defend myself." Emily argued.

"You won't have to." Paige insisted.

"Because you'll fight them all and protect me?" She mocked.

Paige didn't take the bait. "No, because we'll get out of there." She closed the distance to her and gripped her arms. "Please, just trust me and do as I ask."

Emily bit down on any further argument and moved back to her room to change.

When they hit the dock Lucas, Mike and the twins surrounded the girls and they moved quickly off to their destination. Caleb made a show of shoving the bound and gagged Captain Wilden along the dock while Paige and Emily followed behind. Paige was armed to the teeth while Emily wore a simple skirt and blouse. She wore her boots and slipped a dagger in one. Knowing it was there comforted her slightly. She was nervous but tried to school her face to one of calm.

They were met with open stares of surprise, hostility and apprehension as they moved along the path to the Montgomery Company bar. Paige paused in the entrance, motioning for Caleb to wait with Wilden by the door. She surveyed the room. It was packed and reeked of smoke, liquor and unwashed bodies. The laughter and conversation was loud but, where she remembered this place to be one of relative safety and good humor she now felt a menacing air about it.

The men looked hard and their eyes glittered in the low light as they turned to watch her walk across the room, Emily close by her side and casting a wary glance around. She felt it, too. Danger. Paige didn't know who she was looking for but she had a feeling Captain James would make himself known.

She was halfway across the room when a flash of blonde hair caught her eye. Samara was here. She was serving a tray of drinks to a particularly rowdy table and Paige stiffened when she saw one of the men grab Samara from behind.

Emily put a restraining hand on Paige's arm and she forced herself to relax. This wasn't the time and she breathed a sigh of relief when Samara managed to extricate herself from his grasp without too much trouble.

Samara turned then and saw Paige, her eyes going wide in surprise before a torrent of emotions flickered across her face. Relief, fear, and confusion.

Paige waited as Samara crossed the room to her. Her eyes narrowing as she took in her unkempt appearance, hollow cheeks and an ugly bruise around her eye.

"Paige!" Samara hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Paige ignored her and grabbed her chin to tilt her head, getting a better look at her face. "Who did this to you, Samara?" Paige said with barely controlled rage.

Samara flinched away from her hand, her eyes flicking to Emily. 'You shouldn't be here, Paige." Her eyes scanned the room and she looked back over her shoulder at someone Paige couldn't see. "Please, I don't want any trouble." She begged, fearfully.

"With respect, Miss Cook "Emily said gently. "It seems you already have trouble."

Samara looked at her again more closely, her eyes flicking back and forth between them and understanding dawning as she took in the way they stood near each other, Paige partially shielding Emily from the room.

Samara swallowed heavily, checking over her shoulder again.

Paige stepped closer to her and pitched her voice low. "Your sisters are safe, Samara. They're with me. They're safe." She said again.

Samara's eyes went wide and her shoulders sagged with relief as tears filled her eyes. Before she could speak a large dark hand clamped down on her shoulder from behind and she jolted straight.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, my pet?" The man asked in a deep gravelly voice with a hint of island accent. His skin was dark and his smile flashed impossibly white teeth as he stared hard at Paige.

Samara opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but couldn't seem to find words. She was still reeling from the knowledge her sisters were out of danger.

The dark meaty hand moved from Samara's shoulder and extended to Paige. He towered over her and seemed to enjoy using his size to intimidate. "Captain Lyndon James." He rumbled.

Paige held his gaze and took his his offered hand. "Paige McCullers." She said.

His eyes brightened with recognition. "Captain McCullers!" He boomed. "I'm delighted to meet you." His flowery words were in sharp contrast to his menacing presence. "I heard about your troubles." He eyed her up and down. "I'm pleased to see you've recovered."

"As am I." Paige agreed.

His gaze turned to Emily and his eyes glittered with unabashed desire as he looked her up and down. "My Dear." He reached for Emily's hand and she allowed him to take it and press the back of her hand to his lips. "Captain James, at your service." He purred.

"Emily Fields." She offered, trying to look pleasant. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

He smiled flashing his teeth again. "I assure you, Miss Fields, the pleasure is all mine." He looked her over again and Emily wanted to crawl out of her skin. He frowned then. "Fields." He repeated. "Of Field's Glory?"

Emily stiffened. "Yes."

His mouth turned down in sympathy. "I'm sorry for you loss." He said and she almost believed him. "I understand your parents survived the tragedy?"

Emily swallowed thickly, beyond uncomfortable. This was a very dangerous man and she hated that he knew who she was. "That's right." She agreed.

"I'm pleased to hear that." He offered her a sincere smile before turning his attention back to Paige. "I met Captain Reynolds a few times." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" Paige said noncommittally. She had no idea where he was going.

"He was an asshole." Captain James said without humor.

Paige's mouth quirked. "I couldn't agree more." She cocked her head to the side. "And what would Captain Reynolds' opinion of you have been?" She asked.

He grinned again. "I'm sure he thought I was as charming and agreeable as everyone else does." He laughed now, deep and rumbling. "So, Captain?" He began. "What brings you to my port?"

Paige's eyes narrowed and Emily tensed. "Your port, Captain?" She said coolly. "I am looking for Byron Montgomery. I need to turn over some men we caught a days sail from here. Kidnappers and abusers of children." She turned and stared pointedly at Caleb and Wilden by the door.

She turned back around in time to see Captain James staring hard at Wilden, his eyes narrowed and glittering fiercely. It was clear he knew Wilden and was not pleased he had been apprehended. James carefully schooled his expression. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, Captain. Mr. Montgomery met with an unfortunate accident at the docks a week ago. He did not survive. I have agreed to act in his stead as master of this fine port."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Paige said, her eyes flicking to Samara who was listening to everything while staring at the floor, her body rigid as she tried not to draw attention to herself.

"As his acting agent I would be happy to take the offenders off your hands." He flicked a hand over his head and in a moment a man, even bigger and darker than he, came to stand at his side. "My first mate." He said. "Everyone just calls him Maple."

The man nodded a greeting.

"Mr. Maple will be happy to accompany your man to collect Mr. Wilden, his ship and his crew." Captain James said.

Paige took advantage of his slip at the use of the name she hadn't provided. "You know him?" She asked innocently.

Captain James' eyes darkened momentarily. "Only by reputation." He said smoothly.

"Indeed." Paige cocked an eyebrow at him.

Mr Maple stalked off across the room, motioning to a couple of men was he went. They converged on Caleb and spoke a few words. Caleb met Paige's eyes and she nodded her agreement. She would turn the men over though she knew, if James let them live, they would be back on the water within days. She watched as the men disappeared out the door.

Captain James smiled. "Now that the unpleasantness had been handled allow me to buy you a drink. Captain. Miss Fields" He extended the crook of his elbow to her.

Emily suppressed a shudder and took his arm, letting him escort her to his table. He held a chair for her and she smoothed her skirt beneath her and allowed him to seat her with a huge hand at the small of her back. Paige took a chair next to her.

"Samara!" He barked. "Drinks for my new friends."

Paige cringed as Samara flinched slightly and scurried off to fulfill his request returning in a moment with clean glasses and a fresh bottle of rum.

"Now, Captain." He said his eyes bright with interest. "You must tell me about your battle with the Orca."


	37. Chapter 37

The air in the captain's quarters was solemn, the silence filled with anxiety and apprehension about what they had seen and heard. Emily moved around the room quietly setting a glass each in front of Toby, Caleb and Paige as they sat around Paige's desk. She filled them up with rum and poured one for was an empty chair for her but she moved across the room with her drink and folded herself onto the bed, tucking her legs under her.

They had spent the better part of the evening drinking with Captain James and a few of his men. Emily could still feel their eyes on her and she shuddered inwardly. Paige had shared with them the story of the Orca and, though, she told the truth of it somehow Emily felt betrayed at hearing her most painful memories shared and laughed about with a company of men no better, probably, than Captain Reynolds. Hearing it out loud like that, seeing the men's eyes glitter with excitement at the most violent and terrifying moments made her sick to her stomach.

She knew Paige didn't do any of that to hurt her but she needed space from her to catch her breath. She felt vulnerable and the only thing she could think to do was sit apart from her.

Paige frowned when Emily chose not to join them and instead curled herself onto the bed. Paige tried to meet her eyes but Emily was far away, her face unreadable. She was worried about her. That this was all going to be too much for her and she would lose her.

"I'm not looking forward to crossing blades with James' man, Maple." Toby said to break the silence before tossing down his drink.

"Jesus, I know." Caleb agreed and slid the bottle to him. "He's one big bastard."

Paige toyed with her glass. "I don't think we'll ever be able to prove it but I believe Captain James did kill or have killed Byron Montgomery. I assume so he could take over the port." She took a sip from her glass and looked to Caleb and Toby. "Hopefully, his family will be able to fill in more about what's been going on and how this all started."

"He seems pretty entrenched here. From what I could tell he has money and support." Caleb offered. "It's going to be hard to get him to leave."

"I wonder what happened to the Montgomerys associates?" Toby asked. "I guess they all cleared out."

"Or were killed." Caleb added.

"I don't think so." Paige said. "We would have heard if ships or people started disappearing. Captain James seems to be working hard at making his image appear benevolent despite the undercurrent of violence surrounding his rise to power. He seems to think of himself as a real charmer, a real ladies man."

"Yeah, right." Caleb snorted. "I saw Samara's face."

Paige's face darkened and she tossed back her drink. She looked to Emily, her face still unreadable. "I let him know about the cargo we have for the Montgomerys. He's been gracious enough to take it off our hands." She said mockingly. "For below market value I might add."

"Spencer's going to be pissed." Toby commented.

"Yes, well, it gives us a legitimate reason to stay in port for a few days to unload." Paige informed them. "And anyway I want it off the ship. If we need to move fast we're not going to want the extra weight."

The conversation quickly came to a close after that. There was nothing more to say until they had more infomation. Paige walked Toby and Caleb out and shut the door, leaning her head against the wood for a moment and gathering her thoughts.

"Emily." She began. "You haven't said a word since we came back. Please tell me what's on your mind."

Emily sighed and finished her drink before unfolding herself from the bed. "I think I'm going to get some work done before morning."

"What?" Paige's face fell. "Now?" Paige crossed the room to stop her as she made for her office. "Emily, please." Paige begged. "Tell me what's wrong."

Emily stopped. She wasn't being fair. None of this was Paige's fault and shutting her out was not going to fix anything. Emily had wanted this. She had asked for it and gone into this with her eyes open. If anything Paige had tried to talk her out of it.

Emily sighed and turned around, leaning her back against the door and raking her hands through her hair. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, Paige." She groaned. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Paige frowned. "Please, come sit down." She pulled Emily by the hand and guided her back to the bed.

Emily dropped her head in her hands. "I feel so raw ever ever since…" She trailed off and gritted her teeth. She needed to say it out loud. She needed to own it and deal with it or it would never get better. "...ever since I killed that man."

Paige frowned and knelt in front of her but didn't interrupt.

"And then listening to you tell Captain James about the battle with the Orca, hearing him ask questions so detached and void of emotion it just felt like salt in an open wound." Emily shuddered visibly and rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if she couldn't get warm.

"I'm sorry." Paige offered. " I know that was hard for you. It was hard for me, too."

Emily looked at her now, seeing Paige's concern for her etched on her face. "It's okay." Emily brushed her hand down Paige's face. "I understand what you were doing. You needed to find common ground with him. Establish a rapport. I get that." She looked away again. "I'm just scared, I think." She finally admitted.

That was all Paige needed to hear. "Okay." She said, her lips pressed together in a grim line. "You're going to go back."

Emily's head snapped up. "What!?

Paige rose and paced the room. "I've been thinking I'm going to get the Montgomerys off the island. They're not safe here. You'll go back with them to Nassau, help get them settled and explain to Spencer what's going on."

Emily shot to feet. "No, Paige!" She practically shouted. "That's not what I'm saying. I don't want to go back. Anyone with a brain in their head would be scared. These are dangerous men." She stopped Paige's pacing with a hand on her arm. "I just feel a little out of control right now. Like things are happening all around me and to me and I'm just letting myself get buffeted about."

Paige eyed her hard. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

Emily straightened, her gaze hardening. "I want to help these people." She said, an edge to her voice.

Paige nodded, her mouth quirking into a half smile. Just when she thought she knew this woman she blew her mind again. "And we will."

* * *

Emily had been to the Montgomery family home before. It looked different now, darker, more sad. The pall of grief hung heavily over the house and everyone in it. Aria sat across from them with Mike and Jeremy, their cousin, on either side. She told them their mother, Ella, was too unwell to meet with them but she would pass along their condolences on the death of her husband.

"How long had Captain James been in the area?" Paige asked.

Aria considered. "About a month, I guess." She thought back. "He seemed harmless enough at first. He threw a lot of money around, flashed his smile and made friends quickly. He started undercutting the prices for goods. We think he was threatening the other merchants to bow out of negotiations. My father caught wise to what he was doing early on and threatened him with sanctions." Aria smiled grimly. "The wrong thing to do, I guess. Shortly after that my father was crushed by some toppling crates down on the docks."

Emily frowned. "Did your father normally supervise loading and unloading of shipments?"

Aria shook her head. "No. Never. He had been called down to mediate some dispute. I have no idea what. We believe he was set up."

Paige shook her head. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this, Aria."

Aria's eyes glittered with tears and Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to help us, Captain?" She asked her brown eyes pleading.

Paige nodded. "Yes." She said simply. "But first, I want to get you and your family off the island. There must be merchants still loyal to your family who can help. It's not safe for you here."

Aria barked a laugh. "Thank you, Captain, but we've already tried." She gestured around her house. "It may look like we are free to move about but, I can assure you, this house is being watched. Captain James will already know you're here. We've tried to leave. He smiled and told us he needed us here in the event he had any questions or needed our counsel with regard to the company. The threat was clear, however."

Paige ground her teeth in frustration. "There must be somewhere you can go?"

Aria looked at her helplessly.

"We can go to the farm." Mike suggested.

"What farm?" Paige asked.

Mike straightened. "We have a sugar plantation. It's well staffed and remote. We could be safer there. I don't think Captain James will spare the men to come after us. They don't know the land like we do."

Paige nodded. "Do it." She said. "All of you get out there as soon as possible. Mike you'll see to it. Take the twins for added support but I need Lucas with me." Paige stood. "We need to get out of here. If James is watching the house we need him to believe we only came to pay our respects. We can't stay too long."

Caleb, Lucas and Toby headed for the door. Paige turned back. "Aria, what about Samara? Does she still live here? She should go with you, too."

Aria pressed pressed her lips together in a thin line. "No. She has someone...she lives with someone in town. She's been, I don't know, marked by Captain James. Even without holding her sisters' safety over her head I don't know if she can get away from him. I don't think he'll let her go."

Paige's eyes darkened, her voice low and dangerous. "He will." Was all she said.

"Who is she living with?" Emily asked . "How do we find her?"

"Quinn." Aria answered. "She keeps the books for the Company. I don't what's become of her since Captain James showed up but, as far as I know, she's around and okay. Ask someone at the bar and they should be able to tell you where to find her."

"Thank you." Paige nodded. "Mr. Montgomery, keep your family safe. We'll be back for you." Paige looked at Jeremy. "Mr. Cook, I may be in need of a new Cabin boy soon as your cousin is now a full crewmen."

"I am?" Mike squeaked. He cleared his throat embarrassed. "I mean Aye, Captain. Thank you."

Jeremy puffed up and beamed his pleasure in a toothy grin. Paige winked at him and headed for the door.

Aria stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Thank you, Paige. Whatever happens we appreciate everything you've done for us." Her eyes flicked to Emily and a ghost of a smile played across her lips. "I'm really happy you two found each other." She opened the door for them. "Please, be careful."

They hustled back through the streets. Paige stalking ahead, her mind whirling with possible courses of action. She needed to get Captain James out of Port Royal. She wished it would be as easy as simply sinking his ship but he had too many friends and if they were all like Wilden they would have to be more clever than that.

They were almost back to the docks when a blur of motion streaked toward her. Paige drew a knife, rounded on the person and slammed them against the wall. A small woman, with dark hair and wide frightened eyes, peered at her from beneath the hood of her cloak as Paige pressed her blade to her throat.

"Captain McCullers?" The woman gasped.

"Who wants to know?" Paige shot back and didn't release her grip.

"You have to help her." The woman blurted. "I think something terrible has happened. She didn't come home last night and no one has seen or heard from her."

Emily stepped in, placing a hand on Paige's arm, moving the knife from the woman's skin. "Quinn?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "Captain James as had his hooks in her but she's always come home. Always." She pleaded. "I think he's done something to Samara. Please, you have to help her. I can't lose her

Paige stepped away, her eyes turning hard. The woman's desperation was familiar. She knew how she would feel if Emily was in that kind of danger. Her throat tightened. She cared about Samara. She owed her. "We'll find her." She assured the woman.

Quinn nodded, tears tracking down her face as she adjusted the hood back around her head and slipped off down the lane.

* * *

They sat around Paige's desk again, this time Emily with them. The bottle of rum passed around.

"This changes everything." Caleb says. "If he has Samara and she's alive he has leverage. He must know we would never sacrifice an innocent life"

"I know." Paige ground out.

"We need to know where she is." Toby added.

"I know." Paige growled again.

"Does Captain James know about your relationship to Samara Cook?" Emily asked Paige.

"I don't know." Paige shook her head. "But his taking her suggests so."

"She has to be on his ship." Lucas said. "Where else would he take her that would be secure?"

Paige drummed her fingers on the table. "We need to know for sure." She said. "We need to get on his ship."

Caleb choked on his drink. "Oh, sure." He said. "Just ask to go take a look around?"

"We need an invitation." Toby said.

"We need to have something he wants." Lucas added. "A Trojan horse."

"What could we possibly have that he wants?" Caleb scoffed again and downed his drink.

Emily sucked in a quiet breath. She already knew the answer. She grimaced and closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke. "I know something he wants.


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Paige roared.

"Just hear me out." Emily held up her hand.

"No." Paige's voice was low and quiet. "It will never happen."

Emily tried again. "Paige-"

"I said, No!" Paige bellowed, her hand slamming down on the table.

Emily opened her mouth to speak again and Paige shot her a warning glare.

Emily's mouth clicked shut on her words and she pushed away from the table and moved to the balcony windows to cool off before she said something they'd all regret.

Paige was seething as she looked at Caleb, Toby and Lucas in turn. They all looked to each other expectantly, Toby and Lucas finally staring hard at Caleb.

He sighed, resigned. "Captain-"

"Out!" Paige screamed and launched herself out of her chair. "Get out!" She knew he was going to tell her it was a good idea and she didn't want to hear it.

The three men scrambled over each other to get out the door. Emily had not even flinched at Paige's tirade, so wrapped up in her own emotion.

When they were alone Paige stalked back and forth across the cabin, her fingers tangled in her hair. Her heart hammered in her chest as she worked to control her breathing. She couldn't remember the last time she was so enraged.

She stopped pacing, finally and stared at Emily's back. She was stiff with tension and anger. Paige counted out five measured breaths before she spoke. "Say what you're thinking, Emily," She said tightly.

Emily sighed but didn't turn around. "You already know what I'm thinking." Emily replied.

Paige started pacing again. "You think I don't trust you." She offered. "That I don't believe in you and your ability to do this."

Emily worked to school her own emotions. It was the only way and they all knew it. Paige had to work this out on her own so Emily remained silent. She heard Paige stop again.

"Tell me, Emily" She asked. "Why would you want to put yourself in that position again?"

Emily did turn now. "I'm not sure _want to_ is how I would choose to describe it." Emily answered.

Paige huffed a breath. "You know what I mean." She paced again. "You've been there before. What Reynolds did to you…" She trailed off. She couldn't even think about the condition she had found Emily in, what she had gone through and Emily didn't talk about it. "Why would you make yourself vulnerable to that again?"

"I'm not, Paige." Emily ground out. How could she make her understand when she wasn't sure she understood herself. "When I was taken from my ship…" She trailed off and swallowed, her chest heaving with emotion. "I didn't have a choice. I was a victim...helpless…." She looked away and gathered herself. "I'm not now. A woman is in trouble and I can help. I choose this. I'm in control."

"Until you're not, Emily." Paige argued.

Emily sighed. "I have to do this, Paige. There's no other way."

"We'll find one." Paige pleaded though she already knew she lost this argument.

Emily stepped toward her. "She's your friend, Paige. Are you going to tell me my life is worth more than hers?"

Paige looked away afraid Emily was going to make her answer. "If anything happens to you…" She choked out.

"It won't." Emily gripped Paige's arms. "You'll make sure of that."

"Emily." Paige whispered, her eyes pleading with her not to do this.

Emily smiled gently. "I trust you, Paige, with my life."

Paige searched her eyes. Emily was determined and she was right. They could make it work. Captain James had made no secret of his desire for her. He was no fool and they would have to be clever and careful but Emily could get on that ship and find Samara.

Paige sighed. "Let's work it out." She walked to the door and threw it open with a bang. "I know you're out there!" She barked . "Get back in here!"

Lucas, Toby and Caleb materialized from the shadows outside her door and slunk back into the room.

"He's never going to believe you just defected." Caleb said.

"No." Emily agreed. "But people believe what they want to believe. He sees himself as charming and charismatic. His ego is enormous and I can guarantee he would love to win one over Captain McCullers."

Paige sat sullenly at the table and listened to Emily's plan. It was good.

"Paige and I have a quarrel in the bar. Everyone sees. He thinks we are at odds and he has a chance. He's not the kind of man to be interested in women who just throw themselves at him, though I'm sure he's had his share. He needs a challenge. He needs to win, to dominate."

Paige tensed, visibly, at Emily's description but she knew it to be accurate. After only spending a couple of hours with the man she knew he was driven by his own self importance, his own sense of entitlement

"When?" Toby asked.

"Why wait?" Emily said. "Tonight."

* * *

Emily and Paige walked to the bar arm in arm. Paige was dressed in black leather pants and black shirt. She had left her sword on the ship but her row of throwing knives gleamed against the black around her waist.

Emily looked down at herself. For all the time and effort she spent training she had spent an awful lot of time in a skirt and blouse unarmed. She sighed to herself. This is how she could help. Let him underestimate her and take advantage.

They entered the bar and found an empty table. As usual the place was packed and Paige squeezed Emily's hand tightly as they walked by Captain James, holding court with some of his men and a woman on either side. Paige, also, took note of Caleb and Toby as they entered and moved to stand at the bar.

Captain James made no secret that he watched them walk in and Paige offered him a small nod of greeting on the way by. He flashed her a smile and appraised Emily openly.

Paige sat and gripped Emily's hand across the table as a serving girl poured them both drinks. "I've changed my mind, Emily." Paige said desperately. "I don't want to do this."

Emily smiled understandingly. "I love you." She breathed.

"Let's just go." Paige looked around, her heart hammering. "Let's get out of here."

Emily jerked her hand away from Paige's grasp. "It's too late for that, Paige." She said, harshly.

"No." Paige hissed. "No it's not, Emily. We can leave. We can think of something else."

Emily hardened her expression. "Why did you bring me here, Paige?" She said icily.

"What?" Paige asked stupidly.

"Remember?" Emily sneered. "To be your partner in all ways?"

"Emily, what are you-" Paige's face paled.

"What you meant to say was to keep your books and look good on your arm." Emily cut her off, her voice loud enough now that conversations were beginning to stop so people could listen.

Emily charged on, ignoring the look of surprised horror on Paige's face. "You demand I respect you and your position, Captain." Emily snapped. "And in return you'll keep me tucked away so you can dress me up, trot me out and parade me around in front of your friends like I'm your newest treasure."

Paige's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. She had no idea what had happened. She could feel eyes on them now but was powerless to stop this. "Emily…" She gasped. "...please…." Emily's words cut her to the bone and she had completely forgotten the plan.

Emily pushed back from the table now. "Thanks for the ride, Captain." She said. "I think this is where I get off." She turned to walk away.

Before she knew what she was doing Paige lunged for her and gripped her left arm. "Emily, wait!" She cried.

Emily jerked her arm free and spun, the palm of her right hand whipping up and cracking across Paige's face like a pistol shot.

Paige never saw it coming and she staggered, her head snapping back. She tasted blood and touched the inside of her lip with her tongue.

Emily was as surprised as Paige and almost took a step toward her as she saw the blood at her lip at the angry red skin on her cheek. She stopped herself and clenched her jaw.

"Don't you dare touch me." Emily said through gritted teeth before she turned and stalked out of the bar. She kept her eyes forward but it was impossible to miss the glittering eyes and flashing grin of Captain James as she walked by. The trap had been set.

Emily's heart raced and her palm stung. She felt Toby and Caleb fall into step behind her to escort her back to the ship. She had never meant to hit Paige. She had no idea where that had come from and her heart ached with worry over it.

Paige stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the bar and watched Emily walk away. She let out a small breath as Toby and Caleb fell into step behind her and she knew Emily would get back to the ship safely.

She felt Captain James' presence behind her. "She's a live one, isn't she?" He commented. "If you don't think you can handle her, Captain." He thumped his chest. "You just let me know and I'll see what I can do." He smiled.

Paige tensed and glared at him. "I should go." She made to push past him.

He laughed and gripped her arm, stopping her. "In my experience, Captain, you're going to need to give her more time than that to cool down." He motioned a serving girl over. "Let me buy you a drink." He gestured to her bruising face. "To take some of the sting out of that."

* * *

Emily paced their quarters. It had been hours. Where the hell was Paige? Emily stalked back and forth a few more times before the door banged open and Paige wobbled in.

"You're still here?" Paige asked in mock surprise. "I thought you would be halfway back to Nassau by now. Did you need help packing?"

Emily gaped at her as Paige sat heavily on the edge of the bed and fumbled with her boots. Emily moved to the floor to help her. Pulling her boots off. "Are you drunk?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Well, I had to make to look good, right?" Paige snapped. "It would have looked odd if I hadn't been a least a little distraught after your performance." Paige's eyes narrowed.

Emily swallowed heavily. "Paige-"

"That was a performance, right Emily?" Paige said angrily.

Emily looked at her, the swollen lip and dusky bruise on her cheek. She reached a hand to her face. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Paige gripped Emily's hand hard before she could touch her. "That's not what hurts, Emily." She said sadly.

"No, Paige, No." Emily pleaded. "I didn't mean what I said. We had to make it look real."

"You had me fooled." Paige's eyes remained hard. "No one is that good an actress, Emily."

Emily stood, abruptly, turning away from Paige. She knew she hadn't meant what she said but was there an element of truth to it? Of course, there was. Her anger was real. "Oh, Paige, I'm sorry." She breathed.

"Is that what you think?" Paige asked, desperately. "That I don't respect you? That I'm using you? That you're just some kind of accessory for me?"

Emily could only stand and shake her head, tears glittering in her eyes.

"That's not an answer." Paige said.

"You're right, Paige this is hard. Harder than I knew." Emily raked her hands through her hair. "I feel like I'm losing myself. You are so incredible. You have this powerful energy about you all the time and a life and history here that, however painful, enriches you." Emily released a ragged breath and looked to Paige who sat watching her intently. "You know when you got hurt I knew it?" Emily gave a soft laugh.

"What?" Paige frowned.

"I fell asleep reading your book and I woke up in a panic with this pain." Emily wrapped a hand around her middle. "Even from hundreds of miles and half dead you have this pull on me that I can't ignore. And now here I am and I got everything I asked for and I didn't realize what I'd be giving up." Emily glanced to Paige who just looked impossibly sad.

She went on. Maybe this wasn't the time or the place but she didn't know when was and she needed to get it all out there. It wasn't fair to Paige, otherwise. "I had a life, Paige. And it wasn't flashy or exciting and I didn't have a larger than life reputation but it was mine. I built it and tended it and made it comfortable. And before you say anything I'm not sorry I gave it up. I don't regret coming here or you or anything so, please, stop looking so sad. I'm not leaving you. I just need to find a way to carve out something for myself in your wake. Everything I have here is attached to you. People know me as either the woman who survived an attack by the Orca or the woman on Captain McCullers' arm."

Paige swallowed around the lump in her throat. She understood. "How can I help?" She asked softly.

Emily sighed. "That just it, Paige. I don't think you can. Not with this. I don't know what the answer is but I do know I have to figure it out on my own or it will be just one more thing that binds me to you."

"You have to know, Emily, I respect you more than anything." Paige said "It breaks my heart that you feel otherwise."

Emily moved back to kneel on the floor in front of Paige. "I know you do. I'm sorry for the things I said. I'm sorry if I humiliated you. I'm sorry I hit you." Emily smoothed her hands over Paige's legs. "What can I do?"

Paige considered. "Get on Captain James' ship and find Samara." She said.

Emily frowned. "What?" That was not was she was expecting to hear.

Paige shrugged. "It worked." She admitted. "He's more than interested in you and, given another opportunity, I'm sure he'll make his intentions known. You have intrigued him and you were right he sees you as a challenge. One, apparently, that he thinks I'm not up to." She added wryly.

"I am a challenge, Captain." Emily said, her eyes flashing. It had been a hard night. Emily needed her now. They needed each other. "How badly do you want it?"

Paige's eyes darkened with arousal. "There are no words."

Emily began to unbutton her blouse, slowly, her eyes never leaving Paige. "I don't need words."


	39. Chapter 39

Paige dressed, a smile still splitting her face, as her gaze frequently traveled to the bed where Emily still slept, naked and gorgeous. There lovemaking had been both urgent and tender, passionate and patient, desperate and hopeful.

Emily had reassured Paige, time and again, with her lips, tongue and hands, their love was strong. Paige had revered Emily in kind and they had fallen asleep in a tangle of sweaty, trembling limbs.

"You're going to make me blush, Captain, if you keep looking at me like that." Emily teased, waking to find Paige appreciating her from across the room.

Paige's eyes snapped up from where they were roaming freely over Emily's smooth skin at the curve of her hip. "I'm sorry." Paige grinned.

"No your not." Emily stretched her arms above her head, letting the sheet fall away from her and treating Paige to a generous view of breast and belly.

"Christ, Woman!" Paige snapped her hand up to cover her eyes. "Don't do that!" She peeked through her fingers.

Emily laughed. "My apologies, Captain." She looked at Paige from under her lashes. "I know how much trouble you have controlling your salacious impulses."

Paige moved to sit at the side of the bed and ran her hand down Emily's body, stroking her and teasing her nipples with her thumb. Emily groaned, lustfully, and arched under her hand. Paige grinned at Emily's response. "Yes, but control them I must." She moved from the bed and stepped into her boots.

Emily groaned again in disappointment. "You're cruel woman, Captain." She sat up and pulled the sheet to cover herself. "Where are you going?"

Paige slung her sword across her back. "I'm meeting with Captain James today to discuss our sale of the cargo."

"Will we have supper later?" Emily asked.

Paige considered this. They needed to move forward with the plan. "Yes, I'll meet you at the bar."

Emily frowned. "Meet me?" She asked.

Paige nodded. "We're on the outs, remember? We shouldn't be seen together." She had an idea but it was best if Emily didn't know the details.

Emily nodded. "How should I dress?"

Paige smiled. "It's your plan, Emily." She encouraged. "Make it work."

Emily nodded in understanding. "Until tonight then."

Emily was pleased to have the day to herself. She spent the morning sparring with Lucas and Toby. It was good to stretch her muscles and she was delighted Lucas felt her ready to work with two opponents. They moved at half speed but it a was a challenge for her and she loved working through the strategic possibilities.

The afternoon she spent working on the accounts and, as she fell deeper into the work, the hours sped by. When she looked up at the waning light she knew she had let the day get away from her. She would have to hurry if she were going to be on time to meet Paige.

She smoothed a hand down the front of her dress. It was crimson with black laces at the low cut bodice and elegant black stitching over the full skirt. Hanna had talked her into buying it as a surprise for Paige. She was irritated that she this was the occasion Paige would first see her in it but she had a job to do and this dress would, certainly, get Captain James' attention.

She stepped into her boots. She had shoes to go with the dress but she felt she needed better mobility and, also, a place to hide a weapon. She slipped the dagger into her boot before running a hand through her loose hair, shaking it out to hang across her shoulders.

Lucas and Toby were waiting for her on deck to escort her as far as the bar entrance after which they would make themselves scarce and keep an eye on things from outside. Caleb and Paige should already be there. The men were engrossed in some conversation when Emily emerged.

"I'm ready." She said to get their attention.

The two men turned, their jaws dropping in similar expressions of awe when they saw her. "Whoa." Lucas whispered.

Toby recovered first and elbowed Lucas in the ribs. Lucas scampered off over the ladder and into the waiting boat below. "Miss Fields, you look radiant." Toby bowed and extended his hand.

Emily smiled, shyly. "Thank you, Mr. Cavanaugh." She took his hand and let him help her over the gunwale.

She climbed, carefully to the boat where Lucas helped to settle her without mussing her dress. Emily smiled her thanks and when Toby joined them they made their way to shore.

Paige stood at the bar with her back to the door. A position she was unfamiliar with and which caused her no small amount of unease. Caleb was watching for Emily. They thought it best if Paige not acknowledge her when she arrived.

Caleb slid a beer and a shot of rum in front of Paige. "Are you sure you're alright with this, Captain?"

Paige pushed the glasses around but didn't drink them yet. "Emily knows what she's doing."

Caleb nodded. He was about to speak again when his eyes flashed to the door. "Holy shit." He breathed, his eyes going wide.

Paige straightened and made to turn around. She knew Emily was here.

"No." Caleb put a hand on her arm. "Don't turn around. Just wait and when I drink you do the same."

She nodded and tried to relax. This would work. Emily would be okay.

Emily moved through the crowded bar, scanning the people as she went. She didn't see Paige anywhere. She frowned. Had something gone wrong? She could feel eyes on her from every corner of the room as she stopped and made a slow sweep of the patrons, feeling confused and worried.

Captain James appeared in front of her. "Miss Fields." He rumbled. "You look ravishing." He gave her a low bow. "May I buy you a drink?"

Emily forced a smile. Was this Paige's plan? She improvised. "It's kind of you to offer Captain but Captain McCullers promised me a proper meal to make up for last night's…" She cleared her throat. "...disappointment." She finished.

Captain James's expression turned sympathetic. "Pardon my saying so Miss Fields but your Captain is a fool." His eyes turned to the bar and drilled into Paige's back. "And I daresay she seems to have no intention of keeping that promise."

Emily followed his gaze in time to see Paige and Caleb shoot a glass of rum and chase it with a large tankard of ale. Paige slammed the tankard down and wiped her face with the back of her arm with a laugh.

Emily's mouth dropped open though she could feel a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Paige was a genius. She had stood her up. "I think I'll take that drink now Captain James." She said tightly and let him lead her to his usual table.

With a jerk of his head the other occupants scattered and he held a chair for Emily. "You deserve better, Miss Fields." He said gently as he poured her a glass of his finest rum.

Emily sipped her drink and eyed him across the table. She had to be very careful now. She didn't want to make it too easy for him. He had to feel he had won her. "Captain McCullers has been good to me." She said casually.

"Indeed?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's not what it seemed last night."

Emily thinned her lips and glanced away. "Yes, well, our relationship is not without its difficulties."

"If I may be so bold, I would like to make you a counter offer." He began, his eyes flashing.

Emily raised her eyebrows over her glass to show interest but didn't speak.

"Sail with me, Miss Fields." He leaned across the table and took her hand in his. "She promised to make you a partner. I can make you a queen." His eyes were excited and Emily could see the pulse jumping in his neck. "You say you need respect? I say, a woman like you should be worshipped." He rubbed slow circles around the back of her hand. "Choose me and I will give you the world."

"I was under the impression you are involved with the blonde woman from the other night?" Emily asked casually. "Samara Cook, I believe her name is."

Captain James' lip curled. "That ungrateful woman doesn't know a good thing when she has it." He sneered. "I will not be keeping company with her for much longer."

Emily breathed an inward sigh of relief. Samara was still alive. "And how should I interpret that, Captain James?" She asked suspiciously. "That you are so easily disappointed in your women and cast them aside?"

His eyes softened. "I am not a capricious man, Miss Fields, I assure you but you must forgive me my dalliances." He smiled sheepishly. "With you, though, I see a future."

Emily's eyes widened at his words. "That's a generous offer, Captain but I don't know you, your crew or your ship. I would be a fool to believe you could keep such grandiose promises."

His eyes darkened at her challenge. "Then allow me to show you?"

Emily blinked. Could it be that easy? "Show me what, exactly?" She said uneasily.

"My ship, of course." He grinned now and sat back. "I'll prove to you I am the man I say."

Emily pretended to consider this. "You'll assure my safety, Captain? I believe your crew may not all be as honorable as yourself." She asked appealing to his ego and sense of chivalry.

"I promise you, Miss Fields, I will be the perfect gentlemen and no harm will come to you." He stood and extended his hand.

She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him "And you'll return me to my ship?" She asked.

"Just say the word." His eyes brightened thinking she was actually considering his offer.

"You win, Captain James." She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Let's see this ship you speak so highly of."

"They're leaving." Caleb mumbled around his drink.

"That was fast." Paige frowned.

"Turn around." Caleb nodded in Emily's direction. "You'll see why."

Paige turned, her eyes immediately drawn to Emily. In that dress. Leaving on the arm of Captain James. "Holy fuck!" She breathed, her whole body tensing. Paige bristled as Captain James looked at her over the top of Emily's head and flashed her a victorious smile.

Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed to keep her from lunging for his throat.

Emily felt Paige's eyes on her as they left and spared her a glance and saw the stunned, furious look on her face. She clenched her jaw to keep from responding and walked smoothly out of the bar with Captain James.

* * *

The strain of the last few hours was taking its toll. The concentration it took for Emily to maintain a witty, playful conversation with Captain James while, simultaneously, looking for signs of Samara were fatiguing her fast and a vicious headache hammered behind her eyes. More than once in the last half hour she had to ask him to repeat himself as her mind drifted.

He was thorough which made her job easier. He was determined to show her every inch of the ship and it was massive. Larger than the Rosewood. There were some places she couldn't go, of course, and he didn't open every cabin and closet but she saw no sign of Samara or any woman for that matter. She was beginning to wonder of this was all for naught.

"So, Miss Fields, what do you think?" He beamed at her.

Emily turned and offered him a teasing smile, letting her gaze travel suggestively up and down his body. "I think you and your ship are most impressive, Captain. You have much to be proud of."

Captain James puffed up visibly from her praise and roaming eyes. "Thank you, Miss Fields. I'm pleased you think so."

Emily sighed. "I've had a lovely evening, Captain, but I'm afraid it's late and I must be returning to my ship."

Captain James frowned. "But I haven't yet shown you the Captain's quarters."

Emily stiffened, visibly, her eyes going wide with apprehension. "Thank you but-"

"Please, Miss Fields." He cut her off. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I am a man of my word and my intentions are honorable, I assure you."

Emily considered a moment. She was already here and the wouldn't get another chance. She needed to see this through. "I would be delighted." She smiled.

Captain James held the door and gestured for her to enter. Emily stepped through and gasped at the sight. His quarters were twice the size of Paige's. Ostentatious didn't even begin to describe this room as she stepped gingerly around the exotic animal hides dotting the floor. The furniture was leather, the tables gleaming exotic wood and iron and the bed enormous and dressed with silk sheets and more animal hides. It was absurd.

He must have interpreted her speechlessness as a compliment as he beamed at her and showed her around, picking up various instruments to show her how they worked. He showed her curios from his travels and spoke proudly of his hunting.

Emily's head pounded and she worked not to massage her temples under the onslaught of his ridiculousness. She let her gaze sweep the room looking for anything not offensive to rest her eyes on.

There against the wall at the foot of the bed was a bolt lock. The same place a lock would have been if there was one on her office door in Paige's quarters. It seemed incongruous as she couldn't see a door. She moved to take a closer look and covered her movement by running her hand along the cool, smooth bed clothes.

"Very nice, Captain." She purred and moved to the end of the bed. There was a door. She could just make out the outline of it. It was obviously built to be hidden. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking. She needed to know.

She threw a teasing look over her shoulder at the Captain. "Is this where you keep your riches, Captain?" She said as she threw the bolt and opened the door.

She caught a flash of movement, blonde hair, a gasp, a whimper, before the door slammed shut, Captain James meaty hand on it and his angry face looming over her.

"That room is off limits, Miss Fields." He growled.

She flinched from his anger and that she didn't have to fake. "I'm sorry, Captain." She said, her voice shaky. "I didn't realize."

He sucked in a breath and softened his expression. "It is I who should apologize, Miss Fields. You had no way of knowing and I'm sorry if I frightened you." He took up her hand and pulled her away from the door. "But since you asked." He smiled and stomped on one of the deck floorboards making a hollow sound. "My riches, as you say, are most secure."

Emily eyed the floor and filed the information away. She mustered up a dazzling smile. "I should go." She said and made to move past him.

"Will I see you again?" He asked almost pleading.

Emily's eyes flashed. "I can assure you, you will, Captain."

There was a boat waiting to take her back to the Rosewood and Captain James kissed the back of her hand as her helped her over the gunwale. "I anxiously await our next meeting, Miss Fields." He rumbled.

Emily returned his smile. "As do I, Captain."

Captain James remained on the deck watching as the boat with Emily Fields disappear into the night when Maple joined him silently. "I want her, Maple." His voice was low and dangerous.

The man grunted. "She's never alone."

"Find a way." Captain James commanded. "And don't hurt her."

"You'll bring the Rosewood down on us. She's a formidable force." He rumbled. "As is her Captain."

"I'm counting on it." Captain James flashed a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

**On the edge of your seat yet? Keep reading...**


	40. Chapter 40

Paige paced the deck, her body so tense it was painful. Emily had been gone for hours. It was too dark to see movement but she knew, from the lantern light, the Devil's Cousin was still in port. She had no reason to think anything had gone wrong but her insides twisted with worry.

"There's a boat approaching." Toby called from the crow's nest.

Paige ran to the gunwale and waited, her hands gripping the wood painfully. She heard the splash of the oars long before the boat came into view. She could just make out Emily in the bow and she let out a strangled breath of relief.

Emily climbed the ladder and fell into Paige's waiting arms with a sob of relief. Paige gripped her so tightly she thought her spine might snap.

Paige finally released her only far enough that she could see her face. "Are you alright?" She demanded. "Did he hurt you?" Her eyes and hands moved over Emily's body checking for injury.

"I'm fine, Paige." Emily breathed. "I'm fine. I'm okay. No one hurt me." She assured her.

Paige looked unconvinced. "Come with me." She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her toward the cabin.

Emily let Paige lead her along until she got through the door. Emily moved directly to the desk and uncorked the rum bottle. She tried to pour but her hands shook so much she spilled more than made it to the glass.

"Let me." Paige took the bottle from her and poured her a generous drink.

Emily moved, woodenly, to the bed and sat down, dropping her head into her hands, finally able to dig her fingers into her temples to try and ease the throbbing pain in her skull.

"Emily?" Paige asked, worriedly.

"It's nothing." She replied wearily. "Just a headache." She reached for the drink Paige still held and drank it down in two gulps, wincing as the liquid burned down her throat.

"Another?" Paige asked.

Emily shook her head. "She's there, Paige." Emily said. "Samara is there and she's alive though not for much longer, I think."

"You saw her?" Paige asked.

"Just a flash of movement and blonde hair." Emily explained. "I know it was a woman so who else would it be? She's locked in a room off the Captain's quarters."

Paige breathed deeply, her fists clenched in anger. "Okay." She said. "Okay."

Emily winced and squinted as the pain in her head raged on. "I wish there was something I could have done." She said and moved a hand to the back of her neck to try and relieve the tension. "She was there and I just left her."

Paige moved behind her, pushing Emily's hand out of the way and digging her thumbs into the base of her skull. "No, Emily." Paige argued. "There was nothing more you could do. You did great. You found out what we needed to know." Paige kneaded the impossibly tight muscles of Emily's neck and shoulders.

"God, that feels good." Emily sighed and rolled her head around. "What now?"

"I don't know yet." Paige admitted. "I need to talk to the crew and we're going to need help. I'll have to go back into town, maybe talk to the Montgomerys again and find out who here is still loyal to them."

"I don't know if she has that much time, Paige." Emily turned to look at her, eyes pleading.

Paige sighed. She understood Emily's frustration but they couldn't take on Captain James on their own. He had too much support. They would have to find another way. "I know, Emily, I know." Paige tried to help her relax and worked at the muscles in her neck. "We'll do everything we can, I promise."

Emily blew out a breath, all the fight leaving her. She was exhausted. She reached behind her and plucked at the laces of her dress. "Will you help me undo these? They're tight."

Paige moved her hand from her neck and swiftly unlaced the back of Emily's dress. "How did you get it on?" Paige asked a smile in her voice.

"Skill." Emily sucked in a deep breath, her first of the night.

Paige massaged her neck and shoulders again. "Did you bring that dress for me?" She asked shyly.

"I did." Emily sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be seeing me in it again." She wouldn't wear it again, not after an evening with Captain James in it.

"I understand." Paige said. "You look stunning, by the way."

Emily couldn't help a small smile. "Thank you. I'll get another one for you."

"Emily, you can wear whatever you like." Paige said. "Or nothing at all." She teased. "You are beautiful to me no matter what."

"Thank you." Emily whispered and leaned back into Paige's hands.

* * *

Emily sat in the bow of the boat, arms wrapped around herself even in the warmth of the morning. She stared at nothing as the boat rowed to the docks with Paige, Caleb, Toby and Lucas. They needed to find help to defeat Captain James and they needed to move fast. Samara was in more danger than ever and all Emily could think about was how frightened she must be.

Paige spoke quietly with Toby and Caleb while Lucas rowed them ashore though her gaze never traveled far from Emily. She looked drawn and pale. Emily had said last night her headache had eased with Paige's help but Paige could tell by the creases in her brow and the tightness around her eyes and mouth it had returned and was sapping her strength.

Emily let Paige help her form the boat, grabbing up her skirt to keep it from getting tangled. She continued to dress in skirts and blouses, as much to follow Paige's original wish and that it was simply more comfortable for her. She kept her boots with dagger tucked away as it gave her, at least, a semblance of protection.

She stood on the dock and squinted into the morning sun, shielding her eyes as her head pounded anew. If only she could relax she knew the pain would ease but there didn't seem a chance of that anytime soon. Not as long as they were under threat of Captain James.

Paige looked at Emily again with concern. She looked like she was close to collapse and Paige didn't want to drag her all over town like this. She gestured to Lucas and spoke with him briefly before approaching Emily. "Caleb, Toby and I are going to the bar to try and find Quinn again. We think she'll be able to help and she certainly has a vested interest in working with us."

Emily nodded. "Okay." She was too tired for more than that.

Paige frowned. "I need you to stay here with Lucas. Keep your eyes out, listen to conversations, see what you can find out." She motioned over her shoulder on the dock to stacks of crates. "That's the cargo that came off our ship if you need a cover or someone asks why you're hanging around."

Emily stared blankly. "Okay."

Now Paige was really worried. Emily hadn't even argued about being left behind. "Emily." Paige gripped her arms to get her attention and waited for her to meet her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Emily seemed to visibly snap to attention. She squeezed her eyes shut and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Paige, I'm fine." She offered her a smile.

Paige studied her. "Lucas will be here. He won't leave you. We won't be gone long and hopefully, we'll be back with Quinn and some idea how we're going to get to Captain James."

Emily nodded. "Okay." She leaned in and brushed her lips softly against Paige's. "I love you. Please, be careful."

Paige smiled. "I love you, too." She adjusted the scabbard across her back and motioned for Toby and Caleb and together the three of them strode down the dock.

Paige and the others had been gone nearly an hour and Emily continued to hover aimlessly around their cargo. She wasn't sure what she supposed to be doing. She listened in over conversations but knew they were not at all helpful as all she heard were the dock workers grumbling about their work. If anyone thought her presence there was odd no one challenged her.

She looked to the end of the dock to see Lucas engaged in conversation with a couple of men. He looked up at her and gave her a smile and wave. Emily moved to do another circuit around the crates when she felt a hand grip her arm. She spun to see a filthy, scrawny young man.

"Are you...are you Emily Fields?" He stammered.

"Yes." She answered, her skin prickling with alarm.

"Captain McCullers is in trouble." He glanced nervously around the dock. "You have to come."

"What?" Emily felt panic rising in her chest. "What happened?" She looked up for Lucas. He was still at the end of the dock and not paying any attention to her.

The boy tugged on her arm. "You have to come." He started to trot back to the path.

Emily looked around, wildly. "Lucas!" She screamed. "Paige is in trouble." She didn't wait to see if he heard her and took off down the dock after the boy.

Lucas' head snapped up in alarm at Emily's call. He saw her running down the dock after a strange boy. He thought he heard her say something about Paige being in trouble. "Emily, No!" He yelled as he raced after her, dodging crates and workers. If she heard him she gave no indication.

Emily wanted to make sure Lucas was following but the boy was so quick as he lead her into town and through a maze of paths, vendors and alleyways. She turned the corner of the alley she thought he had ducked down.

She skidded to a stop when she realized she couldn't see him anymore. She looked around the alley, deserted but for the rats scuttling through the rotting food and trash. Her heart hammered in her chest and the hair stood up on her arms. She knew she had made a terrible mistake. Paige wasn't down here.

Emily heard Lucas calling for her but he sounded far away. She turned. "Lucas!" She yelled and ran back to the mouth of the Alley. A dark figure loomed in front of her and she slammed into the rock hard chest of a man twice her size.

"Miss Fields." His voice rumbled as an enormous hand clamped down hard on her shoulder. "You need to come with me."

"No!" Emily screamed and struggled against his grip. "Lucas!"

The man grunted his displeasure and spun her around, his thick forearm closing around neck, effectively silencing her.

Terror gripped her and she kicked wildly with her feet and pulled at the arm cutting off her air. "Lucas…" She wheezed.

Maple tightened his grip. "Stop." He ordered. "I'm not suppose to hurt you."

His words sent Emily into a near panic, her vision starting to gray, as she continued to struggle. "No…" She gasped weakly, unable to loosen his grip even a little. The world spun and her legs collapsed under her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Captain!" Lucas yelled as he burst into the office behind the bar.

Paige turned from her conversation with Quinn as she Caleb and Toby started at Lucas' alarming entrance. "Lucas?" She asked with a frown.

"It's Emily." He panted out of breath from his run and panic. "She's gone."

Paige's face darkened. "Gone where?" She growled.

Lucas sucked another breath. "I don't know. It was a trap. I think she was taken." He swallowed heavily. "Oh, God I'm sorry. I couldn't find her-"

Paige was already moving. "She comes with us!" She barked as she charged out the door.

Paige thundered down the docks, her men, dragging Quinn along, following closely behind. She looked out into the harbor. She could see the Devil's Cousin well enough. There were men in the rigging and she could see the capstan turning. They were bringing up the anchor.

"Fuck!" She screamed and jumped into the boat. "Move! Move!" She screamed as the rest of them piled in. "We have to go. Now!"

* * *

Maple set Emily's limp body on the deck at Captain James' feet and stood back looking forlorn.

The Captain's face was thunderous as he crouched in front of her and tilted her head to see the angry bruising around her throat. He checked her pulse and it was strong but she was deeply unconscious. He stood and glared at Maple. "She wasn't to be harmed." He said dangerously.

"I'm sorry." Maple rumbled. "She struggled and she's...delicate." He finished.

"Captain!" Wilden called from the crow's nest.

Captain James glared up at him and wondered why he had ever let the idiot live let alone bring him aboard the ship. "What!" He roared.

Wilden pointed across the harbor. "Captain McCullers has returned to the Rosewood. They're bringing up the anchor."

Captain James looked over at the Rosewood, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Good." He turned to Maple. "Put her with with other one. Gently." He turned to the deck. "All hands!" He bellowed. "Full sail!"


	41. Chapter 41

Paige raced to her cabin and grabbed the sextant and a chart of the waters around Port Royal and ran back on deck, vaulting onto the quarterdeck and training the spyglass on the increasingly smaller Devil's Cousin.

Her mouth was dry and blood roared in her ears. Not again. Not again. She unrolled the chart and pinned it to the compass table as the wind began to whip around her, threatening to blow the the paper away. She looked up to the darkening sky to see the clouds rolling in and blotting out the sun. A storm.

She leveled the sextant at the ship and took note of its course as the men turned the capstan of the Rosewood, seemingly, in slow motion. She looked to the masts and saw her crew poised in the rigging ready to unfurl the sails as soon as the anchor was up.

"Captain?" Lucas called to her hesitantly.

Her head snapped to him. "Mr. Gottesman." She said tightly, making an effort to rein in her rage. Captain first. Captain first.

"I tried to find her." He blurted. "She ran off so fast." His eyes flicked from her back to the deck hesitantly. "There was a boy and I think he told her you were in trouble. I was too far away and I couldn't stop her." His face was a mask of pain and regret.

Paige studied him. His worry and sorrow written clearly on his face. He would be an easy target for her rage but, as she looked at him, she could see plainly how scared he was and how much he cared for Emily. They all did. "You couldn't have stopped her, Lucas." She said with a sigh and her voice wavered. "Not if she thought I was in trouble."

"It's my fault." He said, his voice trembling slightly.

She closed this distance between them. She needed her crew now more than ever. She needed Lucas to focus. "It's that filth James' fault." She said. "Look at me." She waited for him to raise his eyes. "We'll get her back." She said in her command voice.

Lucas dragged in a breath. "Aye, Captain." He said quietly.

They were interrupted by a shout from the capstan crew, screeching metal and a deep groan of the hull.

Paige thrust the sextant at Lucas. "Track them!" She ordered before she jumped down to the deck and raced to the bow. Caleb and Toby were peering over the side.

"What?" She barked. "What now?"

"The anchor's caught." Caleb answered. "Someone needs to dive-"

Paige didn't even wait for him to finish before jerking her scabbard over her head, dropping her knife belt and kicking off her boots. She grabbed the metal pike from Toby's hands before launching herself over the bow and entering the water in a sharp dive.

* * *

Emily groaned. Her throat was on fire and her head felt like it had been split it two, far too big for her shoulders as she tried to wake. She felt a cool cloth on her face and a woman's soft soothing voice. "Paige…" She croaked.

"No." The woman said gently. "I'm sorry."

Emily cracked her eyes open and grimaced as she tried to focus. Samara Cook leaned over her and ran a cloth across her brow. "Oh, God…" She groaned, hoarsely, as the memory of what happened came rushing back. She tried to push herself up.

"Slowly." Samara said with concern and helped her to sit. "Are you alright?"

Emily prodded the tender skin around her neck and swallowed painfully a few times. "Water?" She croaked.

Samara reached for a glass she had to hand and Emily took a few swallows. It soothed some of the ache in her throat.

"Samara?" Emily asked, though she knew who she was. "We've been looking for you."

Samara frowned at her. "You were with Captain McCullers the other night."

"Emily Fields." Emily offered.

Samara nodded. "I remember." She eyed Emily. "So, you've come to rescue me?" She said dryly.

Emily couldn't help a smile. "How am I doing?"

Samara sat back against the wall and propped her hands on her knees. "I'd say we're both in a fair amount of trouble." She paused as the ship rolled. "We're at sea."

Emily's eyes widened. She should have guessed. Captain James would never steal her and then wait around to see what happened. He's set sail, no doubt, to put some distance between him and the Rosewood.

She pushed herself to her feet. She was in the room off the Captain's quarters. It was small and sparse. A narrow bed, a table with fresh water, a lantern and not much more.

Samara watched her surveying their prison. "It's not much to look at, I know." She offered.

Emily barked a laugh. "The last time I was captive on a ship I was chained in a hold with rotting corpses." She blurted humorlessly before she knew what she was doing.

Samara gasped. "Dear God…"

"I'm sorry." Emily said. "Forget I said that."

"Sure." Samara eyed her.

"We won't be here long, anyway." Emily said and felt around the crack in the door.

"Paige will come for you." Samara said, a statement not a question.

Emily turned. "Paige will come for both of us." The thought of Paige caused Emily's chest to tighten. She must be going wild. Emily pushed the thought out of her mind. "But we're not waiting for her." Emily slid the knife from her boot, immensely grateful Paige had insisted that she present herself as less capable than she is as they hadn't searched her when they brought her aboard.

* * *

Paige's head broke the surface, her mouth open wide in a desperate gasp for air. She coughed and spluttered as her mouth filled with water and sucked in deep lungfuls of sweet air. Ten meters was not that strenuous a dive but, then, once down she'd had to pry the anchor from the rock under which it had lodged. She was down far too long and her lungs burned and head pounded from the effort.

She reached her arm out of the water and swirled her hand in the air. "Bring it up." She croaked.

She heard the capstan turn again as she swam around to the side of the ship and hauled herself out.

Caleb was there to hand her a cloth and a dry clothes. She didn't think twice and stripped out of her wet clothes on the deck, not wanting to take the time to go to her cabin, dried herself and redressed. She kicked her sodden garments against the gunwale and went in search of her boots and weapons.

"Where is she?" Paige asked and looked to the horizon where she had last seen the ship.

"We still have her in our sights." Caleb assured her.

"We've lost too much time." Paige grimaced and looked up to the roiling sky. "The storm will be on us soon." She looked around the deck. "They won't have gone far. They'll have to hole up somewhere and I have an idea where. I want us faster."

"Captain?" Caleb eyed her.

"Dump everything that's not essential." She commanded. "All food stores and supplies. Anything we don't need for battle."

"Aye, Captain." Caleb replied before turning to carry out her orders.

The capstan ground to a halt and Toby's voice rang out orders across the deck. The sails were dropped and filled immediately in the increasing wind. The Rosewood surged into motion nearly knocking Paige off her feet. She breathed a small sigh that they were finally on the move and able to give chase.

* * *

The dagger was just thin enough and Emily worked the blade between the door and the wall. She slid it up slowly until she felt the resistance against the bolt. She applied a little pressure to maintain contact between the two metals and, gently, eased the dagger blade from side to side.

The bolt was well maintained and moved easily in it's bracket but she could only move it a small fraction at a time. It was tedious and before long her hands were cramped and her head pounded from the effort and concentration.

A door slammed open on the other side and the sound of men's voices filled the room outside their door. Emily hissed in a breath and eased the blade out of the door and back into her boot. She looked at Samara. "Do they speak freely in there?"

Samara shrugged. "I guess they think I'm either too stupid to understand or not in any position to do anything about it." She blew out a breath. "They'd be right about the latter."

Emily pressed her ear to the door though she didn't even need to. She could hear them quite clearly.

"_This storm came out of nowhere." _

"_No matter. It will be just as bad for them and we have a good lead on them. Sail into it."_

"_Captain?"_

"_We're heading to the island northwest of Port Royal. Where we last made repairs. The cove there will offer us protection from the winds and the worst of the rains."_

"_McCullers will head there, too, in this weather. It's the only safe place."_

"_I'm counting on it. We'll lay in wait and put her on the ocean floor when next we see her."_

"_She'll be expecting us."_

"_Of course, she will. But she won't fire on us."_

Emily jerked her head away to the sound of the Captain's laughter. She felt rage build in her. He was using her to draw Paige in. He would hide behind her. Paige would never risk firing on this ship if she thought she were on it. Her breaths came in short gasps and she worked through the possibilities. She knew what he intended. She had to find a way to thwart his plan and give Paige a fighting chance and to do that she had to take herself out of the equation.

The bolt slid in the door loudly and Emily backed away as Captain James entered. "Miss Fields!" He exclaimed with a bright smile. "I'm so pleased you are well." He advanced on her and reached a hand as if to touch her throat.

Emily jerked back, fire in her eyes. "Keep away from me." She snarled.

Captain James looked genuinely hurt. "I'm sorry for the way you arrived here. Maple sometimes doesn't realize what a brute he can be." His eyes flicked to Samara. "I trust Miss Cook has been taking good care of you?"

Emily didn't answer but Samara did. "You're a dead man, Captain James." She blurted.

He turned angry eyes to her. "Oh?" He replied. "By whose hand?"

"Captain McCullers will see you dead for what you've done." Samara continued to antagonize him.

Emily tried to catch her eye to signal her to silence.

Captain James closed the distance to her in two quick strides, his hand closing around her neck and jerking her off her feet.

"No!" Emily raced across the room and threw punches into his back as Lucas had taught her. "Let her go!" She screamed as she continued to drive her fists into his lower back as Samara struggled weakly in his grasp.

He grunted, finally, at one particular blow and loosened his grip, dropping Samara to the floor. He turned, his eyes flashing with surprise as he took in Emily, breathing raggedly with fists clenched. "Miss Fields?" He stepped toward her and reached for her hands. "You have injured yourself."

The man was totally insane. Emily eyed him in wonder as he turned her bruised hands over in his. "I'm sorry this happened." He looked sincere. "I'm afraid there is a storm and my presence is needed on deck. When we get through this, I promise my dear, I will make it up to you." He turned and strode out of the room.

Emily heard the bolt slide home and sucked in a frustrated breath. She would have to start again with the bolt. She flexed her painful hands. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Samara had pulled herself up against the wall, sucking in ragged breaths and massaging her neck. "Thank you." She breathed.

Emily smiled thinly. "I think it best we not antagonize him further." She suggested and moved back to the door.

"Agreed." Samara pushed herself up and followed.

Emily put her ear to the door again but heard nothing. The men were gone and, with any luck and an increasingly violent storm, they wouldn't be back. She pulled her dagger again and slid the blade home. Her hands trembled as she tried, unsuccessfully to hold them still and maintain control of her fine movement.

"Here." Samara placed a hand over hers. "Let me."

Emily smiled gratefully, happy for the help. She chewed her lip as she watched Samara work at the lock. She had an idea.

* * *

**In answer to a guest review making and excellent point. Yes, it's true. Captain McCullers very much miscalculated and underestimated Captain James and failed to protect Emily. I think the Captain has been struggling with the fine line between being overprotective and allowing Emily to find her way and become her own woman in this new world she had given up everything to join to be with Paige. Sounds good, right? That, and it wouldn't be a very exciting story if they were all safe all the time. Cheers!**


	42. Chapter 42

Paige entered her cabin. They were at full sail, plunging through the increasingly choppy water and growing swells. The sea was littered with crates and sacks as the crew threw unnecessary cargo overboard to lighten them. There was nothing more she could do on deck.

She headed straight for her navigation table and unrolled the chart she had collected from the quarterdeck to keep from getting wet. So fixated she was on her task she didn't even notice the small, wide eyed woman sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Captain McCullers?" Came the hesitant voice.

Paige's head jerked up, startled. "Quinn." She breathed. She had completely forgotten about her. Toby or Caleb must have settled her in here.

Paige crossed the room to her. "Are you alright?" The woman looked frightened and pale.

She swallowed heavily and nodded. "What's happening?" She asked nervously.

Paige sighed. "Captain James has headed out to sea and we're giving chase." Paige considered her for a moment before she continued. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here. I thought, perhaps, you could help before I realized what was going on."

"No." She replied. "I want to be here. I'll help anyway I can."

Paige held out a hand for her. "Come with me."

Quinn took her hand and let Paige lead her through to the office. "You can stay in here. You'll be safe and Emily won't mind if you use her room."

Quinn frowned. "Emily's room?" She looked at Paige. "I thought you two were…" She trailed off.

"We are." Paige said. "She needs her own space to work and, dare I say, get away from me from time to time." She laughed softly but her chest tightened painfully. Emily was in real danger and Paige was so far away right now.

"Oh." Quinn breathed a relieved sigh. "Okay, good."

Paige looked at her with surprise. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Quinn gave a nervous laugh. "It's just, for a minute there I thought maybe...I thought maybe...nothing it's silly."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Quinn." Paige replied, guessing correctly what was on her mind.

The woman was silent for a long time. "She still talks about you." She said softly though there was no judgement or accusation in her voice. "She cares about you a great deal."

Paige nodded. "And I her." She eyed the other woman. "You love her, don't you?"

Quinn nodded and the tears that had been threatening for so long began to fall. "Very much." She breathed.

"I'm glad. She deserves to have someone special in her life." Paige placed a hand on her arm. "We'll get her back."

"Please, let that be true, Captain." She whispered and moved into the room to sit on the bunk.

"If you need anything just ask." Paige offered before she backed out of the room and slid the door closed.

* * *

"I've almost got it!" Samara exclaimed as she continued to work the blade against the bolt.

Emily chewed her lip in concentration as she watched. They had been at it for hours with Emily relieving her from time to time so she could work the cramps out of her hands. "Wait!" She hissed and put a hand on Samara's shoulder. "Don't unlock it all the way."

Samara turned, confused. "Why not? I thought we were getting out of here."

"And go where?" Emily began to pace, running through the plan in her head. "If we leave now we have nowhere to go. They'll tear the ship apart looking for us and we'll never get another chance."

Samara dropped the dagger to her side. "What then?" She asked angrily. "Why are we doing this?"

Emily looked at her then. "We are getting out of here." She said firmly. "Just not yet. We have to wait until we're closer to land. You heard the Captain. He's taking the ship to a protected inlet to wait out the storm and wait for Paige. If there's to be the protection he seeks we'll have to be close to land. We'll go then."

Samara's eyes widened in understanding. "Okay." She breathed. "And what do we do until then?"

Emily pinned her with a look. "Before we go we have to disable the ship."

Samara blew out a ragged breath. "How the hell are we going to do that?"

"I don't know yet." Emily admitted as she began to pace again. She did know that she wasn't just going to let Paige sail into an ambush. She had some time. She would think of something.

* * *

Paige was still hunched over the navigation table when Caleb knocked. "Come…" She said absently after a few moments.

"Captain!" Caleb strode in purposefully. "The men are awaiting your orders."

Paige didn't acknowledge and continued to stare blankly at the chart, her eyes flicking over it, her shoulders tense.

"We're not more than a couple of hours from the island. The storm is moving fast, it's already raining like the end of days." Caleb tried again. "How do you want to go at them?"

The rain had been pounding outside her window for sometime and she hadn't even noticed. Nothing registered, nothing made sense.

Caleb moved closer still. "Paige." He said softly. "Emily needs you. Please, you have to think clearly."

At the mention of Emily's name Paige's head snapped up. "I don't know." She shook her head back and forth, her eyes roaming the chart. "Oh, God...I don't know what to do…" She breathed harshly.

"Captain James is expecting us." Caleb said.

"Yes." Paige sighed. She had considered sailing all the way around the island and coming in from the other side but, even if they didn't smash to pieces on the rocky shoreline it would take more time than Paige was willing to give.

"He thinks he has our hands tied. He thinks with Emily on board we won't act against him." Caleb offered.

"He's right." Paige said, eyes flashing.

"No." Caleb said. "All we have is the element of surprise. What's the last thing he'll expect from us?" He looked at her expectantly.

"He won't expect us to fire." Paige answered.

"Right." Caleb agreed eyebrows raised. "He'll wait for us to come in close, looking for the best shot because we're not going to fire."

"We're not!" Paige shouted. "Not with Emily on board."

"Damnit, Paige!" Caleb shouted back. "We have to. Are you just going to sail in there and let him blow us out of the water? Jesus, think for a minute. Emily knows you and knows this ship. She'll get somewhere safe if she can. She would never let you sacrifice yourself or the ship or any of us for her and you know that."

"I don't know where she is." Paige continued to argue. "I won't risk her."

"Let's assume she's with Samara." Caleb suggested. "Where was that?"

Paige paused, beginning to see the possibilities. "The Captain's cabin." They could fire to disable, not destroy. They could keep the barrage away from the quarterdeck.

Caleb watched as Paige studied the charts with renewed interest. Her could see her mind running through the possibilities. She was an excellent strategist and if anyone could defeat Captain James and the Devil's Cousin it was Captain McCullers. "Make it work, Captain." He said before leaving her to work it out.

* * *

Emily sat on the floor, her legs drawn up, with her hands resting across her knees. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting the dramatic pitching and rolling of the ship lull her into relaxation. She knew they didn't have long. The island northwest of Port Royal was a well known safe haven for ships on this route. With any luck there would be other ships there waiting out the storm which could assist them.

"Emily?" Samara called softly from a similar position on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"Hmmm?" Emily murmured, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Will you talk to me?" She asked tentatively, sounding more than a little frightened.

Emily opened her eyes. Samara was pale, her mouth tight with strain. She looked terrified and, at present, Emily was not helping to ease her mind so lost was she in her own thoughts. Or, more accurately, in her attempts not to think at all. "Of course." She answered with a small smile.

Samara swallowed heavily a few times and looked, for a moment, like she might be ill. "How will you know when it's time? When we've come to the island?"

Emily frowned at her for a moment until she realized Samara really had no idea. The ship chose that moment to drop so gut churningly into a trough even Emily swallowed heavily. "The island will offer protection from these swells." She was finally able to answer. "The wind will have lessened considerably and the water will be far less rough. We'll know."

"Oh." Samara looked embarrassed. "Right."

Emily eyed her. She now looked slightly green. "You've not spent much time at sea, have you?" She asked gently, trying not embarrass her further.

Samara shook her head. "No." She admitted. "Hardly ever." She gave a short laugh. "I can't even swim."

Emily straightened. "What?"

"I can't swim." Samara smiled sheepishly and went on oblivious to Emily's alarm. "I bet you're wondering how Paige and I ever made a go of it at all-"

"Oh, Jesus!" Emily breathed and raked her hands through her hair.

Samara looked at her alarmed. "What? What's wrong?"

"How did you think we were going to get off this ship?" Emily said, sharply.

Samara shrugged, helplessly. "A boat?"

"There's no way!" Emily shouted. "We can't let them see us. We have to jump and swim to shore. It's our only chance."

Samara's eyes filled with tears at Emily's anger. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled. "You should just leave me…"

Emily saw her wide frightened eyes and the tears tracking silently down her face. She immediately was ashamed of the way she had spoken to her. None of this was her fault. There was no excuse for making her feel guilty. "Oh, Samara, I'm sorry." She said and pushed herself off the floor.

She moved over, staggering once as the ship lurched again, before sliding back down to sit next to her. She slipped an arm around the woman's shoulders and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak harshly. I'm a strong swimmer and I can get us both there. We can look for a scrap of wood or a barrel to help…" She trailed off as a seed of an idea took root in the back of her mind.

* * *

Paige sat with her senior officers, all of them with one hand on the desk to keep their chairs from sliding across the room and dumping them out as the ship pitched violently. There were puddles of water on the floor beneath each of them as the rain drained off their sodden clothes.

"We're going to drop the kedge anchor again and bring all starboard guns the bear." She eyed each of them. "Stay away from the quarterdeck. Emily and Samara will most likely be in the Captain's cabin."

Toby frowned. "Didn't you discuss with James the battle with the Orca?"

Paige glared at him. "You honestly think I would share with him our battle strategies?" She snapped.

Toby looked chagrined. "No, Captain."

Paige hung her head for a moment and took a breath."I'm apologize Mr. Cavanaugh. Even if he is aware of our little trick this whole battle hinges on the fact that he doesn't think, with Emily and Samara on board, that we'll fire on him." She looked at them all again. "We're going to use that against him and take him out before he's even had a chance to load his guns."

* * *

Emily's head snapped up as she noticed immediately the lessening sound of the wind and the easing of the ship's motion. "It's time." She breathed and pushed up from the floor where she and Samara sat.

Emily slipped the dagger from her boot and held it out to the woman. "Care to do the honors?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes?"

Samara smiled and took the knife, slipping the blade back in the door and working the bolt again. She only worked at it for a few short minutes, both of them not daring to breath, when they heard the click of the bolt sliding free and the door popped open slightly. "Oh." Samara breathed and turned to look at Emily with wide, excited eyes.

Emily cracked the door and peered into the cabin. As expected it was empty. She was gambling on the men being busy crewing the ship, as even in the protection of the island the seas would be far from calm, and preparing to battle the Rosewood.

She ducked back into the room and hurried to the bunk, stuffing the few pillows beneath the blanket and arranging them to look as much like a sleeping person as she could. She surveyed her work and sighed. It would fool no one for long.

"What are you doing?" Samara asked shakily. "Aren't we leaving?"

"No." Emily turned to her gipping her by the arms. "I'm leaving." She hurried on when Samara's eyes went wide in fear. "Only for a little while and I'll be back for you. I'm going to lock the door behind me-"

"No!" Samara shrieked.

"Listen to me!" Emily hissed and gave her small shake. "I need to move fast and I can do that better on my own. I need to disable the ship. If someone comes looking for us and I don't think they will but if the Captain comes in here." She motioned to the bed. "You tell him I'm unwell. Sit at the edge of the bed and pretend you're tending to me. Demand that he leave us alone do you understand?" She eyed her hard.

Samara nodded. "You won't leave me?" She asked in a small voice.

"No." Emily said firmly. "But I need you to buy me some time if he comes."

"What if he doesn't believe it?" She asked.

Emily considered for a moment before slipping the dagger from her boot and pressing it into Samara's hand. "Then you defend yourself."

Samara's eyes widened but she took the weapon and nodded her head.

Emily searched her eyes for a moment and believed that Samara could do what she had to to survive and protect them. Now the question was, could she. With a final look to the other woman she slipped out of the room and slid the bolt back across.

* * *

**I feel like this story needs some illustrations. Who out there can draw? I need to see Captain McCullers on paper. Can I commission a piece?**


	43. Chapter 43

Though only mid afternoon the sky was so dark it seemed nearer to night when Emily slipped through the door beneath the quarterdeck. Shadows of men slogged through water pooling on the deck, wiping rain out of their faces as they tended the lines and kept the ship on course. She suspected the Captain and perhaps Maple were above her on the quarterdeck. She spared a glance over the starboard side and, even through the gloom, she could see land. They were close. They could make it.

No one noticed her as she moved through the shadows and ducked down the ladder below decks. She moved fast through the corridors. She had an excellent memory and sense of direction and had paid particular attention to the layout of the ship in case she needed to describe to Paige where Samara was being held.

Now she wanted the gun deck. She needed to get there before the Captain called the men to their stations. She had no idea how far behind them Paige was but she knew she didn't have long. She was not yet sure what she was going to do but she thought her best chance of crippling the ship would be from wherever there was a supply of gunpowder.

She came to the hatch of the gundeck and slowed. She could hear someone moving around, the shuffle of barrels, and the scrape of metal. She chanced a look in and saw only one man. He wasn't too large. She knew she could take him by surprise but she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily and sucked in a breath at what she had to do. She was doing this for Paige. To protect the Rosewood, her friends, her family and she knew she would do whatever she must.

She peeked in the room again and waited until his back was turned. He appeared to be loading the cannons. She could hear the hiss of gunpowder as he poured it into the chamber. She watched as he stuffed the wadding into the bore with a long pole. Finally, he hefted a round and dropped it down. The cannon was loaded and he moved on to the next.

Emily searched the ground just inside the door. There was another loading pole. She hefted it. It was thick and heavy though a little long to be used effectively in such a small space. She didn't have time to look for something else.

She waited until his hands were full with another small barrel of gunpowder before closing the distance to him as quietly as possible.

"What?" He heard her and turned, dropping the gunpowder and reaching for a knife.

He had the blade partially unsheathed when she swung the pole, connecting to his temple with a satisfying crack sending him sinking to the ground without another sound. She stood over him, poised for another strike but she knew he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Emily let out a long slow breath. She looked the man over, a boy really. He was armed with several blades. She selected one, only marginally shorter than the cutlass she was accustomed to and unbuckled his belt and sheath tightening it around her own waist. Her confidence bolstered slightly that she was armed and had successfully incapacitated her first man.

Her head snapped up as she heard shouts from the deck and booted feet overhead. The Rosewood could be in sight. They could be sending the crew down to the gundeck. She needed to hurry.

She had originally thought to ignite a barrel of gunpowder. There was no way to control an explosion like that and she could incinerate the entire ship. She eyed the cannon and the track they slid out on when the gunport was open. At rest the guns sat several yards back from the hull and slid out on a track. What would happen if she fired it inside. She tried to imagine the size of the whole it would blow in the hull. She decided to light the two she knew to be loaded.

The man was working by lantern light and she moved to it, raising the glass to reach the flame with a scrap of wood from a crate. She had no idea how long the fuse burned, how much time she would have to get out of the way.

As she considered her route out the door she eyed the unconscious man. Emily hissed to herself and went back to him, gripping him under the arms and dragging him across the floor and out into the corridor. She wasn't a murderer and she had already blindsided him once. He, at least, deserved a fighting chance.

Emily went back to the lantern and held the scrap of wood to the flame. The wood caught and she held the small flame in front of her sending up a silent prayer that she would get through this alive before touching the flame to the two fuses in rapid succession. A small burning hiss told her they had caught and she ran for the door making it out to the corridor before the world exploded.

Emily was thrown off her feet as the explosion of the two canons firing inside the hull deafened her. She felt a sharp pain in her left ear as the heat and pressure change knocked her senseless into the opposite wall.

Smoke and the acrid smell of gunpowder filled the enclosed space and she coughed, groaning as she struggled to her feet. She couldn't hear anything and the floor tilted dangerously as her balance was off. She touched a hand to her ear and it came away sticky with blood.

She leaned against the doorway and peered back into the room. "Jesus…" She breathed when she caught a glimpse of the damage through the smoke. A jagged hole in the port side from the waterline to the ceiling and, at least six feet wide, gaped in front of her. Water was already rushing in and the boat listed dangerously. She wanted to cripple them and, from what she could tell, she had sunk them.

She blinked once and raced from the room. She slipped back onto the deck, narrowly missing being seen by a line of crew racing below decks to find out the source of the explosion and check the damage. Emily pressed herself against the wall and waited for them to pass.

The deck was complete chaos. She could hear, clearly, the booming voices of Captain James and Maple screaming orders to the men to trim the sails to try and compensate for the weight of the ship listing so far to port as water rushed in below decks. The ship was lost. They just didn't know it yet.

Emily moved back to the Captain's quarters feeling no satisfaction in her success. They still had a long way to go to safety. She slipped the bolt off the door to the locked room and raced in only to be thrown off her feet, a knife to her throat.

"Emily!" Samara gasped and moved off her. "Oh, my God, I thought for sure you were dead!"

Emily shook her head with a wince. She could see Samara was talking to her but it sounded like she was underwater. She shook her head again and pointed to her ear. "I can't hear you." She said apologetically.

Samara eyed her and took in the blood still trickling from her ear down her neck. "Emily, you're bleeding!" She reached for her.

"I'm okay." Emily said. Though the pain in her ear was excruciating she was already beginning to get her hearing back. "We have to go. Now." She grabbed Samara's hand and pulled her back through the door.

Emily didn't even bother with who could see her anymore. They raced out onto the deck and were nearly thrown overboard as the ship groaned and listed farther into the water. Men were shouting incoherently. Several were trying unsuccessfully to lower the boat while others were willing to take their chances on the swim and and jumped over.

Emily banged up against the starboard gunwale and looked out. Though rain continued to sheet and the wind whipped her hair wildly the beach was even closer than she'd expected, maybe one hundred meters.

She surveyed the water. As she'd hoped there was plenty of flotsam from which to choose to aid them to shore. "Climb up here!" She yelled to Samara to be heard over the storm and the panicking crew. She helped Samara up to the gunwale and kicked off her boots climbing up after her. She checked that the knife belted at her waist was secure. She was worried she was going to need it.

"Emily!" Captain James screamed her name and it cut across the storm as he saw her climb up to the gunwale. His mouth was twisted in rage. He knew she had betrayed him and that she was responsible for the damage to his ship. His beautiful ship. He thundered across the deck toward her. She would answer for this.

Emily spun, her eyes going wide as she saw Captain James charging her. She grabbed Samara's hand. "Whatever you do don't let go of me!" She yelled before she jumped.

* * *

The Rosewood surged around the point and came into the cove. Paige and Caleb stared at the sight before them. The Devil's Cousin canted dangerously to port, her masts now at nearly a forty five degree angle to the water, her sails dragging and lines loose and tangled. She was taking on water fast and the ship was most certainly doomed. Thick, black tendrils of smoke curled up from below and hung heavily in the damp air over the ship.

"What the fuck?" Caleb shouted.

Paige grabbed for the spyglass and jammed it to her eye. She could just make out the top of the hole in the hull as the ship sank lower with every passing second. She scanned the deck and could see men in frantic action. Some trying futilely to right the lines, some cowering and clinging to the ship and some still going over the side. The water was littered with debris and floundering crewmen. "Jesus Christ!" She breathed.

"Can you tell what happened?" Caleb asked anxiously.

Paige scanned the deck again, her heart thudding in her chest. If Emily and Samara were locked in the ship they would surely drown when the ship went under. She jerked the spyglass around the deck. There. Emily was on the gunwale with Samara by hand, preparing to jump. She looked okay. They both did and Paige squinted into the instrument as if she could get better view. Emily was armed and the pieces clicked into place. Paige let out a slow breath. "Emily Fields happened."

Caleb let out a bark of laughter. "That's our girl."

Paige could only shake her head. They were far from out of danger. She raised the spyglass again and watched as Emily and Samara jumped just as Captain James lunged for them. Her blood roared in her ears. "Get me the new crewman!" Paige ordered. She couldn't remember his name. "The crazy helmsmen!"

"Harris!" Caleb bellowed and a young man scrambled down from the main mast, slipping down the shrouds and skidding across the deck in his rush to attend to the Captain and First Mate.

"Aye, Captain?" He called up to them as he pushed a sopping mop of rain drenched hair from his face.

Paige eyed the beach where Emily would be headed. "Take the wheel." She said. "Head us straight for the beach. We're dropping the boat at full sail-"

"Captain?" Caleb asked alarmed.

"It will work." She insisted. She turned back to Harris. "Take us in as close as you can then hard to port." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Preferably before you run us aground. Come back around and drop all but the main sail. Do not drop the anchor. Pick up any of James' crew only under condition of full surrender and lock them in the hold. If they have a problem with that leave them to fend for themselves in the sea. Do you understand your orders, Mr. Harris?"

The young man broke into a foolish grin. "Aye, Aye Captain." He scrambled up to the quarterdeck to take the wheel from Caleb. The ship groaned as he turned her sharply toward the beach heading straight for the land.

Paige dropped down to the deck. "Mr. Rivers, Mr. Cavanaugh and Mr. Gottesman with me." She roared as she headed to the boat, swinging wildly on it's ropes as the Rosewood surged through the breaking swells toward land. She wanted more men but, for the stunt she was about to try, lighter would be better. She looked overboard at the crashing water against the hull. "What do you think?" She eyed the men. "Get in now and lower the boat or lower the boat first?"

Lucas shook his head. "This is insane." He mumbled.

"Get in now." Toby and Caleb answered in unison.

"Agreed." Paige said.

The four of them scrambled into the boat, staggering and crashing into each other as it swayed wildly in its lines before they found their footing. Toby and Caleb pushed hard off the gunwale and the arm swung out over the sea.

Three crewmen waited on deck to lower the boat at her command. "Lower us just over the water. Wait for my command to cut us loose." Paige yelled over the wind and roaring waves.

The men did as they were told and the boat jerked and dropped a few feet at a time until they were dangling just out of the water, spray lashing them in the face. Paige watched as the beach grew nearer. Wind whipped her hair and her clothes plastered to her body with rain and sea spray. Her sword dug painfully into her back and pulled at her shoulder as she sat hunched over and tried to protect herself from the worst of the onslaught. She looked hard for Emily but could see nothing through the swells.

The Rosewood surged closer to land and Paige raised her arm. As the ship groaned under the strain of a hard turn to port the boat swung crazily against the lines. Paige dropped her arm. "Cut us loose!" She screamed.

They crashed into the water, the four of them hunkered low to balance and keep from capsizing. The momentum left over from the ship had them rocketing through the swells as Lucas wrestled to get the oars in the water. They were almost jerked out of his hands as, alone, he couldn't keep up with how fast they were already moving.

They shifted around carefully, two to an oar and fell into a fast rhythm, pulling the boat the rest of the way to the beach.


	44. Chapter 44

Emily gripped the jagged plank of wood Samara was partially draped across tightly, her hand aching and abraded from slivers cutting into her water softened skin. The beach was close and she put on a renewed charge to get them out of the water. Her muscles trembled with exertion, her head foggy as she battled the breaks and the remaining twenty yards.

A swell claimed them not far from the beach, all but throwing them the rest of the way. Emily coughed and gagged as she expelled seawater from her mouth, dragging herself through the wet sand over to Samara.

She lay still, breathing raggedly, her face coated in wet sand. "Come on, Samara!" Emily encouraged, her voice ragged from coughing. "We need to go." Emily got an arm around her and hauled her to her feet. The two of them staggering up the beach out of the water toward the treeline.

Emily dragged wet hair from her face and looked to the sea, her mouth dropping open in surprise and hope. The Devil's Cousin was partially submerged, crewmen still floundering in the water and some bodies already washing up on shore. Around her, though, sailed the Rosewood. Strong and whole and the most beautiful thing Emily had ever seen.

Emily scanned the water. There was the boat and Paige was here. Her throat tightened painfully. Paige was here. "Samara look!" She shouted and turned to the woman as a vicious blow to her temple sent her to her hands and knees in the sand with a cry of pain.

"Emily!" Samara screamed.

Emily swallowed down the urge to vomit. Her vision blurred and she could feel blood trickling down the side of her face, dripping onto the sand beneath her.

"I was hoping you'd survive that swim." A man snarled and loomed over her, reaching down to wind his hand into the hair at the back of her head and jerk her to her feet. She fumbled at her hip for her blade and froze as she felt the sharp point of iron against her throat.

Emily groaned in pain as Captain Wilden's face swam into view, his hand cruelly tight at the back of her head, his blade scraping against her skin. "Thought I was a goner there for a while, what with not being able to swim. Good thing blowing a fucking hole in the ship left so many scraps of wood floating around." He jerked her head to express his displeasure. "Been meaning to get some payback for-"

Emily felt him stiffen as his words cut off with a surprised grunt and his grip on her relaxed, the knife dropping away. She dropped to the ground, a hand to her temple as the ground tilted beneath her. She tried to focus. Wilden lay on the beach making strange gurgling sounds, his hands covering a wound in his side, pouring blood through his fingers. Samara stood over him, her eyes dark with rage, Emily's dagger in her hand, dripping with blood.

"That's for Beth." She snarled. "And this if for Lilly." She plunged the knife into his throat. Blood sprayed across the sand then slowed to a trickle as he sucked in a ragged breath and stilled forever.

Emily stared, wide eyed, at the violence the woman unleashed. She blinked to clear her head as she struggled to stand. She felt a hand go around her waist. "We need to get out of here!" Samara shouted.

"No…" Emily mumbled and shook her head erratically. "...Paige….Paige is here…."

"There's no time, Emily!" Samara shouted and pointed to the beach. Emily looked, squinting to clear her hazy vision. She could see Paige and the others battling the boat to shore but still a ways off. At the shoreline though, a large figure crawled out of the water and stood, shaking water out of his clothes as he pinned them with a hard gaze, his mouth twisting into a malevolent smile.

Emily shuddered and sucked in a breath at the sight of Captain James. He was coming for them. Paige wouldn't get here in time. She turned, gripping Samara's hand and staggered into the jungle.

* * *

They were still thirty yards out when Paige turned on the bench to scan the beach in time to see Emily take a hard blow from Captain Wilden and go down. "Emily!" Paige screamed and grabbed at the oars again, pulling for all she was worth. She felt something tear in her gut sending streaking pain through her middle. She ignored it as they continued to race to shore.

When she turned again Wilden lay dead on the beach and Emily and Samara crashed blindly through the treeline as Captain James stalked up the sand toward them. "Fucking bastard!" She screamed, helplessly, as he disappeared into the thick foliage after them.

The boat slammed to a stop in the sand, Toby, Caleb and Paige jumping out and pushing the boat back into deeper water against the crashing waves. "Get back to the ship and bring more men." Paige ordered. "Clean up this beach. Kill anyone who walks or crawls out of the sea."

"Aye, Captain." Lucas heaved on the oars, the boat shooting straight up and over the next swell before settling back down in the trough.

"Did you see where they went?" Caleb asked as he studied the treeline.

"Yes." Paige said through her clenched jaw. She took a step up the beach and turned at an inhuman bellow of rage from their left.

"Oh, fuck me." Caleb breathed as Maple charged down the beach toward them, sword drawn, eyes wild with fury.

"Go, Captain!" Toby drew his sword. "We'll take care of this." He said determinedly as he moved up the beach to stand on firmer sand.

Caleb drew his sword and stood next to Toby. "We'll catch you up when we're through." He smiled wickedly. "It shouldn't be long."

Paige didn't wait to see what happened next and crashed through the trees where she had seen Emily go in.

* * *

Emily could hear nothing over the roaring of blood in her ears and the sound of her own ragged breathing as they struggled through the thick foliage, their directionless escape hampered by the sodden earth.

Emily's bare feet scraped against rocks buried in the dirt and and sharp sticks as they ran on. She cried out, stumbled and dropped to her knees as a jagged rock cut into the sole of her left foot.

Samara was at her side. "Emily, are you alright?" She asked with concern, frowning at the open gash at her hairline still bleeding freely, and fresh blood still trickling from from her ear. She looked down where Emily was clutching her foot. "Christ, you're a mess." She said with what she hoped was a comforting smile. "Here, let me see."

Emily dropped back on her hands and extended her leg, anxious about stopping but grateful for the rest as she gasped lungfuls of air. Her head was splitting and her vision still wavered. "I'll be okay in a minute." She gasped. "We shouldn't stay long."

Samara prodded the puncture at the arch of her foot and Emily hissed in a breath. "It looks deep." She said as she ripped a sleeve from her blouse and wound it twice around Emily's foot, trying it off.

Emily sighed. "I've had worse."

Samara's eye caught the angry red scar along the outside of her leg. She pushed up her skirt to see it tracked all the way to her knee. "I guess so." She breathed and eyed Emily. "How did that happen?"

Emily breathed a laugh. "I fell from the bow of the Rosewood when a stayline snapped and got dragged under the ship briefly." She shrugged.

Samara sat back on her heels and studied her. "You and Paige have had some real adventures haven't you?"

Emily barked a hysterical laugh. "Is that what you call this?"

"No." Samara said grimly. "Right now it's bloody terrifying. If we live through it it will have been an adventure."

Emily nodded slowly. "That's fair." She agreed, her breath having finally returned to manageable. She looked the way they had been going and could finally tell that they had been climbing steadily. She was fairly fit with the constant sailing and added training. They had been running up hill which would explain why she was so winded. "How are you doing?" She asked Samara.

"I'm bloody done in." Samra sighed. "But I'm in one piece which is more than I can say for you." She reached a hand to part Emily's hair and winced at the gash on her head.

"Emily!" Captain James voice boomed from down the hill followed by the sounds of him crashing through the growth after them. He was closing in.

Samara jumped to her feet and looked, wide eyed from the way they'd come. "He sounds close." She breathed. "But I can't see anything."

Emily struggled to her feet and tested out her foot. The pain was sharp and she could feel blood already soaking the makeshift dressing. She could put weight on it though and that's all that mattered right now. "Come on." She grabbed for Samara's and they set off again up the hill.

The incline grew steep and they struggled now as they slipped along the wet ground. "It looks like it flattens out up ahead." Emily panted and pushed through the bushes into a clearing as the ground finally levelled. There was thick foliage on three sides and ahead, the greenery was sparse. Emily moved toward it and skidded to a stop, her heart flying into her throat as she took in the near sheer drop off.

She peered down. It must be a hundred feet down, jagged rocks and scrub brush the whole way before the jungle closing in again at the bottom. "No no no no no." Emily breathed.

Samara joined her. "This is bad isn't it?"

Emily turned. "Come on." She grabbed at Samara and pushed her back from the edge. "We have to go back-"

"Emily!" Captain James shrieked as he burst through the trees. "There you are!"

Samara paled visibly and gasped, a hand going to her chest.

Emily stepped in front of Samara and drew the blade from her waist with a trembling hand, part exertion and part nerves. She saw as the Captain eyed her, a slow smile crossing his face. He didn't draw his sword but stepped closer, his hand held out from his sides and Emily could see a pistol tucked into his belt. She knew little of firearms but she did know that wet gunpowder was, at best, unpredictable. It could fire, fizzle or explode with equal chance.

"Emily." He said soothingly. "May I call you, Emily?" He stepped toward them again. "There's still a chance for us. Come with me."

"You've lost Captain." Emily said with more confidence than she felt. "Your ship is destroyed, your crew dead or captured and Captain McCullers is here on the island."

His face turned murderous for a brief moment before softening again. "I have money, Emily." He pleaded. "We can start over. Build a new ship, together."

Emily shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. He was out of his mind. But, if she could keep him distracted she could give Paige a chance to find them. He was getting too close, though, and Emily lunged awkwardly at him. "Stay back!" She yelled.

He jumped back, alarmed. "Emily, please, put that down before you injure yourself." He seemed to not take her wielding of the blade seriously.

Emily let her eyes flit around the clearing. There was a break in the trees to their left. Samara could make it if she distracted him. She reached behind her and pulled Samara over to her left, nearer the trees. "When I tell you to, run." She hissed.

"No, Emily." Samara shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." She said under her breath.

"Yes, you are." Emily insisted. "Back the way we came. Find Paige and tell her where I am." Emily didn't give Samara another opportunity to argue and charged at the Captain, slashing her blade wildly in the air in front of him. "Now!"

She couldn't turn to see but heard the scrabble of feet and the crash of leaves letting her know she had done as she asked.

Captain James' eyes widened in surprise at Emily's attack and drew his sword, a surprised look on his face. "Emily, what are you doing?" He shouted in alarm.

The time for talk was over. She had had enough. She knew she could never beat him but she was tired of running and pretending she was less than she was. She was done being a victim. Rage filled her and heated her blood as she feinted right. He moved to parry her swing and she spun, slashing across his left side, cutting him across the ribs.

He staggered back, a hand going to the wound and coming away bright with blood. "You cut me." He blurted in disbelief.

Emily straightened, unable to keep a satisfied smile from crossing her face. "I apologize, Captain." She said tartly. "But I'm afraid I may have mislead you."

His face purpled with rage and he charged her swinging his short sword and bringing it down like a club toward her. "I will not be made a fool of!" He snarled as he came at her.

She waited until all his momentum was on his downswing and ducked under his arm, slashing her blade across the back of his knee as she moved past him. "Seems you're doing a pretty good job of that all on your own." She mocked a little breathlessly as she stood and balanced, ready for his next strike.

He dropped, to one knee, gripping his damaged leg and howling in pain and rage.

* * *

Paige drew her sword as she heard someone crashing through the trees toward her. She readied to strike as Samara stumbled through the foliage, her eyes wild and frightened, panting heavily.

"Samara!" Paige exclaimed as she caught her up in her arms to steady her. "Are you alright?" Paige held her away and scanned her for injury.

"Paige!" Sarama yelled panicky. "You have to help Emily!'

"Where is she!" Paige demanded, her eyes scanning up the hill.

"Not far." Samara gasped and gulped a breath. "Captain James caught up with us." She pointed back the way she had come. "Follow my trail. There's a clearing over a cliff…" She trailed off to catch her breath.

Paige gripped her arm hard. "Keep going back down." She commanded. "Find Caleb and Toby and tell them where we are." She didn't wait to see if Samara followed her order and raced up the hill.

* * *

**Oh, yes, I did end the chapter there...**


	45. Chapter 45

Emily was tiring fast. Her injuries slowed her and sapped her strength as she stood, favoring her left foot, panting for breath and wiping blood from her eye. She eyed Captain James who stood across the clearing from her. He was bleeding heavily from the wound in his side and the back of his thigh as he watched her warily. Neither injury was life threatening but they had weakened him. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

Emily tensed seeing his eyes narrow and knew he was preparing to rush her again. She lowered herself, her blade at the ready as he streaked across the clearing. He came at her the same way, trying to overpower her with his size. She stepped into him this time, spinning through his swing and scoring her blade across his sword arm, his sword dropping uselessly from his hand and skidding away in the dirt.

He grunted in pain but was ready for her this time, lashing out with his left fist and connecting hard with her side as she tried to move out of reach.

Emily's air left her with a whoosh and she dropped to her hands and knees, momentarily stunned. She gathered her legs beneath her and moved to stand but the Captain's foot whipped out, kicking her legs out from under her and sending her crashing onto her back, her own weapon skittering out of reach.

Emily blinked up at the sky, senselessly, her mouth opening and closing in an effort to pull air into her lungs. Captain James moved to stand over her. His large form blotting out the sun. She sucked in a ragged breath. It was over.

"No!" Paige roared as she tore through the treeline and charged into the clearing to see Captain James looming over Emily. She could see Emily moving but she couldn't tell how badly she was injured. "You're a fucking dead man, James." She snarled and circled toward him. She needed his eyes on her.

Captain James' eyes narrowed and a sneer split his face. "Captain McCullers!" He called. "How nice of you to join us." He reached down, gripping Emily by the upper arm and pulling her roughly to her feet. She staggered and swayed in his grasp until he snaked his left arm around her waist, pulling her roughly to him. He took a step back with her away from Paige and nearer the edge of the cliff.

Emily groaned with the movement and gasped as his arm forced what little air she had managed to collect back out of her. Her vision swam and her head lolled back against his chest. She could see Paige moving toward them, sword drawn. Her face was set with hard intensity and Emily waited for her to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Emily whispered.

Paige frowned at Emily's words, her eyes flicking back and forth between her and James. "For what, Honey?" She asked her softly, her throat tightening with emotion. Emily was a mess and, now that she was standing, Paige could see the blood down the side of her face and her bloody bandaged foot. She couldn't help but notice that Captain James was in worse shape as blood pooled beneath him where he stood.

Emily swallowed with effort. She needed to stay conscious but it was becoming a struggle. "I wasn't...fast...enough…" She answered weakly.

"No, Honey." Paige shook her head and looked at Emily hard. "You were incredible and I couldn't be more proud " Paige saw Emily's eyes start to drift closed and the Captain had to jerk her up in his grasp or risk losing her. "Emily, look at me!" Paige commanded.

Emily's eyes snapped open. "You're going to be alright." Paige insisted and gave her a small smile when she saw her nod her head in agreement.

"Well, isn't this touching." Captain James sneered. He shifted Emily in his grip and drew the pistol from his belt with his injured arm. He pointed it at Paige. "I think, though, our little reunion must come to an end."

Paige held her sword out to her side, nonthreateningly but moved forward another step, closing the distance between them.

"Stay where you are!" James screamed and Emily jerked in his arms with a wince, his mouth near her damaged ear.

Paige narrowed her eyes and considered him. "You swam to shore with that pistol." She said. "It will never fire." She stepped forward again.

He levelled his arm at her. "Care to wager your life on that?" He growled.

"Yes." Paige said, low and dangerous as she moved forward again.

Captain James' eyes widened in alarm before he moved the barrel to Emily's head, pressing it hard into her temple near the gash in her head. Emily flinched and cried out in pain. "Care to wager hers?"

Paige froze, her face twisting in rage and fear. She didn't think that pistol would fire but if the gunpowder dried out it might. Or it could explode. Either way Emily could be killed. She ran through her options. She didn't see many. She held her arms wide and set her sword on the ground. "This is between you and me, James." She called to him calmly. "Let Emily go."

"On the contrary, Captain." James replied, sounding more confident. "Miss Fields has some things to answer for." He pressed the barrel into her skin eliciting another cry of pain and causing more blood to pour from the wound.

"Stop!" Paige yelled desperately. Emily's eyes were closed to slits, her breathing ragged. "Please…" Paige felt panic well up in her chest. "...I'll do anything…" She begged.

Captain James grinned, triumphantly. "The great Captain McCullers!" He bellowed with a laugh. Brought to her knees for the love of a woman."

"Please." Paige said again. "Whatever you want." She pleaded with him.

He paused to consider for a moment. "Well, since you offered there is something you have that I want." He said mockingly.

"Anything." Paige breathed.

"Your ship." Captain James said, his voice like iron.

Paige sucked in a breath, her mouth pressed to a thin line. "Done." She said through gritted teeth.

Captain James roared with laughter before he settled his eyes back on Paige. "I understand you are an honorable woman, Captain. You will escort me back to the beach. You will ensure no one raises a hand against me. I am not an unreasonable man, Captain. Your crew is free to remain with you or come with me." He eyed Paige hard. "Do I have your word?"

"No!" Emily screamed and struggled against him until he tightened his grip to still her. "Paige, please…" She gasped, tears tracking through the blood and dirt down her face.

"Shhhh, Emily." Paige said soothingly. "It's okay." Her eyes bored into James. "You have my word. Now, let her go."

"I want to trust you, Captain, but I believe I'll hold onto Miss Fields a while longer." He shifted his grip on her again and made to move toward the trees.

Emily gathered her strength and met Paige's eyes. "I love you." She said in a clear strong voice.

Paige looked at her in alarm as she saw Emily gather herself, her muscles coiling. "Emily, no!" She screamed and lunged for her as Emily dug her heels into the dirt and propelled them backward toward the edge.

Captain James' flailed, the pistol flying from his hand as he tried to catch his balance as Emily drove them over the side.

Paige dove, wrapping her hand around Emily's wrist as James went over with a scream pulling at Emily's waist. She hit the ground on her stomach, taking Emily's full weight and skidding toward the edge.

The ground dropped away and Emily fell for a split second before a vice like grip closed around her right wrist. She jerked to a stop, slamming against the rock wall, an agonized scream tearing from her lungs as a pop in her shoulder sent blinding pain through her arm. She felt Captain James' weight pull against her for a moment before his arm fell away and he plummeted to the bottom.

"Emily!" Paige screamed, digging her feet and free arm into the wet earth, trying to find purchase. "Hold on!" The fingernails of her left hand tore and clawed at the ground before clutching at a thin root system to stop her slide.

Paige adjusted her grip in the roots before turning her head to peer over the side. "Emily!" She yelled. "Emily, look at me!" Emily was dead weight and her right hand hung limply in Paige's grip. "Emily, please…" She sobbed as she felt her grip on her wrist loosening.

Emily's head rolled at the sound of Paige's voice and her eyes, unfocused and glazed with pain, met her over the edge of the cliff. "Paige…" She whispered, barely a breath.

Paige breathed a hysterical laugh. "Hi, sweetheart." She said, her voice tight with strain and terror. "You have to take my hand, Emily."

Emily's eyes rolled back in her head and she swallowed painfully. "It hurts…"

Paige gulped a breath. "I know, Honey." She gasped. "Please, Emily just reach up your left hand and grab onto me." She yelped as the roots gave under their combined weight and she slid closer to the edge.

Emily's eyes snapped into focus at Paige's cry of fear. "Paige." She gasped. "Let me go."

Paige's eyes flashed, angrily. "Never!" She ground out. She drilled Emily with her gaze. "I'm never letting you go! Do you hear me?" She screamed. "Now reach up and take my fucking hand. That's a fucking order!"

Paige's fear and anger pierced Emily's heart like a knife. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced. Her left arm moved, jerking against the rock face.

"That's it, Honey." Paige encouraged. "Reach up. You can do it."

Emily poured all the strength she had left into her left arm as her hand closed around Paige's arm.

"That's my girl." Paige breathed as she felt Emily's hand tighten around her. She risked a shift and turned her head to face back into the clearing, sucking in a deep breath. "Caleb!" She screamed. "Caleb!" Toby! We need help!

"Paige…" Emily called weakly. "...I don't know how long...I can…"

Paige turned her head back and met Emily's glassy eyes. "Don't!" She barked. "Don't you dare give up on me!"

Emily sighed and nodded. "Please…" She whispered. "...just talk...to me…"

Paige rolled her eyes away for a moment, her heart aching with fear. "I accidently brought Quinn with us when we came after you." She said. " She loves Samara very much and she was worried I was coming back for her."She gave a soft laugh.

Emily's head jerked up, her weight shifting. "Samara!"

Paige winced and tightened her grip. "She's okay." She said quickly. "You saved her, Emily. She told me where to find you. I sent her to get Toby and Caleb."

Emily sighed, her head dropping back, her eyes rolling, as her grip on Paige loosened and her left arm fell away.

"Fuck!" Paige screamed. "Emily! Stay with me!" Paige scrabbled frantically as Emily's full weight came to bear on her again before a hand closed like iron around her arm and a shadow crossed over her.

"I've got you, Captain!" Toby shouted and pulled at Paige as Caleb reached down and grasped Emily's arm in strong hands.

Paige rolled off the edge with Toby's help as Caleb dragged Emily's unconscious form back up over the side. He gripped her under the arms and dragged her away from the edge.

"Emily!" Paige sobbed and crawled to her, pulling her into her lap, rocking her back and forth. "Oh, my, God…" She cried and looked up, through her tears at Caleb and Toby. "...thank you…" She cradled Emily's head and kissed her brow. "...thank you…."

Toby and Caleb turned from Paige trying to give her a moment of privacy as she whispered unintelligibly to an unresponsive Emily. Finally, Caleb laid a hand on her arm. "Captain, we have to go." He said gently.

Paige nodded, swallowing heavily and wiped her hand across her face. "I can't...I can't help her…" She choked out.

Caleb rose and gathered Emily into his arms. "I've got her." He said gently.

Paige pushed herself to her feet, a strangled gasp ripping from her throat as it felt like her gut ripped open. She staggered and threw an arm across her middle, her body protesting the physical strains of the day.

"Captain!" Toby yelled and gripped her arm to steady her.

"I'm alright." She gasped and straightened with a wince. "I'm alright." She nodded for emphasis.

The rain had stopped which helped them see but made the trip back down the hill no less treacherous. Caleb and Toby traded off carrying Emily as Paige stumbled and staggered behind.

* * *

**Couple of things...**

**First, check out the new cover art for the story courtesy of Saii79. I'ts freaking brilliant! And will soon also be my new avatar for future fics. Many, many thanks for bringing the Paily pirate characters to life for me.**

**Secondly, to the Guest reviewer who wrote the following...**

**_:I have decided to stop reading this story. I don't want to torture myself. Us paily shippers, we all know emison is endgame. Even if we don't want to admit it. I mean 90% of the fandom ships emison. We just sadly picked to ship a couple that that the rest of the fandom dosent. R.I.P paily_**

**I say... What's with the bad attitude, Negative Nancy? I don't know what show you're watching but I know nothing of the sort.**

**But that's neither here nor there. This is what fanfiction was made for, silly. You can live out your favorite relationship fantasies by writing or reading long into the night and long after the show is over. The possibilities are endless (not to be totally cliche but, I mean, Paily Pirates?) and as long as I'm writing them Paige and Emily will always be together.**

**But seriously, you're breaking up with me?**


	46. Chapter 46

The beach was set up for camp. Lucas was directing the crew in erecting a shelter and starting a fire. The seas were still too rough, the sun was setting and they were still plucking the dead from the sea.

Lucas saw them emerge from the trees and ran over. "Jesus." He breathed when he took in the four of them. The Captain, hunched in pain, Toby with an eye swollen shut and a seeping gash from his ear to his chin and Caleb, Emily cradled in his arms, with a gaping wound in his lip and missing at least two teeth.

"Let me." Lucas said and held out his arms for Caleb to transfer Emily to him. He walked them back to the shelter and laid her down gently near the warmth of the fire. "Bring me a blanket!" He shouted.

Paige moved to get him one and staggered, falling to her knees with a cry of pain.

"Paige!" Samara materialized at her shoulder. "You need to sit down."

"No." Paige ground out. "Emily…"

Lucas sighed. "Help the Captain over here." He indicated the space near to Emily. He knew the Captain wouldn't take care of herself while Emily was in trouble.

Sarama helped Paige ease down to the ground. He eyed her. "You can stay." He said firmly. "Be still and don't interfere."

Paige looked at him hard for a moment before nodding with a sigh. They were safe and Emily needed help. Who was she to argue. "Her shoulder is dislocated." Paige offered.

Lucas frowned as he eyed her right arm hanging awkwardly. "I can see that." She turned to Samara. "Bring me that bottle of rum." He nodded to a chest in the corner of the shelter.

"I don't think you're getting that into her." Paige snapped.

"It's not for her." He answered and took a slug. "It's for you." He handed her the bottle and pinned her with a look.

Lucas stared Paige down until she took a long drink. When she lowered the bottle to catch her breath he motioned for her to drink more.

When he was satisfied at last and took the bottle from her and set it close to hand. He moved over to Emily and gripped her wrist bending her arm and placing his other hand at her elbow. He rotated her arm out.

Emily groaned, her eyes rolling open at the pain. "It's okay, Emily, you're safe." Lucas soothed and rotated her arm back in slowly. "Talk to her Captain." He said as he felt Emily start to resist against him.

"Emily, Lucas is going to help you." Paige said gently. "Try to relax. You're safe now."

Lucas put pressure against her elbow and moved her arm back in toward her body. Emily cried out and struggled weakly before an audible pop signaled the return of the joint.

"Paige?" Emily called as her lids fluttered.

Paige reached for her, lacing her fingers with her good hand. "I'm here, Emily."

"Paige, I'm sorry." Emily murmured, turning glassy eyes to her as Lucas wrapped her arm tight against her body.

"What for?" Paige frowned.

"Don't be angry with Lucas." Emily blinked slowly at her. "It wasn't his fault…" She sighed, her eyes drifting closed again.

Emily woke to the soft crackling of a fire nearby, the rumble of close voices and the inability to move her right arm bound tightly across her chest. She shifted and winced at the ache in her shoulder, and the throbbing in her head. She flexed the fingers of her left hand to find them tightly laced with someone else's.

Paige felt Emily stir and turned from where she had been quietly dozing beneath their shelter. "Emily." She smiled, letting go of her hand and pushed herself up with effort, a hand across her middle for support.

Emily frowned, reaching for her. "Paige, you're hurt."

Paige gaped at her. "Have you seen yourself?"

Emily sighed deeply. "I can imagine." She moved her hand and probed gently at the side of her head with her fingers. She could feel the rough material of stitches and greasy ointment in her hair. She touched gently into her ear and winced.

"There was some blood." Paige said with concern. We weren't sure what was wrong and couldn't see an injury.

Emily nodded. "It happened when the cannons went off. I wasn't far enough away. I can't hear very well out of that ear." She said tiredly and turned her eyes down to her bandaged left foot. She wiggled her toes and felt more stitches pulling at her skin.

"I'm afraid you're going to be out of commission again for awhile." Paige said apologetically.

"Did we get him?" Emily asked, returning her gaze to Paige.

"You sure did." Paige smiled. "Emily, you were amazing. You fought him and you won."

Emily sighed she wasn't ready to think about what had happened. "Is everyone okay? Toby? Caleb?"

"Everyone is fine. A little banged up but fine." She turned and looked out across the beach at Toby and Caleb who were moving around the beach and arguing with each other. "Those idiots are trying to reenact their fight with Maple so they can better tell the story later."

Emily lifted her head and followed Paige's gaze. "It looks like they're dancing." She smiled, dropping her head back.

Paige watched her with concern. She was pale and weak but seemed to be doing better. "What can I get you?"

Emily swallowed. "Water or tea, maybe?"

Paige moved off into the shelter near the fire. She returned a few minutes later with a warm mug of dark liquid. "Tea." She said and helped Emily sit up and wrap her good hand around the mug.

Emily took a sip and grimaced, eyeing Paige over the rim. "Tea?"

Paige shrugged. "The rum will ease your pain and help you rest."

"Paige, I'm alright." She insisted but drank the mug of heavily spiked tea down anyway before dropping back against the pile of blankets she rested on.

Paige couldn't take her eyes off her. Her gaze travelled over her again needing to constantly reassure herself she was still here and going to be okay. The terror of nearly losing Emily snuck up on her and she felt her throat constrict and eyes burn with unshed tears. She looked away quickly and brushed at her face.

"What's wrong?" Emily pulled at her arm trying to get her to turn back around.

Paige could only shake her head, emotion overwhelming her.

"Paige?" Emily tried to push herself up but was overcome with a wave of dizziness. She groaned, swallowing against a stomach twisting with nausea.

Paige was immediately at her side, pressing her back down. "What?" She asked alarmed.

Emily gulped a breath, swallowing again. "I think I'm going to be sick." She rolled onto her left side, breathing heavily.

"Here." Samara materialized at Emily's side and thrust a pan in in front of her a moment before Emily vomited the tea and rum.

Emily panted and spat into the pan, clearing her mouth. "Water…" She gasped and rolled onto her back as Samara cleared the mess away.

Paige held a cup of water to her lips and helped her drink. "Just a little." She said. "Until your stomach settles.

"I'm sorry." Emily breathed as tears filled her eyes.

Paige smiled gently and smoothed a hand across her brow. "Someone once told me being injured make you no less strong." She murmured Emily's words of encouragement back to her.

Emily's mouth quirked. "Someone who?"

Paige grinned. "Oh, she's the most amazing woman I've ever known. She is beautiful and brave. Compassionate and clever. She's firey and gentle and extremely sexy."

"Sexy, huh?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Paige insisted and leaned in to brush her lips over Emily's.

Emily pushed at Paige's chest weakly. "Oh, Paige, no…" She turned her head away. "I'm sick."

Paige moved a hand to cup Emily's cheek gently, being mindful of the stitched wound and her damaged ear. She stroked her thumb softly across Emily's cheek. "I love you." She breathed. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Her fear finally caught up with her and tears fell freely.

Emily smiled, covering Paige's hand with her own. "You'll never have to find out."

* * *

Emily woke some time later. She was sweating now under the blankets and so near the fire. She looked around for Paige but she was not in the shelter. "Hello?" She called.

Samara came and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Emily considered for a moment. "Better, I think." She pushed herself to sitting and waited a moment. There was no dizziness. "Where's Paige?"

Samara nodded out to the beach. "Down at the water line. They water in the cove has settled. They're going to dive the wreck and try and salvage some of the Devil's Cousin."

Emily's eyes went wide. "That sounds like her."

"Do you want to try and eat something?" Samara asked. "There's soup."

Emily grimaced. "Not yet, I think." She looked around. Quinn sat by the fire drinking a mug of something and watching the crew work out around the wreck. The three of them were the only ones in the shelter. "I'd like to get cleaned up. Can you help me?"

"Quinn." Samara called. "I think they brought clothes for Emily from the ship. Can you look for them?"

Emily was plucking at the heavy bandages around her arm and chest. "Here, let me." Samara began to unwind them and set them carefully aside to replace later.

Quinn came over with a stack of clean clothes, a cloth, soap and pot of warm water. "I'm really glad to see you're okay, Emily." She said her voice wavering. "What you did...Samara told me how…" She struggled with her emotions. "...I just wanted to say thank you." She finally managed.

Emily smiled at the woman. "You're welcome." She said simply and that seemed to be enough.

Between the three of them they managed to get Emily cleaned up and dressed in a clean skirt and soft, worn buttondown shirt. Quinn helped her get her feet into soft slippers to protect her bandaged foot and Samara rewrapped her arm against her chest.

Emily moved to stand and the women got an arm around either side of her as she swayed unsteadily. "I'm alright." She said as she found her balance. "I want to talk to Paige."

They walked slowly down the beach, the women steadying Emily when she wobbled in the soft sand.

Paige turned when she heard them approach. "What are you doing up?" She moved to slip an arm around Emily's waist.

"I'm okay, Paige." Emily insisted. "I want to see how it's going." She shielded her eyes from the sun. The storm had blown itself out and the waters, at least where they were protected, were calm. The winds and rough seas had blown the wreck even closer to shore and the masts and part of the deck were visible above the waterline, the remnants of ragged sails flapping in the breeze.

The Rosewood was anchored a little farther out and the boat, Lucas at the oars and Caleb and Toby leaning over the side hovered over the sunken ship. There were lines in the water and half a dozen crewmen bobbed at the surface before diving back down.

Emily shuddered slightly at the sight of the once majestic ship now reduced to ruin by her hand. "Any luck?" She asked not wanting to dwell too long.

"Not sure yet." Paige watched the men intently. "They spent the first couple hours pulling bodies out-" She felt Emily stiffen and heard a her sharp intake of breath. "Emily, you're not responsible-"

"How can you say that?" Emily choked out. "How many survived?"

Paige looked away.

"How many?" Emily shouted and pulled away from her.

Paige turned back to her, her heart aching at the sorrow and fear on Emily's face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Emily groaned, her hand covering her mouth. "No." She whispered.

"Emily, look at me." Paige demanded and waited for Emily to meet her eyes. "They were going to kill you and Samara and all of us if they got the chance." She searched Emily's eyes. "You know that, right?"

Emily swallowed heavily and nodded. "Captain James didn't think you would engage him with me on board. He was waiting for you. He would have destroyed you."

"You saved us, Emily." Paige tried to reassure her. "You saved us all."

Emily sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly. "Okay."

Paige's eyes widened. "Okay?" She asked hopefully.

Emily offered her a small smile. "I'm okay."

Paige pulled Emily close to her again and Emily relaxed her head against her shoulder. "The ship is in shallow enough water that it's easy to get to but there isn't much salvageable. All food stores, firearms and gunpowder are ruined. They've recovered some blades and hardware we can use. If he had any gold on the ship we haven't been able to find it."

Emily tensed again with a small gasp.

"What?" Paige asked. "What's wrong?"

Emily smiled slowly. "I know where it is."


	47. Chapter 47

By the evening they had broken camp and returned to the Rosewood. The water became too murky with their efforts and they had not recovered the gold. Paige wanted to take one more crack at it in the morning when the sea floor had settled.

She helped Samara and Quinn settled in Emily's office. Cramped for two but they seemed happy enough to be close to one another. They, too, were feeling the effects of having nearly lost one another and were never more than a few feet apart.

Paige slid the door closed to offer them privacy and moved to sit at the edge of the bed where Emily rested. "You need to try and eat something."

Emily shook her head, drowsily. "Tomorrow."

Paige picked up her left hand, almost the only part of her that didn't seem battered in some way, and brushed her lips across the back of her hand. She sighed and tears glittered in her eyes as she looked at Emily.

Emily squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"What were you thinking?" Paige asked unable to keep the edge of anger from her voice. The memory and fear of seeing Emily go over the cliff still sharp in her mind and her heart. "Why would you do that?"

Emily looked away. "He needed to be stopped, Paige. He would have hurt so many more people and…" She looked back to meet Paige's eyes. ...you were going to give up everything for me."

"Emily." Paige shook her head sharply, her throat tightening with emotion. "Don't you understand? You are everything. None of this means anything without you." Paige looked away, fighting tears. "If you ever do something like that again I will set this ship aflame myself."

Emily couldn't help a smile. "I understand, Captain." She whispered.

"See that you do." Paige said firmly and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I love you, Emily Fields. Please, get some rest."

Emily caressed her cheek and smoothed her hand across her brow. "I love you, Paige McCullers."

* * *

Paige stood on the deck in the morning watching as Caleb and Toby made one last dive to the wreck. They had been down for a while, Lucas peering over the side of the boat, anxiously. She saw a mass of bubbles break at the surface moments before both their heads popped above the water, gasping for breath.

Caleb shook hair out of his eyes and looked to her, grinning wildly, as he held up a line from the water. "We found it!" He shouted and pounced on Toby, dunking him with a laugh.

Paige smiled at them, about to open her mouth to congratulate them when a small schooner rounded the inlet and sailed into the cove. She tensed and jumped up onto the gunwale. The ship was small and light but in good repair. There were no gun ports and none of the crew she could see on deck appeared to be armed.

Paige eyed them warily as they dropped their sails and floated a ways off. A woman came to stand at their starboard side. She was older and dark skinned. "Ahoy, the Rosewood." She called with an accent similar to Captain James.

Paige nodded. "Good morning." She called. She felt no threat but the ship was unknown to her.

"Captain McCullers." The woman smiled. "I'm pleased to find you well. I'm Captain Fulton. We saw you leave out of Port Royal yesterday. We were on our way to Port Royal to check on the Montgomerys. I'm a longtime associate of theirs. When we were able to track them down Miss Montgomery let us know what was going on." She eyed the wreck. "I assume that is the Devil's Cousin."

"It is." Paige replied. "It met with an unfortunate end." She said noncommittally.

Captain Fulton remained expressionless but her eyes were bright with pleasure. "Pity." She said, her voice laced with irony. "Perhaps we can share a drink and you can tell me about it?"

"It's not my story to tell." Paige answered. "But I'm sure you'll hear about it in due course."

The Captain nodded. "But for the storm we would have caught up with you sooner. Is your crew well?" She asked concerned.

Paige flicked her eyes back to the cabin where Emily still slept. She would recover completely with time. "We will be, thank you."

Captain Fulton nodded. "May we be of service in any way?"

Paige considered a moment. "We are nearly finished our salvage and will be returning to Port Royal by tomorrow morning. If you wouldn't mind going on ahead and letting the Montgomerys know what's happened here. I have three crew members with them if you would let them know it is safe to return to town and that we will see them shortly."

"It would be my pleasure, Captain." Captain Fulton said with a smile. "We'll see you back in port." With that she turned and called the hands to bring the sails to full and return to Port Royal.

Paige watched the ship as she sailed out of the cove.

* * *

"I know it will never make up for what you've lost, Aria, but it will help, I'm sure, return the Montgomery Company to its position and restore your reputation."

They sat again in the Montgomery's residence in town. Aria, Mike and Jeremy Cook had returned. Ella Montgomery and the girls Lilly and Beth had remained at the plantation. The fresh air and wide open spaces helping to restore their health and spirits.

"Thank you, Paige." Aria smiled. "Mike told us what you did with the money from the Orca. Setting up a fund to help those harmed by Captain Reynolds. I'll have Quinn set up a similar arrangement with the gold from Captain James. I assume you accepted payment for your crew and your efforts?"

Paige nodded. "I did. He was very wealthy and you will be able to do a lot of good with that gold."

"What will you do now?" Aria looked between Paige and Emily. Emily had remained quiet, seemingly lost in her own thoughts and possibly in a fair amount of pain. Aria had heard some of what had happened before they had even arrived at the house. The details of Captain James' death were vague as, it seemed, Emily and Paige were the only ones there and neither one seemed anxious to discuss it.

Paige's eyes flicked to Emily. "We'll stay tonight and have the ship restocked, I think, and head back to Nassau in the morning. We'll take it slow and make sure James' supporters have cleared out of these waters."

Aria laughed. "I don't think you have much to worry about on that account. When Captain Fulton shared the news of the Devil's Cousin on the sandy bottom a dozen ships left port by suppertime." Her face turned serious. "Thank you, Paige, for everything."

Paige raised her eyebrows. "I had little to do with it, but you're most welcome."

Aria turned to Emily. "Emily, is there anything I can do for you?"

Emily smiled. "No, thank you, Aria. I'm just happy to have been able to help."

Paige rose. "Mr. Montgomery are you sailing with us?"

Mike looked nervous, his face reddening. "With your permission, Captain, I'd like to stay on a little longer here and see to my family and the business."

Paige smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I should expect nothing less, my friend."

She held her hand for Emily to help her to her feet. "Are you ready?"

Emily looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually, Aria, there is something you can help me with if I may stay on here this afternoon?"

"Of course." Aria smiled. "Whatever you need."

Emily turned to Paige. "Do you mind?"

Paige, hesitated, reluctant to leave Emily for even a moment but she knew that wasn't the right answer. Emily could take care of herself. "Not at all. I'll have the twins stay and escort you back to the bar to meet me for supper?"

Emily smiled, eyes flashing for the first time in days. "I look forward to it."

* * *

The bar was packed and loud with raucous, good natured laughter once again. Aria had been right and James supporters had cleared out fast. As Paige wended her way through the crowds she greeted her own crew, well into their cups, and was stopped, thanked and congratulated by sailors, merchants and evening ladies alike for ridding the port of the likes of Captain James.

"May I buy you a drink, Captain?" A smooth voice called.

She turned to see Samara leaning against the bar, offering her a glass of rum.

Paige took it gratefully. "Thank you." She took a long swallow. She glanced around the bar. "It looks like this place is back to normal in no time." She observed.

"Thanks to you." Samara offered. "And Emily."

Paige nodded and looked at the woman. The light was back in her eyes, the bruises faded to almost nothing. She looked healthy, beautiful and vibrant once again. "I'm really glad you're alright, Samara."

"Thank you, Paige. That means a lot." Samara smiled, shyly. She turned as Quinn moved next to her and Samara slipped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. "We owe you a great deal."

"No." Paige shook her head and smiled at them. "You don't me anything at all."

Samara's gaze traveled past Paige's shoulder to the door and her face lit up with a bright smile. "I believe there's someone here for you, Captain."

Paige turned to follow her gaze and her breath caught. Emily stood in the doorway, escorted by the twins. She was dressed in a flowing deep blue dress with tight bodice that flared out at her hips and cascaded down her legs. Her hair was down and fell in soft waves across her bare shoulders. She moved into the room, her limp pronounced and her right arm still wrapped though it did nothing to diminish her breathtaking beauty.

Emily saw her, finally, and smiled radiantly. Paige closed the distance between them, holding Emily's gaze as she moved across the room. "Thank you, gentlemen." She addressed the twins, her eyes never leaving Emily. "I'll take it from here."

Paige, unashamedly, let her eyes travel appreciatively along Emily's length. "You look…." She trailed off and sucked in a breath. She didn't have a word so she slipped her hands around her waist and pulled her close, her lips pressing to Emily's in a kiss meant to convey every emotion.

Emily sighed, her left arm wrapping around Paige's neck to hold onto her as Paige stole her breath with a kiss so passionate it weakened her knees.

Paige pulled away and grinned, crookedly. "May I escort you to a table, Miss Fields?"

Emily smiled. "Thank you, Captain. That would be lovely."

Paige tucked Emily's good arm in the crook of her elbow and moved farther into the room. She could feel all eyes on them as the crowd parted in front of them and this time, Paige knew it was not for her but for Emily that folks moved aside out of respect and admiration.

Paige's heart swelled with pride at the beautiful, courageous woman who chose to share her life. She held a chair for her and helped Emily ease into it.

They had been seated only long enough for the serving girl to pour them drinks when two people, an older man and woman, worked their way through the crowd to stand next to their table.

"Forgive the interruption." The man cleared his throat. He had the sun darkened and wind worn look of a life spent at sea. He held the woman's hand, most likely his wife, tightly.

Emily raised her eyes and greeted them with a warm smile. "Good evening."

"Miss Fields." He began. "I'm Captain Hackett. My wife and I own a small shipping fleet here in Port Royal." He looked to his wife with love and she nodded for him to continue. "Work, among other things, had not been going well for us under Captain James and we wanted, on behalf of all the merchants, to thank you most humbly for everything you've done to aid us."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise and she was, momentarily, at a loss for what to say. "I'm happy we could be of service, Captain." She finally managed.

"We've heard, at least some of, what you went through, Miss Fields." The woman continued. "And we owe you a great debt."

Emily frowned. "No, not at all." She flushed under their gratitude. "Anyone would have done the same."

The woman eyed her, curiously. "Oh, my dear." She corrected gently. "Many able bodied men here had the opportunity to challenge Captain James and no one did. The courage and resilience you showed is beyond rival."

"Um…" Emily smiled shyly. "I don't know what to say."

Captain Hackett put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We'll let you get back to your meal. We just wanted to say thank you and we would be honored, Miss Fields, if we could call you a friend."

Emily smiled. "Of course, Captain." She pushed herself to her feet and extended her left hand. "The honor is mine,Sir."

The Captain and his wife gripped Emily's hand in turn. "Good evening, Captain McCullers." The man nodded to Paige before turning his wife and heading away into the crowd.

Emily stood, staring after them for a moment before dropping back into her chair with a sigh. "That was…." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "...I don't even know what to think."

Paige's mouth quirked in a smile she tried to fight. "I think, Miss Fields, you've earned yourself quite the reputation."

* * *

**So, I'd like to give you all a little insight into where my head is at.**

**When I came back online to continue the second half of Sirens I really had every intention of wrapping it up. That's when I asked for new story ideas. Then, much to my surprise and delight the story exploded and I kept getting these amazing reviews and PM's and new followers and favorites and I saw people mention the story on Tumblr a couple of times and it really just blew my mind.**

**So, I have an idea for another adventure for our heroines (and it's really kind of out there) but it will take some time to put together so you'll have to be patient.**

**That said, back when I thought this was the end of Sirens I started working on something totally new and it's coming together but not finished.**

**I am now attempting to write them both simultaneously which I have never tried and I'm not sure how that will work out. We'll see I suppose. The short story is that's all the updates for now.**

**Cheers,**

**XL**


End file.
